


Honey, You've Blossomed

by FamousSmuggler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fontcest, Hints of racism, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sanscest - Freeform, Spa Treatments, Swapcest - Freeform, Violence, edgeberry, herbal magic, honeyblossom - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, skeleton shenanigans, so much cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Self-indulgent nonsense that has become too adorable for me not to write





	1. May I Have Your Attention Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooot first actual fontcest and its a cluster fuck of all my favorite skeletons :D Hopefully you enjoy this little journey with me ^^

“SAAANS!”

 

“Whaaaaat?”

 

Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen, apron splattered with reds, orange, and greens from whatever dish he was preparing for the day, and glared at his brother.

 

“You know the others are coming over today! Quit being a lazy bones and help!” Sans chuckled but didn't go to move.

 

“Kiwi just sit here and enjoy the peace for a bit, bro?” Sans asked with a knowing smile. The younger brother’s sockets twitched in irritation and his teeth clinked and grinded against each other before he released his frustration with a loud “NYEH” and disappeared back into the kitchen. Hearing the sounds of kitchenware slamming and clanking against the countertops made Sans laugh into his hands, waiting until he calmed some before getting up to “help” his baby bro.

 

The help Sans offered was in the form of standing in the opening of the kitchen staring at his brother as he maneuvered around the sleek tile. The older stared shamelessly, even whistling whenever Papyrus had to bend over. Papyrus jolted up, orange blush staining his face as he stared back at his brother who’s grin just widened.

 

“Y-you know what, I think I'm all done.” he smiled as he wrung his bare hands together. “So, If you do not mind I am just going to um...get ready. Over there. In my room.” And with that Papyrus scurried off with the laughter of his brother echoing every step.

 

Sans felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fishing it out and answering by almost the sixth rumble. The phone was barely to where his ear would be when he heard the gruff yelling from the receiver

 

“Is there ANY justifiable fucking reason you Sanses can NEVER answer your phones in a timely fashion?!.” The voice all but screamed into the phone “I swear aside from Blueberry, you’re all slothic, unmotivated, frustrating-”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, we’re assholes we get it! Ya still there, Sans?” an equally as gruff but less angry voice interrupted.

 

Sans felt a far too wide smile creep over his face, “Heh, Yea I’m still here. Your bro seems offly moody, what’s under his skin?” The slight echo told him he was on speaker, that and Fell’s disgruntled screaming about how “skeletons do not have fucking skin!”, but he wasn’t trying to win anything so who was keeping track. Sans’ counterpart, Red, laughed into the phone but when he tried to explain the events of their day, Fell would chime in with some loud, attention shattering insult that would send the brother’s into a childish spat with one another and force Sans to hold the far too loud phone away from his head.

“Aight, know what?! Fine, I’ll just tell ya later tonight, how’s that?” Red reconciled with Fell still grumbling in the background.

 

“Sure thing.” Neither said bye when they hung up but Sans couldn’t help the grin on his face. Life on the surface had been different, but when he and Papyrus heard that their other selves had reached the surface as well, they immediately found a choke point that allowed them all to cross over whenever they felt like it.

 

Was it responsible? Probably not, but Sans didn’t see the point of keeping them all apart. Especially after a lot of them had...interesting relations.

 

“Who was that, Sans?” Papyrus asked suddenly from the stairs.

 

“Red. He's almost here.” There was a soft purr to how he said the other skeleton’s name that caused Papyrus to narrow his eyes

 

“Just...Red?” The soft almost hurt tone in Papyrus’ voice cause Sans to turn quickly to face his brother. He looked almost disappointed?

 

“Nah, Edgy McDickhead was there too.” Sans said suspiciously “You okay bro? You're looking a bit below the weather, and I'm pretty sure that's my job for a multitude of reasons.” Sans was happy that Papyrus groaned at the joke but that look still didn't really leave his face. Why couldn't Sans place where he had seen that look before?

 

Puffing his chest out a bit, Papyrus strode down the stairs with every ounce of confidence he normally carried and then some “ I can assure you brother, I am feeling great as usual! Perhaps even more so since our other selves are coming.” He boasted and smiled while Sans stared, skeptical but silent.

 

Despite his earlier claims of being done, Papyrus returned to the kitchen to busy himself while they waited on the others. Sans contemplated staying just to try and rile his brother up a bit more but instead grabbed one of the many bottles of ketchup from the fridge and strolled back into their extra large living room.

 

It was amazing what gold went for up on the surface. Many monsters were able to get more than adequate living spaces because of the exchange rate. If Sans was honest though, he and Paps were only beat out by the king. Plus unlike many monsters they owned the land their home sat on. It was all truly theirs.

 

Now he just needed to make sure the resets never happened.

 

“Sans! Are you even listening to me?!” His brother yelled directly behind him making the short skeleton gasp out in fear.

 

Left hand over his sternum, gripping his shirt for dear life, Sans turned to his agitated brother with a shocked, wide socketed expression, “Stars Paps, if I had skin I would have been scared outta it.” Papyrus rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't chide him. The question of activity was brought up again and Sans immediately felt a sweat drop down his skull.

 

“I was thinking perhaps a movie here unless the others wish to go out,” Papyrus said excitedly

 

Sans didn't tell him, fuck, Sans forgot to tell him. “Uh, well actually Paps -”

 

“Hmm, no a movie is far too cliche for friends as great as mine. Maybe a game night instead!” The younger interrupted, becoming far too absorbed in his own brainstorming to hear Sans desperately trying to talk to him.

 

“Paps I really need ya to-” The smaller was interrupted by loud rapping against the door, cursing everything under the stars before opening the door and being greeted by all four of their expected guests. Sans smiled as widely as he could given the awkward situation he had accidentally placed himself in.

 

The small host greeted each skeleton differently: Stretch, the orange hoodie wearing Papyrus received a fist bump; Blueberry, the most active and shortest Sans got a gentle pat on the head; Fell, the edgy and perpetually pissed off Papyrus got glared at, and lastly Red, Sans’ personal guest of honor got a discreet wink.

 

“Rus! I missed you!” Blue squealed happily running into Papyrus’ open arms. The taller skeleton spun them both around before placing his brother’s counterpart on his shoulders raising him high above the others. “Mweh heh heh, I see you tried out my taco recipe! Did you like it?” Papyrus smiled upward, chatting with Blue as he walked into the kitchen. The rest of the skeletons stared on with soft smiles, or as close as they would publicly show, before venturing into the living room. Sans trailed near the back of the group and pulled Red back a bit before he joined his brother and Stretch on the couch.

 

Red noticed the odd look Sans had and rose an eye ridge, “Something up?” The gruff voice sounded far more hoarse when the red and black skeleton tried to whisper.

 

Sans ignored the faint blue blush he knew was creeping over his cheekbones, scratching the back of skull with a nervous laugh, “Tibia hundred percent honest, I might have fucked up.” Worry immediately consumed Red’s features while guilt consumed Sans’. The blunder wasn't too big of a deal if he really broke it down but he just couldn't get that look on his brother’s face out of his head. Red waited for Sans to elaborate so the mini panic attack his mind was having could calm down but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Sans was interrupted...again.

 

“Brother the others are...oh, I-I’m sorry I was not meaning to intrude.” Papyrus said going suddenly quiet, that same disappointed look on his face from before. Sans looked between Red and his brother, noticing that he and Red were almost flush against each other and from Papyrus’ view it probably looked like they were trying to hide from prying eyes.

 

Stars, what did he do to get punished with embarrassment like this?

 

“No worries, Paps.” Red recovered smoothly while scooting away from Sans “Sansy boy was just telling me about some science b.s nothing important. Papyrus gave Red a gently smile before returning down the stairs. The sharp toothed skeleton waited until he was fully out of earshot to send a sharp glare at his counterpart.

 

“Why does your bro look like a kicked mutt?”

 

Sans shrugged, “Beats me, he's been like that all day.” and it bugged the original beyond belief since he couldn't place exactly why. Red sighed and pressed his fingers to the ridge of his nasal cavity.

 

“Is he okay with us taking off after dinner?” Sans’ eyelights shifted uncertain between where his brother once was and Red’s increasingly shocked stare “Sans don't tell me you didn't tell him…”

 

The two never got to continue their conversation as the familiar pop of a shortcut sounded off beside them. Stretch stood slouched with his usual grin and a toothpick between his teeth instead of a cigarette.

 

“The youngins are getting antsy, might wanna squash your conversation a **boot** faster.” Stretch warned with a wink. The two Sanses exchanged looks, one regret the other disbelief before all three teleported downstairs just before the kitchen. Papyrus was seated at one end of the long table with Fell and Blue on both of his sides, Sans sat across from his brother with Stretch and Red next to their brothers.

 

The table was decorated with a wide assortment of foods ranging from the favorites of the group, a vegetable platter with dressings all around, and an extravagant layered dip with chips spread around it.

 

“Wowzers Papyrus! Everything looks so nice!” Blue exclaimed with excitement, Fell humming softly in agreement “Gosh I almost don't wanna take anything.” Papyrus blushed a light orange at the compliments, insisting that his dear friend enjoy everything that was laid before him.

 

“Well shit, ain't gotta tell me twice!” Red grinned, making himself a burger far too laden with mustard to be appetizing to any other being in this universe or the next.

 

Fell inched away from his brother in mock disgust then grabbed a generous portion of lasagna for himself while Blue took three tacos for himself. Sans and Stretch took small bits from almost everything, Sans favoring a few more hotdogs and Stretch favoring a few more tacos. Papyrus, on the other hand, waited until everyone else has food before scooping himself spaghetti.

 

Conversation came easily to the group. With them all enjoying surface life, the amount of variables their new lives had meant endless stories to share with their counterparts.

 

“So Boss walks up, still in his uniform and looking like death, and the guy freaks the hell out about the dead rising, completely missing the fact that the guy he's clinging to is a skeleton!” Red chortled as told the story. Fell groaned, not fond of the incident in the slightest despite the amusement the others seemed to get from it.

 

“I had already worked three back to back eighteen hour shifts, my reaction was justified!” Fell defended vehemently

 

Red doubled over the table laughing, “I can't help but think that grabbing the poor guy with your fiery ‘I‘m gonna fucking murder you’ eyes, scary ass grin, and chanting whatever devil worshiping shit you did was anywhere near justified.”

 

The dark Papyrus huffed out an annoyed puff of air, his cheekbones lightly dusted pink and his arms crossed. The group was still laughing about the story when Red glanced at his phone and noticed the time. Nudging Sans with his elbow, Red rose from the table slowly.

 

“Well, contain your tears but Sansy and I are gonna be taking off.” he said smoothly. His counterpart was far less smooth, refusing to make eye contact with any of the other skeletons. Especially his brother.

 

“Oh, you're going to that comedy show right?” Blue asked innocently

 

“Yeah, we've had the tickets since the beginning of the month.” the red and black skeleton continued nonchalantly, which caused Sans to hiss for him to shut up.

 

A small sound squeaked out from the end of the table, multiple eyelights and sockets stared at the soft smile Papyrus wore on his face.

 

“That sounds…very fun!” Papyrus said with a quivering but happy tone “You'll have to tell us about it when you return.” Red frowned between the two originals waiting for Sans to say something to his brother.

 

“Uh..yea sure Paps. I’ll um...let you know when we’re on our way back, kay?” The younger brother smiled with his eyes closed. Rising to his feet and hugging the two shorter monsters tightly. Red stared back at the innocent skeleton then passed him to the others, the squinted sockets thankfully directed more at Sans than him but still felt almost sorry for his lover. When Papyrus pulled away from them he immediately set to cleaning off the table and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Sans opened his mouth to speak but turned to the door instead. Red sighed and gave a knowing look to the rest of the skeletons before heading after Sans, teleporting in a soft pop.

 

“Rus...you don’t have to clean this up right now.” Blue said sadly but Papyrus continued to smile as he shook his head.

 

“Nonsense Berry! As your host, it is my responsibility to ensure everything is as it should be tonight.” he replied, picking up the mass of dishes only to stumble and almost drop them if not for Fell reacting fast enough to steady his counterpart.

 

The edgy skeleton scowled deeply at the mask that tried desperately to keep itself in place, “You're our friend before our damn host Papyrus.” The growl in Fell’s voice caused the original to tremble a little but still his smile stayed.

 

“Please Fell, I-I insist.” Fell was blocking Papyrus from the others, so when the innocent version of himself looked up with pleading, teary sockets he released his hold on Papyrus and let him scurry away into the kitchen. Blue rounded the table to hug Fell and stare at his friend’s retreating form. Stretch sighed, pushing himself away from the table and toward the kitchen.

 

“Why don't you two go on your date?” Stretch asked smoothly “I'll do damage control.” Blue puffed his cheeks in a pout and Fell narrowed his deep red sockets.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

“No way!”

 

They responded simultaneously. Stretch rose his brow in amused shock as he placed a hand over his mouth to keep his chuckles low.

 

“Papyrus needs friends right now, brother!” Blue huffed “We should do something fun with just us! Something to make Sans super jealous!” Stretch and Fell exchanged a look Blue hadn't quite understood only to get even more confused when his brother grabbed his phone and typed away.

 

Moments later Fell’s phone vibrated, pulling it out and checking the text sent by his lazy double with a dark chuckle.

 

“You sure you're up for this, Ash Trash?” Fell asked, his grin showing his little faith in the lazy duplicate.

 

Stretch winked, “I got you once didn't I?” Fell and Blue flushed their respective colors deeply before Fell scooped up the little blue skeleton in his arms and hurried outta the home. Stretch clinked his teeth together in amusement but the sounds of aggressive dishwashing reminded the lazy skeleton he had a very important task at hand.

 

The sound of rushing water flooded the kitchen  with a frustratingly obnoxious hum, paired with the savage scraping of metal on metal Stretch almost didn't want to enter the kitchen but the agitated grumbling that could be barely be heard under the cacophony of horrid sounds pushed him forward.

 

Papyrus stood stock still in front of the sink full of dishes, the sleeves of his iron pressed dress shirt rolled up to the ends of his ulna and radius just above his radial notch as to show off the lovely smooth bones he doned. Stretch allowed his sockets to trail down the exposed bones to the ones that made up the flustered skeleton’s large hands. Water and rigorous scrubbing scraped the bones raw and Stretch had to conceal the wince he felt seeing the reddening bones.

 

Papyrus was so completely absorbed in his task he did not hear the other skeleton enter the kitchen nor did he feel the stare that ever so slowly roamed his stiff frame. It wasn't until a soft puff of air tickled his skull and the gentle caress of bony fingers slid down his arms to his wrists and stilled their motions did he jolt up with a soft gasp.

 

“U-um...c-can I help you?” Papyrus asked with a stutter, the orange blush sinking deep into his bones.

 

“Your bones are too perfect for you to damage them like this, Papyrus.” Stretch’s voice rumbled raspy and low against his skull “It's quite possibly the porous decision for you to make.” Much to Stretch’s hopes, Papyrus’ form loosened greatly at the pun as he groaned and mumbled something beneath his breath.

 

The hands around the younger’s wrists loosened but didn't fully remove themselves, sliding into the water and gently removing the sore hands from their task. A soft whimper came from the skeleton and Stretch immediately backed away, he didn't want to make Papyrus uncomfortable. That was very far from his intentions.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep.” he stated immediately

 

Papyrus spun around quickly, blush still bright, “No!” The other skeleton’s sockets widened at the sudden outburst only making Papyrus even more embarrassed “Sorry, I meant you weren't overstepping. “ Stretch smiled lazily, extending a hand out to Papyrus. The young skeleton cocked his head at the proffered appendage, confused at what the lazy him was doing.

 

“Your hands hurt right?” Stretch asked.

 

“Um, well yes but it's nothing I, the Great Papyrus, can't handle.” Papyrus clenched his hands in confidence, searing pain shooting through them in an instant. A sharp “yow!” pierced through the air and Stretch tried to hide his soft chuckles as Papyrus waved his hands around to try and sooth the burning pain.

 

“Nyeh heh, okay okay, gimme your hands and stop phalanging around.” Stretch said as he stepped forward. Without further hesitation Papyrus rested his hands into Stretch’s slightly larger ones, the warm embrace of the other's magic wrapping gently around the inflamed bones. Stretch kept his sockets cast downward but tried to delve on the situation from earlier.

 

He let his hands smooth over the injured ones a few times before attempting to pressed the sore topic. But to his surprise, Papyrus spoke up first.

 

“Hey, Stretch?” He started slowly “Did I do something to upset Sans?” Stretch sighed. There was no telling how innocent Papyrus really was, especially if he was anything like Blue; the little tease.

 

“Never Papyrus. Why would you think that?” Stretch needed a baseline, something to base his answers around to not push the confused monster away.

 

“It's just...he is always staring or winking or just plain complimenting me but whenever we have guests over, he doesn't do any of those things.” Orange tears pooled at the corner of his sockets as he continued “And...and he knew he wasn't going to be here tonight and I worked so hard trying to make things extra special so he would enjoy himself, even if his attention was on someone else and he...he didn't even tell me…” Stretch squeezed his hands lightly, finally looking up at him.

 

“Would it have made you feel better if he did?” Papyrus hummed a little but ultimately lowered his head with a negative shake “So, you want your bro’s undivided attention?”

 

“Erm, well no it's not that…”

 

Stretch dragged the tips of his phalanges over each delicate bone, enjoying the adorable little sounds the alternate version of himself made.

 

“Then?” Stretch now held both the skeleton’s wrists in his right hand  while using his left to continue the small caresses up the bones of his forearm.

 

“He...makes me feel like I'm not worth it…” As Papyrus spoke those words everything stopped “I know he doesn't mean too and I know he doesn't feel that way, but that's just how I feel. Am I a bad person for thinking that?” Shy eyes looked up to the elder for some form of insight, some form of reassurance that the way he was feeling was normal. Instead, Stretch stared at him with a half lidded look that made Papyrus’ soul hum with affection. He hated comparing but the only look he could akin it to was the way his own brother looked at Red.

 

The hand enclosing his wrists let go of one, moving down the now healed bones to wrap around Papyrus’ bare phalanges and gently tugged the monster forward. Papyrus took the step forward easily enough, even allowed Stretch to situate him between his legs while his still warm from magic hand rested softly against Papyrus’ cheek.

 

“You're right, Sans doesn't mean to make you feel like that.” Stretch said in that same low, raspy rumble from before “If you're okay with it, I can give you a tease of how worth it you are.” The whole of Papyrus’ skull with a soft but bright orange as he looked up into the lazier him’s sockets, filled to the brim with nothing but acceptance and care. His free hand twitched with the need to act but shockingly enough, the boisterous Papyrus couldn't muster up the courage to act on his own.

 

Sighing and tightening his lax hold on Stretch’s hand, Papyrus broke eye contact yet again and whispered his response in a tone he rarely associated with his own, fear.

  
“Yes, please?”


	2. No Sounds During The Movie Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um....remember that whole "Self Indulgent nonsense" comment? Well...yea that's literally this entire chapter..sooooo um....ENJOY! -Hides in nearest trashbin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Okay so...I have no Idea how but this chapter got jumbled to hell and back when I first posted it so hopefully I fixed everything

Stretch couldn’t contain the deep chuckle that rumbled against his ribs, moving his hand to grasp the sensitive vertebrae just below Papyrus’ skull and leaning his head down against his younger counterpart’s.

“You’re too cute. Sans is really missing out.” Stretch murmured with a sincere smile “If I do anything you don’t want, tell me to stop and it stops. Okay?” The hold on his neck forced Papyrus to keep eye contact but his distrust of his voice lead him to nodding his answer. Stretch chuckled again, tilting Papyrus’ head up a bit more then pressing their teeth gently together. Papyrus let out a soft gasp before melting into the kiss and pressing back. The previously twitching hand that was too afraid to move now rested on the front of Stretch’s orange hoodie over the taller skeleton’s sternum, digits clenching the fabric slightly.

Stretch released his hold on both Papyrus’ neck and hand to place his hands on his hips and pull him closer, happy to the fact that Papyrus moved with no qualms. Bony fingers danced along the outline of his iliac crest that hid below the fabric of his black pants, but never moving further than that. Gaining a bit of confidence, Papyrus slid his hands up the orange hoodie slowly, applying pressure to each of the ribs on their journey before settling around the craned neck and tightening in an attempt to get even closer.

Conjuring his tongue, Stretch opened his mouth in a wordless ask for entrance. The sharp intake of breath from Papyrus made him pause, only to become pleasantly shocked when he was greeted by the other’s conjured appendage. The mix of magic was almost intoxicating. Like honey smoked hickory with a hint of citrus and Stretch couldn’t get enough. He shifted his hands again, this time to the sides of Papyrus’ flushed face and deepened the kiss a bit further in an attempt to control it. Papyrus almost willingly gave it but still fought back a bit before the taller monster pulled away completely.

The whine at the separation not going unnoticed.

Thumbs smoothed over the zygomatic bones of his face with a hazy, half-lidded expression “Yeah, Sans is missing out Paps, you’re wonderful.”

Papyrus beamed at the compliment, “Thank you.” Stretch continued his gentle ministrations over his blush ridden bones until the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly reminded him that he had sent Fell and his bro on a task.

“Well, it looks like those two are back.” Stretch said with a hint of disappointment Papyrus could only agree with. Teeth clinked together in a quick kiss when Stretch noticed the disappointment, instantly blooming a new blush to replace the barely faded one. Stretch winked before grabbing Papyrus’ hand and leading him back into the living room.

“You’re looking much better Papyrus!” Blue chimed happily, releasing Fell’s hand to immediately run to Papyrus. Because of the taller monsters holding hands was a bit awkward, especially since Stretch tightened his grip when he felt Papyrus try to pull away. Fell flicked his white eyelights down to the joined hands then back up to Stretch, a shit eating grin plastered on the orange clad skeleton’s face.

Fell cleared his throat, “As much as I love standing here doing absolutely fuck all, Blue and I did get the necessary items for tonight.”

Papyrus swapped a look between each skeleton, “Um, I am sorry guys, but I never got a chance to plan that far ahead.” The look of disappointment flashed over his features again, prompting Blue to squeeze his friend tighter.

“Mweh heh heh, It’s good you didn’t plan i then!”

Fell crossed his arms, feigning indifference “Yes, believe it or not, the lazy lout planned this event.”

Stretch snickered and tugged lightly on Papyrus’ hand, pulling the skeleton in front of him and wrapping his long arms around Papyrus’ shoulders. The blush immediately became vibrant over his skull as his sockets connected with each skeleton, each wearing their own smile or smirk.

Stretch nuzzled the exposed vertebrae of Papyrus’ neck, purposely letting his teeth graze over the bones “I’m going to step outside, why don’t you and Blue get the living room all nice and set up for us, hm?” Papyrus opened his mouth to talk but only a soft squeak came out, Stretch chuckled and pressed his teeth to the side of Papyrus’ skull. “Too damn cute. Fell, join me?” The dark skeleton squinted in displeasure. His fanged mouth opened to steadily decline the proposal but Blue chimed in before he got the chance.

“You can leave it to Rus and I! Mweh heh heh!” and without another word the two were off to their remodeling task.

Outside, Stretch lit up his first cigarette in hours and indulged in a hearty, long drag. Fell stood off to the far side, downwind of the smoke with a soft scowl present on his features.

“What’s that look for?” Stretch asked with his brow furrowed in confusion. Fell narrowed his sockets even more, as if analyzing the skeleton before him. “What!?”

“What’s your angle, Stretch?” Fell all but growled “Papyrus is already dealing with one emotionally constipated asshat don’t make him deal with another.” Stretch was absolutely astonished by Fell’s reaction, for more reasons than one.

“Whoa, where the hell is this coming from Fell?” Stretch asked. Fell growled again, stomping over to the taller monster, ripping the cigarette from his teeth, and getting right in his face before speaking again.

“I’m saying that you better not be doing this all because you pity Papyrus!” Fell’s eyes flared a deep red “It is bad enough that his own fucking brother is making him feel as insignificant as he probably does, he doesn’t need the him from another fucking universe doing the exact shit.” Stretch stared wide-socketed at his edgy counterpart, the outburst almost sending him on his ass. It was no secret to the group that Fell had the hardest time adjusting to their new lives on the surface, the constant fear of someone waiting in the shadows sending the dark clothed Papyrus into more than a few panic attacks, so to see him so passionately defending their counterpart was for lack of better words; soul warming.

Stretch stared down at the sharp toothed skeleton, a mixture of emotions in his eyes and sighed. He didn’t really know WHAT to say to Fell that wouldn’t set the already volatile skeleton off. “Why would I do that Fell?” He was hurt by the accusations sure, but he was more hurt that the accusation was coming from Fell. Stretch thought they were closer than that.

When Fell didn’t answer Stretch pressed him to, “Have I ever given you a reason to think I would do something like that?”

Fell clicked his teeth together, “No.”

“Haven’t I gone out of my way to try and help you adjust to the surface?”

“Yes, but that’s not the point here!”

“Then what is the point, Fell!?” Stretch snapped “You’re standing here accusing me of something I’ve never done and for what?! Is it jealousy?”

“No..”

“Anger?!”

“No!”

“Then what!? Are you afraid of something!?

“Yes!”

Stretch stepped back. It took a moment for Fell to realize what he said, hanging his head. “Fell?” Stretch rose his hand to try and touch Fell’s shoulder but a black gloved hand knocked it away.

“Spare me your insulting japes.” Fell said with a defeated tone. Stretch ignored the warning and stepped closer. “You don’t know what it’s like…to see EXACTLY how you would have been if you didn’t live in a fucked up universe…” The realization hit Stretch like a knife to the chest, bad analogy, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not seeing it before. He needed to rectify the situation before he had two broken him’s to worry about. Forcing the red eyed skeleton to look at him, Stretch gave Fell the softest, sincerest smile.

“I’m sorry, I should have realized earlier.” Fell tsked and tried to look away, but Stretch kept his hand firmly hooked around his chin “I am not pitying Papyrus, nor am I going to mistreat him the way Sans accidentally has. All I want to do, is show him how worth it he really is.” Fell looked unconvinced, glaring deeply at his lazy double. His inflamed eyes scanned over his features again and again, looking for anything to tell him that Stretch was lying but only unadulterated affection shimmered in his lightly glowing sockets.

“Fine.” he resigned, pulling his head away the instant Stretch loosened his grip “Blue wanted to be part of your little schemes anyway, sneaky little bastard.” Stretch laughed at the light blush powdering Fell’s cheeks and clinked his teeth to the others head quickly before he could get swatted away.

“Good, the more the merrier.”

“Hmph”

Stretch laughed and looked at the discarded cigarette on the floor. He contemplated lighting another but figured his bro and Papyrus had been waiting long enough.

“Alright, I think those two are boned to be bored by now.”

Fell glared at Stretch as he walked back inside, a soft “I swear I’m going to kick your ass by the end of the night.” murmured beneath his breath before following suit.

Back inside, Blue and Papyrus had shifted the living room around to fit their needs. The coffee table was slid over to the side of the of the large futon mattress that had been pulled out from the extravagant couch the classic brother’s owned, snacks and drinks covering it. Along the walls sat a surround sound system with speakers placed perfectly for maximum sound quality all leading back to the large, curved TV mounted on the wall.

“Will this suffice?” Papyrus asked almost shyly. Blue stared on in amazement at how expertly they had transformed the living room.

“Wowzers, Rus! This looks amazing!” Papyrus beamed at his friend, picking him up and placing him on his shoulders to adjust the speakers appropriately. Having as many tall monsters as friends as they all did, the brothers opted for higher than usual ceilings in case any happened to ever came to to visit they wouldn’t be slouched the whole time. Blueberry didn’t mind, he rather enjoyed being tall for a change and Papyrus was always so happy to assist.

He really did have the best friend.

“Hey tall, blue, and handsome. Everything all set?” Stretch asked as he and Fell walked back in.

“Yep!” The two responded gleefully. Stretch nodded his head, he and his counterpart moving into the transformed room only for two hands to appear in front of their faces in a “halt” motion.

“Nyeh heh heh! Sorry other me’s, you can not enter looking like that.” Papyrus said with a smile.

“No siree, we have a very strict dress code!” Blue added with an even bigger smile. The exiled Papyruses glanced at each other in confusion before scanning over their grinning companions. Their dressy attire gone, the two wore almost matching nightclothes, differing only in color. Sockets went wide at the true realization and Stretch couldn’t help but grin at his younger brother. He was so sneaky when he wanted to be, that innocent act he always played tricking the best of their monster friends and counterparts. Regardless of whether they knew how truly promiscuous Blueberry was or not.

“Alright bro, we’ll go change. Right Fell?” Stretch turned to the dark clothed skeleton with a smile placed on his lips, thankful to see the same dots connect in his eyes.

“Of course.”

Stretch didn’t even bother walking up the stairs. Grabbing hold of Fell’s shoulder, the hoodie wearing skeleton jumped them into one of the multiple spare rooms the counterparts used when staying with the classic brothers. Stretch wrenched off his hoodie and pants in exchange for the black tank top beneath it and a pair of long shorts, Fell too opted for a black tank top but in exchange for shorts he wore black silk pants. Satisfied with the change, Stretch grabbed Fell’s shoulder once more and ported them back into the living room where Papyrus and Blue already laid on the mattress.

“W-wowie, that was fast.” Papyrus murmured mostly under his breath, trying greatly to ignore the warm rush of magic on his cheeks. His sockets roamed over the form fitting tops that accented their ribs almost individually and the high arching curves of their exposed pelvic bones. A wink and a smirk graced Papyrus’ form before Fell crawled in on Blueberry’s side of the mattress. Stretch cut all the lights and placed the movie in, it was an action flick, sure to entertain all the skeletons...but the eldest really didn’t think that would be necessary.

The movie started off like any other: way too many logos, into way too many names that could be placed at the end credits, just for the screen to go black before explosions and gunfire thundered out. Blue squirmed between Papyrus and Fell, unable to get comfortable between the two larger monsters.

“Hey Rus,” he whined innocently “Would it be okay if I sit in your lap?” Papyrus tossed a glance over to Fell who barely batted a socket as he shrugged. Feeling he had the okay from Fell, Papyrus wrapped his arms around the smallest monster and pulled him easily into his lap before relaxing back into the fluffy pillows along the back of the futon. Stretch chuckled at his brother’s pleased smile, bright starry blue eyes fixated on the screen. He leaned down to clank a kiss to the top of his head then settled comfortably against Papyrus’ side, head resting against his shoulder.

“Your pants are really soft Fell.” Blue stated randomly some minutes later. Fell hummed in affirmation but otherwise kept his eyes forward. Blue rubbed his hands across the fabric a few more times, teasing a bit on the higher on the skeleton’s femur before removing his hand completely. The same hand was then placed on Papyrus’ leg, allowing the same motion to follow. Unlike his counterpart Papyrus squirmed a bit under the touch. “Mmm, I think Rus’ are even softer though!” Fell and Stretch both raised their heads, intrigued by the inquiry.

“Is that so?” Blue nodded in response, still stroking his hand along Papyrus’ tibia. Two additional hands joined in the soft caresses, one on each femur, using their fingers rub small circles into the bones.

“S-stars…” Papyrus whispered out, hoping the sounds of the movie would drown out his low tone.

“Something wrong?” Fell asked in a low grunt, suddenly a lot closer to Papyrus’ neck than the skeleton noticed. Papyrus leaned his head back against the cushions, eyes barely open enough to see the large screen in front of him.

“N-no, I just…” the skeleton took a sharp intake of breath as Blue rounded his hand to his fibula and laid a few playful strokes there. Fell hummed contently before removing his hand from Papyrus’ thigh and placing it around his shoulder, phalanges lightly stroking Stretch’s skull.

“Hmm, I think my bro’s right though,” Stretch commented “Papyrus’ pajama pants are a lot softer.” The eldest changed how his body was positioned, snaking his left arm around the back of Papyrus and resting his hand on the top of his hip while leaving his right to continue the tiny ministrations on his thigh.

Trying to keep his sounds to a minimum, Papyrus tightened his hold around Blue’s middle and hoped that the small monster couldn’t feel the gentle strokes his fingers did over his lower ribs. It wasn’t completely intentional just...stars what they were all doing had felt so unbelievably nice he just needed something to keep himself from squirming or making too much noise. But that didn’t stop Papyrus from being embarrassed. He wasn’t as naive as his brother liked to think, easily flustered sure, but Papyrus wasn’t dumb. He was well aware of the relations the others had with each other, the actions they performed. It was something he often wished to partake in but never found himself courageous enough to initiate, especially once Sans started the teasing.

“Nyee..aahh..” Papyrus wasn’t prepared for Fell’s clawed hand to slide beneath his shirt, sharp tipped phalanges tracing his sensitive ribs with a bit of force.

“Don’t.” The edgy skeleton warned. Papyrus opened his mouth to try and talk but let out another moan when Fell nipped lightly at the side of his skull where his ear would be. “Don’t think about him. He’s not what matters right now.” As Fell spoke the hand resting on his iliac crest tightened a bit before tracing it to the base of his spine, squeezing and prodding that the vertebrae. Papyrus conjured his tongue and bit down to help keep himself quiet, but the slight glow from his mouth only seemed to spur his counterparts on and fashioned more soft moans and whimpers despite his clenched teeth.

“Shhh, guys! I’m watching the movie!” Blue complained halfheartedly, still caressing the underside of his fibula only now on both legs. It took every ounce of willpower Papyrus had not to wiggle around at every touch and stroke instead trying to focus mostly on his own small motions against Blue’s ribs. The small monster lolled his head against Papyrus’ ribs, careful to avoid where Fell’s hand was still stroking almost absentmindedly.

As the time passed, Papyrus was having a harder time keeping himself quiet. Blue’s deft, small hands played between his tibia and fibula until the taller monster couldn’t keep himself still and began to squirm in which then Blue simply held the legs down with his own. Fell and Stretch had taken a tag team approach, dragging finger tips up and down his spine and paying special attention to the base where the vertebrae connected to the sacrum. Each stroke and touch there pulled the purest, rawest sounds from the skeleton, causing him to tighten his hold on Berry’s ribs, leading to firmer strokes down his legs.

It was a vicious cycle, with no wanted end in sight.

“How are you feeling, Paps?” Stretch asked with a soft nip to his collar bone.

“G-gooaahh..mmm…” He tried to speak but Fell gripped the base of his spine tight, letting his fingers dip down against the front of his sacrum and rub along the small holes. Without meaning too Papyrus thrusted his hips forward against Blue who only giggled in response. Stretch summoned his tongue and teasingly licked over the vertebrae causing Papyrus to whine and rut forward again. Blue scooted up and placed himself more or less into Papyrus’ lap.

Turning enough to straddle him for a moment, Blue leaned forward and placed a quick skeleton kiss against his nose ebbing away a very, very small bit of the inexperienced monster’s embarrassment as he saw the bright blue blush over his friend’s face.

“You make really cute noises, Papyrus.” He smiled innocently with a seductive undertone to his voice that made Papyrus whimper even more. Small hands rested where his hip joints sat, squeezing them lightly “I’m really glad we can make you feel this good.” Before Papyrus could respond, Blue leaned forward again. Teeth clinked softly for a moment before blue and orange magic began to mingle. Pleased groans echoed from both the larger skeleton’s on his sides, the fingers against his sacrum slid further to his coccyx, rubbing and twisting it while the hand on his spine roamed farther into his ribcage. Stretch’s hand was careful not to get too close to the pulsing soul within but the proximity alone was enough to make their recipient’s hips buck and moans get drowned by the dominance Blue put behind their kiss.

“P-plaah-please..I-mmm..I can’t.” Papyrus had quickly become a moaning mess. The constant touches and caresses sending his mind into a spiralling torrent of pleasure with no way to release the coiling pressure in his non-existent stomach. His hips gyrated and rutted against Blue as his spine and pelvis were toyed with. He was so close, but couldn’t form anything to facilitate his needs. Catching onto his frustration, Stretch slid his fingertips all around his ribcage, brushing close but still not touching his soul, to stimulate his magic more but when even that didn’t cause it to form, the eldest knew it wouldn’t. Despite the enjoyment Papyrus was feeling, this situation was too sudden for his body to fully relax without one of them forcing him too.

Which wasn’t going to happen.

“What do you want Papyrus?” Stretch asked against his neck.

Papyrus whimpered, throwing his head back “Ahh...s-so close! Please!”

Fell groaned into his neck as he traced around his sacrum again before stroking his pubris lightly, the unformed magic hot against his bare bones. “You are close, love. Do you want it?” Sharp teeth pressed into clavicle just barely deep enough to leave small marks.

“Gaahhh, Yes! Stars...yes please!” His bones felt like they were on fire with need.

Blue gently lifted his head so he could see each of the skeletons that had given him such an amazing evening, all with their respective blushes and all eyes fixated on him. The sight of them watching him alone was almost enough for him to burst but it still held him just on the cusps. Blue slid his hands beneath Papyrus’ shirt, rubbing along his sternum and the ribs attached to it. Fell and Stretch returned to their respective sides of his neck, licking at the vertebrae while their hands continued roaming.

He was so...damn...close!

“Cum for us, Papy.”

And he did. The magic that refused to form burst all along his pelvic inlet, his strangled cry hoarse against the sounds of the long forgotten movie. His body spasmed a bit but the other’s held him steady until soft mewls were all that could be heard. Blue scurried off his lap and into Fell’s, who removed himself from the shaking skeleton as well. Stretch scooted him over with the utmost care, resting his head in the lazy double’s lap while his body calmed down.

After almost ten minutes, Blue spoke up, “Brother, we didn’t overdo it...did we?” Stretch made a soft hum, gently stroking Papyrus’ head. It was a bit much especially considering they hadn’t really talked about what Papyrus had or hadn’t done. Did they overdo it? Stars, Stretch hoped not.

“...ns...o...ys…”

Fell cocked an eye ridge, “the fuck?”

With a large smile and tears pooling at the corner of his sockets, Papyrus turned his head in Stretch’s lap and repeated himself, Thanks you guys...that was…” his words fell off in a hum and the others breathed a breath of relief that he was at least no upset with them.

“You’re okay, right Paps?” Stretch asked quietly. Papyrus ever so slowly reached up and embraced his double with a weak arm, nuzzling his face into the magic that formed his stomach.

“Yes, thank you. I...didn’t realize how much I needed that.” Blue and Fell smiled, shifting themselves to lay down closer to the other two skeletons. Blue reached out and wrapped his small hands around Papyrus’ one large one, smiling down at his best friend before turning back to the movie. Fell slid casually against Stretch’s shoulder, letting his head lean against the elder’s. For a moment Stretch flicked his eyes up at the dark skeleton but decided against saying anything, choosing rather to smile and return his attention to the softly snoring skeleton cradled in his lap.

Stretch was barely awake by the time the credits stopped rolling, the other three skeletons already adrift into the comforting realm of dreams. Papyrus stayed snuggled up to him, which warmed his soul a bit. He was glad the alternate him trusted him as much as he did, it was an honor. One Stretch wasn’t going to take for granted. No, there was more he wished to do with Papyrus than just sex and he knew he needed to show the young monster the whole spectrum. Sans had done some serious damage and while Stretch knew it was nowhere near intentional, it had left its mark. A strong yawn ripped through the skeleton, it would be a thought for the morning for now he just needed some rest. Eye sockets drifted close just to be snapped open again by the familiar pop of a shortcut.

Sans and Red were home.

“Hey there, Mama Bones.” Red laughed quietly “How’d babybones sitting go?” Stretch gave the sharp-toothed skeleton a middle finger and a grin.

“Fine, how was your date?” He asked with a groggy voice. He saw Red open his mouth to answer but it was drowned out by the wave of magic cackling into the room. Stretch would have been worried about it if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure the user wasn’t going to do a damn thing.

Sans stood rigid, his left eye twisting with blues and yellows as he stared at his brother’s double. Red took a moment to look over the scene, taking it in with wide sockets. Papyrus was cradled in Stretch’s lap with his arm still hugging his counterpart’s waist, Blue was laying with Fell while holding Papyrus’ hands, and his perpetually angry brother was snuggling up to Stretch’s shoulder while hugging Blue against him.

It was the single most adorable fucking sight Red had ever seen.

“What the fuck did you do to my brother?” Sans asked with a dangerously low voice. Stretch gave him a lazy look before he lifted a hand and caressed Papyrus’ skull, making the skeleton hum appreciatively in his sleep. He thought about answering Sans, but a vindictive part of him refused. Call it a little payback for making such an amazing monster feel he wasn’t worth anyone’s time. “God dammit Stretch! Answer me!” Sans took a step closer, his eye letting off wisps of magic but Stretch still stood his ground. When Sans tightened and rose his fist, Red slapped his hand back down with an irritated grunt.

“Oh knock it the fuck off.” He ordered almost disinterestedly “You were the one who decided to keep your bro in the dark, don’t get mad that he found comfort somewhere else.” Sans blinked in shock at his counterpart. Words stumbled out of his mouth to try and justify the actions, coming out as a loud garbled mess. Fell and Blue shifted in their sleep a little and Red slapped a hand over Sans’ mouth, effectively shushing him.

“Nah ah, just shut it for tonight alright? Settle this shit when we don’t have our brothers being the cutest they’re ever going to be.” Sans sighed in defeat. Neither Red nor Stretch were going to listen and it was fairly late afterall. The stout skeleton gave the scene one last scowl before teleporting into his room.

“Thank you.” Stretch smiled “I really didn’t wanna move.” Red chuckled and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Nah, thank you. Paps didn’t deserve that.” There was a culpability to Red’s words but neither monster tried to elaborate “Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.” were the last words before he teleported away. Stretch stared at the skeleton in his lap with a smile, leaning down to kiss him one last time before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea...that was a thing '//v//'


	3. I Believe I Ordered This With No Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs afterglow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY UNDERVERSARY GUYS!!! 
> 
> First off, thank you to everyone who decided to read (and comment on) this self-indulgent mess <3 you're all wonderful  
> This is has been far too fun to write for me and it makes me happy to know others are at least enjoying it a little
> 
> Enjoy chapter 3 ^^

Papyrus woke early the next morning feeling blissfully renewed. Memories from the night before were still very fresh in his mind. He remembered every sound he made, every touch across his bones, every word spoken. Just...everything. Heat rose to his cheeks but surprisingly he wasn’t embarrassed. He was happy.

Truly, truly happy.

The doubts that had been plaguing his mind for stars knew how long had been demolished in a single night, all thanks to a him from an alternate universe. When Stretch told him he would give him a tease, he really thought it would end with the kiss but for all of that to happen? Papyrus was in shock. He wasn’t sure he truly deserved it. Stretch had told him he did and he had given him no reason not to trust him before all of this. A sudden shift beneath him made Papyrus freeze. Wide sockets glanced up to see Stretch fast asleep, head leaning slightly against Fell’s and arms still tightly wrapped around Papyrus. He felt safe like this. He felt wanted.

And it made him happy.

Deciding a few more minutes of self indulgent relaxation wouldn’t hurt, Papyrus shifted slightly to curl up better against the larger skeleton, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other gave. He could feel Blue’s hands still wrapped around one of his and smiled.

Each of them had shown him he was worth it in their own ways and it made the blush on his face deepened a bit before he gathered the resolve to get up. He wanted to repay them with something, even if it was something as simple as breakfast. So, untangling himself from the mess of bones, Papyrus scuttled off to his room for a fresh pair of clothes and into the extra large bathroom.

The water was hot almost instantly, a magic trick Sans had installed when they were building the home. Papyrus’ face instantly dropped.

Did his brother come home last night? He couldn’t remember he was so tired after his...activities. He hoped he was okay, wherever he was, but knowing Red was with him brought Papyrus comfort. He knew the grumpy doppleganger wouldn’t let anything happen without notifying the rest of them. He wondered if Sans would be able to tell what he did. Probably. Papyrus could smell it as soon as he woke up, so there was almost no doubt in his mind that if his brother had come home last night, he would have pieced it together. Sans wasn’t dumb after all.

Shaking the downing thoughts from his head, Papyrus quickly scrubbed the left over magic residue from his bones with a soft sponge. Once satisfied with his hygiene and dryness, Papyrus gathered up the dirty laundry and carried it back to his room wrapping the soiled pants tightly in the towel before tucking it away in his hamper.

“Tsk tsk Paps, you shouldn’t keep secrets.” A sudden low, hoarse voice sounded out causing Papyrus to jump and yelp. The tall skeleton spun around coming face to face with his brother who had deep bags under his eyes indicating that he hadn’t slept.

“S-sans! I didn’t know you came home last night.” Papyrus said with as happy as a voice as he could muster. “How-how was your evening? You did promise to tell me all about it.” Sans hummed in affirmation, walking deeper into the room.

He kept his gaze on the floor, “Technically Paps, I told you I would let you know when we were on our way back, which I realize now was stupid since Red and I just teleport.” Sans’ voice took a sudden dip and Papyrus felt himself curl into himself as he backed up into his bed “But to patella the truth...I really don’t want to talk about my night right now Paps so let’s scapula the boring shit and move on to the real interesting topic.” Sans white pupils disappeared and his grin was pulled dangerously low.

“What the fuck did they do to you Papyrus?”

Sockets shifted around anxiously. Papyrus wasn’t sure how to quite answer that question but he didn’t feel right lying to Sans about it either. He didn’t want to get the others in trouble, especially since Sans seemed so angry.

But why was he angry?

“I....I don’t know what you’re talking about Sans.” He lied lamely “We had a nice movie night and fell asleep, I...I swear.” The shorter skeleton guffawed at the lame attempt of deceit. A single pupil returned as he stared back at his brother’s slightly shaking form.

Sans sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nasal cavity, “Bro, I know what THAT smells like and I’ve lived with you long enough to know what YOURS smells like. Now I get that they’re our friends and all, but if they pressured you to do something you didn’t want to then I need to know.” Papyrus’ sockets widened with pure astonishment. After everything they had all been through, was Sans truly accusing their friends of something so absolutely heinous?! All because he didn’t think Papyrus couldn’t POSSIBLY want those feelings for himself?! Anger boiled within his bones. No, not anger. Hurt.  
“Well? C’mon Paps, talk to me bro. I want to help.”

“...No.” Sans took a step back for a moment, studying his brother carefully.

“Papyrus,” He tried again “You can’t let people take advantage of you like that. It’s not right! Once they see they can do that there’s nothing they won’t try! They’ll use it to manipulate you, make you feel like they care about you when they really aren’t cause they’re just using you!” Something in that sentence struck a cord because the normally docile skeleton jumped up with his right eye completely engulfed in flame like orange magic.

He stood at tall for a moment before slouching with tears riddled in his eyes, “AND WHAT ABOUT YOU?!” he screamed way too loudly for how early is was “ARE YOU GOING TO SIT HERE AND TELL ME YOU’VE NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME SANS?!” Sans stared wide eyed at his brother, unsure of whether or not he was shocked or enraged or some muddled mixture of both. Refusing to back down, Sans straightened himself out and squared off to his brother.

“No! I haven’t fucking taken advantage of you! What would even make you say some stupid shit like that?!”

Papyrus dug the heels of his palm into his sockets and he screamed in frustration, “HOW ABOUT EVERYTHING!?”

“What does that even mean?!”

“Every!Damn!Thing!” Papyrus spat “You only EVER pay attention to me when we’re alone! No matter who it is as soon as it’s someone and NOT JUST US, you act like I’m nothing but your annoying, baby brother!” Sans narrowed his sockets but Papyrus continued “You whistle at me, flirt with me, touch me, all when we’re alone! But stars forbid if Red comes over! Or Fell! Or Stretch! No, as soon as someone else is in the room, I’m back to ‘Naive lil Papyrus’!” Tears were falling down his face now but Papyrus couldn’t care.

“Are you seriously upset because I didn’t pay attention to you?!” Sans asked incredulously “Are you FUCKING kidding me Paps!? What kinda of spoiled brat shit is that!?”

Papyrus curled his arms around himself again, “Why does it make me a spoiled brat to want to feel wanted, brother!?” Sans threw his hands up in the air at a loss for words.

“How are you not wanted, Paps? That’s the dumbest shit I ever heard!”

“Then why do you ignore me!?”

“Rus!? Are you okay!?” The new addition of a voice snapped Sans out of his angry trance, his magic reacting to the shock and tossing the new body against the back wall of the hallway.

“BERRY!”

Shit.

Before the situation really took a firm hold in his mind, Sans was thrown back into the far wall off Papyrus’ room. The familiar tossing of blue magic told him one of two things: either Red was awake or Stretch was, and judging by the deep burning anger he had towering over him by a good almost two feet. Sans knew damn good and well it wasn’t his boyfriend.

“H O W D A R E Y O U ! ! !”

Stretch was practically vibrating with rage. His magic manifesting around him as he fought off the urge to toss Sans around the room like a dog’s chew toy but the soft whimper from behind him reminded him that his little brother was still watching and regardless of how much of his innocence was an act, Stretch was not about to start an all out brawl. Especially this early in the morning.

“You're out of line Sans.” Stretch growled, not releasing his hold on Sans’ soul “Blue didn't do shit to deserve getting tossed like that.” out of the corner of his socket Stretch watched Fell pull Papyrus from the room, not missing the murderous glint in the ex royal guard captain's eyes.

Sans didn't struggle against the hold on his soul, didn't raise a hand to shove Stretch back. He just stared with that blank, void look and a quivering grin.

“You've got a lot of nerve touching my baby bro Stretch…” Sans growled, his left eye flashing a couple of times before going back to nothingness. “What? Bored of your own?” the tall skeleton sneered at the underlying meaning to Sans’ words. The accusatory wording made his magic flare.

Stretch lowered his hand but kept the blue hold on the irate monster just in case he lashed out suddenly. Part of him wanted to close the door so he and Sans would be alone to discuss whatever had sent his close friend into such a downward spiral, but he knew the younger siblings would not settle for something like that. Especially Fell whose magic was wafting off him in thick, tense waves.

God where was Red?

“The hell are you going on about Sans? I didn't do anything to Papyrus.” Stretch scrunched his face realizing that the wording he used technically made the statement a lie. Sans clicked his teeth together, single white pupil staring at Papyrus just passed Stretch’s looming frame.

“Funny, I didn't know bite marks just appeared whenever the fuck they pleased.” all eyes dropped to Papyrus, or more specifically his neck, and sure enough four small bite marks rested on his exposed clavicle. Those involved would have giggled and laughed at the pink blush that crept over Fell’s cheeks, but now wasn't the time for that.

“There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for those.” Stretch replied with less anger in his voice than before. He was trying to put himself in Sans’ shoes but it just wasn’t clicking right in his head.

Sans scoffed leaning his head against the wall, “Yeah I’m sure. So which one of you held him down huh? I can’t help but assume Stretch was the instigator since Paps was so cozy with you. Makes sense though, you are the biggest skelewhore out of all of us.” Stretch shifted his weight in confused irritation. Sure, technically he was the instigator of all of this but to be the “biggest skelewhore” out of the troupe seemed a bit excessive. The confusion laden on his face must have registered to Sans because the smaller monster started to laugh.

“What? You don’t think so?”

Stretch recoiled back a little at the tone, “Not particularly no.” and the smaller scoffed.

“Heh, yeah okay bud. Don’t try to pussyfoot around with me. Your ONLY interest in Paps is the fact that he’s the only one of us you HAVEN’T been with. The rest of us are just boring now, huh?” The venom from Sans’ voice was truly shocking to Stretch but even more shocking were the assumptions. The lazy Papyrus had his problems but he would never play with someone’s emotions on such a severe level as to what Sans was suggesting. He hadn’t even done that to Muffet when he was at the lowest of his lows in his home universe.

There was also one other problem with Sans’ accusation, “I’ve never been with you though.” A few different things happened at that point that Stretch was not prepared for. The ever flowing magic in the room suddenly amplified to a thick blanket of tension and Sans’ frame had shook almost violently with blank sockets staring at the tall monster’s bare feet.

“O H, T H A T I S R I C H….”

“Brother?” Papyrus called out in a scared but worried tone.

“Are you telling me you don’t remember collapsing in the snow holding that too adorkable bandanna between your fingers?” All sockets went wide “You don’t remember beating your fists into the snow? Crying and screaming?! ‘SANS! NO, PLEASE! BABY BRO...PLEASE COME BACK!’ How could you possibly forget something so traumatic…Papyrus.”

Stretch’s form was trembling now, “S-stop it…”

“But then I came waltzing along, wearing a red scarf speckled with dust...do you remember that, bro? Do you remember grabbing hold of me and begging not to have to let go?”

“Shut up…”

“How many times did that scene repeat Stretch? How many times did you fuck me into the mattress thinking I was your dead bro?!” There was a darkness over Sans’ face that had morphed him into something far crueler than the devil child they were all familiar with. His grin was too wide, his eyes too dark. Papyrus stared in fear of his brother for the first time he could remember with tears pooling in his sockets.

Stretch stood frozen. The blue hold on Sans’ soul long since forgotten as his features morphed into something that could only be akin with panic. He did remember...stars did he fucking remember. He had blocked those memories, only visiting them in the realm of his nightmares. They hurt...they hurt so bad.

“Sans…? How could…” the broken voice of Papyrus pulled his brother out of whatever possession he had been in. Realization hit him as he stared back into the defeated sockets of his brother’s duplicate, frozen like he had been consumed by the rigor mortise of his darkest fears. And then he looked at the younger brothers, each wearing their own signs of anger or hurt. Deep blue tears slid down Berry’s face while Papyrus tried to keep his contained. Fell stood to his full height with his eye set ablaze and sharp bones pointed at the skeleton Stretch was all but blocking. Stars, what had he done?

What the FUCK had he just done!?

“Wait..S-Stretch I…” Why...why had he said that? How could he have been so stupid to say that!? There was nothing funny about it, there was no reason for it! He was angry because he felt the others had taken advantage of his baby bro but this!? This was not what he wanted. The apologies fell from his mouth faster and faster. He wanted to take a step closer and comfort his friend but knew he couldn’t. Not after that.

“Stretch, please...I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I...fuck I don’t know.” Stretch still hadn’t moved an inch. The heavy beating of his soul bashed against his rib cage painfully but he could do nothing to sooth it. Sensing its master’s panic, Stretch’s magic flared around him. Manifesting constructs all around the room in a desperate attempt to release the exceedingly painful containment. He could hear Sans’ apologies but didn’t care and slowly rose his left hand, just for someone to wrench it down and snap him from his dark reverie.

Red had pushed passed his brother and ran into the room. He held tightly to Stretch’ wrist, pulsing waves of his own magic to calm the unstable monster down.

“Stretch, listen to me. You’re fine. Blue’s fine. We’re all fine.” Red soothed calmly. “Stretch c’mon man, can ya hear me bud?” Stretch didn’t respond verbally, only nodding his head. Red smiled and gently caressed the bones of Stretch’s hand, not taking it personally when the taller monster recoiled away from the feeling. This had gone to shit in a hand basket real fast and Red was not quite prepared for something like this this early.

Sans crumbled to the floor, his own tears falling down his face and apologies still falling off his tongue.

“Alright, let me handle this dumb ass.” Red sighed moving to the curled up skeleton “I need you guys to take care of Stretch alright? Please, take him outta here and shut the door.” The younger brothers nodded in understanding. Blue pulled away from Fell and ran over to his brother with his arms open for a hug, but when he came into contact the older let out a panicked sound and teleported out with a pop.

Papyrus immediately rushed down the stairs, running to the back of the house and entering their large backyard.

It was no secret that all the skeletons enjoyed the ambiance of the backyard, the large trees leaving just enough of an opening for late night star gazing. It was tranquil and free, the perfect place to relax. Papyrus calmly stepped toward the largest tree in the middle of the yard, its thick trunk and wide branches made it easy to climb and comfy to lounge in and on more than a few occasions did Papyrus find his counterpart napping among the leaves.

“Stretch?” He called out softly. “Stretch, I just would like to talk to you.” Pushing the dangling leaves up, Papyrus saw his double curled onto a branch, knees pulled tight against his chest and arms wrapped around them to keep them there. The tall monster made an incoherent grunt and Papyrus couldn’t quite tell if it was supposed to be a response or just a sound to release the tension that was still very obviously gripping his soul. The young skeleton stayed at the base of the tree to give his counterpart some much needed space.

“It’s a beautiful day out.” Papyrus said softly “Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...” Stretch tensed at his words.

“Stop.”

Innocent eyes glanced up and saw the familiar orange flame dancing from his counterpart’s eye, immediately clinking his jaws closed to let silence fall over them. Papyrus leaned his head back against the trunk and thought about the events that had transpired. In simple terms that lacked any true merit, Papyrus was hurt by his brother’s actions. Never had he seen Sans act so aggressively toward anyone, minus the devil human child but that was only recollections from the rare times his brother would talk about the resets.

The resets. Such an ugly topic for all of them. For the longest time, the younger ones couldn’t remember. They were spared the painful memories of watching their loved ones die again and again. Papyrus doesn’t know what reset number it truly was when his own nightmares had started but ever since they had he too remembered the resets. And there had been a lot of them. Absently, he wondered how many times Stretch had to watch Blueberry fall, how broken he had become before running into his brother. They were the first to meet after all, but thinking about it now, Papyrus knew it didn’t matter. What Sans had said was wrong and if Papyrus was honest, he didn’t want to forgive his brother.

Not yet at least.

“Would you like to come down, Stretch? Or perhaps would you like me to come up?” Stretch stayed silent for a moment then jumped down from the tree and landed next to Papyrus, but instead of sitting like he thought he would, Stretch began to walk away. “Wait, Stretch please!” The skeleton scrambled to his feet and caught the other’s wrist to stop him.

“Let me go Papyrus.” Stretch spoke in such a low and defeated tone that it made his soul cry out to comfort him.

Papyrus shook his head hesitantly “I...I’m sorry but no.” Stretch gave a half hearted tug against the hand at his wrist “I...I refuse to stand by when one of my dearest friends is hurting! Especially...especially…” Papyrus tried to keep the tears from falling but the memories from the resets were coming back strongly. It wasn’t always the younger brothers who died and Papyrus remembered vividly the overwhelming number of resets where he stood in Judgment Hall, staring down the human he had wanted to befriend.

Stretch continued to tell Papyrus to let him go and to go back with the others that he would be back soon but the skeleton didn’t listen. A firm tug pulled at the wrist again and Stretch stumbled a step back, into the arms of his smaller counterpart. Long arms wrapped around his rib cage and a skull buried itself into the slightly spiked vertebrae of his back, the wet tears that had tried so desperately to stay in their sockets flowing freely for both skeletons.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Papyrus chanted, tightening his hold on to Stretch every time the other tried to move away “You didn’t deserve any of that! You have been nothing but kind and thoughtful since we’ve met you and I’m sorry he did that!” Bony fingers pulled at the strong bones that held him but with each passing word the strength in the motions eased a bit “You are always calm and strong! You never get angry at any of us even when we deserve it! You one of the best friends someone like me could ever have so please!” Stretch’s hands dropped from Papyrus’ arms, his shoulders visibly shaking from the sobs that wracked through his form.

Papyrus pushed against his double’s back, “Please...Papyrus...please don’t go.” Stretch flinched at the sound of his name. It sounded so broken coming from the hurt monster that clung to him. It tore apart his resolve hearing himself broken down like this, turning in the embrace and returning it. The dams broke at that point. Papyrus’ sobs were loud despite his face being smothered into Stretch’s sternum. They were both hurt. Between the memories of the past and the fact that Sans was the cause of it all, Stretch was proud of Papyrus for holding up as well as he did. The kid was a bit sensitive after all.

“Shh, hey, c’mon. I’m not going anywhere.” Stretch said in a hushed low tone, caressing the back of Papyrus’ skull to shush him. “I’m not gonna leave ya, Paps.” Papyrus whimpered into Stretch’s arms. He felt so bad that all of this happened because of him.

“I am sorry..if I did not get so upset…” He sobbed, unable to finish his sentence. Stretch motioned him back towards the tree, sitting them both down with Papyrus in his lap.

“Don’t do that. Don’t blame yourself.” Stretch whispered, still caressing his skull. He did not want Paps thinking this was his fault. It was no one’s, sans Sans’ maybe, but even with the anger and soul shattering hurt Stretch felt lingering, he couldn’t find himself to come close to hating his brother’s double. He didn’t understand what Sans was doing or why but that wasn’t his place, just like it wasn’t Sans’ place to dictate how fast his little brother grew up. They had to move on now. They weren’t going to be reliving the same weeks or years again and again.

Well...hopefully.

Papyrus and Stretch relaxed against the tree for sometime, just enjoying the crisp morning air and each others' company. Papyrus had stretched out a bit more, resting his head against the other’s shoulder with his nose barely touching the exposed vertebrae and laying his legs over one of Stretch’s while their hands intertwined in Papyrus’ lap. Stretch’s thumbs caressed the smooth carpal bones just like he had when he healed them, earning him soft hums from the monster curled so adorably in his lap.

“Nyeh heh, so cute…” Stretch’s voice slurred. He had gotten up a lot earlier than he had planned. That and the insane amount of comfort he was in at the moment made his sockets flutter closed. Papyrus had never been a monster to stay still longer than he had to so when he felt Stretch start to drift off to sleep, he was conflicted. Part of him wishing to prepare food for his companion, and possibly the monsters inside, while another equally large part just wished to stay curled up in his alternate’s lap feeling safe and loved. He was frustratingly comfortable as well.

“Stretch, we should get up.” Papyrus tried to hide the extremely relaxed tone in his voice but the knowing chuckle from the monster beneath him told him he failed. He felt the soft click of bone atop his skull and giggled “No really, we should...get breakfast or someth..ing.” Papyrus didn’t know where the sudden yawns came from but he couldn’t contain them. Stretch chuckled again, scooting his body down so they were leaning against the trunk a bit more then laying a cheek on Paps’ skull.

His voice felt deeper vibrating against the bone, “How bout just a small nap, hm?” Without being able to put up much more of a fight, Papyrus nodded his head and snuggled closer. His arms moved so his right went around Stretch’ back and his left laid flat on the tank top covered sternum. A victorious smile crept over Stretch’s face before he closed his sockets and let the peaceful ambiance lull them away.

Back inside things had not gotten much less heated. As soon as Stretch and Papyrus were gone Fell lashed out at Sans. His summoned constructs hovering deathly close to the crying monster’s sternum, the old him screaming for a chance to be let loose. His brother had pinned his soul down while he screamed and cursed at the incapacitated monster but it wasn’t until Blueberry had tugged at his tank top that he calmed down enough to be talked to like a civil monster. Blue wanted to get away from the scene and asked Fell if he would accompany him downstairs, the ex guard didn’t even have to be asked to pick him up as he immediately scooped the small monster into his arms and strode downstairs.

“How’s your head?” Fell hummed, smoothing his hand over the spot that connected with the wall. Blue shrugged, leaning into his lover’s touch. There was a light bruise but nothing threatening, it still didn’t help Fell calm down. “I wanted to kill him.” Blue frowned up but understood Fell’s intense emotions, the fear the skeleton probably felt. A small hand rested against his cheek, pulling him into a soft kiss. Fell gripped the back on Blue’s neck and deepened the kiss, summoning his tongue and demanding entrance to which Blue provided immediately.

Fell growled softly as they pulled away “Better?” Blue asked with a smile. Fell smirked and clinked his teeth to his forehead quickly.

“Quite.”

Blue giggled before getting off Fell’s lap and stretching. “Hmm, are you hungry?” The tall skeleton took a moment to consider before nodding his head “We should go out! Get Papy and Rus and spend the day out of the house! I’m sure they would appreciate it.” The idea sounded far more pleasant than Fell let show on his face. A day out on the town might be just what the skeletons needed to get over the emotional morning. Giving Blue an affirmative nod, the two ventured back upstairs and made extra care to avoid Papyrus’ room completely. Sans’ sobbing could still be heard through the closed door but Fell couldn’t bring himself to give a snowdrake’s ass. That skeleton had a lot of answering to do and not all of it was going to be to him. To lash out like that in a home to more than one 1-HP monster reminded Fell far too much of their Underground when even he used to be that unstable toward his own brother. He didn’t want to go back to that, whether it be through reset or surface life. Blue and the others had done a lot to help him and he wasn’t going to waste it because Sans couldn’t handle the fact that his brother was no longer a baby bones.

“I wonder if it’s gonna be cold out.” Blue mused lightly

“Bring a jacket anyway. Better to be prepared.” Fell commented matter-of-factly. Blue agreed and went back to his clothes. Fell donned a simple outfit for once: black pants with his combat boots, a long sleeved maroon shirt, and a leather jacket Red had bought him on the anniversary of their new lives on the surface. His scarf was still a permanent fixture on his wardrobe, even his work uniform had been altered for the scarf to fit in.

Blue whistled at the skeleton, giving him a suggestive smirk before skipping passed and going down the stairs. Fell let himself grin, finishing off the outfit with his keys, phone, and wallet.

“Bro, got a minute?” Red’s voice suddenly sounded from the doorway. Fell looked to his older sibling, the exhaustion showing on his face. “Well, I’ll take your impenetrable silence as a yes. You going out?”

Fell rolled his eyes, “Obviously?”

“Are you taking Stretch and Papyrus with you?” Fell nodded his head, and Red sighed something close to relief “Cool, cool, so can you do me a favor?”

Fell felt a growl bubble in his throat “That depends on how many more stupid questions you can ask me without getting to the point.” He wasn’t really mad but his brother did have a tendency to kind of delay the subject of a conversation. Much to Fell’s shock though Red laughed.

“Sorry, you’re right. Sans is um...worse than I thought I guess, so I wanted to try and get as much alone time with him to make sure this clusterfuck of shit never happens again,” Fell narrowed his eyes at the monster’s name but continued to listen to his brother “Anyway, there’s a carnival at the pier attached to this massive arcade. Shit tons to do. Why don’t you guys spend the day there? If I still haven’t made progress when you guys get home I’ll take Sans back to our ‘verse and deal with him there and you can all bone ‘til your little souls gush.” Fell was a blushing mess by the end of his brother’s request, but damn if that carnival didn’t sound like a fantastic idea. It would be exactly what the skeleton’s needed and it would make up for Fell and Blue’s date being cancelled yesterday.

Not that what it was cancelled for wasn’t worth it.

“Soooooo, can I get you outta this wet dream of yours long enough to get an answer?” Red grinned wildly at his brother who sputtered over his words before answering.

“Yes, yes that’s fine.” Red bowed his head a little and sighed. A quiet “thank you” murmuring from the smaller monster. Fell saw how tired he was and in a moment of sincerity, wrapped his arms around his brother and clinked a kiss to the top of his skull. “I’ll be back later tonight.” Fell didn’t even look back, the deep blush on his face embarrassing enough. The status of their relationship had gotten better outside of the sexual aspect of it, but showing random bits of affection toward each other was still something the Fell Bros just weren’t used to.

With a mad blush and wide smile, Red waited until his brother was out of any and all possible earshot before speaking, “Yeah...love ya bro.”

When Blue and Fell found the missing Papyruses they couldn’t help but stare at the sight. Stretch had tightened his grip on Papyrus’ curled up frame, pulling the shorter monster flush against him. Papyrus had moved the hand that was resting on Stretch’s sternum to wrap around his neck, his head sliding down onto the monster’s rib cage.

It was the cutest sight either had seen. The peaceful expressions on both their faces betrayed nothing of the events earlier in the morning. Fell stepped forward slowly, phone primed and ready. Blue couldn’t contain his giggles as the tall skeleton crouched down and took a bunch of pictures.

“Oh Fell, please send those!” Blue squealed as they looked over the images. He nodded and pocketed the device. Returning to his full height, Fell poked Stretch’s foot, surprisingly gentle, with his boot. Unsurprisingly however, Stretch barely flinched. He jabbed the skeleton again only this time with a bit more force and to his bare tibia. The pain shot through the bones in an instant and Stretch jolted awake in an almost panic, Papyrus jumped at Stretch’s motions spinning his head around to grab a bearing on his surroundings. Blue and Fell stumbled into each other laughing at the two Papyruses. Stretch had given them both the laziest and angriest glare he could muster at that point, Papyrus on the other hand was staring up at Stretch with a blush like he didn’t remember falling asleep in the monster’s arms.

Stretch grumbled at the laughing siblings, “Cashew see I’m sleeping here?” All three skeletons groaned, Papyrus went to move off Stretch’s lap but the skeleton pulled him back down and lifted his legs to cage the smaller monster in.

“Yes, how abnormal! You sleeping when there are things to be done.” Fell waved off “Get up and get dressed, we’re going out.” Stretch cocked his head to the pair while Papyrus stared on intrigued. Fell saw the interest in the innocent skeleton’s face, his form straight as he straddled Stretch’s lap, and smirked. Whether Papyrus was doing it on purpose or not Fell couldn’t be sure, but as Blue explained their plans for breakfast the hyperactive skeleton began to bounce with excitement and the darkly dressed skeleton did not miss how Stretch’s sockets widened

Blue rose a brow to his brother but continued to talk to Papyrus about the different places they could go to for breakfast. The excited skeleton moved his hands to Stretch’s knees, his fingers flexing and dancing along the bones as he spoke eagerly with the skeleton standing in front of them.

“So what say you?” Blue asked finally “Wanna go?” Papyrus slid his hands down Stretch’s femurs until they rested in his lap. Leaning his head back against the collar of the older skeleton with a pleading smile. Stretch could feel his magic flushing over his bones and the gaze from the skeleton in his lap was not helping. He shot a glare at his brother who was wearing an “innocent” grin. Fell stood off with an amused grin, knowing exactly what Blue was doing to his brother. Papyrus turned in Stretch’s lap with hands resting on his chest.

“I think it would be a lot of fun.” Papyrus chimed hopeful but slightly shy. It was an adorable look.

Stretch groaned, “Fine, fine! Just lemme change.” Papyrus smiled and pulled Stretch into a firm hug before getting up to go get ready. Stretch glared at his bro and Fell, grumbling “Assholes.” beneath his breath as he followed Papyrus to the house. Once inside however, Papyrus stopped moving. Sockets stared up the stairs and locked onto the closed door that led to the young skeleton’s room. Bones softly rattled as Papyrus tried to keep the unsettling fear from surfacing, he didn't want to see his brother broken like he was earlier, no matter how upset with him Papyrus was.

Stretch rounded the corner to see Papyrus rubbing his hands together in that nervous habit of his, eyes flicking between the ground and his closed door. Sans was probably still in there and Papyrus was a bit too concerned with his image to go out to breakfast in the knee long shorts and open V neck shirt he was currently wearing.

“Shh, c’mon. You can borrow some of mine.” Stretch offered in a soft tone. Papyrus nodded, reaching down for his alternate’s hand and squeezing it for reassurance pulling a smile from Stretch. Half way up the stairs they could hear the muffled speech of the monsters inside, but at the top the crying from Sans was unmistakable. Papyrus faltered feeling pulled toward the door by the instinctual need to comfort his grieving sibling. His companion made no move to stop him though, and that confused the skeleton. Stretch should have been furious with Sans after everything he did and said, yet he gave Papyrus a comforting smile and for some reason, that was resolve shattering. With one last look at his bedroom door, Papyrus turned back to Stretch and went into the spare room where some of his clothes resided.

Finding clothes for Papyrus wasn’t necessarily a difficult task in and of itself. Stretch was only about four inches taller than the skeleton so it wasn’t like he completely loomed over him. No, the problem was Papyrus’ need to look sharp.

“Paps, it’s breakfast. Just grab something.” Stretch huffed in both amusement and frustration. He had never worried about his image before, just always wearing whatever was most comfortable. Hoodies, cargo shorts, tank tops. He wasn’t picky so long as his bones could breath.

“Nyeh, I know but…” Papyrus started, playing with the hem of his shirt a little “I do not want to embarrass anyone for being under dressed.” Stretch immediately doubled over in a fit of laughter, having to balance himself on the dresser in the room. Papyrus narrowed his eyes feeling even more embarrassed now than he had earlier. It took a good minute for Stretch to calm down enough to stand without stumbling.

Taking in a deep breath, the taller monster grabbed a black tank top, one of the probable hundreds Stretch owned, and walked over to Papyrus.

One of Stretch’s hands joined Papyrus’ at the base of his shirt, waiting until Papyrus moved his hands away and nodded to slowly pull the V-neck off his torso. It took everything Stretch had to not let his sockets linger on the milky, smooth bones of the younger monsters rib cage and spine or the protruding curves of is iliac crests. That was an action for another day. Once the shirt was replaced with the tank top, Stretch found a pair of jeans Blue had gotten him on one of his many shopping excursions. Small tears presented themselves in the areas around the knees and thighs but it added a strange charm to the clothes.

“Now, as much as I enjoy dressing you, I need to change too.” Stretch smiled with the pants extended out “You okay with these?” It was a wonder that Papyrus’ cheeks were not stained orange at this point, but seeing that blush was something Stretch never wanted to get used to.

It was simply too cute.

“Do I look...okay? I feel like I am being a ‘biter’ I think the term is.” Papyrus mumbled under his breath. The pants were a bit too long but that was a simple fix, and if he was honest, the tank top was far more comfortable than he thought it would be. It held onto his bones just enough to have the comfort of wearing “something” while being loose enough he didn’t feel like he was wearing something constricting.

Stretch gave off a laughing sigh, his back turned to the skeleton as he sifted for his own clothes “Paps, it’s just breakfast. You will...look…” Stretch turned around to speak to the skeleton directly, only for his words to slow to a crawl once he saw him. There was something...arousing about seeing Papyrus in his clothes, form fitting yet still loose enough to sag a bit not to mention the still visible bite marks on his collarbone, even if they weren't his. The sentence having been left unfinished, Papyrus squirmed a little under his gaze unsure whether to take Stretch’s staring blankly as a good or bad thing. The skeleton only registered the long stride the other took toward him when bony hands grabbed hold of his face and pulled him into a demanding kiss, tongue immediately formed and lapping against his teeth in a request for entrance.

Unlike the first time, Papyrus gave in without a fight. The spark of magic between them pulling soft mewls from Papyrus and a needy growl from Stretch. Kisses got trailed from his mouth to the side of his skull, gently nips at his exposed neck and a sensual lick over the small marks on his clavicle. Hands clenched onto the front of Stretch’s hoodie while the teased skeleton tried to keep at least some of his dignity by staying quiet. Well, as quiet as possible.

“Damn it Paps,” Stretch growled against his neck, loving how it rattled his companion’s bones “if you’re a biter then I’m fine with being bitten. You look fucking fantastic.” Papyrus hummed, purring out a “thank you” as Stretch pulled him into a hug. It was the first time Papyrus ever saw Stretch act so aggressively forward, but Papyrus would be lying if he claimed he didn’t enjoy it at least a little.

Fell and Blue were sitting on the still pulled out futon, the smaller monster sitting in the larger skeleton’s lap while he hummed idly waiting for Papyrus and his brother to join them. The sound of approaching footsteps pulled both their gazes to the stairway where the tall skeletons were finally strolling down at a leisurely pace. Both had smiles on their faces.

“Those clothes fit you more than I thought they would.” Fell hummed lightly, Blue nodded along eagerly.

Papyrus smoothed down the jacket, zipped up midway, “They’re surprisingly comfortable!” Stretch playfully rolled his sockets as best as he could.

“Okay, okay, I’m sure all our stomachs are damn near empty. We all ready?” The others all nodded and got up to head to the door, but Stretch had a different idea. Wrapping his arms around Papyrus and Fell’s shoulders and making sure one of them them was touching Blue, he teleported all four monsters to their breakfast destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The food canon reveal will be addressed later for those in wonderment a long with some other headcanon shenanigans


	4. Clowns and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh so um...idk where this plot came from ^^;
> 
> Thank you SansyFresh for all the help you gave me with this chapter and for listening to my rambles XD  
> You're awesome my friend <3

It had been a long time since Papyrus had been this eager to return home. Breakfast had been a lot of fun. The squad of skeletons had been ported to a waffle house and the shenanigans that ensued had many of the patrons watching in both amusement and probable horror. The humans of the city paid little mind to the monsters after the first year, seeing them as a common fixture now, but Papyrus wondered with slight glee if he and his friends might have upped their perspective of monster kind at least a little with their antics. Even Fell had joined in a bit, smiling or chuckling as he and Blue demonstrated their creative prowess to the children that sat on the patio with their families.  
  
It was a nice recovery to the day, and it only seemed to get better. After their breakfast, Fell had brought up the idea of staying out of the house for the day for some much needed air and adventure. Everyone showed immediate interest and turned to the smirking skeleton with complete undivided attention.   
  
“Red mentioned a carnival near the beach. I wouldn’t mind staying out of the house for a time.” He said calmly while Papyrus and Blue squealed in excitement, Stretch lighting up a cigarette and smiling.   
  
“Awww, that’s cute Fell. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Fell blushed at the teasing but continued on about the different activities that the carnival had based on the little knowledge that Red had given him. The decision was practically unanimous and had even sparked Stretch to teleport all four back to the house to save time, which put them where they were now. Blue and Papyrus had entered Papyrus’ room, only after ensuring that Red and Sans were vacant and were not to be back for a time, with Blue chirping excitedly about their events thus far and those to come up.   
  
Papyrus was trying to pay attention, he really was, but his mind was a cloudy, bundled mess of a lot of different circulating thoughts. His eagerness was hard to conceal at this point. Sure, he had been on dates before like his, disastrous, date with the human Frisk, and he had even dated Mettaton for a small time when the teasings from Sans had first started. But even with those memories and experiences, he had never been as eager as he was now. He was looking forward to the date with Stretch more than anything since they had been on the surface. And not only did that excite him beyond words…   
  
But it scared him.

“Rus?” The sudden softness in Blue’s voice made the taller skeleton snap back to reality. His hands were clenching the borrowed jacket until they were trembling and his eyelights had shrunk a bit smaller than normal. Blue placed a hand on his arm, asking if he was okay, and Papyrus couldn't help but blush and laugh nervously.  
  
“Nyeh...heh, yes I am sorry Blue.” He smiled. “I guess it’s just been awhile since I was...um..”   
  
“On a date?” Blue finished with a slightly suggestive eye wiggle that made the skeleton blush even more. “I wouldn’t worry so much, Papyrus! You’re amazing and Papy really, reaaally likes you.” The confirmation made him beam a bit. Blue continued to talk about the small looks he had been noticing his brother give Papyrus for the last few months, and even had brought up the question of Papyrus’ lack of interest in any of the skeletons to Blue on numerous occasions.   
  
“I mean we know the truth now, but yeah, my brother has been pining over you for a few months.” The smile on Blue’s face was almost contagious and Papyrus stared on in awe. “He’s just too nice. He doesn’t like overstepping boundaries.” The incident in the kitchen flashed back into Papyrus’ mind. Stretch had pulled away as soon as he felt Papyrus was uncomfortable, it did make a lot of sense that he wouldn’t push the envelope with anyone; and it made Papyrus feel even more enamored with the fact that Stretch had taken such an interest in him. Sure he was great, but so was Blue or Fell. Heck, even Sans and Red were pretty amazing.   
  
Papyrus smiled at the ground. “I don’t know what to say.” Blue cocked an eyebrow then grinned madly.   
  
“Then don’t say anything! Just do what feels right!” A surge of confidence and determination filled the skeleton. A new spark in his eye was placed. This was going to be his night. No thinking about the past or the insecurities that he had been keeping locked away ever since the Underground. No, Papyrus was going to make the best of this night with Stretch and the others and just let the stars take him wherever they wanted.   
  
Stretch and Fell were in the spare room furthest from Papyrus’ gathering their own apparel ready for the evening. Fell had popped into the shower, only to return to Stretch sitting on the floor, shirtless with a toothpick hanging loosely from his teeth.   
  
"What are you doing?” Fell asked with the blandest, yet most confused tone the older skeleton had ever heard out of the normally yelling monster.   
  
Stretch gave him his typical lazy grin. “Thinking.” Fell narrowed his sockets a bit, hanging the towel over his shoulders so he could cross his arms over his own bare chest. Stretch had a very...vacant look on his face almost as if he were drugged, but there was acute tightness to his mouth as he smiled that Fell had never seen in such a laid back monster. Trying to feign his own interest, Fell walked over to the closet and began to rummage through the large assortment of clothes that they all had stored for when they came over. He waited for the skeleton on the floor to elaborate but Stretch just continued to stare at the far wall with his head eased back against the dresser.   
  
“What could possibly keep a monster as lazy as you thinking for this long?” Fell asked with a sigh when he realized that Stretch wasn't going to continue without prompting. But apparently even with prompting Stretch still decided to remain silent. “Oh, forgive me I didn't realize I was interrupting your quality alone time.” Fell turned back to the closet with scowl. Normally he wouldn’t mind the silence but with Stretch it was just...awkward.

“What do you think of me?” Stretch asked suddenly. Fell turned back to the skeleton who was now looking at him, the same vacant look in his pupil-less eyes. Noting the perplexed look on his face, Stretch elaborated. “I just want your opinion Fell, that’s all.” Fell sighed, grabbing a shirt and walking over to the dresser that Stretch was leaning against. He wasn’t exactly sure why Stretch was asking the question but he decided the only right thing to do would be honest.  
  
With a deep breath, Fell schooled his features and expressed himself to his double. “In my opinion, you are a lazy, sarcastic lay-about that rarely finds the motivation in himself to take anything seriously.” Stretch looked over at him with a half hurt half shocked expression.   
  
“Jeez, why don’t you tell me how you really feel?” The older sneered venomously. “Ya know, if all you wanted was a chance to insult me, you coulda don-”   
  
“BUT,” Fell interrupted loudly, “when you find something that does motivate you, you’re one of the most caring and honest monsters I’ve met.” Stretch stared wide eyed at Fell. “You’ve gone out of your way to take care of every single one of us whether it be with the reset nightmares or just adjusting to the surface. You always seem to put others before yourself, which is absolutely irresponsible for a 1-HP monster such as yourself!” Fell sighed and looked away from Stretch. He was not used to this, being open, it was not something he and his brother did often. Even Blue tried to keep heavy sentiments like this to a minimum to spare the ex-captain the stress of trying to think of the “right” way to say something.   
  
Fell stayed quiet for a moment before taking another deep breath and continuing. “I know you’re the only reason my brother and I made it as far as we did. I have no doubts that we would have been dusted by the humans when we first arrived on the surface if it weren’t for you and that insufferable Blueberry. I am thankful for that and regardless of how infuriating I believe you to be...I know you are the best monster in this universe and the next to help Papyrus, and he’s the best one to help you.” Fell wrung the towel around his shoulders in his hands as he finished. Damn it all that was awkward. Stretch hadn’t moved since his initial, and well justified, snip at him and Fell worried that he still said the wrong thing. It bothered him a bit if he was honest, but it was the truth regardless.   
  
Arms wrapped around Fell’s shoulders, slowly at first then tightening and pulling the monster flush against bare ribs. Fell froze up, not expecting Stretch to have moved let alone hug him. The edgy skeleton rose a single arm up and awkwardly patted Stretch’s shoulder, moving his head away to try and hide the fresh blush that was quickly spreading over his zygomatic bones.

“Thank you, Papyrus.” Stretch said quietly against his skull, the sound of his real name sending a shiver down Fell’s exposed spine. “That means a whole hell of a lot more coming from you.” And it did. Fell was never one to lie really, but he wasn’t one to express his feelings on a matter either. Unless of course he could be angry about it. So for Stretch to hear the monster express himself so calmly, especially with him as the subject matter, it felt like everything they had gone through was worth it in the end. The younger skeleton shifted awkwardly and Stretch realized he was still hugging him, a bit too long for his counterparts tastes, so he backed away and smiled at the adorable red blush that laid present.  
  
“Yes, well, I saw no reason to lie. So...you’re welcome, Ash Trash.” And the moment was gone, but Stretch wasn’t angry. Instead he chuckled lightly before finally getting himself ready for the carnival. Though his perpetual lazy gaze didn’t show it, Stretch was excited. This was the kind of outing the skeletons needed with each other, minus Sans and Red due to circumstances, and he was going to make it a night to remember. He didn’t need to think of his worth or his own fears because just the thought of seeing Papyrus’ ecstatic face as he stares at all the attractions and stalls pushed all of those fears and worries away.   
  
Yeah, Fell was right. If anyone could help him it was Papyrus.   
  
“Jeez! It’s about time you slowpokes!” Blue groaned as Stretch and Fell finally came down the stairs. They hadn’t actually been waiting the long but Blue was always a bit over dramatic about things. Fell waved a dismissive hand, stating that they had spent an adequate amount of time getting ready for their outing. Stretch walked passed the two and to the now folded in couch as his brother and Fell began to argue over who was dressed better between all of them. It was a cute but petty argument...and one they had whenever they went out. Stretch leaned back against the cushions knowing it was only a matter of time before he would get dragged in.   
  
“Stretch! Tell us which one of us looks better!”   
  
“Yeah, Papy! Tell Fell how good I look!”   
  
And there it was. Stretch huffed and cracked a single socket half open to glare at his brother and friend, mouth opening to those a half-hearted, neutral response, but stopping and gaping wide-eyed at the tall figure walking down the stairs behind them.   
  
“Papyrus…” Stretch mumbled in soft awe. The others turned and joined in the gawking. The outfit the skeleton wore was nothing outwardly fancy. His shirt was an iron pressed, long sleeved button up similar to the one he had worn the night before only this time a soft sandy brown in lieu of white, form fitting jeans that were also a slightly darker brown, and the skeleton’s normally red boots were replaced with a dark brown almost black pair. It really was nothing fancy, but Stretch could hardly help but to stare.

Fell gave off a low whistle, crossing his arms with a smile on his sharp teeth. “Much better than the hoodie and ripped jeans.”  
  
“Wowzers, Rus, you look really nice!” Blue smiled, running up and hugging his friend. “No wonder you took so long, you look so great!” Papyrus smiled explaining that he had to find his scarf before he left and it had taken a lot longer than he anticipated but Blue waved him off. “No biggie! As I, the Magnificent Sans and your best friend am fully supportive of your well-toned outfit. Wouldn’t you say guys?” Fell hummed softly in agreement which turned all attention to Stretch, who was still staring on slightly slack jawed.   
  
When he realized the others were staring at him waiting for a response, the tallest skeleton stood up and walked over to the group with an awkward cough.   
  
“Yeah, no, Papyrus wins bros.” He recovered smoothly. Both styled out skeletons shrugged their shoulders in acceptance of their defeat before all of them joined around Stretch. Papyrus gently took his left hand while Fell placed an arm loosely around his shoulder and Blueberry grabbed his right. Making sure everyone was ready Stretch envisioned the pier and the coastline as clear as a picture and blipped them out for their date.   
  
Teleporting was interesting for those who were being teleported. To the teleportee, it is like blinking. Their eyes close seeing one thing and when they open again they’re in a new place but for the teleporter the sensation was drastically different. It felt like their being was being forced into a wind tunnel. They felt the increased gravity as they were forced through the voids of the worlds too quickly to really register and then it would come to an abrupt stop at the location their minds pictured.   
  
And that strain only increased with the number of people being teleported. This was the third time Stretch had teleported all four of the skeletons, though the first time was immediately replenished by their breakfast. These last two were still in a close succession to each other and the skeleton’s bones rattled at the pull, causing him to stumble.   
  
“Are you okay, brother!?” Blue asked in alarm. Stretch was kept upright by Papyrus and Fell’s arms tightening around him. With his same lazy grin, Stretch reached out and gently stroked Blue’s head, offering a softer smile when his brother leaned into the touch. Panting a little too hard to talk, Stretch straightened himself out and nodded. Once sure that their friend was okay, the group looked at the sight before them. Flashing lights decorated buildings, stalls, and attractions to entice any and all to try their luck to win a prize. The massive metal constructs that made up the rides towered over the monsters with an electric gleam.   
  
Blue and Papyrus grabbed hold of each other, dancing around and pointing at all the different sightings. The colors bouncing off their bones giving them a magic like highlight around their grinning features. Fell and Stretch were focused on a very different sighting. There were a lot...a LOT of humans. They weren’t scared of the humans per say, well not anymore, but being around THIS many of them was unnerving. The two for now were just happy that the humans were too interested with the carnival to pay attention to the three skeletons about to walk in.

Lights flashed with the music that blared from hidden speakers throughout the carnival, bumping heavily against the monsters’ bones with pleasant vibrations. In the distance Papyrus and Blue saw massive metal tracks and strobing lights that completely pulled their attention from everything else in an instant. It had two loops, and several lengths of track that spiraled so the carts twirled on the straight-aways that lead into hills, that fell off into steep drops. The tracks itself were dark against the setting sky, lights flashing like lightning whenever a train of carts blew passed. Paired so perfectly with the flashing lights and deep roaring of the coaster cars over the metallic tracks, were the ear piercing screams of the humans on the ride itself.  
  
Stretch looked at the ride with dubious interest. “Well that looks...um…”   
  
“AWESOME!!!” The other three responded in varying levels of excitement, though Papyrus and Blue’s squeals were heard the loudest. Stretch dropped his head into his hand and sighed.   
  
“Yep, it’s absolutely amazing…” He drawled   
  
Blue stared at his brother with starry eyes, “You excited Papy? It’s gonna be our first roller coaster!”   
  
Stretch pulled a cigarette out, lit it, and took a long drag. “Yeah…sure, I’m absolutely rolling with excitement.” The sarcasm was apparently missed because Papyrus and Blue ran up and grabbed his hands, pulling him ever so eagerly toward the coaster in the distance.   
  
“Holy shit, are those monsters?”   
  
“Nah, they’re probably just guys in costumes.”   
  
“But I can see through his arms!”   
  
The harsh whispers started as soon as the four of them entered the line. They had seen a few monsters working the stalls but no one had said anything about the skeletons until they realized they were going to be trapped in line with them. Long sandy sleeves had been rolled up around the radial notch of Papyrus’ arms, but hearing the whispers from the humans caused him to fidget with them unsure whether he should pull them down and hide or embrace his monster heritage. Making the humans uncomfortable wasn’t exactly high on his priority list either, though.   
  
A soft brushing sensation suddenly smoothed across Papyrus’ exposed radius.   
  
“Nyeeeehhh!! Excuse me!” He said in a panic, spinning around to see the human female that had just touched his arm, his outburst causing one in her as well. Fell and Stretch tensed at the cry and struggled to keep their magic from manifesting.   
  
Small hands were raised up, placating. “Sorry! I’m sorry!” She yelled immediately. “It’s just...we’ve never seen skeletons before. I mean….um, you know skeleton monsters.” Papyrus blinked a few times, as did the other the others in the group.   
  
“I...I’m sorry?” He stuttered a bit.

The woman stepped back a little bit to give Papyrus space, “I know it was rude but I just...I don’t know it felt more rude to ask if you were real that to just...poke you I guess.” In an instant the air was filled with the boisterous cackling of “nyehs” and “mwehs”, Blue having joined in, and the humans stared at each other for a moment before joining in. Fell and Stretch stayed in the back, making sure nothing happened. They towered enough that it wouldn’t take much force to show them not to mess with their friends.  
  
Blue grabbed hold of Papyrus’ hands and showed the humans their bones side by side, detailing the different thicknesses and lengths. The humans stared on in awe, hesitantly touching the bones presented to them.   
  
“Are they sensitive?” One asked while gently squeezing Blue’s hands. Blue shrugged, saying some were more sensitive than others. A smile flashed over the short monster’s features as an idea popped into his head. In a spark of Blue he summoned his magic to make a small train of bones that spelled out his nickname. The humans all gawked and cheered in excitement to the tricks and antics the two put up while Fell and Stretch kept an ever watchful eye over their charges, though they did ease up a bit as Blue and Papyrus wooed the crowd.   
  
“Holy hell, you guys are tall.” The worker mumbled lightly as the four stepped up, pointedly ignoring the sharp glare Blue had given him. They were seated in the front of the car, Blue and Fell in the very front with Papyrus and Stretch in the cart directly behind them. The worker came over and checked all the harnesses to ensure that all their riders were strapped in as safely as possible.   
  
The moment the coaster lurched forward, Stretch felt himself tense up. Bony fingers drummed against the over the shoulder restraints that kept him inside the seat. He wasn’t scared, no that wasn’t it, he just…   
  
KER-CLANK!   
  
“The hell!?” He snapped at the sudden noise. This was out of his comfort zone. This was just not something the laid back skeleton would have seen himself doing. The coaster train continued to clank up its metallic path, the hill becoming steeper and steeper slowly making them vertical. Stretch took deep, unnecessary breaths to keep himself calm while his hand clenched the metal bar on the restraint. As the clanking seemed to get faster and louder, he could feel his fingers being pried from the bar and a soothing warmth enveloped him.   
  
The train slowed at the top of the incline. Stretch glanced between his entwined hand and the skeleton that was beaming happily at him.   
  
The clanking stopped long enough for Papyrus to yell to his friends, “Don’t forget to scream!”, before they were engulfed by the thunderous cacophony of screams and metallic roars.   
  
“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

“Wowie, that was so much fun!” Papyrus exclaimed, bouncing around Fell who was laughing equally as loud. “Ooh, please, please before we leave can we go again?” From behind the two ecstatic skeletons dragged the two swap brothers, legs wobbling as they tried to catch up with their friends.  
  
Blue whimpered lightly, tumbling into Fell’s legs. “I don’t wanna go again.” Fell patted his head lightly. Stretch held his stomach on his approach.   
  
“Nyeh heh heh, quit being such pussies.” Fell teased only to get batted by Blue and Papyrus for foul language. The three began to playfully argue about the crudeness of Fell’s language, so Stretch took the time to step off to the side and lit up another cigarette to calm himself down. The coaster wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be, but then the thing just had to go backwards. It was bad enough seeing the loops and dips coming but having to guess when he was going to be spun around in a metal train of cars just made it that much worse.   
  
But Papyrus holding his hand made it a lot easier to deal with. His alternate self’s actions since they had been to the carnival made him smile. Confident, energetic, caring. It was like the morning never happened and Stretch was happy for that.   
  
A soft voice mused behind him, widening his smile. “I do believe the others are over your smoking habit by now.” Papyrus stood fidgeting with his sleeves in an attempt to get them to sit comfortably on his upper arm. His lazy double took a drag then tilted the smoke so it was clenched between his teeth, but still not directly in Papyrus’ face. Bony hands were placed out, twitching in a “gimme” motion. Recollection flashed in Papyrus’ sockets at the gesture and, with a soft blush, placed his arm out for Stretch to grab it.   
  
“Thank you.” Papyrus said softly. “It’s a lot easier with help.” Stretch hummed in affirmation, purposely dragging his fingertips along the bones like before. Papyrus let out a soft sigh, enjoying the atmosphere around them. As Stretch finished the first sleeve and reached out for the second, Papyrus noticed a soft blink of light in his double’s eyes. It was something he had never seen in the lazy skeleton’s eyes.   
  
White eyelights.   
  
Lost in the moment the younger skeleton reached out his free hand and gently caressed the side of Stretch’s face, bringing his attention to the skeleton instead of his sleeves. They stared at one another, searching their features for some unknown sign to flicker between the two. The promise he made himself whispered in the back of his skull: he was going to make the best out of this night and show Stretch how he felt. The hand resting on Stretch’s cheek slid down to his exposed neck and pulled him down until teeth softly clinked together. Tongues formed and danced together, neither fighting for dominance instead just enjoying the feeling of being together.   
  
Just as their surroundings were lost, a bright flash beat against their bones. Slowly opened sockets revealed Blue getting a piggyback ride from Fell, his phone armed and ready to take another barrage of photos.   
  
“Awwww, don't stop! You guys were cute!” Blue complained with a pout. Fell gave Stretch a plotting smirk as Blue continued to pout and complain.   
  
Stretch returned the smirk with one of his own. “You're gonna be doing this all night aren't you?”   
  
“Absolutely, one hundred percent.”

The lazy Papyrus let out a large puff of smoke, fixing Papyrus’ sleeve before intertwining their hands. The younger gave him a soft smile that hid his confusion and wonderment. Papyrus was sure he saw pupils in Stretch’s normally blank sockets but they had come and gone before he could really acknowledge it. He huffed mentally to himself but quickly recovered, the night was still young after all and there would be plenty more opportunities for such an exploration.  
  
After the coaster the skeletons went to the game stalls to cool down. Blue was still wobbly on his feet and didn’t trust himself to go on any of the other spinning rides the carnival seemed to be so very fond of. There were plenty of games, probably close to fifty if Stretch really wanted to sit and count, but it wasn’t really that important. Papyrus and Blue jumped between stalls, too eager to pick one over another. Blue found one with a long runway that ended with a ramp and holes on a backboard. He cocked his head at the name, mouthing it out a few times before turning to Fell.  
  
“What’s Skee Ball?” he asked in confusion. “It sounds weird.” Fell walked up behind him and eyed the stall.  
  
“Not sure, never seen it in my life.” Fell responded, walking to the wooden runway and smoothing his hand over. As if sensing their confusion, the human attending the stall jumped quite literally into scene, energetically waving his arms around as he peppered out words of endorsement. Blue came up close behind the taller monster and listened closely. Every word brought a brighter smile to his face.  
  
“Whaddya say tall, dark, and grumpy? Wanna win something for the lil’ man?” Fell looked down at Blue who seemed completely enthralled by the idea. His starry eyes flicking between Fell and the various prizes hanging from the stall roof. Pink dusted over Fell’s cheeks, forcing him to cough awkwardly to recover.  
  
“Yes, I suppose I could do that.”  
  
Blue immediately squealed, tightening his hold around Fell’s middle. “Ooooooh! Fell, you’re the best!” The taller monster continued to blush at Blue’s hugs and praises as the human began to explain the rules of the game. He got nine balls per game with an unlimited time to complete the game. There were three tiers of prizes: small, medium, large, and they were separated based on points. 130 for a small, 250 for medium, and 350 for a large. Fell stared at Blue’s hyper motion to try and figure out what the skeleton wanted, because the last thing he wanted to do right now was embarrass himself playing a human game for some stuffed animal he didn’t give two shits about.  
  
But Blue wanted it, and that was important enough.  
  
Stretch stood off to the side, watching his brother and Fell at the stall with a soft smile. His edgy counterpart’s attitude was such an improvement compared to when they first met, and as much as he liked to say he had a part in it, he knew Blue was the biggest motivator. It was hard to resist the charm his brother let off, and speaking of charm…  
  
Stretch spun around, “Paps?” he had lost track of Papyrus. Even in his excitement Papyrus had stayed close to the group, only wondering off if one of the other skeletons was with him. It wasn’t worrying to Stretch, not really at least. Papyrus was a lot stronger than he let on, but his over friendly nature could still draw the attention of undesirable humans. Knowing Blue was safe with Fell, Stretch wandered down the alley of stalls. Finding an almost seven foot skeleton really shouldn’t be that hard, especially with the vantage point he had but after walking all the way to the end of the alley and the next and still not seeing the skeleton, worry played at him a little. Stretch tried to think of things that Papyrus was overly interested in as they walked. He remembered the food stands, the games, a few of the spinning rides, but nothing really popped out to the skeleton on exactly where Papyrus could have gone.

Fingers twitched lightly, still not seeing the skeleton. “Papyrus!”  
  
“Yes?”   
  
Stretch jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him. Papyrus was standing close with his normal smile on his face but his eye ridges were creased in worry. Stretch calmed his spiked nerves with Papyrus rubbing his back in assistance. Once Stretch was breathing normally, Papyrus apologized for wandering off without warning and worrying him. Stretch smiled and pulled Papyrus’ forehead to his.   
  
“You’re fine, babe.” The petname made Papyrus blush, quickly leaning up and pressing his teeth to Stretch’s before taking a step back. Stretch watched in wonderment turned confusion as he caught be Papyrus’ nervous hands wringing together. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he prompted the young monster to tell him what was wrong.   
  
Papyrus fumbled on his words a bit, not really knowing how to explain what it was he really wanted to say. Stretch caught a few words; balls, prize, net, but it didn’t really make a lot of sense. Papyrus sighed when he realized that he wasn't articulating his words correctly and moved to grab Stretch’s hands in his. The gesture was easily accepted and the skeleton was pulled along to a large stall with two large hoops and long nets attached to them.   
  
It was a basketball game.   
  
Stretch gave Papyrus a curious look and the skeleton giggled nervously, “It appears that despite my greatness I am not...terribly great when it comes to the art of “three pointers”, and I was wondering, if you did not mind of course, if you could...um…” The growing blush on Papyrus’ face made the smile on Stretch’s grow twice as fast. Without a word Stretch pressed a bony finger lightly to Papyrus’ chattering teeth and smiled.   
  
“I’ll do whatever you want, Paps.” The low vibrating tone to his voice sent pleasant chills over Papyrus’ bones, only to be crushed by the words that followed “I just hoop I make you proud.” A mix of angry and cackling “nyehs” filled the air as Stretch walked up to the attendee at the stall, surprised to find it was a monster.   
  
“What’ll it be, bones?” It asked gruffly, probably trying to be polite but the natural grind of its voice made its words harsh.   
  
Stretch gave the monster a cocky grin. “Just a few rounds, bud.” The tusked monster nodded his head with his hand out for the money required to play the game. Stretch fished out the cash in exchange for the orange ball. The monster explained the rules simply. Ten chances to make at least 8 shots in a minute and win a prize. It was easy enough and Stretch was actually good at this game due to the regular outings the humans in his universe’s workplace had.   
  
The lights at the top of the stall began to blink, indicating their countdown had begun. From red to yellow to green, Stretch waited calmly until the green flashed to signal the start of the game. The moment the bell went off, Stretch took his shot. The minute wasn’t the worry, the limited shots were. The first sunk in smoothly, the second rolled around the rim for a moment before entering, and the third did the same. The next one missed, bouncing out of the rim due to Stretch trying to sink the balls as fast as he could. He made the next two easily but the seventh fell short of even reaching the rim.

“Thirty seconds left, bones.” the attendee announced in his grinding voice. Stretch dribbled the ball for a moment, getting into stance and shooting. The eighth landed cleanly and the ninth toyed with his soul as it bounced from side to side before finally falling into the hoop. Papyrus made a small noise that Stretch couldn’t accurately describe but he assumed it was supposed to be an anxious noise. The ball beat against the floor, resting in the skeleton’s large hands before beating the floor again.  
  
“Ten seconds.” The countdown begun. Each number sounded off with a bit more distortion to it. Stretch took a small breath and held it, shooting the ball at five and getting nothing but net. The bell rang loudly as the last two seconds ticked down to nothing and the tusked monster and some bystanders gave him a small round of applause. Stretch turned slightly to face the wide socketed Papyrus, motioning for him to come up and pick a prize.   
  
It was quite the sight to see Papyrus actively trying to restrain his excitement of picking out one of the many stuffed animals that lined the game stall. His hand had intertwined with Stretch's, the strength of his grip fluctuating each time his eyes scanned over a new prize.   
  
“The orange one, if you don't mind.” Papyrus said as politely as ever. It took a moment to detach the stuffie from its perch but once it was free and in Papyrus’ hands he giggled softly into it. Stretch waved a hand, thanking the monster and pulling Papyrus along to return to Fell and Blue. Which proved to be an easy enough task since Blue could be scene jumping around with his very own stuffed animal.   
  
The excited chatter of his brother’s voice became clearer as they got closer.   
  
“I can't believe how well you did, Fell! Are you sure you haven't played that before?”   
  
Fell tilted his mouth in an almost embarrassed smile. “Nope. My work schedule does not allow for leisurely outings very often, which is why I cherish the few I get.” the skeleton recovered slightly, leaning down and peeking Blue on the cheek before stepping away with what by now felt like a permanent blush. Stretch couldn't help but ruin the moment by making loud kissing noises at the pair, immediately ducking the bone that was manifested and thrown by Fell. Stretch smiled throwing a bone of his own at Fell but missing widely.   
  
As the mock fight ensued, Blue and Papyrus walked side by side talking about the prizes that were won for them.   
  
"I cannot help but imagine you got this one because it reminded you of Fell.” Papyrus giggled as he looked at the black dog with a red bandanna in his friend's hands.   
  
Blue blushed and pointed at the orange cat locked in Papyrus' arms. "Well I can say the same for you Paps!” The skeleton didn't even try to hide his answer, nodding quickly before looking back at the still arguing skeletons. It reminded him of when he and Sans used to argue during their patrols. The arguments that almost always ended with Papyrus throwing a snowball at Sans and Sans launching a barrage of snowballs with his magic like a cheater.   
  
Papyrus squeezed the stuffed animal, he missed those days.   
  
Being the ever observant, and magnificent, friend he was, Blue caught the slight shift in mood and encouraged his brother and Fell to forget their petty fight and join them through the various stalls and rides. Blue has seen firsthand the effects of being rejected by your only loved one. It happened to the Fell brothers, it almost happened to Blue and his brother a few resets as well. Papyrus was always there for the others during their hard times with hugs, cuddles, and just friendly words to get the others through the trials and tribulations.

So Blue pushed Papyrus to take control of the evening’s direction. Voice out his opinion on what rides to go on or what games he would like to play. Papyrus even spent an extended amount of time in the large arcade to win a small human a prize because some bullies had ripped theirs. Blue had also noticed Papyrus’ slowly increasing confidence when it came to approaching Stretch, allowing for lingering touches or just clinging to the taller monster as they walked.  
  
They had stopped at the makeshift food court for a little rest when Blue spotted a weirdly dressed person walking around with balloons floating all around him. The small skeleton watched in wonderment as the strangely dressed person used long balloons and folded them around into different shapes, handing them out to different humans and monsters alike. Some of the balloon designs were even super tall and looked like trees, though why anyone would wanna wear a tree on their head Blue couldn’t really be sure.   
  
While Blue stared off at the balloon making man Stretch, Papyrus, and Fell walked over to an ice cream stand with a tall bunny monster manning it alone. Papyrus called out to him in glee as they got closer.   
  
“Hey! Nice Cream Guy!” The bunny popped his head up quickly swiveling it around to figure out who called out to him. Papyrus ran up with a smile and the bunny couldn’t help but return it.   
  
“Wow, if it isn’t Papyrus! It’s been a while.” He greeted lightly then eyeing the doubles behind him. “Uh, these long lost brothers of yours?”   
  
Papyrus blushed and shook his head “Of course not! These are my super fantastic friends! They’re alterna-”   
  
“Nyeh heh, We’re Stretch and Fell. Nice to meet you.” Stretch recovered as Fell clamped a hand over the energetic skeleton’s mouth. There were very few monsters that new of the alternate universes and Stretch wanted to try and keep it that way, thankfully however the bunny seemed to not mind in the slightest. He said a proper hello and then offered the trio each a free nice cream on the house since they were Papyrus’ friends. Papyrus rambled on about how it was Nice Cream Guy’s hope and dream that his nice cream would be accepted by the humans and he would be able to have his own business, congratulating the monster on having a successful and busy locale for such an endeavor.   
  
“Brother!! You absolutely must come see this!” The sound of Blue’s yelling challenged the ever blaring carnival music enough to drag the attention of the group over to him. Stretch rose a lazy gaze to his approaching brother and the figure he had dragging along with him. Sockets widened, the grip on his nice cream tightening almost to the point of snapping the popsicle stick in two. Behind Blue was a human dressed in clothes far too large for them with a painted face to mimic a large grin and a blaring red nose. Stretch didn’t know why but it immediately bothered him.   
  
“Brother look! He can make things with balloons!” Blue pointed to the balloon construct around his stuffed dog. Stretch couldn’t look long enough to figure out exactly what the craft was supposed to be. He just wanted the human gone.

“That’s cool bro, how ‘bout you and your new friend go over there?” He offered lamely, moving behind Papyrus slightly.  
  
Fell scoffed a little at the action. “What in the stars are you fucking doing?” Stretch gave him a glare that must have been about as weak as he thought it felt cause Fell just laughed and looked at the human than back at Stretch. “Really? Clowns, Stretch?” Fell almost didn’t believe him but as Stretch continued to back away from the human, Fell almost felt bad. Papyrus grabbed hold of his hand and stroked the bones gently.   
  
“Clowns are supposed to bring joy, Stretch.” He said with his normal smile. “There really is no reason to fear them.” His counterpart laughed lamely but kept Papyrus’ body between himself and the clown. He didn’t have a reason for not liking them, it was his first time seeing one! But something about them made him eerily uncomfortable. Realizing that his brother wasn’t going to allow the clown even remotely close to him, Blue apologized to the human and let them go about their merry way. Stretch stayed behind Papyrus until the clown was fully gone, he would deal with the teasing of that when he was absolutely sure he wouldn’t summon a blaster just to scare the creepy thing away.   
  
“Hey lil’ man! You remind me of Papyrus’ bro, Sans!” Nice Cream Guy said, pushing the situation further from the clown to calm Stretch down a bit. Blue stared back up with a wide smile.   
  
“Of course I do! He’s my altern-” Fell slapped a hand over Blue’s mouth this time, the same look of “zip your screaming howler” on his face as he did when Papyrus almost rambled on about the alternate universes.   
  
Fell recovered quickly. “His name’s Blue. Stretch is his brother.” The skeletons could tell that the rabbit was beyond the point of confused and was becoming intrigued with whatever shenanigans they were up to, but whether it was based on a professional level or just a respect level he said nothing, instead offering Blue the same free nice cream as he had the others. Once Stretch was comfortable with moving, in the opposite direction of the clown of course, the skeletons gave a hearty goodbye to the kind rabbit monster and continued walking through the carnival, Blue lingering behind a little.   
  
“I still can’t believe you’re afraid of clowns.” Fell said with a huff. “They’re just sad people in masks, what is scary about that?”   
  
Papyrus made a soft hum. “Well, Sans did show me this one movie that had a scary clown in it.” Stretch shuddered thinking about it “It ate people...he really wasn’t a very nice clown.” Stretch sighed and rested his head on Papyrus’ shoulder as they walked, begging them every few steps to pick a new damn topic.

Blue stared on at the two newest items. He wanted to do something for them, something where they could be alone and enjoy each other’s company without the eyes of himself and Fell, no matter how much they tried to keep their attentions elsewhere. Watching the two walk, Papyrus gently rubbing his brother’s head to ease away the tension from his new found fear brought a simple solution to his mind.  
  
“Papy, can you come here?” Blue asked stopping suddenly. Stretch looked back at his brother with hidden worry. The pair stepped away from the other two monsters to speak privately.   
  
Stretch knelt down to Blue’s height. “Everything okay?”   
  
Blue smiled happily and pulled his brother into a tight hug. “Nope not even close! I just wanna give you and Papy some alone time. So Fell and I are gonna split off okay?” Stretch stared shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother's body.   
  
“You're too sweet, bro. Be safe okay?” Blue nodded his head and gave his brother a kiss on his nose, bounding back to Fell and dragging him away from Papyrus until they couldn't see each other anymore. Papyrus approached cautiously to make sure everything was okay, Stretch dusted off his knees as he stood. The monster explained that the other two were separating themselves for some alone time. Music blared harshly were they stood, forcing the normally soft spoken Stretch to have to almost shout just for Papyrus to barely hear him.   
  
Between the blaring music and flashing lights, Papyrus wondered if Stretch would want a break from the excitement. Tilting his head away from the mass of bodies, Papyrus gently tugged Stretch down the pier until they reached the sandy shores and the booming of the carnival music and screaming people was a much more tolerable tune, overcome by the gently drifting waves. Together they walked slowly through the sand, enjoying the stars that that were able to poke out, despite the light from the carnival, as they talked about their favorite things from the evening.   
  
“I still can’t believe Fell talked Blue into going on that turbo drop.” Stretch said with a slight laugh as they came back to the pier. Papyrus hummed along with a soft sigh. His state of silence seemed...odd to the taller monster. Did he not enjoy himself as much as he let on? “Paps? You alright?” The perpetually smiling skeleton nodded, tightening his grip on Stretch’s hand just a tad.   
  
Papyrus turned his head in a shy manner before speaking, “I…would like to do something, if that’s okay.”   
  
“Of course, Paps. Any-” Stretch never got to finish his sentence as Papyrus pressed forward and caught him in a kiss, tongue already manifested and controlling their pace. It was faster than their usual and far needier but Stretch felt himself quickly losing the urge to fight for that dominance. Phalanges moved forward against his hip, rubbing along the clothed bones with enough force for Stretch to feel the moan bubble up in his non-existent throat and get drowned out in the heated kiss. Since Papyrus had to keep one hand around the back of Stretch’s neck to keep him leaning down he massaged the vertebrae with a firm yet gentle grip, dipping along the curved grooves and scratching along the spined sides to earn him soft huffs and pants from the taller skeleton.

As Papyrus moved away from his mouth and too his neck, Stretch took the moment to try and regain his bearings. “Well your... confidence sure come up in ahh...waves, Paps.” He hummed between moans, feeling the hand that was on his hip dip under his sweater where the only thing separating him and those tantalizing, bony fingers was the soft cotton of his tank top. “Naaahht that I’m complaining, of course but what brought this ashore?” Papyrus’ mouth had been focusing on Stretch’s neck, nipping lightly or just peppering each vertebrae with soft kisses so Stretch really should have seen the eager lick coming at least eventually, but as soon as the warm magic from Papyrus’ tongue slid along the lowest bones before dipping into his sweater he threw his head back with a loud half sigh half moan.  
  
“Because you’ve shown me I’m worth it.” came Papyrus’ response, in a lower tone than the skeleton usually had. Stretch felt a shiver down his spine, he needed more of that voice and thankfully Papyrus was happy to oblige. “Ever since Sans’...actions you have done nothing but show me kindness and love. I wish to return the favor…” Both hands now rested below his hoodie, one trailing along Stretch’s sternum and ribs while the other rubbed along his hips and the base of his spine. Pressure flexing differently on each spot, hitting just the right places that made the lazy Papyrus’ voice groan out and body twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Papyrus murmured soft words against his skull, and it took far longer than Stretch would want to admit to register that his younger counterpart was making sure this was something Stretch wanted.   
  
“Fuck, yes Paps, please.” He responded quickly, feeling his face flush at the eagerness. The other took that as a good sign and leaned in for another dominating kiss. Despite his hesitant motions, there was almost a practiced ease to Papyrus’ exploration of Stretch’s bones. The hand on the base of his spine began to dip lower until fingers trailed along his sacrum with gentle force and twitched his hips forward against Papyrus’. Wanting nothing more than to feel the other, Stretch quickly began to fiddle with the buttons of the sandy beige dress shirt until it was pried open enough to get at least one hand in to fondle the smooth bones beneath.   
  
He should have known Papyrus wasn’t as innocent as Sans led them all on about, but Stretch couldn’t deny that being proven wrong and having the mischievous skeleton pin him to the pylon of the pier with the sound of the waves dancing in the background was turning him on faster than anything else he had done. The prodding, exploratory touches over sensitive bones, mixed with that same honey and citrus smoked hickory flavor their magic created when it combined, was more than just intoxicating; it was addicting.   
  
“Aahh, shit!” Stretch exclaimed, rutting his hips forward as Papyrus bit his clavicle then lapped at the sore bone with his tongue. “How...the hell...did anyone mistake you for innocent?” The older was panting and moaning as his sacrum holes were traced and trailed back up the spine where each vertebrae got caressed and stroked for a moment or two before the next one was touched. Stretch went back to undoing the rest of Papyrus’ button, immediately groping the spine that became visible to him.   
  
Papyrus dropped his head to Stretch’s bitten shoulder with a whimper, his motions faltering to the firm touch from the other. In one swift motion, Papyrus grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them just above his head with a soft pant.   
  
“N-not this time.” he said softly. “You focused on me last time, it’s your turn.” Stretch whined a little at not being able to touch the encouraged skeleton but he couldn’t bring himself to fight against it. Every stroke left him twitching his hips forward to get some kind of friction to relieve the pressure his magic was forming.

Seeming to notice the increase to Stretch’s antsy movements, the mischievous skeleton rolled his hips in time with Stretch’s own thrusts sending a pleasant surge of pleasure through both their bones. Mouths were caught in another heated kiss to drown out the moans, fingers stroked and scratched with more force and hips continued to grind for the increased pleasure. Stretch’s hands flexed in Papyrus’ grip as his arousal was becoming almost painful. Stars he wanted more. Papyrus continued to rut against him, the sensation easily ten times stronger as his phone was pressed into his bones and began to vibrate.  
  
“Hnnn...ahhh! Shit, Paps wait!” Stretch cried out. Papyrus immediately stopped and stepped away, a look of worry on his face.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn-”   
  
Stretch shushed him softly then pulled out his still vibrating phone. It was Fell. Stretch couldn’t even say anything before Fell’s voice barked on the other end.   
  
“Get to the entrance.” Stretch recognized that tone, he was in royal guard mode and that wasn’t good.   
  
“Fell, what’s hap-”   
  
The skeleton growled lowly. “Get to the fucking entrance...NOW!” Fell interrupted and hung up quickly leaving Stretch in a worried state. There were a lot of things that could have been happening, and if any of them had Fell as sparked as he was now, it just wasn’t good. Papyrus reached out for Stretch but stopped just before actually touching him, guilt clinging to his bones.   
  
They shouldn’t have wondered off.   
  
“Stretch, we...we should go.” Papyrus said quietly, the lingering magic still tickling at his bones was quickly becoming unpleasant but he wasn’t going to comment on it. Not now. Stretch looked up and nodded. Hands smoothed down his clothes quickly before moving over to help Papyrus button up his shirt.

“Thank you, Papyrus.” Stretch said as he finished and pulled him into a soft embrace, Papyrus let him trying to keep his smile reassuring. His sockets closed and their scenery changed. No longer were they hidden under the pier, no, now they stood at the entrance to the carnival and off to the side he could see Fell and Blue leaning against a wall, a short figure pacing in front of them.  
  
It was Red.   
  
Before Stretch could get a bearing on what was going on, Papyrus rushed forward. If Red was here then where was Sans? Was he okay? Panic was rushing through his mind at the thought of his brother getting hurt or hurting someone if Red’s state was a hint at anything. The short skeleton had a large bruise on the side of his face and Fell looked like he was about to lose whatever little patience was still coiled in his soul. Red looked up with exhaustion riddling his features still.   
  
His voice was gruff as he spoke. “Hey Paps, I’m sorry but we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is sticking around through this mess XD I have so much that I wanna do with this story I just hope it keeps making sense at this point lol...


	5. Do Unto Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friends help you through your troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh....um...this changed from it's original plot point...so...freaking....much....

Knowing that whatever Red needed to talk to Papyrus could only concern Sans made the tall skeleton’s panic pierce through his bones in overwhelming waves. Hands wrung around the frayed red scarf on his neck in an attempt to steel himself for whatever news he was about recieve.

 

“Is my brother okay, Red?” Papyrus was almost too scared to ask. As soon as the words fell from Red’s mouth, images of past resets flashed into Papyrus’ mind. Sans getting dusted either by the demon child or by his own actions, the sound of his soul cracking before his body flittered away as dust in the wind. There were others, ones where the human sought them out for the sole purpose of forcing one to watch the other get broken before they were given the relief of the void’s embrace. Those weren’t always the worst but they definitely weren’t the best, and it never mattered how many times Papyrus saw it either. Each time felt new and fresh, like he was experiencing it for the first time again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

“No, he’s not okay.” Red said with a deep sigh “but he’s alive if that’s any consolation. He’s guilty for what he did to Blue and what he said to Stretch but most of all, he’s confused about what’s going on with you.” Red stepped a bit closer to Papyrus to try and calm the frantic beat of his soul. The others had stayed a respectable distance from the two, leaning against walls and light posts to situate themselves as comfortably as possible for whatever length the conversation might be. A single red eye glanced between each skeleton in a means to gauge their emotional state. It was about what he expected.

 

Fell was murderous.

 

Blue was worried.

 

And Stretch was...indifferent? 

 

“He's at Grillby’s and is refusing to leave. I tried to force ‘em and got slugged in the face cause he wouldn't stop fucking squirming.” Red said finally dropping his eyes back to Papyrus’ face, the worry still painted heavily in his features. “Look, I know you're still mad at Sans or at least hurt and really, I don't blame ya. I just need help getting him home so he doesn't do anymore stupid shit.” The younger monster sighed deeply. Red wasn't wrong, Papyrus was still very upset with Sans’ outburst that morning. His brother's words cut deep and his actions spoke volumes but that same part of his soul that cried for Papyrus to show Sans the love and comfort he obviously needed from the younger sibling had become unbearingly loud.

 

As Papyrus spoke, he could feel the others gazing intently at his back. The discontent of the situation was lost to no one least of all Papyrus himself but even with his irrefutably horrible behaviour, Sans was still his brother and he still loved him dearly. A part of him wished to retrieve Sans alone but it was well into the night now and though Grillby’s new establishment was a manageable walk from their home, from the pier it was a much longer trek.

 

“Whenever you’re ready to leave.” Papyrus said in a hushed tone, hoping the others would not be able to hear his conclusion on the manner; however, the deep scoff that echoed off behind him told him that was unfortunately not the case. Hands playing with his scarf, Papyrus turned to his friends with nothing but hopeful eyes and a gentle smile.

 

“Thank you for tonight friends, it was the most fun I have had in awhile.” Hollow sockets turned to Stretch who stood still with a cigarette clenched tightly between his teeth but refusing to meet Papyrus’ gaze. 

 

“Go on, I need to tame the beast anyway.” Red said with a gentle push before walking over to his brother and Blue. It only took a few strides for Papyrus to be face to face with Stretch.

 

The taller skeleton sighed at the hurt expression on Papyrus’ face, “Hey c’mon, you shouldn’t have a look like that.” Fingers gently glided over Papyrus’ zygomatic bones, just barely beneath his sockets and while the gesture was appreciated and wanted, it did nothing to sooth the growing confusion and guilt in his soul. Everything he was feeling with Stretch was completely new, fresh, and the potential of ruining the quickly budding relationship he had with the skeleton was becoming a recurring worry that Papyrus was unsure how to deal with. Stretch was always reassuring toward him but without a real set title, Papyrus hated to admit that sometimes the words Sans had so cruelly thrown out might have actually been true.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Papyrus bristled at the command, “Nyeh?”

 

Stretch pulled him into a tight hug, “Stop worrying.” The natural easy going tone of Stretch’s voice had a calming effect of Papyrus’ soul, but the task that stood before him was still as daunting as before. “We’ll be waiting for you at your place. Be safe, the monsters come out at night.” The younger squinted his sockets but smiled nonetheless. Stretch returned the smile and pressed his teeth to Papyrus’ forehead before taking his hand and leading him back to the others. Fell’s disgruntled, snarling speech was the first thing they were greeted by.

 

“It is ill advised for you and Papyrus to go into that part of town alone at this hour.” The edgy skeleton reasoned “At the very least myself or the talking ashtray should accompany you.” Red scoffed at the suggestion.

 

“Yeah and then I'll carry us to the fucking morgue cause I already know what's going to happen when you step foot in there. “ Fell scrunched his face at his older brother, hands resting defiantly in his hips “I know we are skeletons and all but I would rather avoid a trip like that.” Stretch chuckled at the poorly made joke while the younger siblings sighed in frustration.

 

Fell refused to give in, “Then take Stretch!”

 

“That..uh, probably isn't a good idea bro.” Fell growled loudly at Red’s continued deflection of the situation. Why was it so hard for Red to understand that he did not want his brother in that flame bastard's line of sight? Regardless if it was an alternate version of the one they were used to. Red rationalized that Papyrus and Red were the only ones that Sans wouldn't immediately freak out about seeing, though Red knew his brother most definitely didn't give a damn about Sans’ mental well being. Not now at least. After some convincing, and flirting, the swap  brothers were able to finally pull Fell away from Red and Papyrus; waving goodbye before teleporting out with an echoing pop.

 

Now alone Red turned to Papyrus to ensure the young monster was still ready to go and also apologize for ruining the night. It was a bit depressing to see Papyrus down in the dumps as he was now, it reminded Red of how his own brother used to look when things for them had first started to go down hill. This Papyrus however was ever the optimist, immediately gave Red a massive shit eating grin and pose with his signature “Great Papyrus” catch phrase.

 

Well, at least one of them could act confident.

 

“Heh, I can see why your bro is so jealous, you're a real catch kid.” Before Papyrus could even respond Red grabbed hold of his hand and blinked them away.

 

The area Grillby’s cafe and bar resided in was a fairly pleasant neighborhood during the daytime hours; however, once the moon was out it was like the entire district flipped on its head. The normally crowded streets became vacant with the exception of small groups of unsavory humans and monsters that patrolled the area. The establishment itself was fairly small in comparison to the much taller buildings that surrounded it but the fiery red sign on the front, almost identical to the one back in Snowdin, did a good job of pulling the eyes of passerbys.

 

It had been a few months since the last time Papyrus had been inside of Grillby’s and he had to say, the cafe side of the building was greatly aesthetically pleasing. Warm colors mixed with neutrals in lavish, plump furniture meant for lounging while the customers enjoyed their drinks and meals. The bar side however was identical to the elemental’s bar in the Underground, and just like in the Underground, all eyes shot to him in an instant.

 

For a monster that did almost anything to get the attention of others, Papyrus was feeling extremely shy right now and was ever so grateful for Red and his ruff-and-tuff personality. Without hesitation Red tightened his grip on Papyrus’ hand and ushered him through the nosy crowd until they reached the bar counter where the bartender and owner stood.

 

“Papyrus? It has been a while.” Grillby’s flames crackled to express his shock, “I can only assume you're here for Sans?” There was no malice to the statement, the owner knowing the tall skeleton hadn't really changed his standing opinion of the bar. The pair nodded and Grillby motioned them to follow.

 

Coming up to the back door, Grillby's flames crackled again in correlation to his words, “He was getting belligerent after you left, Red. I had no other option but to sit him out back.” The skeleton nodded slightly. He figured Sans wasn't going to calm down once he left to grab Papyrus and if he was honest the back alley was safer for the monsters.

 

Grilby opened and closed his back door quickly, leaving the skeletons in the crisp night air with the heavy scent of trash wafting beside it. Sans was easy to find, a bit too easy for Papyrus to comfortable with. His older brother sat on a well sculpted mound of trash in the corner of the building with a slightly twitching grin. Papyrus took a few hesitant steps forward before trying to get the delirious monster's attention.

 

"Sans?” Asked Papyrus in a soft tone "Brother, it's Papyrus.” The small monster shifted at his name, groaning as he tried to sit up on the trash throne. Papyrus moved forward to help. Two arms wrapped around Sans’ middle, only to be roughly shoved away by his brother. The sudden motion tumbled Sans’ body off of the mound causing him to land on the floor with a loud grunt.

 

"C'mon bud, we just wanna getcha home.” Red sighed as he joined in trying to help get him up but he too was shoved away.  “Cut the shit Sans! You're drunk and I pulled your bro away from his date so you're bony ass can get home!” Papyrus laid a hand on Red’s tensed shoulder and pulled him back away from his brother. Sans remained on the floor with his hoodie blocking much of his face as he glared hazily at the cement beneath him.

 

Sans groaned “Dun need help…” Papyrus tried to help him again but Sans slapped his hand away with the same drunken force as before “Fuck off, Papyrus!” Nothing but venom laced Sans’ words and the younger brother froze in shock and hurt. Red growled, taking a step forward but Papyrus stopped him.

 

“Come brother, we must get you home and out of this cold.” The tall monster smiled reaching for his brother again. 

 

“Sure, whatever ya say, Paps.” Sans scoffed scooting away from the two and hiding in his hood “What? Came running back to big bro cause you wouldn't put out for your lil crush huh?” A nasty grin crawled across Sans’ face, completely missing the hurt that flashed over his soft gaze.

 

Still, Papyrus tried again, “That was rude Sans, but given your current state I suppose it can not be helped. Now, let me help you.” Sans let Papyrus help him to his feet but shoved him away as soon as he felt stable enough.

 

“You reek…” He grumbled when Papyrus flashed confusion in his direction “If I wanted to smell like smoke I would take your place between Ash Trash’s femurs, bro. Or better yet…” Sans staggered away from his brother and Red and sauntered down the alley where a group of humans loitered at the entrance.

 

“Sans, this isn't funny.” Red growled

 

Papyrus followed quickly, grabbing hold of Sans’ wrist to slow his advance “Yes, brother, I do not agree with this idea. Please let's just go home.” Sans chortled at the panic laden in his brother's voice and ripped his hand away with ease. The small monster continued on toward the humans, there were five of them all varying in size and height though none came close to Papyrus’ looming stature. The ever growing sounds of the skeletons’ footsteps finally echoed loud enough for the humans to halt their conversation and look over to the approaching figures, much to Red’s disapproval they didn't scurry away from the monsters walking closer to them.

 

Sans greeted with the humans as if they had known each other for years, smiling and joking like he didn’t just interrupt whatever conversation they were just having.

 

“The fuck do you want, freak?” The burliest one snapped as Sans shimmied next to them but the small monster stayed close with a smile. “Get the fuck away from us!” 

 

“Whoa my fleshy friends, I’m just here to bum a stick off one of ya.” The skeleton grinned cockily, “You’re not gonna leave a guy hanging are ya?” Papyrus and Red stared incredulously at the scene before them and around them. The humans now encircled the skeletons...this wasn’t looking good.

 

“Brother please, I want-”

 

“Brother? These freaks are related?” A human interrupted in pure disgust. A hand reached out toward Red and he batted it away quickly. The sharp-toothed skeleton snarled at the group, turning his back against Papyrus’ and squaring his body off against the humans on their rear. 

 

Gasps echoed out at the sight of Red’s flaring eye, “We just want to leave. Right Sans?” Sans shrugged still grinning madly at the group of humans, completely missing the two that had ducked away briefly. The burly one that spoke first laughed a horrible, grinding laugh and his two lackeys returned to his side with equally horrible grins. Grins that this time, Sans noticed.

 

The leader reached down behind a lackeys’ back “Sorry zombos…” a solid wooden bat was pulled out and bounced in his hands “We still gotta give ya guys a ‘stick’. After all...we can’t leave ya hangin right?”

 

And all hell broke loose.

 

There was no law against monsters using magic on humans, it was more of an unspoken agreement many of the monsters made to help ease into the surface. Don't use magic on humans and humans won't have a reason to fear you. It was an okay plan and worked until it didn't, like now. 

 

These humans didn't fear, they hated. Attacking instead of talking or walking away. These were the kinds of humans that justified the use of magic and yet, Papyrus still felt it was wrong. The three assailants with bats went straight for Sans, missing him only because Papyrus grabbed his hood and wrenched him back. The older egged the humans on, making puns and insults while completely unaware of the danger they were actually in.

 

The streets might have been empty at first glance but years of living in a kill or be killed world told Red that these five humans were not all that were here. Trained paranoia caught onto the subtle shifts of motion beside lampposts and cars, they were about to have a crowd and magic would only escalate things.

 

And with Sans and himself only having 1-hp, Red knew Papyrus was probably inwardly fretting. Bringing Fell or Stretch might have been a better idea in hindsight, but there was nothing Red could do about it now. He was tired and dodging was taking more and more of the little energy he had. Papyrus was pushing and pulling Sans out of the way of bat swings since the drunken oaf was more concerned with his next punch line than the weapons flying at his face and Red could tell the younger skeleton wanted to use his magic to diffuse the situation.

 

“What's the batter guys? Tired of being runner ups?” Sans laughed. One of the humans swung were Sans and Papyrus were connected, forcing Papyrus to remove his hand from his brother's hood to avoid the heavy swing. Without the added balance Papyrus provided Sans lost his footing leaving Red to watch in horror as his small body slowly fell to the pavement with a slight crunch. Against better judgement, Red summoned a bone under the foot of the closest advancing human and sent him flailing uselessly to the floor.

 

A strong fist connected with Red’s chest in his moment of distraction, knocking him to his knees. Two humans with bats rushed Sans and the skeleton finally seemed to realize the actuality of the situation, sobering up enough to dodge away from the simultaneous downward strikes. Papyrus tossed one human over his shoulder and into another just to turn and catch the foot of a different assailant and force him off balance and stumbling into a nearby car. Out of the corner of his socket he watched Red get hit in his chest and fall just as Sans was getting chased down by the humans playing a far deadlier version of whack-a-mole. Thinking to hell with the consequences, Papyrus launched a wave of bones against the legs of the humans chasing his brother.

 

“Please, we don't wish to fight you!” he yelled rushing over to his brother and picking him up. The echoing ping of blue magic rang out, the human advancing on Red collided harshly against a light post as the monster in question rose shakily to his feet.

 

Red spoke in a strained voice, “Just let us go assholes.”  The humans laughed, all standing and closing in. The all moved at once, creating a frustrating blur that Red’s exhaustion and Sans’ inebriation could not see through, it left Papyrus with no choice.

 

It took only a moment. His right wrist flicked out shielding Red from his two attackers with a summoned wall of bones and his left arm wrapped around Sans’ body as his back was turned to the largest human with a bat wrenched up and over his head, cascading down toward the skeletons in a powerful swing.

 

The sound of wood to bones was drowned out by the painful shriek that followed. The bat connected across his scapula and ribs, loud cracks echoing into the night air as another swing smashed over the same spot. Rising again for a third strike another yell echoed through the air. Sans, with his magic arcing off him like a flame, grabbed hold of the large human and threw him into the wall again and again. Papyrus had slumped to his knees and was only held up by his brother's arm that was wrapped around him.

 

“B A S T A R D S!”

 

The low hum of a summoned blaster echoed lowly into the night air, the onlookers hiding in the shadows either having long backed off or knew better than to involved were non-existent once the floating skeletal head opened its jaws as blue light engulfed it's mouth. Sans gave the humans a mad grin once he was ready to fire. They had hurt his brother, attacked his boyfriend. Any punishment that came to them now was justified. A long arm tightened around him while another went limp and no matter how much he tried, Sans couldn’t get his blaster to fire.

 

“S-sans...please..” the weak voice of his brother whimpered out “We should...get you home. Y-you’ve had a long day.” The blaster made a low growling noise that sent the humans scurrying like mice, the wall of bones Papyrus summoned around Red crumbled into a pile of nothing. 

 

Sans eased Papyrus to the floor, cradling his brother’s head in his lap as he tried to ignore the marrow seeping through his baby brother’s dress shirt. The monster tried to talk again but Red shushed him.

 

“Easy there, Paps. I need you to stay calm for me okay?” The gruff voice comforted “I’m gonna have to rip your shirt so I can see the damage. I’ll get ya a new one though buddy.” Papyrus sobbed into Sans’ shorts. His left arm completely numb and useless, he clenched onto his brother with his right and tried to ignore the sounds of ripping fabric and painful cried that permitted the air. 

 

“Brother...it hurts.”

 

Sans choked back a noise, “I know Paps, I know. You’re okay though, Red’s gonna fix ya.” As the magic adrenaline died down Sans’ sobered up a lot and the reality of his brother’s injury was no secret to him. It was a direct link between his jealousy and shitty judgement. Just like with Blue he reacted without analyzing a situation only this time the injuries were serious and it was his brother.

 

His sweet, innocent, baby brother.

 

Red grumbled a long string of curses once he finally unraveled the mangled shirt from Papyrus’ frame. A deep crack ran down the middle of his scapula and four uppermost ribs beneath it had caved in from the pressure of the two hits, marrow oozed out in volumes and Red was honestly shocked that Papyrus was still as coherent as he was.

 

“I can’t heal this, I don’t have enough magic left.” Red murmured more to himself than anyone else. Sans caught it and flashed him a panicked look since he was not in any situation to attempt to heal his brother either. Red shushed the whimpering monster, trying to ease him into some form of comfort. “I’m gonna get Grillby. Give me a sec.” Sans could tell the thought of taking a shortcut crossed his mind but Red was already pushing physical exhaustion, he couldn’t risk magical exhaustion as well. The lanky skeleton’s body continued to twitch as the night air blew over the cracked bones leaving a very unpleasant chill to his already cold and hurting frame. It didn’t take long for Red to come back with Grillby but the bar owner’s flames crackled in a deep concerned manner as he saw Papyrus’ downed form.

 

The elemental kneeled down and placed a warm hand just above the injuries, “I’m sorry but I am unfamiliar with healing broken or cracked bones. I might end up hurting him.” While the warmth from Grillby’s hand was appreciated, it made Papyrus squirm in memory of a much more pleasant magic. Grillby offered up a first aid kit for the Sanses to at least stave off any infection that could come from the exposed wound. Sans became a babbling mess, bending his body over Papyrus’ head and whispering apologies over and over while Red cleaned the marrow as quick but gently as possible.

 

When Red mentioned calling someone for help Sans was angry with himself for hesitating. He knew the fastest way for them to get Papyrus somewhere safe was to call Stretch, and it pained Sans’ soul to admit, not out loud of course, that he really didn’t want to call his brother’s alternate. Sans was the older brother, it was Sans’ job to take care of Papyrus not some copycat. But as he stared at his brother’s broken body whimpering in the cold air despite having a personal heater hovering over him, Sans swallowed the painful pill of jealousy and pulled out his phone. 

 

On the second ring, he was greeted with the lazy drawl of Stretch, “Yo, where are you guys?”

Sans didn’t elaborate, didn’t explain. He gulped down the lump in his throat, “Come to Grillby’s.” and hung up almost as soon as he had called. Now wasn’t the time to get petty, not while Papyrus was in as much pain as he was.

 

Stretch wasted no time teleporting to Grillby’s, spotting the owner beckoning him to the back of the establishment as soon as he opened the door. Both monsters’ strides were long and quick but as the back door lead out into the alley, Stretch felt himself mentally slow as the faint caress of residual magic flowed through the air. The familiar burn of a blaster charging hit his nose and Stretch couldn’t help but feel a lead ball drop in his stomach. So he picked up the pace and braced himself for whatever sight he might behold. But once he came upon the scene…

 

Nothing could have prepared him for that.

 

The soft, sandy beige shirt that once graced the young monster’s bones now laid torn and tattered around his mangled frame, the crack in his scapula red with irritation as the air continued to scratch against it and his ribs. Stars they were snapped inward.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Stretch all but growled as he dropped down beside Papyrus, hands already glowing a soft orange as he pushed magic into them. The lazy Papyrus didn’t wait for an explanation. His left hand gently stroked Papyrus’ skull when the whimpers became gasps of pain. Stretch leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his skull, preparing Papyrus for what he was going to have to do next. Papyrus gave a soft nod then turned to muffle his cries into Sans’ femurs. Fingers wrapped around the first rib, steeling himself before quickly jerking the bone up to reconnect it to its other half. 

 

Stretch shushed Papyrus as gently as he could, the scream the younger let out muffled by Sans’ shorts. He was faster about the last three, not giving Papyrus much of a break in between each reconnection so he could start the healing process as soon as all the ribs were set correctly.

 

Red slumped down next in between Stretch and Sans and joined the others in caressing Papyrus’ head. 

 

“Brother, can we go home?” Papyrus asked in a muffled voice.

 

Sans cleared his throat until he was sure his voice could be trusted, “Sure thing, bro.” Teary sockets stared at Stretch as he worked over Papyrus’ back, apologies mumbled out of his quivering mouth and Sans continued to press kisses to his little brother’s skull. When Stretch gave the okay the skeletons ever so slowly moved Papyrus up to a standing position, the scarf that normally sat around his neck now cradled his injured left arm in a makeshift sling to ease the pressure on his scapula and ribs.

 

“You okay teleporting all of us, Stretch.” Red asked with a soft sigh.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been a tele-taxi all day, I’ll be fine.” The response came out gruffer than the hoodie clad skeleton had originally intended but his eyes and thoughts were spared only for Papyrus. Papyrus whose arm was draped over his shoulder in a means of support bit back the tears and sobs of his injury, Papyrus who, just earlier this evening, was pinning him to a pier pylon as the two engaged in one of the most passionate make out sessions Stretch had taken part in for some time. Seeing the skeleton he cared so deeply for in such a state made him want answers. From Red or Sans, hell he would even come back and question Grillby if it meant he knew who did this to Papyrus.

 

But there would be time for that later. Stretch pondered no longer and teleported all four skeletons back to Sans and Papyrus’ home, landing in Papyrus’ bedroom with a soft thud. 

 

“Alright, I’m gonna get him dressed so he can lay down.” Sans said quickly. His small frame pushed Stretch away from his brother so he could usher him toward the bed. Stretch growled inwardly at the action but did nothing to stop the sobering skeleton. “Uh, ya guys mind? I know we’ve all seen everything beneath but this is my baby bro.” Red scoffed wanting to say something but deciding against it when he glanced at the defeated look on Papyrus’ face. Red grabbed hold of Stretch’s sleeve, sensing the sudden spark of magic from the taller monster.

 

Ignoring the low rumbling growl from Stretch, Red spoke evenly “We’ll be right outside.” Papyrus opened his mouth to say something to the retreating skeletons but Sans stepped in front of him and blocked his view, it hurt too much to move so the younger sibling just gave up and slouched to the best of his ability.

 

“Alright Paps, let’s get this stuff off you.” His brother said in a soft quiet tone. Small, white eyelights tried to look him in the eye but Papyrus kept his head turned.

 

“I wanted them to stay.” Sans squinted his sockets but continued to slowly ease the lingering fabrics of Papyrus’ once immaculate shirt from his bones. Not seeing his brother’s frustration, Papyrus continued “I want them in here, Sans. I don’t...I don’t want to be alone…”

 

Sans smiled lightly, “I’m here Paps, you’re not alone.” The lack of response from his brother was a bit disconcerting but Sans chalked it up to being tired and still obviously in pain. As the last of the shirt fell to the floor, Sans slid to the floor and began to unlace each shoe. It reminded him of when they were younger and he took care of Papyrus’ every need.

 

“Just like ol’ times eh Papyrus?” Sans asked with a soft laugh “Remember when you were a baby bones and always wanted me to help you? No matter what it was?” Papyrus’ cheeks flushed orange but the color disappeared as he glowered at his wall. Sans continued to reminisce about the old days, something that normally would bring a smile to the younger brother’s face now only made him vibrate in frustration. Did Sans really not see how much he’s changed since then? Sans was always protective sure but now Papyrus just felt like he was possessive. Like the younger’s attention should be on no one else except his brother while his brother would have his attention everywhere else but on Papyrus.

 

“Yes, quite the conundrum, how things change.” Papyrus hummed sadly, lowering his gaze to his lap as the feeling of his shoes being gently removed. Sans gave him a questioning glance but Papyrus dismissed it “It’s nothing brother. I am just tired and would like to rest.” Sans motioned to his pants but Papyrus decided to leave them. Sans stood back up, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Papyrus as gently as possible.

 

“I love you bro.” 

 

“...I love you too Sans.” It shouldn't be that hard to say those words to his brother, but it was. Papyrus couldn’t help but want to be far away from Sans right now. The entire time he was with Papyrus, there was no apology. No admission of guilt or acknowledgment of the consequences for his actions. Red said he was feeling guilty and confused yet Sans never took even a second to express himself or his actions to his brother who was hurt because of them. Both emotionally and physically. Sitting alone in his room, Papyrus felt the walls close in on his mind as he wondered if Sans truly did care about Papyrus’ feelings at all. The teasing aside, Sans was always so quick to speak for Papyrus about anything and everything when others were around. Why couldn’t his brother just talk to him about all of this and clear up the confusion for both of their sakes?

 

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

 

Papyrus jumped at the sudden knock at his door, “Ye-yes? It’s open.” It took only a moment for the door to open and reveal Stretch poking his head in with a worried but soft smile on his face.

 

“Heya Paps, you feeling better? Mind if I come in?” Papyrus nodded, scooting over on and patting his bed for Stretch to sit with him. As soon as Stretch lowered himself to the bed, Papyrus all but launched himself into the other’s arms. The sudden movement sent a piercing shock through his body but Papyrus didn’t care. Stretch made him feel the way he always wanted: loved, appreciated, wanted. Sans loved him, Papyrus knew that, but with everything that had been going on as of late, Sans was acting more like a jealous flirt than anything else. 

 

Stretch’s long arms immediately enclosed around Papyrus in the tightest, most gentlest embrace he could give. He said nothing as the younger began to cry into his hoodie and remained silent still as Papyrus broke down the details of what had happened at Grillby’s. How Sans antagonized the humans into a fight he was too drunk to actually participate in, how Papyrus’ reluctance could have gotten everyone hurt and how lucky they were it was only him. 

 

“And he didn’t even apologize for it either!” Papyrus almost shrieked, pushing his head harder into Stretch’s collarbone like it would will the horrible thoughts of his brother away “He just kept talking about the past like this hadn’t even happened!” Stretch hushed the skeleton mainly to try and keep their conversation purely between the two of them. Red and Sans had begun arguing a bit before he came into Papyrus’ room and Fell and Blue had retired early on the account that Blue was becoming increasingly manic over Papyrus’ extended stay at the bar. If Stretch had it his way, he would drag Sans in here and force the little drunk to apologize to his brother, but he knew that wasn’t what Papyrus wanted. No, if Sans were to apologize, Papyrus would want him to do it willingingly.

 

So instead, Stretch decided to ease the skeleton’s nerves. His large hand smoothed down Papyrus’ spine a few times then gently began prodding at the healing cracks in Papyrus’ scapula. Magic forced to his bony finger tips, Stretch massaged the bone with light touches and long strokes. Not only were the gestures relaxing but they also helped numb the pained area due to the overstimulation of the healing magic so it would help Papyrus sleep better.

 

“Stretch…” Papyrus softly moaned, shifting his body so he was practically straddling the skeleton he was hugging. Stretch hummed, straightening his posture a little to more easily get to the ribs beneath while his unoccupied hand kept them balanced. Each stroke pulled quiet sounds from Papyrus, some slightly pained while others were just sounds of him enjoying the attention.

 

After some time the sounds stopped all together, “Paps?” Stretch poked his head down and smiled at Papyrus’ closed sockets, his too even breathing telling the taller that he had thankfully fallen asleep. Stars he was so cute. Stretch pressed his teeth against the side of his skull before starting the interesting task of laying the skeleton down, a task that took a decent chunk of maneuverability as to avoid the injured scapula.

 

Stretch decided to lay him on his front to detour the chance of Papyrus sleeping on his left side for too long or, hopefully, at all. Teeth clinked against his skull again, the soft whispers of “Good night.” slipping from the older skeleton’s mouth before he rose up to leave the room.

 

“...Stay…?” a pleading voice asked.

 

Stretch turned to look at Papyrus’ barely opened eyes, the leftover tear tracks still stained on his bones. Stretch wanted to stay and part of him was angry that he even hesitated, but with what has been going on he wanted to at least act like he respected Sans’ unreasonable wishes.

 

“You know Sans probably won’t like it if he wakes up and I’m in bed with you.” Stretch gave Papyrus a smirk but he didn’t seem to catch it, curling his arms around his face to hide the shame slowly etching on his features.

 

“I-I know it’s just...I’m tired of missing out on chances because of my brother.” Stretch took a shocked, serious expression at Papyrus’ words “I’m sorry, it...the question was out of line. Good night, Stretch.” And with that Papyrus turned his head toward his wall. Stretch stood for a moment floored by the skeleton’s honesty. He was right though, Sans was taking away his chances by being as possessive and overbearing as he had been, and if Stretch could help Papyrus through just by staying with him then who was he to deny the adorable skeleton at least that?

 

Papyrus heard the rustling of fabric but paid it no mind as his head was clouded with worried thoughts of the events of the day. Between the fun he had at the carnival and the horrible time he had retrieving his brother from Grillby’s, it was painfully clear to Papyrus where he wished to spend his quality time, but perhaps he had read Stretch wrong? Maybe the skeleton truly was more concerned with Sans’ opinion than Papyrus’ feelings. Papyrus wouldn't blame him. Stretch and Sans had been friends for a long time now, of course he would value his friend’s feelings and opinion before taking up interest in their brother. It hurt but it couldn’t be helped.

 

“Stop it.”

 

The sense of deja vu washed over Papyrus’ bones, “Nyeh?”

 

Teeth connected with the back of his skull, a smile forming over them at the familiarity, “Stop worrying, Paps. I’m not going anywhere.” Stretch crawled into the bed in his black tank top and jeans, smiling down at Papyrus. Hands slid under Papyrus’ arms and slid him on top of his supine position. Thanks to the numbing of the healing magic, Papyrus was able to wrap his arms around Stretch’s neck with ease and nestled his head gently into the older’s clothed sternum.

 

“Thank you, Stretch.”

 

Stretch smiled and kissed his head again “No need to thank me Paps, now c’mon get some sleep.” Papyrus slipped into a pleasant sleep almost immediately and Stretch couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling the blankets over them and following his alternate’s example and embracing sleep.

 

Stretch had never been more thankful for blackout curtains as he had when he slowly began to rouse from his peaceful slumber, his slightly cracked open sockets leaving little to question how blinding the sun really would have been had the younger skeleton not opted for such a unique design choice. Damn he still didn’t want to get up though, the last two night had been the best sleep he had gotten in awhile and feeling the arms of Papyrus still wrapped around his ribs brought a pleasant grin to his face. It was the dark, low rumbling chuckle that was unsettling. 

 

An all too familiar chuckle at that.

 

“Fell?” Stretch asked with a sleep filled voice “Are you watching us sleep you creepy fuck?” A deep, satisfied hum filled the room followed by heavy footsteps toward the bed. Stretch opened his sockets a bit more to greet the looming skeleton.

 

Fell smirked, shifting so his hands were on his cocked hips “Not for long.” 

 

“That doesn’t make it any less fucking creepy, man.” Stretch slurred. The skeleton popped what joints he could with Papyrus still snoozing on top of him. It was weird, being up before the normally early bird skeleton. 

 

Fell shrugged his shoulders, “Never claimed it did. It wasn’t exactly my choice in the matter.” Stretch furrowed his eye ridges in confusion, hoping he wouldn’t have to ask his edgy counterpart to elaborate “Sans told us what happened but I felt he left some things out and wanted answers. Blue felt I was being too brazen so he sent me in here to watch over Papyrus to ensure his condition didn’t worsen.” Stretch wanted to know what Sans said but he knew it would be riddled with lies to cover up the mistakes he had made. None of the stout skeleton’s actions had made sense lately. Stretch knew Sans loved Papyrus, yet not only did he mistreat him and toy with the young skeleton’s emotions but he put him in danger too. Shit didn’t make sense to the lanky slouch but he wasn’t going to fight to figure it out, that was something the classic brothers needed to do. 

 

He wasn’t against helping though.

 

“Man, he’s really hot….is he running a fever?” Stretch questioned suddenly. Sharp teeth curled into a smirk as Fell leaned against the bed.

 

“He has...something, but I highly doubt it’s a fever.” On queue a soft sound squeaked out of the still sleeping skeleton and Stretch’s magic reacted in tandem “It seems your overhealing has backfired.” Shifting Papyrus around so he could see his face, Stretch bit back his own sounds as he stared shamelessly at the flushed monster. Mouth hanging agape in a soft pant.

 

The realization was not helping matters. “He’s having a wet dream isn’t he?”

 

“With how much magic his body absorbed trying to heal I’m surprised you didn’t push him into a heat.” Papyrus squirmed in his sleep, the warm bundle of magic that had yet to take form rubbing lightly against Stretch's leg. The citrus floral scent of his magic escaping into the air to envelope the other two skeletons, one throwing his head back in a groan while the other smirked with tinted cheeks. This was the best and worst way to wake up and Stretch really wasn’t sure which was going to outweigh the other.

 

Small, feather like touches trialed up the older monster's tibia. Filed fingertips leaving behind thin warm trails of tingling magic that made Stretch tense to keep his hips from twitching.

 

“Fell…” he warned.

 

The skeleton answered with a sultry drawl, “Something you want?” The touches continued up Stretch's femur. Fell purposely kept his motions strictly to the older skeleton, letting the magic flow to his fingertips as his hand traced the soft curves of Stretch's pubis and up his ilium. His unwavering control of the situation drew a soft but sadistic smile cross his face.

 

The look on Stretch’s face made each gesture more and more rewarding as well.

 

“Ahh haah...fucking..damn it Fell!” Stretch groaned out. Trying ever so desperately to keep his magic under control only to fail miserably at the hands of his alternate, Stretch snapped his jaws closed to keep his noises down.

 

Fell hummed, leaning over the quickly flushing skeleton with that ever growing smile across his teeth, “So sensitive, has it been a while?”

 

Color immediately bloomed across Stretch's cheeks, “That doesn't matter!” The hiss in his tone jostled the sleeping skeleton. All froze in place as Papyrus’ eyes slowly opened, cream colored orange magic wisping from his right eye and an almost painful whimpering groan reverberated against his makeshift pillow’s ribs, which paired with Fell's touches made Stretch groan as well. The dark skeleton was kind enough to slow, but not fully stop, his strokes to ensure Stretch didn't buck against Papyrus as he woke.

 

“I-it’s...very hot…” Papyrus whimpered again, his arms sliding from around Stretch’s upper ribs to clenching the front of his tank top “I feel...hot and like I'm...umm…” each word came out between a soft pant or moan, a part of Stretch felt guilty for overloading the young monster with so much magic but stars if he wasn't loving the result. He was however thankful for Fell’s self control.

 

“Papyrus, I need to ask you a serious question. Have you been in heat?” though this wasn't a “true heat” it was the closest thing that Fell could compare how Papyrus was feeling to. The excess magic burning against his bones, swirling angrily along their surface and igniting at every touch which only accomplished in making him hyper sensitive. In fact, the ex-guard was almost positive if Stretch decided to move his hand that rested over Papyrus’ uninjured shoulder, the younger skeleton would have to fight back a moan. 

 

Neither skeleton was prepared for the response that was heard. A yes, a no, even a moan would have been expected before Papyrus curling into himself, hiding his face to the side of Stretch's body so neither monsters could see him.

 

That...was not a good sign.

 

“Paps?” Stretch called out softly. Fell removed his hand from Stretch and face his full attention to the seemingly ashamed skeleton. “Papyrus we need you to talk to us.” it took a few moments of very calculated touches to ease him out of the ball he had curled himself in; though his magic infused sockets still avoided both their gazes.

 

“I...have, but...they were all really, really bad.” Fell did a once over of Papyrus’ form with a soft but stern glance. If he had heats then Sans should have helped him...but something was off and Fell knew what it was.

 

“Are you still a virgin?”

 

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably against Stretch and nodded. In any other circumstance Fell would have went and broken each of Sans’ bones but right now, Papyrus didn't need that. Nor did Stretch when he really thought about it.

 

Stretch came to the same realization just as Fell did and it was obvious that his lazy counterpart was just as angry.

 

But Fell was prepared to lead. Both his alternates needed the release and there was something all too enticing about being able to not only control the skeletons and their pleasure, but showing his innocent counterpart the pleasures of the world that his emotionally constipated brother was ever so cruelly neglecting him of. The first course of action was getting that ashamed look off of Papyrus’ beautifully flushed face.

 

Fell’s claw like fingers traced the strong angle of the skeleton’s jaw, reveling in the sweet and needy whimpers that eked out.

 

“Are you ashamed?” he asked in a husky voice that made both papyruses shiver. Fell waited until Papyrus answered, a meek nod, before continuing “You shouldn't be. There's nothing to be ashamed of, love. Do you want Stretch and I to help you?” Fell's fingers smoothed down the bones that made up his neck, thumbing gently along the death scar that lingered through the resets. Each younger brother had one there, just as the older ones had theirs over their sternums.

 

Papyrus moaned as he leaned into the other's hand, “Please...I want to..I nee-” he cut himself off with a yelp, Stretch’s hand had slid down his spine and back up in sensual, smooth motions that coaxed Papyrus to sit up in his lap. It was a bit of a jerky motion that could have been avoided for Papyrus’ comfort but Fell wasn't going to chastise. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his teeth to Papyrus’ tongue already formed and gently forcing the shy mouth open for its own exploration, swallowing every breathy moan and shaky mewl while the encouraging background moans from Stretch permeated the air.

 

“Don't worry, we will make you feel fucking amazing.” Each word came out with a low rumbling growl and paired with his predatory smile, Papyrus squirmed against Stretch’ slow forming magic. Red eye lights flicked down at the constricting jeans the oldest wore, the orange glow beneath unmistakingly bright. It took no time at all for a plot to grow and plant itself firmly in Fell’s mind.

 

“I am going to need you to listen to me to the fullest of your capabilities okay Papyrus?” Papyrus nodded stiff but eagerly and neither experienced skeletons missed the twitching of his hips. Pleased hums and groans echoed from the ex-guard, pressing against Papyrus in another dominating kiss before pulling away and firing his first command.

 

“Take off your pants and turn your back towards Stretch.” The firm authoritative tone was softer than what Fell would use on his brother or maybe even Blue but the effect was still the same. Shivering anticipation and obedience. Stretch helped lift Papyrus enough that the slacks could be removed with ease then placed his hands along the sides of his iliac crests to push the younger monster up so could reposition.

 

Suddenly aware of his undress, Papyrus’ hands shot down to cover his pelvis just for Fell to catch his wrists and stare at the form his magic took, a pair of orange lips laid sleek and dripping from the skeleton’s arousal. Papyrus made small noises at Fell’s staring, shifting and squirming under the unwavering, red gaze.

 

“Stretch, sit up and look at how gorgeous he is.” Stretch obeyed without hesitation, sitting up on his knees and leaning over Papyrus lightly nuzzling his skull.

 

“I couldn’t agree more Fell.” Stretch slid his hands down Papyrus’ ribs, along the sides of his spine, and the succulent curves that formed his hips all while the younger skeleton writhed against him. Fell knelt on the bed before the writhing skeleton, placing his hands firmly on Papyrus’ hips to keep him still. “Shh, calm down Paps. You’ll love this I promise.” Stretch traced Papyrus’ pelvis with his fingertips but his eyes tentatively watched the leading skeleton beneath him.

 

Fell crouched himself low on the bed, tender skeleton kisses and love bites trailing all along Papyrus’ inner femurs. Hus long red tongue lolling out of his sharp mouth to lap at the heated bones and enjoy the sweet taste that was his innocent counterpart. Papyrus twitched against the firm hold the larger skeletons had on him. He wanted more, stars be wanted so much more.

 

“Hmmn nnauuh..Fell...please..pleahheese!” he begged shamelessly, completely lost in the hands and tongues that moved over him.

 

Fell groaned a little in pleasure, making eye contact with not only Papyrus but Stretch behind him before he spoke, “Do you trust me, Paps?” The question took a moment to register as such prompting in an extended silence that normally would have angered the dominant skeleton, but now it just worried him. The question was repeated only this time all both stopped their exploratory touches and left Papyrus feeling more needy than when this started.

 

"Hnng, yes I do! Stars, I trust you both, so please! Plea-MMMHHHMPH!?! In one swift motion both skeletons captured a different part of Papyrus. Hearing his confirmation, Fell dove tongue first into the inviting orange folds he presented. Lapping hungrily at the sweet taste the shocked monster provided. Stretch hooked one hand around Papyrus' chin and engaged in a dominating almost desperate kiss. The fingers of his other hand slipping eagerly into his heat whenever Fell would pull out and slid up his slit until Stretch felt the pulsing bundle of magic infused nerves. Orange tongues danced lewdly together. The kiss devoured the probable high pitched cries from Papyrus at each stroke of tongue or prod of finger. If Stretch and Fell thought Papyrus was squirmy before then he was down right flailing now. His hips bucked wildly against Fell's mouth and Stretch's fingers, the deep kiss doing little to disguise his needy moans and cries.

 

"Look how wet you are for us, Papyrus.” Fell hummed against the sensitive folds of magic "And so sweet.” Removing his mouth completely, Fell straightened up and pulled Stretch from his kiss just to bring the older skeleton into one with him. Papyrus couldn't suppress the whimpers that escaped nor the embarrassing thrusting his hips did do their own accord. Every ounce of dignity he had was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure the two skeletons gave him and without Stretch’s demanding kiss to silence him his voice become a cacophony of deliciously lewd moans and mewls especially once Fell trailed both Stretch's and his own hand down Papyrus' ilium until they were fingering his sopping entrance in unison.

 

"Stars, stars, stars! Hmnn ahha please, more! I...I need more!” Papyrus' hands shot out and death gripped Fell's shoulders as he begged. Thrusting as hard as he could to get the fingers inside him deeper but falling just short of the sweet spot that laid deeper.

 

Fell pulled away from Stretch a bit harsher than he meant to but damn it all those begs and seductive moans were starting to get to him.

 

"Fucking hell!" he growled, his voice a few octaves deeper as his arousal picked up. A strong reminder flashed in his mind, this was not about his pleasure but Papyrus and Stretch's. A treat to show both skeletons were appreciated for everything they did. The bony fingers that had been pumping in and out of Papyrus in earnest slowed to a snail's pace until the edgy skeleton pulled them out completely and presenting them to both the panting skeletons.

 

Whimpers and moans echoed from both as they watched Fell slack his jaw just enough to let his snake-like tongue to slither out and around the digits, licking them clean.

 

Stretch tensed his hand at the sensation, grinding his hips against Papyrus’ bare sacrum, "Stop... teasing Fell.'’ he couldn't sound nearly as demanding as he wanted to. Fell had him on edge right now and feeling Papyrus’ rising arousal pretty much limited his mind to two things: fuck or be fucked.

 

Thankfully Fell wasn't feeling as sadistic as normal.

 

"Hmm, you both done so well for me...you deserve a reward. Papyrus, have you were summoned both a pussy and a dick?” Papyrus blushed a bit deeper, who knew that was  even possibles and shook his head. Fell’s sly smile did not go unnoticed. The leading skeleton asked for Stretch's assistance in showing Papyrus how to form both.

 

Stretch shredded the jeans as quickly as he could without jostling the other monsters in front of him, hissing as the erection he had damn near grinded raw against Papyrus’ ass was finally freed. He didn’t know what Fell had planned though and that worried him a bit. Still, he followed the dominant skeleton’s instructions to the letter.

 

“Now, Papyrus, I want you to form your cock for me, you can do that right?” Fell smiled at Papyrus’ sudden shyness, letting his fingers slid along the folds to encourage him a bit “Just visualize it and your magic will do the rest.” Giving a shaky nod, Papyrus closed his eyes and focused more of his magic toward his pelvis. The reaction was immediate, but it wasn’t until a hand wrapped around his dick just as Fell pumped a finger back into him that his back arched and a shriek of pure pleasure was ripped through his throat. “See? Not so hard. Now, you’re going to lay ontop of Stretch with your ass in there air, do you understand?” Red eyes flicked to Stretch who nodded. So this is what Fell had in mind, eh? He wouldn’t admit it outloud….but it was kind of ingenious.

 

Papyrus assumed the position Fell told him to with shaky movements. His magic made him so sensitive and when he touched his bare chest to the soft fabric of Stretch’s tank top he fully embraced his wanton moans. Fell adjusted some pillows beneath Stretch to raise his hips then positioned himself behind both skeletons. Fingers played with Papyrus’ tailbone, twisting and stroking it to get the young monster’s hips moving, the dexterous tongue joining in to lick at the edge of his conjured opening before clawed fingers tightly gripped the base of his spine, pumped the vertebrae in tandem with the prodding appendage against his folds. There was no silencing the cries of ecstasy that exploded from Papyrus’ mouth, the pleasure driving his hips forward and sliding along Stretch’s own dick.

 

The taller monster joined in his thrusting, wrapping a large hand around both members and setting a strong, fast pace. Stretch gave a guttural moan at the feeling of Papyrus sliding against him so perfectly and stars did he not realized how much he needed this. The younger monster’s head rested deep into his neck. His hot breath brushing along the exposed vertebrae while the occasional lick or suck joined in when Papyrus wasn’t consumed by his own orchestra.

 

“Ahh ahh! Fuck! Fell!?” Stretch gasped and moaned at the intruding fingers to his still lingering entrance. His answer was given in the form of a far firmer thrust and a clawed thumb to Stretch’s clit,  sending the oldest monster reeling off the bed in an arch. Fell was highly pleased with himself to turn both monsters into incoherent babbling messes like this. It was encouraging and above all painfully arousing but still he would not be focusing on himself with this. Clawed hands worked faster and faster at their jobs, the hand on Papyrus’ spine gliding along between the vertebrae and his sensitive coccyx, his tongue pushed deeper and deeper into the sweet orange folds that were starting to quiver and tighten around the intrusive but masterful appendage, and all while he continued to finger fuck Stretch in earnest. Paired along with the rutting of both skeletons into Stretch’s hand Fell was not at all surprised when Papyrus began to cave first.

 

His whines rang high pitched, breathless, and barely forming a full sentence. 

 

“Gahh, please! S-so close, so..hmm ahh!” Each sound spurred him on. Enticed him to push the innocent version of himself to the very limits until he was lost in the endless waves of pleasure they were giving to him. The red tongue dug deep into the folds, hitting Papyrus’ conjured walls just right again and again while that hand that teased his bones wrapped around and twisted his clit. As Fell did this he added a third finger to Stretch and curled them, hitting the same spot with his thumb buttoning the older skeleton’s clit and making his grip on the dicks even tighter. 

 

It was just the right amount for both monsters to get their means. Fell lapped at the juices that flowed freely from Papyrus’ orgasm, purposely doing long deliberate strokes to overstimulate as he gave shaky uneven thrusts into Stretch’ hand, now decorated in the orange release. The overwhelming force of Papyrus’ orgasm shook Stretch into his. Cum from his conjured pussy squirted passed Fell’s still pumping hand and a slightly darker hued orange mingled with the cum from Papyrus’ release over his hand.

 

The dark skeleton pulled away carefully once both monsters rode out their ends, his hands gently guided Papyrus down, mindful of his injured shoulder, until he was laying curled in Stretch’s arms. Unlike Papyrus, who seemed to almost be asleep from his orgasm, Stretch laid there panting heavily and twitching.

 

“Fucking shit, Fell.”

 

Fell grinned, grabbing a towel from the dirty hamper and wiping his hands with it, “Consider it a thank you.” Stretch chuckled still outta breath.

 

“That’s a hell of a thank you, but...what about you? You kinda really neglected yourself there.” Fell shrugged, a sadistic smile on his face. He told the lazy monster not to worry about him.

 

“I can assure you,” he said with that old, dark tone he used to have “the Great and Terrible Papyrus has many, many means to his ends.” Stretch felt an arousing shiver pulse through him but promptly ignored it. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Sans had heard them and if Fell was this comfortable then obviously he had a plan that neither Stretch nor Papyrus needed to be a part of.

 

Fell took the quick moment to clean up the mess the skeletons made, Papyrus having come back to reality but hiding his face in a bit of embarrassment at his performance.

 

Fell hummed appreciatively and clinked soft skeleton kisses to both the drained monsters, “You were both fantastic. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there are things I need to check up on.” With a last lingering grin Fell wisped out of the room and closed the door with a marginally softer slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *currently hiding in trash bin*


	6. Sexual Polygraph 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Sans is doing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, a special thank you to SansyFresh for coming on as a Co-author with me on this strange little journey. She's helped me a lot with key plots and ideas so I'm glad to officially have her on board

Red grumbled as he felt the body he was cuddled around shift to get up. After the incident at Grillby’s he had argued for stars only knew how long with Sans about his actions. He had seen Sans’ behaviour before. Overly protective of something he perceived as innocent and doing his best to keep that ideal his and his alone. Fell and Red had both gone through similar situations with each other and it only served to push the brothers apart until their relationship was nothing more than a power play.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Red groaned, tightening his arms around Sans. The skeleton chuckled softly, patting Red’s arms but still trying to pull away.

 

“I just gotta check on Paps.” Red made a noise of disapproval and pulled Sans back against his ribs, fingers immediately interlacing themselves between the bones.

 

Red flicked his tongue across Sans’ neck then traced the path with soft kisses. His gruff, sleep ridden voice giving off an enticing purr as he told Sans to leave Papyrus to sleep a bit longer.

 

“I've dealt with my fair of injuries, just leave him be.” Red nuzzled Sans’ skull, fully awake and knowing sleep was now a distant memory Red focused on keeping Sans as far from Papyrus’ room as possible. After they were kicked out last night, Red and Stretch had a long talk about the classic bros’ situation and how to remedy it. Unfortunately they had drawn nothing but blanks on how to deal with Sans’ warped view of his brother but Red made sure to acknowledge how much happier Papyrus seemed since he and Stretch began fooling around, so the red eyed Sans did his best to give the two as much privacy as possible.

 

Sans chuckled as Red continued his pampering, “Okay, okay you've convinced me.” he said quietly “Can we get some coffee? My head feels like it was hit with a baaaa...never mind.” Both skeletons blanched at Sans halted words. It was normally something either said whenever they had hangovers, but given the circumstances it was a tasteless and insensitive comment.

 

Red was the first to move away from the awkward silence that filled the room. Standing in the open door he waited for Sans to shuffle out of bed before leading him downstairs, purposefully making sure he was between Sans and Papyrus’ closed door. As they rounded the corner to the kitchen, Blue and Fell sat at the breakfast bar staring straight at them.

 

The red eyed Papyrus glared intensely at the new arrivals, “What happened last night?”

 

Red scoffed lightly, unsurprised by his brother's question. “Morning to you too sunshine.” Fell narrowed his eyes even further.

 

“Cut the shit, brother. We deserve to know what happened.” Fell’s tone was dangerously calm, way too calm. Red hasn't heard that tone since they left the underground. Calculated and plotting, it was the perfect mask to hide his brother’s true anger.

 

Red sighed and tried to defuse the situation, “We ran into some...issues at Grillby’s.”

 

“But, Papy left in a huge huff! And he's still not awake and he's always the first to wake up…” Blue commented sadly “I...just want to know he's okay…” as Red tried to reassure his small counterpart with soft words, Fell stared deeply at Sans who had been quiet this whole time. The skeleton wore a dark, shifted gaze that was turned away from Fell’s piercing state. Red had finally calmed Blue’s worries when Fell lunged forward and wrapped a sharp fingered hand around the T-shirt Sans wore, ripping the skeleton off the floor to meet face to face.

 

“You bastard…” Fell growled lowly “He’s your damn brother!” The others rushed over and pulled Sans from Fell’s vice grip, slurs and insults flying at the lazy skeleton at mach ten.

 

Red wrapped his arms around his brother, not only slowly pushing him back but pulsing calm-ish magic against his bones to quell the inferno that had sparked from him. He would like to think it helped but every wave of calm energy Red pulsed out his brother tripled it with manifested rage. Blue stabilized Sans, who was unceremoniously dropped to the floor when Fell was moved away, staring incredulously at the two skeletons that were squaring each other off.

 

Blue and yellow flashed in the left eye of the older skeleton, intent directed at the tall monster held back by Red.

 

“You wanna have a bad time, bud?” He asked in a deep, echoing tone “Cause I’ve just about had it with all of your accusations about MY actions with MY brother!” Fell pulled a sadistic smile over his face, batting off his brother’s futile attempts at calming him like a fly and pushing forward, dragging Red’s smaller body with him.

 

Fell laughed “Nyeh heh heh! It must be so hard for you to see so many others take care of YOUR brother better than you can yourself.” Red felt another strong pulse of magic from his brother then one from Sans. His jilted lover radiating an equal amount of disdain as his brother, tense and heavy in the air, weighing down on each monster’s shoulders.

 

Constructs, faded and transparent, formed in the air from opposing sides of the kitchen, hovering over the heads of the irate skeletons before dropping harshly to their skulls. Hollow thunks echoed out followed by the shocked grunts and yelps.

 

“What the?”

 

“Stop it! Both of you just freaking stop!” Blue yelled out, his vibrant eyes alit with magic from the summoned bones “I don’t give a damn about whatever stupid rivalry you two have! All I care about is whether Papyrus is okay! My brother wouldn’t have left like he did if Papyrus was fine!” Sans and Fell looked away from the smallest skeleton, different levels of shame and guilt overtaking their features. Small hands shook, trying to keep his emotions down as he continued to express the concerns that had eaten him alive the night before.

 

After a deep breath Blue continued, “We’re all supposed to be friends and friends worry about each other. I don’t care who YOU think Papyrus should be focusing on Sans! All I care about is knowing that my friend is okay! So please...what happened to Papyrus?” The four monsters stood silently for a few tense minutes, the magic that had gathered in the room dissipated as its hosts lost the will to maim each other. Blue and Fell returned to their seats, staring at Sans and Red waiting for some kind of answer after Blue’s heartfelt outburst. Silence remained until Red made to talk, Sans interrupting him with a sigh.

 

“Alright fine. As you probably gathered by Red showing up at...whatever you were doing last night, I got a little carried away at Grillby’s.” Sans started slowly, pointedly ignoring the scoff from Fell “So, when Paps got there to help me home there were these humans that Paps thought looked down I guess, so he tried to chit-chat with ‘em. Well turns out they didn’t like monsters.” Red snapped his head over to Sans with the deepest, most angered scowl. What the hell was he doing?! He was blaming Papyrus for last night when it was only because of Papyrus that neither of them had gotten even kind of scruffed up.

 

Fell noticed his brother’s reaction and narrowed his sockets, “That isn’t something Papyrus would do. Not to a human at least.”

 

“Beats me, Paps wouldn’t back off of ‘em and that got pretty mad. I tried to explain he’s a bit naive but you know humans they’re hit first and ask questions while hitting.” Sans shrugged off the looks of shock and fear by padding over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of ketchup. Coffee was much more enticing but that meant going behind Fell and he wasn’t going to risk that right now.

 

Blue seemed oblivious to the Fell brothers’ disbelief of Sans’ explanation “So, the humans hurt Papyrus?!” Sans flinched at Blue’s raised tone, scratching his cheek a little before continuing.

 

“Uh, yeah. They banged him up pretty bad.” Guilt consumed Sans but kept his features schooled “Red and I were too uh..drained to heal him so we needed Stretch, that’s why he left in a huff.” Sans was glad Blue believed his story but he wished Fell had, the sneer and grumbles from the dark skeleton made him uneasy.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

And there it was.

 

“Uh, what?” Fell bolted up from his seat again, slamming his hands down on the countertop.

 

“I said. Bull.Shit.” Sharp teeth clashed together, grinding harshly as his hands continued to clench the countertop “How can you sit there and insult the ONE monster in this fucking universe that would defend you no matter what!?” Sans rolled his sockets and continued to nurse the ketchup. Red had a hand over his brother’s chest but the look he shot at Sans told him he was not happy with Sans’ rendition. The subtle looks and warnings were not heeded by the skeleton, he continued to akin Papyrus’ natural friendly demeanor to his current state of injury, how he loved his brother but he trusted too easy and didn’t understand the social queues to back away and diffuse a situation.

 

Fell growled loudly again, “So you just let humans beat on him!?”

 

“Of course I didn’t let them!” Sans fired back “I would have killed them where they stood if Papyrus didn’t stop me!” Fell tightened his fists, pushing against his brother’s hand and wanting nothing more than to dust the selfish monster before him. How could his brother remain so calm?! Surely Sans was lying, there was no way Papyrus would endanger himself with a human. Not anymore.

 

Blue threw small bones at each of them reminding them that their continued bickering wasn’t going to help anything. Red on the other hand sighed and asked to talk to his brother alone.

 

“He’s lying!” Fell hissed as soon as the door was closed. 

 

Red looked away from his brother, “I know, but for now, can ya stop being Mr. Volatile and just go with it?” Fell glowered at his brother, feeling almost offended by the request “Stretch and I have been talking, we’re trying to help them before it becomes damn near irreversible.” Fell took a moment to consider his brother shift in tone and stature. Slouched and bowed head, like he was in the presence of a superior. Like he was in the presence of Boss instead of Papyrus.

 

“Sans, look at me.” It was a soft spoken command but Red still obeyed it as if there was venom behind it. Fell looked over his features, the scorched magic marks that made red circles under his eyes were blaring harshly against his bones and were slightly warm under Fell’s thumb “You look so tired brother. This is taking its toll on you.” The softness of his voice made Red squirm under the equally soft caresses, leaning into them a bit before smiling.

 

“Heh, I’m fine bro. You shouldn’t worry about me.” Red let out a soft puff of air, resting his hand over his brother’s much larger one “I can do this, but I need your help and for you to stop trying to kill my boyfriend every three seconds.” Fell chuckled a little, promising nothing but his aid in the situation. Red smiled and shrugged, it was better than nothing. A bit caught up in the rare mushy moment, Red leaned forward and clinked his teeth to Fell’s, just a quick chaste kiss to convey a small portion of the massive pool of affection he had for his brother. Sharp cheekbones blinked pink at the action but the soft smile that none but those who knew the angry skeleton best could see told Red his brother’s true feelings on the action.

 

Fell returned the kiss quickly then stood to his full height with a soft cough. He was calmer now, still angry but seeing as that was nothing new, he and Red returned to the kitchen where Blue continued to fret over Papyrus’ late appearance.

 

“I don’t see Stretch either…” Sans mumbled mostly to himself. Red shifted his gaze between Fell and Blue, both skeletons just shrugged. Fell grumbled about the tall monster’s whereabouts being none of Sans’ concern, leading to another petty argument between them. Blue groaned loudly, breaking up the fight yet again, and lowered his head to the countertop with a slight thud.

 

After the fourth consecutive bicker battle Blue couldn’t take it anymore, “Okay you know what, if you two can’t be civil then you need to be in different rooms!” Both skeletons grew wide-sockets at the sudden outburst “Fell, why don’t you go make sure Papyrus is okay?”

 

“The fuck? No! He’s my brother!” Sans cried. His meager height did little to threaten the almost seven foot skeleton that was smiling smugly down at him but damn if he didn’t try to at least look the part, Fell still just smirked.

 

Blue chimed in again as soon as the edgelord skeleton opened his mouth to speak “I don’t care! Papyrus needs time to figure out what’s happened and recover and you obviously need some time to unwind. Let Red and I help you, Fell will watch over Papyrus for a bit. Deal?” It was strange hearing such a firm, demanding tone from the smallest skeleton having associated the tone with Fell and on occasion Red but Sans still found himself listening, which was annoying. Having conceded to the arrangement the skeletons padded their way up the stairs, splitting off three in one direction and one in the other. A hand wrapped around Blue’s humerus and pulled him away from the others.

 

Fell leaned down, his mouth where Blue’s ear would be, and his breath hot against the slightly exposed vertebrae. His voice was a growling purr, seductive and hypnotic.

 

“Do not go easy on him.” Teeth clinked softly to the side of Blue’s skull before Fell disappeared behind Papyrus’ door. Blue couldn’t deny the effect Fell’s voice had on him but it was more the words Fell had used. A plotting smile slowly pulled over his face, he was going to need Red’s help.

 

Sans stared at his duplicates with doubt and mistrust very obvious in his expression. He knew, at the very least, that Red was pissed off at him, the spitfire of a skeleton had hardly looked at him since his interpretation of the events at Grillby’s and he could only assume that Red felt hurt about Sans lying. But what was he supposed to say? Fell was already ready to kill him for hurting Blue and that was on accident, how was Sans supposed to explain that he had purposely ticked off a gang of humans just to get back at his brother?

 

Stars he was actually jealous...wasn’t he?

 

“Can you take your shirt off and lay down please Sans?” Blue asked as soft and innocent as ever. Sans narrowed a socket in confusion but decided to just go along with it. Kneeling down on his bed, Sans laid chest down looking at Red with apologetic eyelights but Red wouldn’t meet his gaze instead those crimson pupils were focused on the small skeleton positioning himself just barely over his hips.

 

“So..um...why am I laying he-heeerrree!?” Bony hands pressed into his scapulas, magic sparking from the tips of the phalanges to act as a relaxing agent to the massage and damn if that one small motion didn’t feel good. Bone massages were an oddly intimate thing. Lacking a soft surface like muscles, skeletons had to use their magic to warm the bones to work out the stress that could be locked away and depending on where the masseur was pressing and touching, it was extremely arousing. That in mind, Sans tried to squirm away from the heavenly touches that trailed along his shoulders and neck, already starting to take a bit of an effect on him as the tension was eagerly pushed away.

 

Blue pushed a bit harder on his spine, a quiet gasp slipping passed his teeth, “Please stop moving, I don’t want to accidently hurt you.” Sans made a small noise of what could be considered worry, trying to ignore the steady vibration of his magic coursing through his bones but Blue was eerily good at working his bones. With practiced motions Blue eased his hands up and down his spine, tickling in between the vertebrae then stroking back up and foddling the curves of his ribs.

 

“Quite the  **bone** -ified masseuse you turned out to be, Blue.” Red’s gruff voice sounded out in an almost soft reverberating tone “Look how worked up he is already.” Sans’ eyes followed Red’s movements as he leaned off the door and walked over, stopping to rummage through the drawer beside their normally shared bed.

 

At sight of the small instrument in his hand, Sans could no longer keep still.

 

“Is that necessary, Red?” sighed Blue “now he won't sit still.” 

 

Red chuckled, “Everything I do is necessary, now don't let up.” Blue puffed his cheeks but continued on massaging each bone diligently until the magic made them warm to the touch, paying extra attention to the base of Sans’ spine and ribs. Deft fingers continued to press and stroke until Blue could feel the magic collect in Sans’ pelvic inlet pubis, shifting his head in a subtle motion to signal Red closer. There was no struggle as Red gently lifted Sans up to his knees, a little squirm and pant here and there but the skeleton didn't try to get away like before.

 

“There ya go babe, not so bad right?” Sans whimpered at the question but still nodded his head. Red smiled and clinked their teeth together “Good that means we can play a little game.” A hand rose with the same small object displayed,  a blue oval, about the size of Red’s palm, that could be pulled apart to make three cylindrical shapes. Sans squirmed as Red began to pull the objects apart and secure one to each curve of his pelvis and the last to the top of his sacrum.

 

Having never seeing toys that operated quite like these, Blue watched in complete wonderment as Red infused a bit of magic to each vibrator along Sans’ bones and got a small idea of his own. Those deft fingers gently coiled around the aroused skeleton’s wrists and pulled them back, the handkerchief that normally say around Blue’s neck was then tied around them to keep him bound safely and comfortably. Red pupils flicked to the delicate yet firm knot then to the young monster that tied it, sharp teeth pulling into an appreciative grin while Red’s free hand wrapped around to grip the back of Blue’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss over Sans’ shoulder.

 

“Always knew my brother had good tastes.” Red praised, dragging the ball of his tongue piercing over Blue’s neck, enjoying the shudder pulsing through both skeletons “Now, the game is simple Sans. We are going to ask you questions and every time you answer with a lie, I up each vibrator speed by one. Whenever you answer with the truth, I'll let you watch Blue and I do something interesting. Understanding me so far babe?” 

 

Sans puffed out a few heated breaths, “And if I want you to stop?”

 

Red stared at him with a crooked brow, “Then you use our safe word. You were throwing it around the last few days, I'm sure you remember it.” there was a soft venom to his tone but Sans knew he deserved it. Feeling like there was nothing left to discuss, Sans nodded and told them to do their worst.

 

Both skeletons shared a plotting look. Oh, they planned on making him regret that.

 

Sans thought little of the first few questions. Simple, mundane ones such as “Is your name Sans?” and “are you a skeleton?” where it was almost a temptation to lie just to make the game interesting. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the sight of Red and Blue making out right next to him though, Red purposely grinding against Sans’ bare body while Blue whimpered in his ear at the bites that were getting placed along his neck. Honesty was starting to seem like the best policy if it meant getting to see Red and Blue go at it.

 

Blue asked the next question, “Are you jealous that Papyrus is paying attention to other people?” Sans grunted, Blue’s fingers still massaged at the base of his spine and the impending anticipation of the vibrators only worked against him.

 

“N...no.” Red quirked a ridge, a heavy smirk playing over his teeth. All at once the vibrators sprung to life, the soft rattling already sending pleasurable pulses along his bones. 

 

Red chuckled a little, “Wrong answer babe.” Sans whimpered at the added sensations. “Alrighty, guess it’s my turn.” Red flicked his tongue along Sans’ ribs, curling his appendage around the bones and humming in consideration.

 

“Are you okay with Stretch and Papyrus’ budding relationship?” Red concealed his grin when Sans’ growled, of course he wasn’t happy with it. He had been absolutely vehement about his disdain toward their relationship. The tapping of Red’s ball piercing reminded the naked skeleton that he still needed to answer.

 

“Uhaah...y-yes.” The sudden jolt of vibrations ripped a soft cry from Sans. He shouldn’t have lied about something that obvious but the thought of the others knowing he wasn’t okay with what had been going on bothered him. Red shook his head, moving away to look straight into Sans’ wavering sockets with an almost hurt expression on his face. Red almost felt bad about this, toying with Sans as they were, but he knew it was a necessary course. Blue continued to massage his spine along with the increasing rumbles of the vibrators all over his pelvis added to Sans’ arousal, the blue member forming and bobbing with each small gyration of the bound skeleton’s hips. Blue’s ministrations were becoming a bit harsher. Once gentle hands began to squeeze at over sensitive bones with a bit more force than necessary and Red wasn’t sure if it was because the little skeleton was beginning to get a bit heated himself or if Sans’ answers were starting to hurt him a bit.

 

“Blue?” Red reached a hand out to tap the small skeleton’s shoulder.

 

“Do you like ketchup?” Blue blurted out suddenly.

 

Red and Sans shared a very confused look, “Yes?” Blue gave Red a half lidded grin, scooting to the side of Sans’ body a bit so he could get a bit closer to Red’s body. Before Red could question what Blue was doing, those deft masseuse hands wrapped around the bulge in the front of his shorts and pumped earnestly. Red braced himself against Sans, thrusting his hips in a way that pushed the vibrators on Sans’ pubis, giving both a bit of added pleasure. Blue continued this for a few more seconds then pulled away with a hard grin on his face.

 

“Your turn Red.” 

 

Red sighed at the hand leaving him, “You little shit.” Blue shrugged a little, going back to massaging Sas’ spine and ribs, sending the bound skeleton’s head to lean back against Blue’s shoulder in a soundless moan. Red allowed his hand to slid gingerly along the underside of Sans’ dick, lightly massaging the vein along his fingertips’ journey toward the head of the member where he squeezed generously.

 

“Fu...fuck, why are you allowed to touch...but I...can’t?” Sans moaned out, humping into Red’s hand in an attempt to get more pleasure.

 

Red chuckled, “Because I ain’t the game contestant, now for my question…” the tongue that was previously dancing along Sans’ hips began to trail downward with purpose. It curled around the floating ribs before disappearing completely, only to reappear in the form of hot breath on San’s cock head “Have you purposely sabotaged Papyrus’ relationships when they got too serious?” Sans whimpered at the question, he didn’t want to answer that with the truth but he knew how high these vibrators got at max settings. Was it worth the risk?

 

Yes, yes it was. “Nnng...no!” Hidden from Sans’ view, Red’s eyes widened in surprise at the spike his magic took at the lie. He didn’t tell the others but this game was a bit….rigged. In his home universe, he and Fell both learned how to manipulate their magic to act on the emotions released when a monster (or human) lied, it wasn’t a sure science of course but when the recipient was unaware of the treachery it made it pretty damn accurate. But at the moment, Red was kind of wishing it wasn’t. Sans had purposely ruined relationships for Papyrus because he was jealous....

 

The vibrators were kicked up to their next setting and Sans’ cried out, the mechanical rumbling beating loudly in unison with Sans’ increasingly desperate moans.

 

Blue made a small noise of discontent, sliding his head up to Sans’ neck and massaging the bones firmly “You’re...not very good at this game Sans.” Red could tell that Blue was a bit more affected by Sans’ answers than he was trying to let on but the small skeleton’s shimming cyan eyelights were far too expressive. They glistened with pain, sadness, and worst of all...contempt. Sans jolted again as the tip of Red’s tongue flicked out against the head of his dick, but did little else. Blunted fingertips dragged down Sans’ spine until they rested on the tip of his coccyx.

 

Blue inched his head closer so his breath tickled the side of Sans’ skull, “Are you doing that because you want to be Papyrus’ first?” Sans groaned at Red’ continued licks. This was the first question only he knew the answer but his need for self preservation pushed him.

 

“YES!” He cried, Red not letting up on the teasing on his dick. Finally, he would get a reprieve and be allowed to sit and watch Blue and Red toy with each other for a few blissful seconds. Instead his hips were firmly grasped to still his movements, the little licks over his member stopping as well. Red couldn’t believe he was lying, he really couldn’t and that pissed him off. Smashing his thumb on the remote of the vibrator, the sharp toothed skeleton slammed his head down on the neglected dick before him, immediately overstimulating Sans into a piercing cry. 

 

“That’s pretty fucked, Sans” Red growled, moving off his dick.

 

Blue looked down in shock, “W-wait?! He...he lied!?” Red tightened his grip on the base of Sans’ cock almost painfully. Blue shifted his gaze between both skeletons wanting some form of answer.

 

Red jerked his hand up a little, “Well babe, did you?” Another cry was ripped from the bound skeleton as his head feverishly nodded. “I would ask why, but I don’t think I want to know.” Sans felt tears welling in the corners of his sockets, partly from the overstimulation that Red just dumped on him and also from the sheer disappointed anger that formed in Red’s voice. He didn't understand how Red knew he was lying, he has never mentioned anything remotely close to the topic to his boyfriend but he somehow he knew. Blue pulled Sans’ body away from Red and moved so he was in front of the red and black clothed monster.

 

Small hands pulled Red’s face closer until teeth clinked softly, crimson and cyan tongues immediately intertwining and hips grinding down against each other in slow, deliberate motions. Hands that rested on Red’s heated cheeks came down to the hem of his shorts, easing them down so the head of the red member was just barely visible. The blue clad skeleton broke away from the kiss and lowered his teeth until he was kissing the mostly hidden cock, adding a flick of his tongue a few times before taking it fully into his mouth.

 

“Ahh, fuck Blue!” Red gasped out “Wrong Sans!” Blue sucked generously, moving his head up and down a few times before releasing the head with a wet pop.

 

“No, Sans told the truth, he admitted he lied.” Red stared at the innocent look on Blue’s face with wide sockets before realizing that the stout little skeleton just played both of them. Damn little shit.

 

Red chuckled and sat up, “Well played.” 

 

Blue didn't return to his spot, instead he rummaged through the drawer that Red had pulled the vibrator from. He kept his body away and revealed nothing of whatever object he pulled from the toy drawer.

 

“So, my turn!” The youngest monster took a moment to consider. His once innocent smile turning down into a sad frown “Is the reason you don't like Papy and Rus’ relationship cause you think my brother will hurt him?” Sans didn't hear the question at first, his own writhing bones aching from the stimulation that held him just at the brink of release accompanied by his lewd moans and pants drowned out all else for a time. Once Blue repeated the question Sans groaned out in an attempt to find his voice.

 

There was no point in lying anymore, “Yes.” 

 

Red waited and waited and then waited some more but his magic never pulsed to tell him Sans was lying. He actually believed Stretch was going to hurt Papyrus.

 

Red couldn't wrap his skull around it, “Why? The guy's a total snugbug.” Sans twitch and pulled at his bonds, wanting to just finish himself off as the almost maxed setting vibrators still rumbled true. Blue; however, looked just that much worse off, though he still thought the same of Sans it was really hard for the friendly and energetic monster to truly see how little the older monster trusted his friends. It hurt him.

 

“Red, babe, c’mon...lemme cum please.” Sans begged. He tried to move against the mattress but Red kept him kneeling. This game was coming to a close but Red needed Sans to come clean about the lie that started all of this, he needed Sans to lay everything out on the table so he could start helping him get over this.

 

But first he had a blueberry to tease. Red beckoned Blue over to him, patting the mattress invitingly as the other moved closer to him but grabbing hold of his wrist to force him to kneel in front of Sans. Red positioned himself behind him, mouth attacking Blue’s neck with kisses and bites, hands trailing down along Blue's illiac crests, scratching at the lightly heated bones. Blue let out a cry at the sudden pleasure but it was off. Too muffled and hoarse to come from either Sanses.

 

“Thaaaaaat wasn’t me!” Blue defended with a prominent blush. Red paused his motions and stared at Sans. Another wave of moans and ecstasy filled cries echoed through the wall and all the skeletons shared the same shocked look.

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“That’s...Papyrus…” the next sound they heard was very clearly Stretch and Sans let out a deep, guttural groan as the chorus of moans hitting him harder and harder.  Red looked over and smirked continuing his assault on Blue’s neck to add his moans to the ones echoing through their walls.

 

Sans continued to squirm against the binds. Everything was sensitive and nothing was giving him any added sense of release to the pleasure that continued to build.

 

The sight of Red fondling Blue in front of him was also not helping. “Hnng, Red...please…” He moaned out “Please babe, please..ahh I’m so close!” Red hummed against Blue’s neck.

 

“Then answer one last question.”

 

Sans whimpered out, “ Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Just ahhhh let me cum!”

 

“When you told the others what happened to Papyrus last night, did you lie?” As the question left Red’s mouth, Blue froze and directed all his attention to Sans. Embarrassment weighed heavily on the shoulder’s of the skeleton with his given situation. Just one room over was his baby brother seemingly getting fucked into oblivion if those sultry, raw moans were anything to go by and then just barely out of his arms reach were two alternates of himself, grinding and fondling each other while he was forced to sit there with three different vibrators strapped to his pelvis. Sans loved how Papyrus’ moans mingled with Blue’s and the grunts from Stretch partnered so perfectly with his own, but he hated it as well. He didn’t want to be Papyrus’ first, that wasn’t a lie but he didn’t want someone else taking it either. Papyrus was supposed to be that one constant innocence, that one constant temptation that fueled all the fantasies Sans had while never being defiled and therefore remaining pure. 

 

Red asked the question to Sans again, the bound monster not even realizing that he had just been sitting there gasping at the world around him. Knowing there was no point in lying, Sans lifted his head to stare Red dead in the eyes before speaking.

 

“Yes. Yes, I lied!” The confession was almost like a weight off his shoulders. He shouldn’t have lied to begin with, that he knew, but with how everyone else had been on his case it felt like the only true option. Sans let out a relieved, content sigh as he felt a small bony hand wrap around the base of his dick but resisted the urge to immediately thrust into it. His hazy sight focused down at the neglected member and the hand wrapped around it, anticipation reaching almost the same uncomfortable peak as his arousal.

 

“Berry?!” Red’s voice came suddenly. The tone a mixture of shock and concern. Sans’ tried to focus his gaze but it all came far too late. That hand that was supposed to bring him sweet release merely held him still while a cock ring was placed. Red moved to grab Blue but all his motion did was lax the hold he had on small remote that controlled the vibrators, allowing Blue to seize control of the remote and mash the settings up to max.

 

Sans’ jaws snapped shut with a painful clank as his tried to silence the sounds the surges pulled from him. The max setting vibrators were enough to push him to climax but the cock ring Blue forced on him kept his orgasm on the painful brink yet again.

 

“That’s despicable!” Blue cried out “He’s your brother! He loves you! He protects you! And what do you do in show of that kindness!?” Sans skulked away from the angry skeleton, his immediate arousal and the background opera of moans that only amplified the feeling were the only things strongly present on his mind

 

“Blue calm down, c’mon.” Red reached for the remote but Blue held it away from him.

 

“No! He has to say he’s sorry! He hurt Papyrus for no good reason other than he’s being a jealous jerk!” another remote appeared in the irate skeleton’s hands, matching in color to the almost transparent ring around Sans’ dick. Without any hesitation Blue tabbed the button, sending the ring rumbling to life. Sans became part of the cross room trio of moans and cries, unable to suppress the noises any longer and he was kept there in fluctuating denial until the sounds from the other room reached their peak and died off. Red tried again to reach for the remotes only this time Blue allowed him to take them, a hurt expression ever present on his normally cheery demeanor.

 

Red wasn’t sure how to feel about the power display. On one hand it was really hot to see Blue lose it like that but on the other he worried about Sans. Was that too much? Did Blue take it too far? Hell, should Red have actually TRIED to stop Blue from losing it?

 

Sans laid curled into himself, twitch and moaning still as the vibrations slowly died away and left the raw arousal in his bones. Begs and pleas of that much wanted and needed release still on his tongue. Blue however stood from the bed in a frustrated huff and glared down at the skeleton with little to no shown pity.

 

“You don’t understand how good of a brother Papyrus is too you,” the small skeleton began with a cracked voice “maybe this will be just a small example of what you’ve undoubtedly put him through.” Blue didn’t look back at the scene as he stomped away, Red having tried to call him back but to no avail. Hands dragged down his face in exasperation, shit just never really went as planned when they were all together did it? There was nothing he could do about it now. Blue was upset and stars only knew what was going on in the next room, so Red decided he would do the only thing that was left to do.

 

Take care of Sans.

 

“Let’s get this off ya, how’s that?” Bony fingers wrapped around the base of the cock ring, more like cage now that Red truly looked at it, and began to ever so carefully pull the toy off the throbbing member. Sans whimpered out incoherent words in an attempt to string them into sentences but the mantra only made sense once the instrument was fully off and Red’s hand was coated in the whitish blue cum from his boyfriend. Red gave Sans a few generous pumps to ease him down from the pent up high.

 

“Thank you, fucking stars thank you.” Sans panted out but Red really didn’t know what to say to him. “Remind me...never, ever...to piss Blue off again.” 

 

That made Red chuckle a bit, “Heh, yea that might be a good idea.” They say silently for a moment, awkward and tense with the deep breathes Sans had to take to get himself to calm down. Red had learned a lot from their little game, a lot that he wasn't really sure he wanted to learn, a lot that just flat out didn't make any fucking sense either. He gave the silence a few more minutes before clearing the lump in his throat and trying to figure the mess that had been laid before him out.

 

“Sans, we gotta talk about this shit you're doing with Papyrus.” he started “It ain't right, you know that. He isn't a babybones anymore, you can't keep taking things from him.” Sans moved away from his lover and refused to meet his gaze. If he could avoid it, he wasn't having this conversation. Not right now, and not with them.

 

“I thought you and your brother were firm believers in after care?” He snipped as he turned to lay on stomach. The voice that answered did not belong to Red.

 

“You hardly deserve the care you've gotten.”

 

Both skeletons shot their attention to the door where the voice came from, Fell standing tall and proud, a hip slightly cocked as his shoulder leaning against the frame. The smell of sex heavy and wafting from him.

 

Red shook his head at the overwhelming aroma, “Gods Boss, you smell like honey and citrus flowers.” Sans grumbled at the observation and turned his head away to hide the deep blush that began to collapse over his bones, but Fell was watching. Sharp sockets narrowed and a triumphant smirk over his teeth.

 

“I felt our friends needed some help...loosening up,” Fell declared proudly “And seeing as I will be leaving at the end of the day, who better to give them such a great parting gift?” The cocky skeleton ignored the exaggerated scoff from Sans instead just smiling down at the obvious look of frustration he had. Good, it was what he deserved.

 

Red prodded for a bit information about why Fell had to leave but didn't know why he bothered, it was work. Always work. Being part of a private security firm, Fell didn't often get long weekends, so as much as Red wanted to grip about it, he let it go. Besides he could see the effect his “parting gift” had on his brother, maybe he should give him a parting gift of his own. That decision was made for him when Sans asked for the room so he could clean himself up, and Red wasn’t about to argue.

 

Standing from the bed and stretching his bones a bit, Red beckoned for his brother to follow him into the next room, closing the door as soon as Fell’s body was passed the threshold. 

 

“Brother, you’re hiding something.” Fell commented evenly. His long arms crossed over his chest. Red scratched the back of his skull, faint blush peppering his cheeks, and avoiding his brother’s gaze. Stars, he felt stupid. Childish even. He was the older brother for fuck’s sake! “Sans, talk to me.” An edge clipped into the taller monster’s voice that pulled Red’s complete attention to him, a raised, scarred ridge showing the pure suspicion coursing through Fell’s bones.

 

Red sighed, “I’m just being dumb, Boss.” He didn’t want to admit that he, kind of, missed the time he and his brother used to have together. Between Red’s late nights and Fell’s long shifts, they didn’t get a whole lot of time alone. This weekend was supposed to change that and well, nothing really went according to plan, did it?

 

Trapped in his musings Red didn’t notice the hand reaching for his chin, filed fingers gently hooking under his jaw and forcing his gaze up. His brother didn’t say a word to Red. His piercing red gaze just bored into Red’s sockets, his emotions unreadable. It was a battle of resolves. A battle Red did not win often.

 

And wasn’t going to win this time either.

 

“I miss you, okay Paps? This weekend went to shit and even with the comedy show, I was hoping to get at least some time with you.” Red admitted with a push to Fell’s hand to get it away from him. He was so embarrassed. This was so stupid. “Like I said, I’m being dumb.” A growl rippled into the room and before Red could register what was going on he was lifted into the air and carried over to the bed in two quick, long strides with Fell’s body pinning his down. The sudden domination continued with teeth clanking together almost painfully, Fell forcing his brother’s mouth open with his long tongue, easily winning the dominance fight with Red’s broader one. Soft, needy mewls were swallowed by possessive, baritone growls.

 

Fell pulled away a bit angrier than he intended, “Never again do I want to hear you call yourself dumb because of how you feel, Sans.” Embarrassment still decorated his brother’s face but a hint of surprised affection was also present “We are not in the Underground anymore and I’ll be damned if I let EITHER of us go back to being that way.” The smaller nodded quickly pulling Fell back down for another kiss, discreetly lifting his leg to rub against the faintly glowing magic beneath the younger’s pants. Growls shifted to breathy moans amid the short, controlled thrusts Fell gave to the bones beneath him. Red smiled, a bit proudly, at the motions. Hands rested on Fell’s shoulders to give him a bit of a push upwards, allowing for Red to swap their positions: Fell sitting up on the bed with Red knelt between his spread legs.

 

For the briefest of moments the room was silent, the metallic shink of Fell’s zipper breaking the tempered ambience followed by a relieved sigh once the long, ridged cock that was confined in the pants was released. Bony fingers wrapped around the base gingerly then ever so slowly gave the cock one long pump with the thumb paying special attention to the spiky ridges on the underside. The very tip of Red’s tongue flicked against the lowest, fleshy spike in a small teasing gesture.

  
“Sans…” warned Fell with his hand resting, at the moment, gently on the back of his brother’s skull. Red lifted his head and gave him a smile and a wink, giving Fell no time to prepare before taking the long cock fully in one, swift go. Guttural, shocked moans filled the room as Red set a fluctuating pace, switching from taking the cock in slow, long bobs to barely taking half in short, quick thrusts. He lifted his head against, stopping just before the tip of Fell’s cock and dragging his tongue against the ridges, pulsing magic through his piercing. The grip on the back of his head tightened, bone scratching bone in an effort to keep from thrusting deep into his brother’s mouth.

 

Red couldn’t help smiling at the consideration, but it wasn’t needed. He wasn’t fragile and Fell knew that.

 

“S’wrong, Boss? You’re a bit gentle, too much time with Paps and Blue?” He goaded, easing the cock out of his mouth to pump with his hand. Fell sneered down at him but otherwise said nothing. Red’s pierced tongue traced each ridge on the dick before him, the magic pulsing from it sending out strong vibrations with each pass. Each vibration lead to Fell’s unfiltered moan and a small jolt forward, his control slipping but not quite breaking so Red took him all at once again, his tongue flat against the ridges as he hummed at every bob.

 

“Fucking damn it Sans!” Fell moaned out with a sharp thrust into Red’s mouth. Every sound from Fell was accompanied by thrusting back into that torturously vibrating tongue. He had known Red wanted to get his tongue pierced, but the two never got to play with it until now and for all the stars above Fell could not appreciate the metal accessory more. Red took the punishing pace with a sort of excited glee, moaning into each thrust, sending even more pleasure through his brother’s cock. As Fell’s thrust began to grow fluttered and erratic, Red sucked hard on every pass and pushed Fell over the edge with a strangled, yet possessive moan, his tongue continuing to lap at the member until his brother was down from his high.

 

Fell caressed the back of Red’s head and chuckled “You and that fucking piercing.” Said metal ball flicked out teasingly as Red moved away from Fell, the magic evaporating away into nothingness.

 

“I told you to get one.” Fell lifted Red up and pressed a kiss to his mouth, tasting the spicy discharge from his magic on Red’s playful tongue. 

 

“Yes, it’s definitely something I am going to consider.” Red nuzzled against his brother’s hand before stepping away so Fell could stand up and readjust his clothing. As silence took over, Red remembered his obligation to Sans. He did need to talk to him about their little game earlier but felt torn, spend time with Fell or complete his boyfriend duties and help Sans. Perhaps he could talk Fell into helping him with Sans? HA! No, that was just a bad idea.

 

It was fun while it lasted, but Red knew they had different obligations, Fell’s to Blue and his to Sans. Both shared slight smiles as they filed out of the room, Fell surprising Red by waiting for him outside Sans’ closed door but the sound coming from the shower let them know Sans was occupied with cleaning himself up.

 

Fell made a indistinguishable noise and wrapped his hand tightly around Red’s forearm, pulling his brother to follow him downstairs.

 

“Leave him alone for a while, I'm sure he needs it.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Red gave one last look to the bathroom. Sans could definitely benefit from some alone time right now and he did want to spend some more time with Fell, so he gave off a dismissive shout outside the bathroom door to alert Sans that he would be with Fell, earning a muffled response from the skeleton within. Once he was content that Sans knew where he would be, he headed down the stairs behind his brother.

 

Papyrus and Stretch had redressed themselves after Fell left the room, Papyrus taking a bit of time to get over the nerves of how far gone he had allowed himself to get but with Stretch there to wind him down it wasn’t that bad of a transition. They remained cuddled, arms and legs entwined as gently as they could with the pain in Papyrus’ cracked scapula coming back., but Stretch was just happy to keep the monster in his arms a bit longer. Soft, light-hearted chatter filled the room.

 

“Forgive me, but I still can’t believe you’re afraid of clowns.” Papyrus giggled, his head laying on Stretch’s collarbone. His companion groaned at the memory.

 

“I just don’t like them. They are creepy bozos.” Papyrus continued to giggle at the reasoning before he caught onto the pun, the glee turning into a deadpan stare. Stretch returned the laughs with his own raspy chuckle, his eyes half lidded as he watched every subtlety of Papyrus’ motions. How he tried to stay as close to Stretch as possible without making the other skeleton uncomfortable, not that it was possible, or how Papyrus stared so affectionately at his eyes. He was so receptive to everything that Stretch and the others had done to him these last few days, it just meant a lot to the be the one that received that adorable gaze at the end of the day. 

 

Stretch placed a hand on Papyrus’ cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth bones lightly as he leaned down and stole a kiss from his young double. Long arms wrapped around Stretch’s neck, pulling him to hover over Papyrus slightly.

 

“You...you should show your eyes more.” Papyrus commented meekly when they pulled away.

 

Stretch found himself confused, “My eyes?” Papyrus nodded his head quickly, trying desperately to fight off the blush from his face.

 

“I noticed them for a brief moment at the carnival as well.” Stretch rose a hand to one of his eyes, still not quite understanding what Papyrus was explaining “I just think you look...really nice...when you show them.” Stretch wanted to, he really did, but it had been years since the last time he actually saw his own personal eyelights. 

 

Was it sad that he couldn’t remember what his own eyes looked like?

 

No. His ability to remember didn’t matter. The fact that Papyrus enjoyed them was enough, even though he didn’t know how to summon them.

 

“Soooo,” Stretch’s voice sounded out in an amused tone “my eyes are...really nice?” Papyrus blushed at the repetition of his own words back to him, the heat of his cheeks burning to the surface. Stretch shifted onto his arm to lean over Papyrus a bit more with a smile playing on his face. “Oh wait, it wasn’t my eyes was it. It was me that looked nice, huh?” He couldn’t get enough of the flustered shyness Papyrus exhibited with him. Stretch knew it was purely because of his inexperience in the situations but that didn’t stop him from playing and poking fun.

 

In an instant, Stretch wrapped his arms around Papyrus, lifting him up so he sat comfortably in Stretch’s lap, “Well I guess I’ll just have to figure out how to make them show up more so you get to see them. I gotta look my best, right?” 

 

“Nyeh heh heh, stop it! That’s embarrassing!” Papyrus chirped out, his smile blooming in cheshire fashion. Laughs and giggles filled the room as the Stretch continued to poked and tickled the other monster, letting the bubbly atmosphere consume and lift their souls.

 

**Knock! Knock!**

 

The sound jolted both monsters, sudden and loud in its intensity. Like a child scared to be caught breaking the rules, Papyrus scrambled from Stretch’s lap to sit next to him and called out to whoever was knocking at the door. Stretch turned his head away, frustrated, as Sans walked into the room, an oddly content look over his face.

 

“Sup, bro, Stretch?” he greeted with his usual lazy drawl. Stretch raised a hand with a half smirk, Papyrus chuckled nervously, his hand reaching back and grabbing one of Stretch’s for support.

 

“Good morning, brother! How are you feeling?” Stretch suppressed the urge to sneer at the small skeleton, the shift in Papyrus’ voice took on a weak almost chipped tonality that did not suit his normally boisterous tone. Sans shrugged his shoulders and started up a simple conversation with his brother: how are you feeling, how’s the shoulder? It shouldn’t have bothered Stretch so much but it did.

 

A few minutes passed of the light conversation and Papyrus kept his tight grip on Stretch’s hand the entire time. He didn’t like that he felt uncomfortable with Sans at the moment but as things stood between the two of them that closeness he used to feel with his brother was painfully distant. Sans’ eyelights flicked between Stretch and his brother subtly. He kept the smile on his face impassive and unreadable as he spoke, asking Stretch to leave the room so he could talk to his brother. Blank sockets narrowed in one monster while the other’s stretched open wide before receding back to a normal size. The atmosphere that was once bubbly and energetic now sat tense and stagnant. Stretch refused to move from Papyrus’ side despite the increasingly darkening look that was growing on Sans’ face.

 

Until Papyrus released the death grip he had on his hand.

 

Stretch didn’t bother hiding the worry in his voice, “Pap-”

 

“Stretch, if it’s okay with you, would you mind leaving please?” Papyrus interrupted, turning his head to face Stretch with a soft smile. The lazy monster couldn’t tell if he was bothered by Papyrus’ compliance or if he was just bothered that he would be leaving Papyrus alone with Sans. Stretch made a conscious, bold decision for his next move. While staring directly at Sans, Stretch gently clinked his teeth to Papyrus’ and spoke in a deliberately low, dominant tone as he caressed his cheek.

 

“I’ll be right outside, okay?” 

 

Papyrus mouthed out a thank you before lowering his gaze and the low scoff from his brother did not go unnoticed, but Sans kept his eyes trained on Papyrus even as Stretch walked passed with a deep scowl aimed at the shorter skeleton. The door closed with a soft click and the older brother took it as his signal to move onto the next topic.

 

“Soooo, you and Ashy are getting...getting pretty serious, huh?” Sans asked with a long lazy drawl to his words. Papyrus squinted his sockets at the less than flattering name for his duplicate but simply nodded his head in response “Ya know, I don’t like doing it, but I kinda feel I should pull the big brother card here Paps.”

 

Papyrus recoiled at the words, “Excuse me?” Sans sighed but gave his brother a patient smile.

 

“Look Paps, I know you’re still inexperienced in this, but I mean think about it. He’s been nothing but physical with you. It’s pretty clear that’s all he wants.” Sans took a step toward his brother, resting a hand on his injured shoulder and squeezing slightly “I know it hurts Papyrus but it’s best just to let those people go.” Anger bubbled into Papyrus’ soul. Why was Sans like this now? His brother brought up his failed relationship with Mettaton, how the android barely had time to spend with Papyrus and the time he did have was usually spent gushing over himself.

 

“I really do not understand what THAT has to do with this, brother.” He responded, sure to keep his anger checked “My relationship with Mettaton ended on amicable terms, my relationship with Stretch-”

 

“Is non-existent cause he’s just been trying to fuck you the last two days.” Sans guffawed “Admit it Paps, that’s all it is. He’s always seen you as the underdog that needs people to coddle him and he jumped at the chance to take advantage.” A hand slapped against Sans’ arm, knocking its increasing grip from his cracked shoulder, secretly thankful for the anger as it dulled the pain. While Sans stood shocked, Papyrus rose to his feet and dropped a hurt look down at his brother. He couldn’t understand this, he couldn’t understand Sans’ need to do this, but instead of arguing with his stubborn, bonehead brother Papyrus walked away.

 

Or at least tried to.

 

A hand grabbed hold of his arm, “Hey, c’mon bro we aren’t done.” Papyrus jerked his arm but Sans still held on “This isn’t something we can just throw on the back bone, bro.”

 

“Yes it is!” Papyrus snapped “There is nothing more to speak of brother, you’re saying I’m an underdog, that people think I need to be coddled than I will just prove to ALL of you that I am not a babybones!” Sans took a step back at his brother’s sudden outburst, not completely unsurprised when Papyrus continued his rant. “I’m sorry you FINALLY noticed my attention toward you shift, Sans but you can’t expect me to keep being a stress toy for you to tease and work up just to walk away from! I should be allowed more than that brother! Especially from you!” Sans couldn’t get a word in edgewise with Papyrus and by the time he could his brother was already out of the room. 

 

That conversation did not go how Sans expected, being so used to Papyrus taking things laying down, the very last thing that Sans expected from the docile monster was an explosive outburst.

 

Worst yet was…

 

Stretch.

 

Heard.

  
Everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the blossoming!


	7. When Puns Doth Not Suffice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So darling, darling stand...by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, sorry its taken so long to update. Real life kinda slapped me in the face with a 2x4 ^^;
> 
> In other news thooooough I want to give a huge screech of thank yous to everyone reading this! 2200 hits is a huge accomplishment in my eyes and I have you guys to thank for all of it! I know there's come things that happen here that make people uncomfortable but man you all are just amazing and I can't thank you enough!
> 
> Now, without further delay please enjoy chapter 7!

Stretch loomed in the doorway, his expression dark as he stared at Sans. Whether the shocked look from the smaller monster was from Papyrus’ outburst or his angry leer, Stretch didn’t know and right now did not care.

 

“Are you serious?” he questioned in disbelief. Sans shifted on his feet but didn’t say anything so Stretch continued. “You can NOT be serious Sans. What...why?! What is the purpose of all of this?” Still Sans remained quiet, his head downcast as his pupils drifted away. Stretch grabbed his head with his hands, pacing back and forth trying to make sense of the things he just heard from his oldest friend. “Sans, c’mon man we’re friends. You gotta give me something…”

 

“What is there to give Stretch?!” Sans fumed. “I’ve literally just had my baby brother bite my skull off because of this shit and you want ME to give you some insight?!” Stretch stood his ground, trying his best to not feel guilty for Sans and offer comfort. Instead he argued that Sans needed to explain his actions so Stretch could understand and try and help. Sans scoffed at the suggestion. Stretch couldn’t possibly understand what was going through his mind.

 

No, he couldn’t understand what Sans had went through because at least his brother remembered.

 

“How can you understand when Blue remembers? Reset after Reset, I showed Paps that attention he craved and he forgot. And once he started to remember? I couldn’t see him as anything but my naive, sweet lil’ bro.” Tears welled in Sans’ eyes but he refused to let them fall. “Yeah, I’ve done some fucked up shit because I can’t stop seeing him as that, but Papyrus is MY fucking world and I can not just will that vision away, alright?! No matter how much any of you want me to...I just...can’t.” Sans pushed passed Stretch’s body, the taller not bothering to stop him. The confession floored him. It made sense and it hurt that it made sense.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

It didn’t excuse his actions, not in the slightest. Papyrus might not have known he lied about the incident at Grillby’s but Stretch did, and even if the others did know about that particular incident they had been present for the others.

 

But Sans was still a friend. Even if things were shittier than a farm, that irrational skeleton was still one of Stretch’s best friends and he didn’t want to lose him.

 

“Papy?”

 

The soft voice of Blue sounded out from the door. Stretch didn’t even notice he was back in the room, on the floor no less, until Blue skipped into the room and clambered into his lap. Stretch limply wrapped his arms around his brother’s body at first then tightly as he let the conversation with Sans sink in. What would he do if Blue didn’t remember that they loved each other? He couldn’t imagine it, or rather he didn’t want to.

 

Blue made a concerned noise beneath him. “Brother are you okay?” It was a valid question, one he honestly didn’t know that answer to. He didn’t feel okay. He felt torn. On one hand he felt horrible for making his friend hurt as badly as he did and on the other hand his budding relationship with Papyrus made his soul soar, but right now both brothers were hurting for very different reasons. Sans felt like his world was being ripped away from him while Papyrus felt like he was nothing but a caged animal, teased with freedom on a constant basis.

 

Stretch flinched when Blue turned in his lap and wrapped his small arms around his neck, his thoughts consuming the majority of his mental processing power.

 

“It's okay if you're not. I know things haven't been easy to say the least.” Blue comforted looking at Stretch’s blank sockets. “Papyrus and Sans are going through a lot of rough times, huh?” The tall skeleton sighed, loosening his hold on Blue and nodding.

 

Words came out shaky as he began to explain some of the things Sans and Papyrus had argued about. About Sans’ opinion of Stretch’s actions with Papyrus as well as the younger brother’s refusal to “keep being a stress toy”. Blue seemed to understand that comment more than Stretch did.

 

Small hands wrung together, a nervous laugh on his teeth. “Well um, Red and I decided to play a little game with Sans using...magic infused vibrators?” Stretch stared at his brother unable to block the shocked expression he held. “Red did something to them and we could tell when he was lying.”  Stretch let out an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Red and Fell to think of some weird shit like that. The two were creative geniuses when it came to different applications their magic could do but damn did they use it for strange fucking things.

 

The little skeleton continued to explain what they learned from their lie detector game, and paired with what he learned about Sans just a short time earlier, it started to really click. Naturally there were a few things that struggled to make sense but for the most part Stretch could see the picture it painted of Sans’ reality in comparison to their own.

 

He was still pissed, but at least now he understood.

 

“It doesn't make it okay.” Blue said with puffed cheeks leaving Stretch a chuckling mess.

 

“Heh heh, no, you're right bro. It doesn't make it okay.” Stretch took a few breaths to ease his giggling before continuing. “But it gives us a better understanding of both of their situations. Now we can help better.” Blue nodded joyfully, his uncontainable jubilation at his brother’s maturity of the situation bubbling to the surface. Once Stretch calmed him, Blue remembered one important detail of the game he left out. Stretch caught the cheshire grin and slowly inched away from his brother.

 

Blue closed the distance between them, sitting up on his knees with his arms still tightly wrapped around Stretch’s neck, “I’m glad Red and I weren’t the only ones that got to play.” His brother blinked wildly at the comment taking a moment to really think about what Blue had just said.

 

“Wait, what do...did Fell?” Stretch stumbled on his words, normally he wouldn’t be embarrassed about questions like this but something about the way his little brother asked with such innocence still laden on his face made him forget that Blue was an adult, not a curious little kid.

 

Height aside of course.

 

“Oh Fell didn’t have to tell me brother. Red, Sans, and I could hear...it...all.” At each word Blue would drop his tone just a bit lower than the one before until it was a low, suggestive hum against the side of Stretch’s skull, his unique little laugh echoing out when Stretch shivered. After a quick peck to his brother’s nose, Blue was on his feet with a dramatic pose and large smile. “Well, c’mon lazy bones! Just cause Sans hurt us doesn’t mean we can’t be the bigger monsters.”

 

Stretch started up a laugh but a firm look from Blue silenced him to nothing but snickers, so instead he rose to his feet, keeping his form a bit slouched to make sure Blue didn’t think he was being an ass, then followed his spirited brother down the stairs.

 

If Stretch had to describe the scene he and Blue walked into, a western standoff would definitely be high up on the "first to come to mind" list. Fell glared angrily from his cup of coffee toward the skeleton at the end of the table, Sans remained silent and continued to scan his sockets over the morning newspaper. Poor Red sat helplessly between the two slurping loudly as he drank his condiment of choice. It only took a quick scan to determine Papyrus was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Paps?” Stretch asked to no one in particular. Fell and Sans shrugged their shoulders, not moving their eyes from the objects of their attention, the sound of the mustard bottle slamming down on the table as he growled out in frustration.

 

The small skeleton pushed up from his chair, hands firmly planted on the oak wood before him, "I swear by Toriel's fucking tits I will port both of us home if we're going to act like fucking babybones!” he exploded. The threat was an odd one, neither of the swap brothers really understanding its significance but Fell seemed to get offended by at least being called a babybones and jumped to defend himself.

 

"How am _I_ acting like a baby bones?!” Fell damn near shrieked. "l asked a simple question, brother, he's the one being immature and giving people the silent treatment!” Across the way Sans scoffed and shoved his face further into his newspaper, a low murmur of a sound echoing from him. Fell pulled his mouth back into a scowl, demanding that Sans either speak up like an adult or remain silent as he had been.

 

Sans let out a deep, booming laugh. “You’re really not the one who should be telling people to act like adults, Fell”

 

“And how do you figure?” Sans put his paper down, finally looking at the skeleton across from him.

 

“Adults don’t have temper tantrums.”

 

Fell rose from his chair mimicking the same tense posture as his brother. “I do not have temper tantrums!”

 

“Heh, yeah, and that’s why you’re slamming your hands on my kitchen table like a child who has to eat his vegetables right?” Fell gave off an embarrassed growl, retracting his arms from the table to cross them over his chest, pouting that his previous actions hold little to no relevance to their current conversation. Stretch watched the cheeky smiley grow over Sans’ mouth. “It holds a skele-ton of relevance, especially with all the ribbing you've been doing.” Pink dusted over Fell’s cheeks at the puns but as he opened his mouth to snap back at the witty punster, he found himself speechless.

 

Red and Sans both raised a ridge in question toward him but no matter how hard he tried, there were no witty or snappy remarks he could come up with in that spare moment. So in its place silence took over once again, thick and tense as it was when Stretch and Blue came down the stairs.

 

“That’s it, I give up!” Red yelled, pushing away from the table and stomping out to the living room and plopping down onto the couch, his magic flaring to turn the T.V. on and blaring. Stretch and Blue gave each other a confused look, Fell looked irritated while Sans was just amused. Fell grumbled under his breath, snipping at Red for being unhelpful as usual. Sans laughed as Red extended his arm out middle finger raised at the group’s general direction. Blue slapped a hand over his face, the T.V. drowning out whatever peaceful resolution he offered up to the horde of skeletons. Sans leaned back in his chair, still chuckling as the others tried to get the conversation back on track and without the blasting volume of whatever obnoxious show Red placed on, but Fell took Sans’ distraction as a moment of petty revenge, tipping the chair further back with his magic than the skeleton was prepared for and forcing him to tumble over.

 

Laughter filled the room at Sans’ expense even Red chortled from the living room, giving Sans a soft jab for not being more careful.

 

Between the boisterous laughter and still blaring T.V., none of the friends heard the back door open and close, nor the figure who padded in shortly after. Papyrus stood back, watching his friends laugh and get along, seemingly anyway, as they used to. He watched as the corners of Sans’ sockets creased like he was trying to suppress his own laughs while the others simply enjoyed the fun to be had. It was like old times before Sans was so publicly possessive about Papyrus' love life.

 

Where did it all go wrong? Sans wasn't always like this...was it something Papyrus did? He couldn't remember any fight they had but that didn't mean much. He didn't remember all the resets like Sans did, so maybe this was his fault. What if he did something that lead Sans to act so possessive and jealous?

 

Self doubt was not something Papyrus had a lot of experience dealing with alone but he needed this, this growth. Even though he was scared of the thought that he unknowingly hurt his brother so severely that he became like this, Papyrus also knew he did need to grow up. Sans might have exaggerated the way others saw him, fragile and helpless, but he knew he was underestimated, coddled. People sugarcoated things they were worried would offend or hurt the young monster and Papyrus did not want to keep living like that.

 

Papyrus wanted to be told the cold hard facts of situations, to be able to look at a friend and know they weren't changing how they act because they didn't want to hurt his feelings, to be able to have a relationship without knowing he was pushing his brother toward some unknown, crippling abyss.

 

Large sockets returned to his friends, his body hidden in the hallway, and watched them all interact. Sans, though it was uneasy, had a content smile on his face as they all joked and took jabs at each other in fun. Oh how he wanted to join but he knew the moment he did everything would change. He told Sans he would prove everyone wrong, that he would prove that he was not a babybones that needed coddling, and if dealing with his self doubts and fears alone was a way for Papyrus to begin that process then he would do it to the best of his abilities. So, with one last boost to his resolve, Papyrus smiled at the scene one last time and silently exited back the way he came.

 

Sans glanced over to the  small hallway when a soft click poked at his attention, but the hallway laid vacant and dark as it had been since he came downstairs. He did wonder where his brother was but Sans knew Papyrus wouldn't want to see him, and he couldn't even blame his little bro. He just wished Paps would understand his side. Sans wasn't trying to be an asshole, okay maybe he was a little, but he just couldn't stand the idea of his brother’s innocence being tarnished. It was why he backed off before.

 

Seeing his brother’s innocent, flushed face beneath him while he tried to coax him into a more comfortable state of being, Sans couldn't say why but it made him want to cherish that idea of innocence. But at the same time, he became addicted to it. The need to see that flustered look, those fumbling words, that...embarrassment...Sans needed it.

 

So he forced it. He would put Papyrus in lewd situations, knowing the brother wouldn't know what to do or how to handle them but never fully act. Sans would touch, tease, and flirt but the moment Papyrus would be pushed passed the threshold of promiscuous fondling to intimacy, Sans would remember that innocent face and how if he continued it would be gone forever.

 

Stars he was fucked up. He really was taking a part of Papyrus’ life from him but he couldn't stop, not now. Papyrus’ interests were still too new. He had done a good job keeping anyone, minus Blue, from being alone with Paps but this weekend was a miscalculation to the highest extremes and now…he wasn't sure what to do. There were so many mistakes made, secrets revealed that now Papyrus was pushing away from him too. Papyrus wanted to grow and while Sans wanted that too, he also knew he didn't. He felt trapped but he had to protect his little bro.

 

He had to.

 

“Papyrus has been gone a while, I think I’m gonna go look for him.” Sans heard Stretch say as the laughter finally died down. The others seemed to nod along in agreement but Sans flipped up to his feet and grabbed hold of Stretch’s lanky arm to stop him. His brother's duplicate stared down at him with a cocked ridge but stopped all the same.

 

It took a moment for Sans to think of something not completely insulting to say to the tall monster, ultimately settling on a white lie.

 

“My bro and I got a lot to talk about, I'd rather do that alone." Such a simple half truth, part but definitely not all of the situation. Stretch made a sound of consideration, the bit of anger he had earlier trying to come back again only for the monster to shove it into the dark recesses of his mind. Stretch's answer came in the form of freeing his arm from the tight, bony clutches of Sans and backing off but Red continued with words.

 

“Sure that's a good idea?” Sans gave his counterpart a look of both offense and confusion causing Red to roll his eyes. “Spare the act, you haven't given me a why to explain your boneheaded asshatry, and knowing what I know now, that worries me.” Sans sighed, not even bothering to look around at the others who were now staring down at him with scrutinizing glares. There was no winning in this, not against all four of them, but Sans felt his stubborn frustration surfacing.

 

Why should it matter!? Papyrus wasn't their brother, not really, so why did they get to make these decisions? Sans grinded his teeth loud enough for the others to hear but was interrupted when he began to speak.

 

“It doesn't matter, he's gone.” Fell said nonchalantly.

 

“Gone?”

 

Red eyes narrowed halfway. “Yes, gone, as in no longer on the premise”. Blue and yellow flashed in Sans’ left eye for a brief second before it was contained and returned to the blank, lazy white pupil the monster normally wore. Sans reminded himself he had to be calm, he had to keep his stubborn and snappy comments low right now.

 

So Sans put on a lazy grin and shoved his hands into his coat packets, indifference practically wafting off him like a cologne. “Alright detective, then where'd he go?”

 

~.~

 

Papyrus found himself wandering the city park, aimless and content with his surroundings. Along the groves of trees and brush he watched children run and play, the smell of freshly cut grass assaulting his nose, though he actually found the aroma a bit appealing. It reminded him of the marshy grounds of the Waterfall caves. It was a perfect day for a run but in his abrupt decision to leave the house left him in less than adequate runwear, sweat pants and a t-shirt would honestly work if he didn't have his gardening sandals on. The tall monster didn't mind. Just being out from under the watchful eye of Sans was enough right now. To enjoy the crisp, fresh breeze that danced through the air while the warm sun blanketed the city as it peeked out from the clouds, Papyrus couldn't ask for much more.

 

Except to share it with someone.

 

“Stretch would have liked this.” he mumbled, barely audible to himself. The humans in the park gave him a respectful yet wide berth, but Papyrus wouldn't try and force contact, he didn't think he could if he was honest, images from Grillby’s still flashing in his mind. It was irresponsible to label all humans like those that Sans antagonize, just like the human child has told the humans the same when they tried to label monsters as dangerous, but the incident was still fresh in his mind. Raw and horrific.

 

Papyrus just needed time and peace, which is why he decided to take the walk to the park. The slight resemblance to the Snowdin forest brought forth a nostalgic comfort, the trees and the large lake, their surface home even snowed in the later months! Papyrus found it to be the perfect place to just...stop.

 

“NONSENSE!” Papyrus blurted out, the words that were meant to stay solely in his mind shouted to the open space of the park, turning any unoccupied eyes to him. Papyrus felt the heat of embarrassment bloom over his bones with each pair of eyes that fell on him and decided to make a hasty retreat, taking even longer strides than usual to quicken his escape, still raising a hand and politely waving goodbye to the astonished humans. Further down the pathway laid, yet again, more children who seemed to be throwing a ball back and forth between them all.

 

They stood in pairs, tossing what looked to be a baseball between each of them and catching it in large mitt like gloves just to throw it back to their partners, smiles on all their faces as their coach yelled out random commands at them. The next sound he heard was the crack of the bats thundering out where some of the kids practiced their batting skill.

 

It made Papyrus smile, seeing the human children so carefree and playing, and even their coach, a fairly tall monster none the less, seemed to be getting into it as well.

 

“Hey, punk!” A rowdy voice called out into his general direction. Papyrus spun on his heels, a blur of red and blue blitzing into him and lifting his body up with far too much ease. “PARK WRESTLING!”

 

“Nooooo!!” Papyrus was too late in his cries, his feet kicking as the arms wrapped around his torso to flip him into a suplex, remembering a moment too late his true predicament “Wait, wait don’t!” His assailant didn’t hear the words over her own boisterous laughter and Papyrus had to watch helplessly as his body took a quick descent to the floor, the fullforce of the move landing on his cracked shoulder. Snapping his jaw shut and grinding his teeth harshly to keep himself from crying out, Papyrus tried desperately to ignore the sudden, piercing pain that shot through his body. Echoing in his skull was the sound of bone on bone, the crack that ran through his scapula splintering despite Stretch’s efforts in healing it.

 

Though he had hid his shriek of pain at the impact Papyrus couldn’t control the contortion of his features, scrunched in agony, or how he curled into himself as best as the muscular arms around him would allow. He was thankful that the assaulting monster realized his displeasure of the action quickly and eased him down into a protective hold. He cracked a socket open to give a weak smile to his beast friend.

 

“S-sorry Undyne, I was not ex-exactly prepared for that.” he apologized trying to play off his pain from his shoulder as pain from the ex-captain’s suplex. Undyne stared with her good eye wide for a moment then gave Papyrus a toothy grin.

 

“Fuhu, no big Paps! I just missed ya is all!” she said with as much enthusiasm as she normally had. “Feels like I haven’t seen ya in awhile!” Undyne helped the skeleton up, surprisingly grabbing his uninjured arm to hoist the lanky monster to his feet; not that Papyrus was complaining. The skeleton apologized for his absence and explained to Undyne the series of events he had experienced with his alternate selves, excluding the things that were much too...inappropriate to share with an uninvolved party. There were some monsters that knew of the alternate universes, Undyne and Alphys being some of the few, and Papyrus knew she enjoyed her playful bouts with Fell and Blue, not to mention Alphys’ enjoyment of scientific discussion with Stretch and Red; though it had been a while since the fish and lizard monsters had received a visit from their own doubles, perhaps Papyrus could arrange that.

 

The friends roamed around the baseball dugouts as they spoke. Undyne volunteered to coach kids during the summer, as the humans called it, and found a hidden love for the sport and job. Papyrus noted how uncharacteristically patient she was with the small humans, showing each of them individually if they asked and never berating them if they didn’t listen or messed up. It was good for her and Papyrus was happy to see his best friend get enjoyment out of something almost as much as she did the guard.

 

“Sooooo,” Oh...oh Papyrus knew that tone. “You and that lazy you huh?” The skeleton gave a nervous “nyeh”, but didn’t deny it, nodding his head with a shy smile. Undyne slapped an arm around his shoulders; forcing a shudder as the cracked bone was hit yet again. “Well, well then Paps! I really thought you would go for that scarred bastard but then again….you did really like your bro…”

 

“THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE DISCUSSED AROUND CHILDREN!!!” Papyrus screeched, clapping a hand over Undyne’s mouth to keep her from talking. The fish monster gave off a laugh and a hearty slap to her friend’s shoulder, only this time Papyrus couldn’t hold back the yelp of pain and alerted Undyne to his discomfort. "Ah, Undyne! What are you-” His shirt was wrenched up and over his head so Undyne could examine the injury on his shoulder, letting her calloused fingers poke and prod at the prominent crack that ran through half his scapula and growing at her discovery.

 

Answers were immediately demanded. The overprotective friend screamed for Papyrus to give her names so she could deal with the issue herself, but instead of filling Papyrus with that warm cause for feeling he normally got when Undyne got fired up like this he just got angry.

 

Did she not think he could take care of himself? Well if he was injured probably not…

 

Did that mean Sans was right?

 

No... no he wasn't, he couldn't be! "I'm fine Undyne, it was an accident... nothing more." said Papyrus with concealed frustration. " I need to get back. The others are waiting on me.” The skeleton knew if he didn't quickly separate himself from Undyne that she would be able to pull the answers she so aggressively demanded from him and Papyrus didn't want that. Enough people were angered by Sans, his brother didn't Undyne on his case as well. Angry, perhaps even offended shouts followed after Papyrus as his long legs took him away from his best friend, her  volunteer work keeping Undyne trapped between running after Papyrus but abandoning roughly twenty-five kids or staying with the children but not being there for Papyrus.

 

A bellowing "NGAAAAAHHHH!” thundered from the fish woman followed by the distinct crack of a wooden bat being split in two. Papyrus apologize again and again, the yells of his old captain increasing in volume the further he got from her until it was physically impossible for both Papyrus to hear her and Undyne to actually scream that loud, not for lack of trying but once his figure had completely vanished from her field of vision, Undyne pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

 

She would get to the bottom of this, if not for her own sanity for Papyrus’.

 

~.~

 

After escaping the prying words of Undyne, Papyrus made quick work of the long trek home. His shoulder ached and he still hadn't showered from his earlier activities with Stretch and Fell, which only made him long for the therapeutic beatings of the water against his bones. Papyrus took a small look through their front window hoping that the others would no longer be crowding the living room so he could quietly sneak into his home. Thankfully, only Sans resided within the living room, unfortunately; however, it was Sans. He would question why he left. Where he went. Hell, Sans would probably be able to tell that Papyrus’ shoulder was bothering him based solely on how Papyrus walked or spoke or some other crazy obscure observation that only the older brother could even begin to justify and understand.

 

The young skeleton would have given himself more time to ponder outside of he and his brother's home but the small voice that reminded him he is supposed to be working toward his own self growth chimed ever so loudly in his skull. Like a ringing bell it prattled on about standing up for himself until Papyrus' hand wrapped around the metal knob and pushed open the gateway into his surface home.

 

Sans was on his feet before Papyrus could even close the door. "Paps! Where did you go?!”

 

 _Yes, hello to you as well, brother._ "I went for a walk to clear my head.” he answered coolly. The soft mantra to keep calm played in his head. his body moving to pass his brothers' much smaller one as respectfully as possible; however, much like before Sans grabbed hold of his arm to halt him.

 

"We need to really talk about all this Paps.” sighed the small skeleton, his eyes matching the clipped tone his voice took. Honestly, Papyrus wanted nothing more to sit and discuss things with his brother but he already knew how it would end up. Sans would be calm and collected up until Papyrus expressed his blooming feelings, from there Sans would deflect and dismiss those feelings as nothing more than innocent curiosity.

 

And Papyrus just really was not feeling up to that.

 

"Sans...I am filthy and dressed in less than adequate attire.” Papyrus groaned, a hand pinching the bridge of his nasal cavity in exasperation. "If we really must talk can we at least wait until AFTER I've cleaned up?” The small-big brother tilted his mouth as if trying to find some way to argue or challenge Papyrus on the request but after a few moments of somewhat tense silence, Sans plopped back on the couch, his hand propping his head up with his sockets closed.

 

"Fine, I'll be here.” Papyrus gave a small nod. "Waiting…” He ignored the additional comment and continued up the stairs. "Alone…” Halfway up the stairs, he was almost free. "In the dark!”

 

Papyrus reached the top of the stairs just as Sans' words hit him. In one fluid motion, Papyrus turned and grasped the stair railing, sockets glaring down at Sans who looked like he was about to burst into giggles. The rebuttal sat on Papyrus’ tongue, leaving a bitter taste on the invisible appendage. Phalanges strained against the wood as his restraint waned, a loud "hmph" coming out instead of the words he truly wanted say followed by the stomping of feet and slamming of the bathroom door.

 

As much as he wished to just sit in the bath and relax for a moment, the throbbing pain radiating through his bones had only gotten worse. Papyrus took extreme care while removing his shirt and examined the crack that sat red and inflamed. The bones looked slightly withered down from grinding against each other without magic to protect them.

 

"Well that smarts…” Papyrus mumbled absently. Bony fingers laced with healing magic traced his scapula, sure to get into the crack as well as the smaller splintering cracks that formed from Undyne's suplex. Each pass over the cracks forced a He didn’t spend as much time as he would have liked cleaning and healing the wound, spending an even lesser amount of time in the relaxing shower on top of that, but Papyrus felt he had already wasted so much time. No one had eaten breakfast and by now lunch was almost over. He had fallen behind in his usual tasks, though the injured shoulder did little to help.

 

For now however, Papyrus was going to try his best to fall back into a basic routine. After he cleaned up he would be sure to prepare a hefty brunch for himself and the others, assuming of course they could all stay civil for long enough.

 

Much to Papyrus’ surprise as the others trickled back into the home, they did not argue with each other. Honestly they didn’t really talk to each other at all. Full concern was placed on Papyrus and each time the young skeleton shushed or pushed their worries away they only seemed to worry more.

 

“I told you, I am fine.” Papyrus huffed for the umpteenth time as Blue pranced around him, trying to take anything extra from Papyrus to help out. “I appreciate the help Berry, truly, but I assure you it is not necessary.” Blue shrugged him off and carried the handful of plates from the table to the sink where Papyrus scrubbed away.

 

“Nonsense, you slaved away enough, it’s the least I can do!” Papyrus gripped to himself about the help but did his best to ignore it. Thoughts had clouded his mind now that his friends had returned worse than while he was alone. Sans words constantly coming back in full force whenever someone asked if he needed anything or was okay.

 

_You’re the underdog that needs to be coddled._

 

No he was not...he was optimistic, there was a difference.

 

_He just wants to fuck you, after that he won’t want you._

 

That’s not true. Things have just been...complicated.

 

 _You aren’t worth it!_   
  
“YES I AM!”

 

A plate was slammed down on the metallic median of the double basin sink, shattering on impact and frightening his smaller assistant into a shriek. The dishes he held clattering to the floor, some breaking into sharp edges while others gained spider-webbed cracks  or just deep cracks in general. Papyrus realized all too quickly what he had done, the damage he had caused to the large kitchen, glass and ceramic littering the floor and sink basins, the water turning slightly red from the cuts to his hands. The others ran into the kitchen, a slight skid to their stops, all panicking on whether the two skeletons were harmed.

 

Sans came up behind Papyrus, a hand outstretched to pull his brother’s hands from the pieces of the ceramic plate he still clenched tightly in his palms. The touch scared Papyrus, causing the young brother to flinch violently from his brother, just to stare at the worried looks from each of his friends.

 

What happened? He heard Sans’ voice telling him all those horrible things and then...then he...he snapped? No, it wasn’t that. He was believing them….

 

Papyrus clamped his sockets shut, the heavy gaze of the others wearing down on him almost painfully. “I...I need to be alone.” No one tried to stop him as he blew passed but Stretch and Sans both moved to follow, Sans stopped by Red’s quick hand.

 

“Nu uh, you need to let him handle this.” Red advised though his tone didn’t give much room to protest.

 

“My little bro just snapped and you’re telling me to sit here?!” Sans protested. His sockets watched helplessly as Stretch disappeared up the stairs. Red gave Sans a sad, hurt look before nodding. Tears pooled at the corner of his sockets and he could do little to stop them from falling.

 

Red closed his arms around him. “He can’t be near you right now...you know that.” Surrendering to the embrace Sans cried into Red’s chest, the tune “he's my baby bro” falling out of his mouth in sad rhythms.

 

Up the stairs, Papyrus threw himself into his room, fully aware that Stretch was hot on his tail before the older him had to teleport past the door Papyrus tried to slam in his face. He was panicking but he couldn't understand why.

 

Was it because those horrible doubts were in Sans’ voice? But his brother did not honestly believe those things about him...did he? Sans was always telling Papyrus how worth it he was for whichever lucky monster nabbed him, yet here Sans was doing his best to utterly sabotage the quickly blooming relationship between Papyrus and Stretch. The younger brother was so confused, so hurt.

 

He watched from the sidelines with hidden envy as the others had such successful, happy relationships for so long, praying to the star that he could have even the smallest bit of that. That someone would sweep him off his feet the way Sans had Red or pampered him with sugar laced words until he broke down the way Blue had Fell. That was not to say Papyrus wasn't happy for his friends and brother, he could not be any more joyous for them but he was still envious.

 

The detached, jumbled affectionate advances his brother always teased him with were also confusing. Sans would show hard-pressed interest one minute then push Papyrus away the next and the big-little brother still did not know if this was his own doing, if it was something he had done to damage the possibility of a more than brotherly relationship with Sans.

 

He wanted to prove Sans wrong. Prove that he wasn't his baby bones brother anymore. That he was mature and could handle the realities of the world, but right now as he stood in his room, tears spewing from his sockets and hands tightly clenched at his sides, all Papyrus wanted was to be coddled. Going through this alone was hard and unfamiliar and to say he was struggling would be belittlement to his current mindset.

 

“Paps. Papyrus, can you hear me, hun?” The voice that tried to reach him was familiar, raspy but honey coated. “Papyrus, I wanna help you but I need to know you're okay with me coming near you Papyrus. Can you nod your head for me? Papyrus?”

 

As the repetition of his name pulled him back to the world around him, Papyrus turned languidly to the source, drinking in Stretch’s worried gaze from a few feet away. Stretch repeated his questions again, slower this time, and waited for Papyrus to dip his head in affirmation. Once the almost missed motion was given Stretch stepped closer with his arms lowered and opened, but allowed Papyrus to be the one to officially close the distance.

 

Cut, bloody hands held the front of Stretch’s hoodie in a death grip, tears smothered into the crook of his neck, but the shrill, banshee wails from the younger’s mouth padded the room. The older monster murmured sweet nothings against the side of Papyrus’ skull, gently rubbing his hand along the bone in as soothing a motion as he could. Words could be heard from Papyrus in between his cries, each of which consisted of doubt and confusion and were immediately countered by affection and reassurance from Stretch.

 

“I can't...I can't be like this! I can't! I have to be strong...I have to!” Trembling legs struggled to keep his body up right. “He was right, I am too naive...I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I can't do this I'm sorry!” Stretch shushed him in a delicate tone, carrying both bodies to the floor after noticing the trouble Papyrus was having trying to keep himself upright. He kept his voice firm but caring as Papyrus desperately deflected every affirmative with a negative.

 

Stretch knew telling Papyrus he was wrong would do little to ease the hysteric mindset the skeleton had plummeted to so he chose his words carefully, words that didn't necessarily remove the blame but made Papyrus aware the negative consequences were not intentional.

 

“It's my fault!”

 

“You did your best.”

 

“I hurt him!”

 

“You didn't mean to.”

 

Their back and forth word battle continued until Papyrus laid silent and still in Stretch’s lap, a hiccup choking out every so often. The larger skeleton cradled him. Fingertips still smoothing over bones and wiping tears away, his body slowly rocking them back and forth in that soothing way one would a child. Stretch knew Papyrus wanted to prove he wasn't a babybones and that this sight would undoubtedly hinder the torn monster’s personal progress on the achievement, but to the older it was a greater step to growth.

 

“I'm proud of you. Did you know that Papyrus?” he asked after a soft kiss to Papyrus’ skull. He answered with a whimper and a small shake no. Stretch readjusted them so could better see Papyrus’ face. “It took a lot to tackle all of this on your own. Not many can do that.” Another whimper came from him, his face hiding into the puffy fabric of the orange hoodie. “But you know...this doesn't have to be done alone. The others would help if you ask, and I know I want to be there...if you want.” Stretch felt the grasp on his hoodie tighten and Papyrus’ body tremble.

 

“How am I supposed to prove Sans wrong if I still rely on others?”

 

“By showing him that there's a difference between support and dependency.” The young skeleton made a sad pathetic noise before curling into deeper into Stretch’s hoodie, refusing to speak further. Shadows gathered around the door, the soft murmurs of voices all asking the same questions.

 

“Can we come in?”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Stretch opened the door with his magic and revealed each of his friends crowding the door. Papyrus’ eyes had a glazed look to them that only wavered when he saw Sans, tear stains still crowding his face. Stretch hated to admit that he was happy the others didn’t try to push into the room to check on Papyrus, especially Sans given how Papyrus actively flinched and hid to avoid eye contact with the small skeleton. He wasn’t sure whether it was due to shame of his outburst or if Papyrus was actually scared of his brother but Stretch didn’t plan on risking it at the moment. Fell was the first to make his way into the room. Used to the attacks Red suffered back home, he knew to keep each movement slow and purposeful as he approached the two and even sat a fair distance away to not overwhelm Papyrus.

 

“Papyrus, I just wanted to say goodbye. I must return home.” Fell’s deep voice chimed out so quietly, so unfitting for the naturally screaming skeleton. “However, before I leave…” Fell stood, returning to the door to retrieve something from Blue, then returning back to his place on the floor. “I recall this was won for you.” In Fell’s outstretched hand was the stuffed animal Stretch had won for him back at the carnival. Light revived itself in Papyrus’ eyes, if only by a margin, at the sight of the cat, reaching out a quivering skeletal hand as a way of asking to have the toy.

 

Fell placed the toy in his hand letting a content smile cross his teeth when Papyrus wrapped the stuffed animal in his arms, secretly thankful that the blood on Papyrus’ hands had long since dried. The young monster would be devastated if the toy was ruined. Stretch signaled a thank you to the edgy skeleton who nodded in return, standing to his feet.

 

With Fell needing to leave, Stretch found himself in an awkward predicament, either himself, Red, or Sans had to open a portal for Fell to go home but with Papyrus apparently unable to even look his brother in the sockets, he felt no true comfort leaving the young skeleton in his care. Sans could take Fell, in fact it would be preferred, but Stretch really didn’t put it passed the dark skeleton to give Sans a nice wallop over his skull for all the trouble; however, leaving Sans and Stretch alone in the same home might end just as badly if not worse.

 

So he chose the lesser of the evils. “Hey Red, you can keep things civil here, yea?” he asked, the tone in his voice biting a warning.

 

“Yeah, I got ya.” Red affirmed. The tall monster held in a soft sigh of relief and moved to stand, Papyrus supported in his arms to make for an easier transition to the bed. Stretch cupped his hands around Papyrus’ paled bones, his cheeks a light orange from all the crying.

 

“I’m going to take Fell home okay Papyrus? Do you want someone to stay in here with you?” Papyrus shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. “Okay, who would you like to stay?” Papyrus tightened his grip on the stuffed cat, mumbling his answer into the plushie.

 

“Blue.”

 

Stretch didn’t force him to speak up, only motioned to his brother to come, slowly, into the room. Though it was amusing to see Blue struggle not to run to his friend’s aid, his brother was more than appreciative of the restraint. Fell gave the small skeleton a loving kiss goodbye before moving away to make room for Blue. Even with his friend so close, Papyrus kept his eyes down, barely leaning his head against Blue’s shoulder as sat beside him. Stretch gave them both cautious hugs then led Fell out of the room, closing the door with a hushed click.

 

Red ushered everyone away from the door. Words were whispered to Stretch from the gold toothed skeleton, a confirming nod the only acknowledgment Red got in response. Sans grumbled and griped about not being the one with Papyrus, reminding the others, as he had at least a thousand times now, that Papyrus was his brother and he should be the one to take care of him. Stretch had half a mind to tell the irate skeleton even a small portion of the worries and doubts that Papyrus shared in his broken state, but it wasn’t his information to share so he kept quiet.

 

Red waved goodbye to both the tall monsters. “I’ll see ya soon bro.” Fell lowered his head in a bowing motion, Stretch snickered lightly at the gesture and clamped a hand down on Fell’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll be back in a flash then we’ll talk.” was all Stretch said before blinking himself and Fell out of the home and to the choke point of the universes.

 

While Stretch cut open the fabric of the dimensional wall, Fell sneered in the vague direction of the classic brothers’ home.

 

“I don’t like this.” growled his voice, hands crossed and sockets vacant of any light. “He’s going to keep hurting him...I know that type of person. I WAS that type of person…” Stretch exhaled deeply, sharing his counterparts worries though not wanting to really talk about it. The heavy canopy of trees blocked much of the late evening sunset, outlining Fell barely enough for Stretch to see.

 

“I promise I’ll deal with this, don’t worry about it.” Fell wished he could believe Stretch, but some part of him felt Stretch would not be willing to lay the cold hard truth on Sans, whether because of his own inability or to spare Papyrus. Either way, it filled Fell with unease. Still he tried to have some ounce of faith in his double, despite his laziness he was making strides for their “innocent” alternate and that was enough for Fell...at least as things stood now.

 

Conceding to Stretch’s determination, Fell gave a small wave goodbye and walked through the rift in the world, collapsing the instant the skeleton’s entire body was inside. Stretch pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, and taking a hefty drag. The tremors he had been hiding since Papyrus’ breakdown coming back with severe intensity. Hearing the broken words, the lost hope...caused a ripple in his soul. Papyrus and Blue both were always those positive lights to the rest of the group’s darkness, but it was...irresponsible of them all to take advantage of that. To think they didn’t need their own comfort was wrong and sadly the pressure that built up in Papyrus’ soul finally ruptured today.

 

There was no time to linger on his own thoughts, they could be addressed later. For now, he needed to help Sans and Papyrus’ quickly degrading relationship.

 

**Snap!**

 

Stretch jumped at the loud snap of a tree branch, swiveling his body toward the direction it came, “Heh...so that’s what that feels like eh?” He’d have to remember to apologize to the kid for all the times he did that to them...shit was really unsettling.

 

**Crunch! Snap!**

 

Okay, now he was getting annoyed. The snapping and crunching of the surrounding foliage echoed loudly in the open space, the trees doing nothing to help ease the growing disquiet in his bones.

 

“Alright asshole, I know you’re there and I’m really not in the mood.” Stretch called out, magic pulsing through his left eye. After only a few short moments a figure walked out from the trees, a translucent spear in their hand with two more floating over each of their shoulders. Stretch recognized her immediately, the cold sweat going down his skull already a bad sign. “Heh...welp I thought I smelled something fishy, What do you want, Undyne?”

 

Normally Stretch would be a bit more respectful but he was definitely passed his wits end. Undyne; however, did not seem to give a damn. Her one good eye laid crazed with anger, her spear raised at Stretch’s chest.

  
“What do I want?” She repeated “Fuhuhu, how about a chat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!!!
> 
> I really didn't want to cliffhanger this but with everything I wanted to add it was gonna probably double in size (or damn near that) and decided it would be better to just do in the next chapter ><
> 
> OTL forgive me!!


	8. Three Days And Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been three days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait >< I know they're getting longer and longer and I'm really sorry for that :(  
> That being said, I also feel this is a fillery kinda chapter, but it lets me move on from the day by day events  
> Thank you for the continued support everyone it means so much <3

Talk? That was a funny request.

 

Talking wasn’t something guard captains were particularly known for, especially not when they were already brandishing not one, or two, but three shiny magic weapons  at the face of the person whom they were supposed to be having a conversation with. But what did Stretch care? He didn't need to stay for this, not entirely.

 

“I love a good conversation! Especially when I'm about to get harpooned.” he scoffed, the cigarette in his mouth burning bright as he took another long drag. “So, what are we talking about tonight?” Undyne narrowed her eye, the grip on her spear tightening as the others reared back a ways, shooting forward and piercing the ground where Stretch’s sneakers covered feet would have been. Undyne pulled the gripped spear up, both hands wrapping around it as she surged forward. Stretch sighed, every attack getting dodged with minuscule effort.

 

Undyne jumped back, her lips revealing her sharp teeth in a smile. “Well you’re boring. You fight just like Sans.” Stretch shrugged and flicked the ash from his cigarette. Not a lot for a 1-HP monster to do except dodge and hope, plus he didn’t even want to fight Undyne. He would have much rather been back with Papyrus, cuddled up to him, sleeping or just listening to whatever the younger skeleton wanted talk about, even if it was nothing. Stars, he was so damn smitten with that monster. A spear landed at his feet again, a not so subtle reminder that Stretch did have a very pissed off fish monster, who did not like being ignored, to deal with.

 

“You can’t hit me, Undyne.” Stretch commented flatly, mindlessly dodging her seemingly scripted straight out of any human action film styled attacks. Undyne grinned at the distracted skeleton. He was right where she wanted him. A flash of whitish green was all Stretch saw before the small inverted heart that made up his soul floated out, green. “What the-”

 

“You’re green so now you have to face your dangers head on instead of dodging around like a coward!”

 

“Oh shit…”

 

The spear flurry happened in rapid successions, forcing Stretch to summon walls and walls of bones to stop them from piecing him. Undyne laughed, loud and triumphant, another wave ripping toward him. Stretch tried to teleport, hoping that the green magic did not block that ability but he wasn’t all that surprised when nothing happened. Another volley was chomped down by his blaster’s jaws, its ursarian design turning to growl at Undyne.

 

Wind howled, leaves getting plucked off trees and carried through space between them. Undyne looked ready to kill and Stretch for his life couldn’t remember what he could have possibly done to make her so pissed off. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw Undyne, this one anyway.

 

After nothing but howling wind and the sound shrink of spears hitting bones, Undyne stopped the volleys to speak.

 

“Ya know, Papyrus...he’s always been there. No matter what you’re doing, when you call, he’s there for you as quickly as he can be.” Her voice faltered almost like she was about to cry. “Well I saw him today...and he had this..crack on his shoulder. Huge fucking thing too, but you’re a skeleton so maybe you can tell me...do you know how much force it takes to crack someone’s scapula like that?!” Stretch felt guilt pang in his soul. She wanted to know how much? A whole hell of a lot, that’s how much but he found that couldn’t answer Undyne as she prattled off questions. He couldn’t tell her the truth.

 

The filter of his cigarette ground down to nothing in his teeth. “It takes...it takes a lot.” The answer did nothing to quell the anger in Undyne’s soul.

 

“Fuhu, Alphys said that EXACT thing...and there’s blood on your hoodie.”

 

_Shit._

 

“And Paps said you two have gotten awfully close this weekend.”

 

_Double shit._

 

“So let me ask you...one last time.” Undyne rose the spear to his chest again, a strike for each word she said. “WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HIM!?!?” The spear broke passed the blaster head, forcing Stretch to deflect her attacks with a bone summoned to his hand. The bear like skull growled but Stretch wouldn’t let it defend him the way the weapon wanted to. He pushed Undyne back and said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“It was an accident!” Well, now he put his foot in his mouth. “It wasn’t supposed to happen...Paps didn’t deserve it...I didn’t mean to.” He should have told the truth. He should have said what really happened, but he didn’t. Stretch knew he couldn’t tell Undyne that Papyrus was hurt because of Sans. If she was doing this purely based on speculation, the skeleton could only imagine what she would do with the truth. The trees leaned and waned against the intense wind, wherever the hell that came from, and even a few branches came crashing down.

 

Undyne looked...shocked. “You...you hurt him?”

 

_No._ “Yes, we were all messing around...I got carried away.” The wind died down, the blaster evaporated in a loud shatter. “I didn’t mean to. I would never hurt Papyrus, not intentionally.” Undyne scoffed, sending out another wave of that off green light to relinquish the hold on Stretch’s soul, allowing it to safely retreat back to his chest. She looked disappointed.

 

“For years...Paps and I talked about a happy ending,” she said with a turned back. “The way he spoke about you today...he’s absolutely head over heels for you, so let me give you some advice.” A punch landed to the side of Stretch’s jaw. The tall skeleton stumbled to the floor in shock, holding his jaw and trying to keep his magic from flaring in aggression. “Papyrus isn’t some little kid, I know that he’s tough and surprisingly strong, but Papyrus...he doesn’t like hurting people. Even if it’s in his best interest, so if you see him destroying himself to make you happy...leave.” Stretch cocked his head a bit, trying to wrap his head around what Undyne was telling him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The spear in her hand disappeared. “I mean don’t...don’t be like Sans. Don’t make Paps pretend for your happiness.” His eyes widened at Undyne’s words, surprised that the abrasive female paid such close attention to the inner workings of the brother’s relationship. The quirks of being a best friend he supposed. Undyne didn’t say much else, consigning to walk away from the situation with deep, irritated grumbles under her breath, leaving Stretch to just kinda ponder with the trickles of already known information from the monster. So, others knew about the dysfunctionality of Sans and Papyrus’ relationship? Stretch couldn’t help but wonder if there were deeper parts that others might remember, ones that Papyrus couldn’t and Sans was attacked with.

 

Stretch sighed. It was a thought for another day.His jaw hurt, his skull filled with so much random shit that he couldn’t piece together. The lie he told Undyne to spare Sans left him feeling horrible and craving another smoke, but he would pass on that for now.

 

Rising to his feet, Stretch dusted himself off and sighed again, damn he needed sleep. Preferably a cuddle filled sleep with his new favorite skeleton, but there was still the conversation with Red and Sans that he needed to be a part of. He stood in the clearing, his thoughts his only company beneath the canopy of trees, encircled by leaves pulled by the soft breeze. Sockets drifted to the spot where the dimensional rift once laid then to the direction that Undyne had wandered off to.

 

Stretch grumbled under his breath as the sting from the sucker punch flared up in reminder, almost wishing he would have let his blaster take a chomp at the damn ex-captain just for a bit of payback, but it wasn’t worth it. His little mission was done, he could finally go back home with no hesitation and blipped out in a soft pop of light.

 

Sans and Red sat on the couch, the once crying face of Sans now just frustrated. “You took your damn time.” his voice came off in a snarl. “What happened to dropping Fell off and coming right back?” Red pushed Sans back on the couch with his arm over his chest. Teeth clinked together in warning to the skeleton, something they all found themselves doing from time to time.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” the other asked with concealed concern. “I know you’re hard headed but ya don’t gotta prove it.” For the first time in...well ever, Stretch sneered at the joke. Red shrugged his shoulders, looking back at Sans to see if he had calmed down, which he barely did, and sighed again. The couch was definitely big enough for all three of them but Red wasn’t about to be in the middle of both of the skeletons especially if Stretch was sneering at jokes, whether they were bad or not it just wasn’t something that he did.

 

Instead Red looked at the quickly growing bruise on his friend’s face, it consumed most of the right side of his jaw, spreading up to his eye. No doubt in Red’s mind the injury hurt like a bitch, but what confused him was...why didn’t Stretch just heal it?

 

“Look...can we just talk like you wanted Red?” Stretch snipped accidentally.

 

Sans rolled his eyelights. “There isn’t anything to talk about anymore...Stretch knows the truth now so what is there to discuss?”

 

“How bout how we’re gonna work through this?” Red asked, stretching out his bones over the extra space. “Papyrus isn’t gonna just forget about the ashy bastard once the weekend’s over babe...it’s time to grow the hell up and stop trying to keep your bro trapped in some perpetual circle jerk of naivety!” Stretch cocked a brow at Red. He was always defensive when it came to the younger brothers but normally it was silently and from afar. Sans shifted on the couch so Red’s sock covered feet weren’t resting on his femurs anymore. His hands fiddled with the throw pillows, eyes drifted to the blank T.V. screen and the collection of DVDs and CDs. Anywhere but the two skeletons.

 

The blue jacket clad skeleton flipped his hood over eyes. “What do you want me to say?” he asked quietly. “You want me to say that I approve? That I think Stretch is the perfect match for him and that I am overjoyed with the thought that for the last two days they’ve bonded purely because every one of us have everlasting boners?” Red was snickering at the end of the series of questions, earning him a smack against the head from Stretch. He flipped him off and snickered anyway.

 

“Ya know, minus the sarcasm, that would actually do a lot of us some damn good Sans.” The smaller monster scoffed, keeping his head turned from both of them. Stretch didn’t really want to keep talking, talking hurt right now but he knew this wasn’t done. “It would help your brother too, bro. Not just me. In fact, keep making my life hell!”

 

“Wait what?” they asked in unison but Stretch was done, he couldn’t keep being civil.

 

“You heard me, keep all this shit up. Keep thinking that you acting like a jackass will make me leave because the moment I prove your bony ass wrong will be the day you lose your brother, and trust me Sans...It’s not going to be my fault.” Stretch ported away before either could say something to him. Everything about the exchange left the smaller skeletons tense, hollow. Stretch was calm, always calm. Even when he was mad he had this odd sense of control, but just then it was gone, like Sans had attacked Blue again. Sans felt guilt grip him, he fucked up...again.

 

Real shocker there, huh?

 

Small hands clutched at his hood, pulling it forcefully down over his eyes and growling loudly into the empty air of the living room. Red poked him with his foot, whispering for him to lay down for a bit and just stop thinking. Sans didn’t react to the first few pokes, but after a few dozen more the agitated monster finally laid down in Red’s arm.

 

“I can’t do this Red...I can’t.” Sans groaned. “I know you guys want me to but...Papyrus means too damn much. I can’t just make this shit go away. No one is good enough for him, me included.” Red tightened his grip around Sans’ body, comforting his boyfriend as much as possible. His soul was conflicted, both angry and hurting because of Sans’ actions, the calloused words he spoke to all of them over the weekend, the stupid mistakes and actions he took to prove his petty points. Red didn’t know what to do. He knew he couldn’t keep playing both sides, not forever. Normally Stretch would be more willing to help even things out but now the poor guy was stuck in the middle. Him and Papyrus both...just stuck in some kind of emotional inferno Sans started.

 

Red leaned his head down against Sans’, shifting his position a bit more to accommodate for the angle. “I get it, alright? Really I do. I know it’s hard seeing your brother grow up, but he can’t be a babybones forever Sans, it’s not fair to him or you.” Red pressed his teeth to the top of Sans’ hoodie. “It sucks, alright? Letting go of part of your world isn’t the easiest thing to do Sans, but you have me babe...and Blue, Stretch, hell even Boss would help if you really wanted. Stop fighting alone, Sans. That’s what ya always told me.” Sans hiccuped. Face buried in the turtleneck Red wore as he cried at the words that were said. The truth that was spoken. He knew he had to try but he didn’t know how. How to let go, how to move on. It was the how that was hard for him. Figuring out how to do this was what was holding him back.

 

Papyrus was the only thing Sans never stopped caring about during their spree of resets. He had long given up on their universe and its timelines but never on his brother.

 

Sans felt the other monster shift, like he was about to get up, and latched onto him a bit tighter. A chuckle played against Red’s ribs, moving his arms to better hug the moping skeleton. Words got mumbled into his chest, though completely lost to the sharp toothed skeleton, Sans’ clingy actions told Red what his lover wanted.

 

“Fine, whatever you win. We’re sleepin' here tonight.” Red gave Sans another soft kiss. “Fucking stubborn, bonehead.”

 

The pop of Stretch's teleport was just a bit too loud for the eerie quiet of Papyrus’ room, the two young skeletons jumping up from their cuddled positions.

 

"Papy, you scared us!” Blue whined, sleep taking over his normally boisterous voice. "Why were you gone so long?” Stretch didn't answer, leaning against the wall as he shed his shoes. Part of him wanted to just crawl into bed and sleep the night away but he remembered the stained hoodie, which did nothing but delay the sweet embrace of sleep. When Blue asked if everything was okay, a sharp intake of unneeded breath formed in the older brother's throat.

 

His earlier outburst kept him honest. "No, bro, it's not but know what we can worry bout all that later.” Two long steps brought him to the edge of bed lifting the covers, ready to crawl in. Blue moved to make way, allowing Stretch to position himself in between his brother and the still silent Papyrus. Bright, cyan lights gleamed at Stretch. They took in his exhausted eyes, the faint darkness of his mandible. The questions came flowing to mind but Stretch placed a phalange gently over his little brother's exposed teeth, effectively silencing him. The beat monster shutting his eyes and nestling back into his pillow.

 

"Tomorrow?” Blue asked quietly.

 

Stretch let himself chuckle. "Tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?” Papyrus chimed in, his voice a bit raspy from crying and not talking. Stretch clinked his teeth to both monster's skulls, arms wrapping around them and pulling them close.

 

"Promise. Now, please, sleep.” Quiet giggles filled the room. Soft nudges pressed against the larger skeleton's shoulders as each of them got comfortable against his body. They shared hushed goodnights, cuddling as close to each other as possible in search of the security the others offered.

 

Sleep ended just as quickly as it came for the three skeletons, well...for two of them, anyway. Blue and Papyrus woke up as they usually did, bright and way too early for the majority of the monsters in the house currently. Blue sprawled out like a cat, popping his stiff joints while making an unsettled face at some of the louder sounds. Papyrus did similar motions although they were much shorter lived as his attention was pulled to the deep colored bruise over Stretch's face. Both skeletons examined the bruise with curious eyes, the deep, almost black collection of orange magic that gathered on top of the bones.

 

Papyrus rose a hand to caress the bruise, stopping short in worry that he would wake Stretch up.

 

Blue laughed at the concern. “Go ahead Rus, he won't wake up from a few pats.” The small skeleton snickered at Papyrus’ slight embarrassment, wiggling his eye ridges as best as he could in a suggestive manner before jumping off the bed.

 

“W-where are you going, Blue?” Papyrus asked at his friend's sudden exit. Blue only smiled, a finger over his mouth in a shushing gesture before he disappeared from the room. Papyrus huffed a bit, but sat himself back down on the mattress, returning his concerned gaze to Stretch’ relaxed face. It reminded him of the first night they awoke together, the way Stretch seemed to have no worries in the world. Just free of all his fears, all his pain.

 

Bones gently slid across bones as Papyrus fell victim to his own curiosity, tracing the lines of Stretch’s face. The lumps of his cheekbones, the slightly rounded curve of his jaw. Phalange tips poked at the older monster's teeth, letting himself trace the points of his canines, a bit sharper than Papyrus’ own while Stretch smiled and huffed in his sleep.

 

Despite the neutral smile that Papyrus always had on his face, he found himself fighting to keep it from growing. He couldn't place what it was about Stretch that made him feel so giddy and excited but whatever it was, he liked it...very much.

 

“You make me feel so worth it.” Papyrus mumbled to himself. His hand cupped the bruised cheek, wishing he knew more about healing magic than just sealing simple cracks to ease whatever pain Stretch might have been in. “I want to return the favor...the feeling but…” Papyrus clinking his teeth together in frustration. Magic focused around his fingers as he continued his explorative tracings. Stretch reacted a bit more now, moving around and making noise.

 

“Mmm…” The low moans and sighs from Stretch spurred on Papyrus’ curiosity. Was this wrong to do? Stretch was still asleep, perhaps he should wake him up first? But...it wasn't much exploring if Stretch was awake. If the object of his attention was awake then he would be getting directed instead of learning on his own. Sure, he was the Great Papyrus but even someone as great as him had new things to learn.

 

Gulping down his nerves, Papyrus pulled the blanket from Stretch’s  larger frame, exposing the trademark tank top over his torso, jacked up slightly at his hips before the start of his cargo shorts. Papyrus stared at the exposed bones of Stretch’s spine, his lowest floating ribs visible to the skeleton’s curious eyes. Fingers stroked across the bones in a manner that even Papyrus could barely feel, so when Stretch moved in a way to add more force to the touches, Papyrus couldn't contain his small gasp.

 

“Kin priss herder.”

 

Papyrus cocked his head, “Um...I'm sorry?” Stretch yawned loudly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Papyrus better, a lazy and sleepy smile on his face.

 

“I said, you can press harder. I'm not gonna break.” Papyrus tried to hold onto his nerves, but it pulled away every time he looked at Stretch. His hand hovered over the bones he was just fondling, a slight tremble shaking through him.

 

“C-can you maybe um...close your eyes?” Papyrus asked, the confidence laced curiosity almost  completely gone now. It was Stretch’s turn to cock his head in confusion and the action didn't really help Papyrus regain that confidence. “I um...I want to explore for myself if that's okay. I just...it's weird if you're...staring.” The request clicked quickly in the older skeleton’s skull, thankfully, and he leaned back down with his eyes focused on the plain ceiling of the room. When Papyrus was sure Stretch wasn’t staring at him anymore, he continued the strokes along the exposed vertebrae, applying more pressure just like the monster beneath him said he could.

 

Stretch was quiet at first, the slight shifting of his breathing being the only thing that told Papyrus that he was getting anything out of the touches against his spine. Papyrus drummed against the magic cartilage that connected the vertebrae, squeezing as he massaged and earning a mild moan from Stretch for his efforts.

 

“I'm sorry I woke you up.” Papyrus said under his breath. “Blue said you wouldn't wake up from simple touches, but I'm beginning the think that was a trick.” Stretch smiled and shook his head, sucking in a sharp breath when Papyrus’ curious hand stroked his lowest rib.

 

“Hah, heh, I ain't complaining.” Stretch moaned out, dropping an arm over his eyes to keep from staring as Papyrus requested.

 

Papyrus gripped the rib harder, entranced by the way Stretch keened into his touches. “You are not upset?” the older panted, words coming out between each elevated huff. “I was touching you while you were asleep...isn't that weird?”

 

“Not even a little bit.” The answer came with no hesitation or malice like Papyrus expected, instead just simple truth. Stretch lifted an arm slightly to peek a socket out to look at his younger alternate’s face. He watched as the bits of rejection and worry were swept away, the glowing smile the happy skeleton was known for making a comeback appearance.

 

Papyrus moved the blanket completely off Stretch’s body, staring at the open midriff that displayed the top curves of his pelvis and the broad boned spine his fingers were still wrapped around, his other hand moving back to the low set of ribs that made Stretch sound off the loudest so far.

 

“I am...mmm...curious though.” Stretch droned  out. His voice staying as tamed as possible. “What made you want to?” Papyrus stopped his caresses to think. Why did he want to do this? It started off as wanting to just ease the potential pain Stretch could be in from the irritated bones on his face, yet evolved into him exploring the skeleton’s naked bones and even finding one of his more sensitive erogenous zones.

 

Papyrus enjoyed this, however. He enjoyed the quiet times where he and his double just sat and enjoyed one another’s company. He enjoyed the physicality of their not official relationship. Stretch was so patient and open with him, welcoming every strange quirk of his personality, picking apart his alter ego and just leaving Papyrus as Papyrus.

 

But he still felt like they were missing something. Like there was a key component that they were depriving themselves of, but Papyrus really wasn't sure what it could be.

 

“Paps, you alright?” The concern filled question pulled Papyrus from his thoughts and he smiled, bright and wide, leaning over to press his teeth to Stretch’s. Arms wrapped around his frame and pulled Papyrus so he was straddling the lazier skeleton’s waist. The older pulled away only to lean in again to lick and nibble at Papyrus’ neck, finding the death scar and tracing it with his tongue.

 

Stretch kept Papyrus still with a hand wrapped around the up most bones right at the base of his skull, the whimpers and gasps encouraging both monsters more and more.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus began to pull away. “Wa-wait!” Stretch stopped immediately, fearing the nervous look Papyrus had on his face. “I want this to be about you this time.”

 

“Aw, you don’t have to do that Paps.”

 

Papyrus took the hand around his neck and held it gently in his own hand. “I know that, but...after everything that’s happened I want to show you the same attention you’ve shown me.” There was something about the pure sincerity in Papyrus’ voice that made Stretch feel almost guilty, enough to the point that he couldn’t muster up the urge to even playfully deny the simple request. Stretch kicked the rest of the blanket off his legs, moving the arm Papyrus wasn’t snuggling to prop up his head, revealing his partially bare body with a wink.

 

It wasn’t a subtle hint, Papyrus knew that much. It was an invitation to have his way with the skeleton’s body however he wished, to touch and tease until either of them couldn’t take it anymore and begged for release. Papyrus doubted things would get that far with what he had planned but the visual was a very appealing to say the least.

 

The touches resumed along Stretch’s ribs, back to feathery and hesitant. Fingers stroked and pulled at the bones, trailing along the wide surface of the sternum and returning down the sides of the ribcage. Stretch's head was no longer propped up by his arm, now leaning back into the pillows as he groaned lowly to himself. The soft touches were soothing, easing away the tension from the previous night and replacing it with the growing bud of arousal.

 

"You can be louder if you want.” Papyrus offered. Stretch had kept the monster's earlier request in mind and his eyes remained off Papyrus, focusing on anything that would hold off his intense desire to watch Papyrus touch him.

 

A firm squeeze at his spine made him yelp in surprise. "Aaah... keep doing that and I won't have a choice." Another squeeze followed by a short jerk sent Stretch arching into Papyrus, clenching and grinding his teeth in place of a moan. Papyrus wanted to hear the lewd sounds Stretch could make, sounds of unabated pleasure to let him know his companion was really enjoying himself. So, taking his words to heart, Papyrus repeated the motion again, smiling slightly as Stretch jolted against him. Hips rolling up against him, no magic gathering quite yet but that was okay.

 

Papyrus had to remind himself that contrary to his actions, sex wasn't the actual end game here but merely a side effect.

 

Stretch's new found voice filled Papyrus’ once quiet room. Stretch’s legs twitched as the hands continued up the inside of his ribcage, forcing Papyrus to adjust his weight onto his knees. lowering his mouth to Stretch’s spine and giving it a single, long lick.

 

"Nng! Aah, hah!”

 

The younger monster blushed at the sounds. His orange tongue sweeping across again, coiling around the floating ribs and sucking freely while his hands ventured to the wide set iliac crests of Stretch's pelvis. Papyrus thumbed at the smooth, rounded curves as he licked and bit each individual rib, careful to listen to his partner's moans and mewls to ensure he didn't hurt Stretch in his inexperience. Stretch; however, did little more than thrust and grunt at the ministrations he received, the marks Papyrus’ canines left in his bones giving off a pleasant sting on top of everything else.

 

Stretch tried not to make requests, or really talk at all. Papyrus wanted to explore on his own, without instruction, and Stretch respected that. Not to mention being the lucky guinea pig for Papyrus’ curiosity was yielding amazing results. His magic stayed in check though, not forming into the pleasure tools his mind's eye continued to imagine. He could feel Papyrus’ curious fingers trail along his pelvis, mimicking the motions that were done  to him over the course of the weekend with his own charm of feathery light touches. It left a certain kind of tingle to Stretch’s bones like soft little vibrations left behind by the shifting of his magic.

 

“I never got a lot of pleasure when I...um, did things alone.” Papyrus rambled, squeezing the pointed tailbone he had been stroking. Stretch covered his skull with his arm, jaws hanging open with his golden orange tongue visible.

 

His honey coated voice came out raspy and strained. " Well, you, haah ahh, you are making me feel fucking amazing Paps.” Papyrus lowered his head down to Stretch’s pelvis, tongue dangling out ready to lick at the heated bones laced with the thin veil of Stretch’s magic until a soft knock rapped against the door.

 

Papyrus called out to whoever was on the other side, covering Stretch’s bare pelvis with the blanket. Blue opened the door slowly with both Sans and Red beside him and panicked looks on their faces.

 

“Um, you uh...you have a visitor Papyrus.” Blue said shakily. Papyrus cocked his head but decided that if all three  of the skeletons were standing at his door, it very well might be important. He took great care moving over Stretch, sure not to pull the blanket that kept his nakedness hidden. Papyrus didn’t really want to leave Stretch, not when his partner was enjoying what he was doing, but the look on each of the shorter skeletons’ faces told him it was something only he could deal with.

 

Red chuckled nervously. “Trust me, bud, you’re not gonna want to keep this one waiting.” Papyrus nodded his head, giving Stretch’s hand a loving squeeze before leaving the room with the others. “And Stretch, you might wanna get that cheek looked at bud, it’s a bit flushed.” Blue slapped the snickering skeleton’s arm and asked if his brother would be joining them. Stretch flipped Red off before smiling and promising to catch up later.

 

Papyrus and the others filed into the living room but the tall skeleton froze as he rounded the corner.

 

“Uhh..Un-Undyne! What are...I mean, what brings you by?” He asked, the smile on his face twitching. Undyne narrowed her eyes at the others, but smiled at her friend.

 

“Hey Paps, how’s the shoulder?” Papyrus shrugged, subconsciously rubbing the injury. He hadn’t really been thinking about it, distracted and all. “Right, well, Alphys wanted me to come down and talk to ya about some stuff.” Papyrus nodded and sat beside the awkward fish woman. Undyne stumbled over her words, or rather Alphys’ words. How he wouldn’t be able to go to work until his shoulder was fully healed.

 

Damn, Papyrus hadn’t really thought about that little tidbit. Being cooped up in his home was not appealing, his room even less so. The others would be leaving tonight as well so he would be alone if he was to stay here. Well, he would have Sans…

 

“Yes, that is not something I took into account.” he sighed. Undyne jumped up with an enthusiastic fist pump and a smile.

 

“Sweet! Then you can come watch over the punks with me until you’re better!” Papyrus beamed at the suggestion. The kids Undyne coached reminded him of the human child Frisk, the non-stabby one anyway. They were all so accepting and friendly, plus he would be able to reconnect with his best friend like old times. The two jumped around, cheering and squealing. Discussing all the things they would do, memories from when they cooked and trained together being heavily influences in every activity.

 

Blue stepped forward, welcoming and smiling as usual. “You staying for breakfast, Miss Undyne?” The fish woman blinked at Blue, taking a moment to realize that he wasn’t Papyrus’ Sans before shrugging her shoulder and agreeing. Red and Sans shared a horrific look. Three energetic monsters, one of which had an unhealthy knack for burning down kitchens…and homes. So to avoid the inevitable explosion of the oven and probably half the kitchen, the skeletons traveled back up the stairs, running directly into Stretch as he made his way down them. Stretch and Sans looked at each other, gazes vacant and disapproving. Red opened his mouth to snap a comment, a thunderous crash from the kitchen shaking the house and sending them to the walls for support.

 

“What the f-”

 

“Undyne.” Sans and Red answered simultaneously. Stretch groaned as his face started to hurt. Another crash followed by the manic laughter of, if the older brothers didn’t know better, axe murderers sent shivers up each of their spines.

 

Stretch looked down at the couple. “Any chance we can leave the bullshit down stairs until that’s done?” Red and Sans nodded their heads quickly, hurrying into Sans’ room. It would be awkward, but anything would be better than getting sucked into the destructive explosion that was sure to ensue.

 

“Well, I would be lying if I said I was kind of...impressed?” Sans admitted with a kind of confusion. “I really expected to not have a kitchen when we came back down.” Stretch and Red agreed quietly, staring at the almost intact kitchen. The cabinet above the stove was burned pretty bad and a lot of the electronics were sparking violently but all and all the kitchen still stood. The destructive cooks scoffed in disbelief and set the table for the group, muttering about how it was an insult to their abilities that the other monsters truly thought they would destroy the kitchen. Sans could argue that he had seen Undyne destroy her kitchen and home literally hundreds of times, sometimes with his brother’s aid other times without, but he opted against it.

 

Far too lazy.

 

They all sat, eating and chatting like one happy family. Undyne hadn't spent too much time with Red and Stretch but she mingled with the skeletons well enough. Snappy comments were made at Stretch more than Papyrus cared for. It felt like Undyne was trying to make Stretch angry but all it really did was irritate Papyrus and apparently Blue.

 

"So, what did you guys do while we cooked?” asked Papyrus in a strong attempt to change the subject. Red snorted and mumbled some form of snarky comment under his breath. Sockets looked over at Stretch, his hand covering the bruise on his face while he stared, his hand covering the bruise on his face while he stared with his usual, bored look. Nothing Undyne said seemed to phase him, Stretch just carried on with a chuckle or smile, not bothering to retort back. Papyrus had missed whatever answer his brother gave to the question due to his focus on Stretch and asked for Sans to repeat it, apologizing for missing it the first time.

 

Sans rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sorry, I forgot. It's not my bones you wanna jump anymore.” Undyne snickered at the comment but Papyrus was less than amused and it was clearly written on his face. Stretch could see the look, the hurt and the frustration his double felt visible in waves to him.

 

“Paps told me he was moving onto bigger and better things, fuhuhu.” Undyne laughed, elbowing Papyrus as everyone except Sans and Papyrus laughed at the joke.

 

“Oh? What else did he tell ya, Undyne?” Sans asked with a twitching smile. “Any juicy, maybe even glowing details my dear, little brother might have shared?” Undyne made a face like she was actually thinking about what Papyrus and Stretch had revealed to her,  but when the expression of discovery was to come over her face,  she instead grinned that crazed grin she had. She denied any knowledge aside from Papyrus confiding in her that he had found interest in a different monster, but her shift in attention was all Sans needed to know that the ex-captain was very aware of who Papyrus was interested in now.

 

The two began to sling comments back and forth, Sans obviously picking for information and Undyne treating the whole thing like a joke. Blue and Red talked idly amongst each other, ignoring the growing argument at the table, keeping a close eye on Papyrus in case he lashed out.

 

“Fuhuhu! Man, Sans. If you cared so much about Papyrus’ personal love life, you should a jumped his bones when you had the chance.” The fish monster suddenly blurted out, her chortling laughter echoing in the room.

 

A hand slapped over Papyrus’ face. “Oh my stars this is not happening!”

 

“I'm just making sure Paps knows what he's actually getting into.” Sans defended with shrug “He's head over heels for the guy and it's been three days. I just don't want my bro getting hurt, ya know?” Stretch laughed out, the first sound he had made in at least twenty minutes, and got up. Plates gathered in his hands so Papyrus wouldn't do it and carrying them to the kitchen. Papyrus rose as well, focusing on Sans as his voice came out in low, uneven tones of how he could not be more amazed at Sans selfishness as he was now. The older brother tried to laugh it off as jokes but Papyrus as already walking into the kitchen.

 

Undyne looked over the group, both confused by Papyrus’ reaction and shocked at the lack of one from the other skeletons. “I was just messing with him.”

 

“Yeah, YOU were fishlegs, but my lovely double over here has been less than approving.” Red didn't wait for anyone to respond. He got up and strolled into the living room, leaving Blue, Sans, and Undyne to sit awkwardly with each other. Knowing Sans would deflect and not give her a straight response, Undyne turned her attention to his bubbly copy.

 

“Sooo, um, that a normal thing?”

 

Blue sighed as he shrugged, “Has been this weekend. My brother and Papyrus got really really close this weekend and Sans has been a jerk about it.” Undyne looked shocked for a moment then urged Blue to continue, Sans all but begging him to just shut up. Blue had left the more intimate and physical details out and thankfully for Sans, he's young alternate skipped over Grillby’s almost entirely.

 

“Fuhuhu, that sounds so sappy!” Undyne chuckled. “Something like that is more of a friends with benefits thing.” Sans nodded while Blue crossed his arms.

 

“No way! You should see them! They look really happy!” Undyne’s ear fins twitched, rising from her seat and motioning for Blue to lead the way. The shortest monster smiled and jumped to his feet, leading her to the threshold of the kitchen where they could peek in almost completely unseen.

 

At the sink, Stretch was actually doing the dishes, letting Papyrus relax, leaning his lanky frame down to slouch against the counter. The spies couldn't hear what the skeletons were saying to each other, but whatever it was it made Papyrus blush and smile like a school kid talking to their crush. She watched as Papyrus’ gaze switched to the bruise on Stretch’s cheek, touching it gently while his sockets scrunched in worry. It occurred to Undyne that Stretch didn't tell Papyrus that she was the one that hit him, which meant that he probably didn't even know Stretch and Undyne had talked at all last night; although with the tension she saw between the skeletons it felt like a good thing.

 

Undyne left the kitchen as quietly as she approached, hiding the smile she felt for her best friend.

 

“Jeez, if I didn't know better I would say your brother's harmless.” She snorted, smiling. “He really doesn't look like he would hurt Paps, not even a little.”

 

Blue smiled triumphantly and shot a short lived glare at Sans. “I'm glad someone thinks so.” The ex-captain shrugged and patted Blue’s head, stating she had to get going to the park for practice with the little punks she volunteered with. As her finned hand barely wrapped around the doorknob, the two monsters walked out from the kitchen. Undyne said goodbye to them, patting Papyrus on his good shoulder to avoid the cracks on the other and reminded him about practice the next day before leaving the skeleton home.

 

“She was less violent than I thought she'd be.” Stretch said with a honey packet sticking out of his teeth.

 

“Undyne? She's not violent, she's just expressive.” Papyrus defended halfheartedly. The others all gave him dubious looks. “Okay she's a little violent.” Coming to the simple agreement the skeletons wandered into the living room with Red, who sat on the couch watching some game show on the television. They all fell silent, staring at the t.v. and snickering every so often at whatever antics the humans performed. Blue was the first to sit down, then Stretch, and then Papyrus after a subtle glance to his brother. Red pat the spot beside him, an expectant look on his face.

 

The blue jacket wearing skeleton began shifted uncomfortably on his feet, looking between the stairs and the cushion his boyfriend was patting. He had already spent more time with Stretch than he wanted to right now, but the hopeful look on Papyrus face was one he hadn’t seen almost at all this weekend, least of all directed at him. From Stretch, who refused to even look at him and kept his attention on the t.v; to his brother, who gave him an encouraging, hopeful smile that Sans would be joining them before they all took their leave.

  
They were leaving tonight...Sans could stay civil until then, or at the very least try. He tried not to smile at the excited noise Papyrus made, closing his sockets and letting the show prattle on with its over exaggerated crowds and hyped up hosts while his mind focused on the important things that would be happening.  Stretch and the others would be leaving, it would only be Sans and Papyrus again. The events of the weekend would fall into obscurity, which would hurt Papyrus for while but Sans knew so long as he gave his brother time, even this naive attraction he had toward Stretch would become nothing but a sour taste in their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if it's preferred to have some indicator of a scene break feel free to let me know, I have no issues putting them in :)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone <3


	9. Your Old Habits Are Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits rear their heads while new ones start to take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> I am sorry about the delay on things, I know it can be frustrating but I thank you for your support and patience <3
> 
> Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you all, enjoy!

Things had started to look up for Sans once the others left. Papyrus went back to his chipper, enthusiastic self and it felt like the weekend honestly didn't happen. That is until one of them brought it, or one of the others, up in conversation. It was almost a solid week. They had lasted a whole four days of mutual silence on the topic of the weekend or their friends, but now as Papyrus set the table for himself and his brother, that familiar pit of jealousy had found its way back into Sans’ stomach.

"We haven't been to the other universes in such a long time, Sans."Papyrus rambled as he set the utensils and dishes down. He shrugged at the suggestion saying he was perfectly content having them come here so he didn't have to do much but Papyrus shook his head. "Nonsense, brother. Think of how surprised Red would be if you dropped by the club to see him.” To humor him. Sans played the lithe scenario though his head. Red did look happy, in his mental scenario anyway, but Sans could practically feel the second part of Papyrus’ idea coming up to rear that ugly head.

Except Papyrus didn't say anything. Not once did he mention wanting to spend time with Fell or even Stretch. Neither of his counterparts came up at all, in fact, the bubbly skeleton kept the focus solely on Red and Sans spending quality time together. The shorter monster knew he should be happy about the lack of attention the alternate Papyruses received but it just couldn't, or wouldn't, connect in his mind. But if he asked...would he like the answer?

Probably not.

As the food was dropped on his plate, Sans decided to take the leap “So, if I’m with Red this weekend, what are you going to do bro?” there was a slight pause for effect, and also to see any subtle shifts in his brother’s lanky body. Maybe a slight stiffen by being caught off guard? Or even a small blush as he thought of whatever plans he might have had, but what Sans got yet again threw him into a confused spiral.

“Undyne and I have a few baseball games to coach! The league is doing a community fundraiser for the kids.” Papyrus spoke with a new found enthusiasm and his trademark smile. There was so shift in his posture, no blush over his cheeks from thinking about the others. He was still volunteering with Undyne and that seemed to be where his focus had stayed. Sans wasn’t sure whether to be proud of himself or worried that the last weekend had finally been that last straw that pushed his brother passed the brink, the final step in his brother forever giving up on connecting with another monster. He was close before, at least in Sans’ opinion he was, but after having fought so hard to stay close and be with Stretch before just to seemingly forget about him in five days made Sans feel like maybe he really had messed Papyrus up.

Maybe he had ruined Papyrus’ ability to be with someone else. But if that were the case that would be good for the older brother...right? Sans covered his face with his hands, elbows resting on the table as he sighed. Why couldn’t he just have his adorable, innocent, easily flustered brother without any added complications or conflictions?

"SANS!” Papyrus yelled suddenly. The other skeleton jumped at the sound, pupils flickering wide with small traces of blue and yellow.

He stared at his brother "Stars, Paps, what?!” Papyrus glared at his brother’s elbows still resting on the table and Sans couldn't help but smile. It was like old times in a way but he still wasn't sure. Him not paying attention to Papyrus was how he almost lost him to being with, he was going to be a lot more careful this time around to insure that something like last weekend didn't happen again. But for now, he had to get his elbows off the table before Papyrus did more than glare at him.

By the end of the night, Papyrus and Sans had come up with each of their respective activities for the weekend, Sans would be spending the weekend with Red and Papyrus would be coaching with Undyne. It worked out doubly as good because Fell would be away from home for the weekend on business, so the chance of him and Sans butting heads was practically nil. 

"You sure you'll be okay alone bro?” Sans asked. They stood at the choke point of the universes, the night sky glimmering around them littered with stars. 

Papyrus sighed as he gently nudged his brother forward. "I'm not a baby bones Sans.” His brother shrugged knowing he couldn't really help it. Neither or other particularly enjoyed being home alone, but Papyrus did seem to handle it fine in the past. At least Undyne would be around to keep him company. Arms wrapped around Papyrus’ neck to pull the tall monster down in a bit of a hug, contently sighing as Papyrus returned the hug with a tight squeeze of his own.

"Call me if anything happens, okay? Anything.” The skeleton nodded, releasing his brother and giving one last wave goodbye. A purplish blue tear opened up behind Sans.

Papyrus gave another hearty wave and smile, "Have fun, Sans! I love you, brother!”

"Love you too, Paps!” And then he was gone. Disappearing into the rippling dimensional tear. The younger skeleton waited for a few minutes to make sure his brother didn't come tumbling back through the rift spouting nonsense about how he couldn't bear to leave Papyrus alone for the weekend, and once he was sure Sans was not coming back he hurried home.

It was amazing that the two of them had dirtied the house worse, and faster, than six skeletons had. Papyrus didn’t mind the cleaning all that much if he was honest, it just had always baffled him. Undyne had also called to check in on him, but Papyrus didn’t hold it against her. She didn’t know what all had really been going on behind the scenes and knew it just wasn’t often that Papyrus was actually alone.

"So what are you gonna do without your big bwudder?” she ask with a teasing tone "Your not gonna be scared are you?” Papyrus gave a blank, unamused look to the phone and Undyne began laughing at the silence "You know I can't see you right, Paps?” The skeleton gave her a hmph and returned to his cleaning. She might not have been able to see him but she knew his quirks better than probably anyone, and she knew what sudden silence after teasing meant. Papyrus grumbled something about rude people but Undyne just continued to chuckle, apologizing once she calmed down a bit. 

The friends stayed quiet for a while, Undyne just listening as Papyrus hummed along to his cleaning until she found herself chuckling again.

“Oh, what now?” he groaned thinking she was gonna make fun of him again, but the fish monster on the other end just shushed him.

"I've just…” she paused trying to find the words "I've just never seen you so...laid back.” Papyrus blushed at the comment knowing what Undyne meant by it. She continued on about how Papyrus had been taking things one day at a time instead of how he used to try and plan three steps ahead of everything. How, at least in Undyne's opinion, he was actually a lot happier ever since he had fallen for his other self.

Papyrus stopped cleaning and listened, really listened, to what Undyne was saying. The fact that she only saw the small interactions between himself and Stretch as well as the bits that he had told her about, and yet understood and accepted the relationship better than his own brother did left Papyrus almost awestruck. It was no secret that non-violent or action related things tended to go in one fin and out the other, so for Undyne to tell him all these things while Sans spent more time trying to simply break them apart was the most reassuring feeling to the skeleton. 

As Papyrus gave Undyne a series of crocodile tears the ex guard deflected and reminded her friend that their game was going to be early and run late.

"Yes yes, I remember." He huffed playfully "We start at ten in the morning and there are four games at two hours each or first to six innings.” Undyne laughed at his apparent studying of the human activity but praised him for the dedication he had been putting into the volunteer work. Papyrus didn’t see it much as work, the kids were all pleasant to work with and enjoyed the sport so much that Papyrus felt it would be rude of him not to delve into it as well. 

He just didn’t expect to like it as much as he did.

"Alright Paps, l'll see ya bright and early for set up tomorrow!” 

"Of course! Have a good night Undyne!”

As the line clicked off Papyrus looked around the home in its pristine glory, much like it had exactly one week ago. He looked back on the memories with mixed feelings. On one hand he had developed quite the relationship with Stretch while on the other his and Sans’ relationship had become more than a little strained. It was hard to see his brother drift so far from him over something like him having a new interest, but Papyrus did his best to just chalk it up to nerves. Sans didn’t like being alone, neither really did Papyrus, but Sans really did not enjoy the thought of being alone and it was something Papyrus just understood. He didn’t agree with Sans’ methods of dealing with it, growing quite tired of the childish outbursts fairly quickly but this week alone with his brother had been...pleasant.

Sort of.

Okay, not really.

Papyrus slouched against the couch and sighed heavily. This week had not been good. It was just like when they were back in Snowdin. Papyrus played stupid and naive all for Sans’ benefit. Whenever Sans asked how he was doing he would always answer with the same bright smile and the same comforting answer. But the younger brother had tried. He really truly tried to see things from Sans’ view and no matter what way he looked at it he just...couldn’t.

Sans wasn’t the one alone right now, Papyrus was. Papyrus wasn’t the one keeping friends and lovers at bay, Sans was. It was all so childish but when it came to sitting down and talking about anything Sans would deflect and act like nothing happened and it was all Papyrus’ imagination or it was a miscommunication. So during their time alone, Papyrus decided the best way to avoid a fight or awkward questions was to just play along. He had done it before, what would be different if he continued it now? Since Sans had willingly left the house, not a whole lot.

With not much else to do beside reclean the things he had just cleaned, Papyrus reached over the coffee table and clicked on the TV. 

“Humans have such...odd shows.” he commented absentmindedly as he watched three humans take turns hitting each other in the head, only for one to fall into some tub of goo. It had charm but he just couldn’t bring himself to laugh at the humor. “Nyeh, it’s a bit early...but I suppose I can sleep early.” He had already eaten and cleaned up his mess after all. He looked back to the TV one last time, the human that had fallen into the tub was now...floating into the sky? That was an odd turn of events.

The TV was promptly clicked off and the lights to the living room and kitchen switched off as well. The stairs were taken two at a time and Papyrus all but dove head first into his bed, not even bothering to close his door. Hands dove behind the framework of the mattress, searching for the small cubby that was tucked away.

“Nyeh ha! There we go.” He cheered victoriously as his hands grabbed hold of his prize. He hated that he had to hide it, but it was easier to make Sans think that he had forgotten everything from last weekend than trying to explain why he held onto a “useless present”. The orange plushie was raised over his head for a moment before Papyrus dropped it down to his sternum and played with the front paws a bit, making the stuffed animal dance. The gesture made the skeleton smile slightly before he narrowed his sockets sadly. His arms circled tightly around the cat stuffed animal, as did the rest of his lanky frame, not even bothering to get under the covers. To think he could miss someone after a week of no contact as much as he did now was something completely new to Papyrus. Nothing he did seemed to make the pit go away in his chest.

Phalanges curled around his phone, bringing the screen to life and opening his contacts up. He counted six messages that he had sent. Six messages that went unanswered. He didn’t want to believe Sans, but it was becoming hard not to. Papyrus would have been fine with even a simple “Hello” but instead his messages went ignored, unread even. He curled into the plushie some more, burying his face into the soft fur of the stuffed animal. It smelled of smoke and honey, a reminder on a reminder of the comfort he might have lost. He didn’t like this feeling, the loneliness that spurred from it and grew, bigger and bigger until there was nothing left for it to consume.

“Is this how you feel...brother?” Yes it probably was, and the realization only hurt Papyrus more. What would he do if Sans was right? What if everything that had transpired last weekend was all for nothing? What if it lead nowhere and Papyrus truly was not worth it to anyone? Even if Stretch didn’t want him, Fell and Blue had each other and Papyrus would feel horrible taking anymore attention away from his friends. He and Fell had sacrificed a date to ensure Papyrus had a good day after Sans had left for his show with Red, and while it made Papyrus feel special in the moment, he was beginning to wonder if he was actually just being selfish. 

He made another noise of discontent toward his phone, thinking of sending another message to Stretch before opting against it. He didn’t want to feel like a bother, not to the one person who might still be interested in him. The key word; however, was might. 

Papyrus locked his phone, this was not helping. He needed to think of something else...like...the kids baseball game! Yes, that’s what he would think about! He would think of how he would lead his teams to victory! And their parents and loved ones would cheer them on from the sidelines while he stood there with Undyne and Alphys...who were together...while he was alone.

“NYYYYEEEHHH!!!” Carpal bones dug into his sockets as the frustration of his loop in the conversation consumed him for a moment. “Know what, I am going to bed!” The announcement was unnecessary but it was a bit liberating to shout out his frustrations to anything that wouldn’t argue back, unless he chose to do that.

Which wasn’t going to happen.

Yet.

Still, Papyrus did his best to push the thoughts out of his head as he settled into bed, the cat plushie still tightly in his arms and filling his senses with memories far more pleasant than his current thoughts. His fingers stroked the fur one last time before his sockets fluttered closed and the small tears that had formed fell over his cheeks. 

“I miss you...and I don’t like that I do.” mumbling from him before he let himself fall asleep.

Set up the next morning started an hour before the children even began to file in. There were hundreds of humans attending the event and even a large handful of monsters as well. Undyne spoke with some of the other coaches and Papyrus giggled at her trying to remain at a human level of excited. She always did say that humans had a lackluster way of expressing.

“Ahh, so you’re the assistant coach that has been helping Undyne set all this up!” A human man approached him with a large smile and beard, waving happily at Papyrus. The skeleton turned slightly, blushing as the man continued to compliment him for all the hard work he and Undyne had put in this last week. “Truly the kids love you two! They say you have, what was it, ah, gusto!” Papyrus laughed, remembering one of the practices where he had pitched Undyne a fastball and she had hit it so hard not only did it sound like a thunderclap but destroyed the windows of a few near by cars.

“We never did find that ball.” Papyrus mumbled

The human cocked his head, “Pardon?”

“Oh! Nothing! I was um, nevermind. Thank you for your kind words human! They are quite a treat to hear!” the man laughed and took his farewells from the skeleton, wishing him and his team good luck on their game. Undyne walked up, Alphys in hand, with the goofiest smile on her face. She slapped Papyrus’ good shoulder and asked about the man who had just left, but Papyrus merely answered with a simple “He’s a fan.” Undyne took the answer well enough and led Alphys to the bleachers behind their dugout, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before moving to the dugout and rounding up the kids.

“Alright, punks! We’re the first ones up, who’s ready!?” The kids all cheered and jumped, answering Undyne with as much enthusiasm as she had. “And who’s gonna kick butt out there today!?” Again they answered, this time with more enthusiasm than before. Papyrus stood to the side and smiled, looking up at the bleachers where Alphys sat and waving slightly before turning back to the huddle of kids and monster children.

“Coach Papyrus get in here!” One of the humans called out, leaving the skeleton no choice but to go and place his hand at the top of the huddle.

“Team name on three!”

“One! Two! Three!”

“Fishbones!”

Papyrus deadpanned at the name, looking at Undyne with the most unamused look he could muster while still keeping as straight of a face as possible.

He felt his socket twitch, “Fish...Fishbones? Really, Undyne??” The ex guard laughed uncontrollably, leaving Papyrus to sigh deeply. He couldn’t deny the smile over his face at the strange, and in his opinion, poorly chosen name, but he could admit there was some charm to it. Just...a strange form of charm.

The first game started and ended faster than Papyrus had actually realized. Fishbones had won their first game and now were taking a break while the second game went underway. It was the bottom of the fourth inning now and Papyrus found himself sitting off to the side watching the kids play. He knew he could sit with Undyne and Alphys but he felt like he was bothering them, not that he knew where the couple was to begin with.

"I-is everything o-okay Papyrus?” The stuttering voice of Alphys came from beside him, her slouched, nervous form straightening up quick a bit since they come to the surface. "You j-just seem down.” The skeleton tried to smile and shrug the words off but he had a hard time lying to Alphys. After spending so much time talking with her on the Undernet, they had formed a sort of rapport with each other that carried over when they revealed the face behind the screen. Still, the situation with him and Sans was one that was best dealt with on a very tight leash. 

So Papyrus chose another, "Say Alphys, do you ever worry when Undyne doesn't return your calls?” The lizard looked at him with raised brows, not truly sure she understood the question "Like say things had been rocky and you just wanted to check up but she wouldn't check in.'’ Alphys made a small hum at the thought trying to put herself in the situation that Papyrus described.

"Well, h-how long had it been since we t-talked?” she questioned with a bit of hesitation. Papyrus felt embarrassed by his answer.

"Not even a week.” The young skeleton expected the lizard to at the very least giggle at him, he knew Alphys had already caught on that this scenario was very much so NOT about her and Undyne but when the ex scientist merely patted Papyrus’ arm affectionately he was a bit taken aback. He had really thought that he would get teased for being "head over heels” already but Alphys just reassured him that everything would be okay. She knew she couldn't promise the skeleton that everything would work out but she really believed it would. 

Alphys smiled as she nudged Papyrus gently with her shoulder. When Papyrus just stared at the lizard she found herself giggling.

"W-well, don't you want to talk about them?” she asked. There was no point in trying to hide the blush that bloomed over his face, so instead Papyrus pulled his long legs up against his chest and nodded. Alphys sat quietly as the skeleton spoke, slowly at first and becoming more excited as the conversation carried on. He spoke of their first night together, again without the intimate details, and how Stretch cuddled him before the argument with Sans, mentioning throughout how reassuring Stretch always was whenever Papyrus had any form of worry. 

As he recanted their time spent together, he felt a bit guilty doubting the other monster’s interest in him. Even if it didn’t go in the way that Papyrus had hoped, he knew Stretch was interested in him at a face value at the very least, though he was worried about that being the case. The soft giggling of Alphys reminded him that he was telling all of this to someone else and he suddenly felt embarrassed.

The lizard placed a hand on his arm again, a veil of confidence falling over her smiling face “I really d-don’t think you have anything to w-worry about Papyrus.” Alphys closed her eyes, smiling as she spoke to her friend “I-it sounds like you’re the most important thing to him, s-so just stay determined, okay?” the skeleton stared wide eyed at his friend, wrapping his long arms around the small lizard and hugging her tightly. Alphys panicked at first when she was pulled up from her seated spot and twirled slightly in the air. A shout from the dugout grabbed the pair’s attention, Undyne waved her hand as she shouted for Papyrus to hurry up and get ready for their final game.

“We’re playing the winners of this one Paps!” she shouted “So get a move on!” Alphys laughed at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm, patting Papyrus to let her down so she could give him a real hug. As Papyrus moved away, smiling and waving at his friend, Alphys called out to him.

“C-check in with me later this week, Papyrus. I have s-something I think could help you.” Papyrus cheered a little, nodding excitedly before running over to the dugout where Undyne and the rest of their team was setting up. He was eager to see what Alphys had for him, but he knew it would be a distraction at this point and his team needed his attention and encouragement.

They won! They actually won! It was a touch and go game for a while, each team scoring back and forth each inning until finally one of the kids on their team had gotten a grand slam and secured the team’s victory. Undyne was so consumed by the emotion that she took Papyrus into a headlock and dug her knuckles into his skull in a noogie despite the cries of “Do not noogie the skeleton!” coming from the trapped Papyrus. The kids jumped on them while they struggled, taking the two unbalanced monsters to the floor in a laughing pile.

Many of the parents came over to thank the monster coach. Praising them for their dedication to the kids and how they were two of the best coaches the program has had in a long time.

The man who spoke to Papyrus before stepped forward, “Some of the parents are gonna go out to celebrate with the kids, why don’t you two come with us?” Undyne jumped at the opportunity but Papyrus found himself reluctantly pulling away. He loved the idea of being able to celebrate with everyone, but he was uncharacteristically tired. Not tired and in need of sleep, but just...tired. He didn’t know how to explain it but he could feel it dampen his normally cheerful mood and did not wish to push that on others. He lingered behind as they began to move, smiling and waving incase any turned around.

“Paps?” Undyne called out to him “Paps, you’re coming aren’t ya?”

Papyrus fiddled with his hands, “Uhh..”

“T-there was something that he needed to check up on at home, r-right Papyrus?” Alphys covered, pushed Undyne lightly to keep her from trying to force Papyrus to go with them. The skeleton bowed his head slightly, whispering a soft thank you before turning and hurrying home. He could see Undyne’s expression, the fact that she didn’t believe him or Alphys in the slightest but she knew a bit more about what had been going on and thankfully didn’t try and push Papyrus any further.

Papyrus teetered between jogging and leisurely walking home. As much as he was in a rush, he was also trying to delay the arrival as much as possible. Part of him wished that he had joined Undyne and the kids for their night out, it would have been a nice change of scenery just like the volunteer work had been, but he couldn’t bring himself to keep the smile up. Returning to the way he acted in Snowdin was a heavy burden on himself and while he did get the reprieve while he was coaching or out training with Undyne it just didn’t cancel out the feelings once he was home.

“Perhaps I just need to rest on it. Maybe I can pick up a new hobby.” Human puzzles were far less involving than monster puzzles, but the grander ones were magnificent time killers and Papyrus knew he had a few five thousand piece ones laying around in the closet somewhere. “Yes, a movie and a puzzle! Just what I need to feel like me again.” Keys jingled in the knob, clicking the tumble loose and swinging his door open. Barely two steps into the home, Papyrus froze. His soul felt tight and his eyes were completely focused on the bundle sitting on his couch.

The shrouded figure laughed a dry laugh, leaning over his legs with his chin in his hands, “Well hello to you too, sweetheart.” The words barely left his mouth before Papyrus all but tackled him over the back of the couch, settling instead to crumble to the floor in front of him “That’s a hell of a hello Paps...you okay?” The skeleton didn’t answer with words. His head nodded against the soft orange hoodie, his face buried in the fabric, in the smell of honey and smoke.

A soft rumble of words came from Papyrus, “I missed you.” and tightened his grip around Stretch, not even caring how childish he might have seemed right now. Stretch slid down to the floor with him, returning the tight embrace and chuckling quietly to himself. Stars, this skeleton was way too damn adorable for him, but he wouldn’t change his luck for anything in the world right now. Stretch had been worried when Papyrus hadn’t made any contact throughout the week, not that he was really expecting the skeleton to be clingy…

Okay, maybe he was a bit, but that wasn’t the main reason he was worried.

“How’s he been?” Stretch asked, letting his hand trace the curves of Papyrus’ face with feather like touches. He missed doing this, just enjoying Papyrus’ company. It amazed him that he could miss anyone who wasn’t Blue as much as he had missed Papyrus, yet as he spent the entire week in radio silence he just felt lonely. Even as Blue encouraged him that everything was fine, Stretch just kind of knew things weren’t. He couldn’t for his life say why he knew, but he knew. And judging from Papyrus’ refusal to answer his question, things hadn’t been any easier on him this week either. There was a slight touch against his cheekbones, the tips of Papyrus’ phalanges copying Stretch’s tracing only with both his hands cupping the skeleton’s face. The older monster opened his mouth to try and press the question, if only to see if there was anything Papyrus had gone through that he could help with, and felt the other’s mouth against his, his tongue already conjured.

Stretch followed Papyrus’ lead, summoning his own tongue and giving in to the dominance that Papyrus showed. The hands on his face trailed down to his chest, gripping at the ribs hidden beneath with an almost desperate desire. Mewls and whimpers of sudden need coming from the young skeleton in waves almost as strong as the magic his body emitted.

“Hey, hey Paps, easy. I’m here, you’re fine.” Stretch reassured as he moved away, feeling the droplets fall from his sockets. Papyrus was fighting back the tears and muttering something beneath his breath, Stretch wasn’t one hundred percent sure but it sounded like he was telling himself to stop crying. Stretch reached a hand up and gently swiped away the tears “Alright, now talk to me. What’s wrong? I didn’t come from another universe to see you cry.” Papyrus laughed nervously, fiddling with the ribs he could barely feel through the thick hoodie and seating himself better in Stretch’s lap. An eye ridge rose at the silence, which only made Papyrus fidget in his spot.

Papyrus leaned back against Stretch’s folded legs, moving his hands down the front of his ribs and stopping them where the hem of his pants were beneath the hoodie, “I...I told you. I missed you. I thought, when you didn’t answer, that you..didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Stretch bristled at the statement. When he hadn’t answered? But Papyrus...a thought popped into the skeleton’s mind. With his normal lazy drawl, Stretch told Papyrus to hold still, fishing his phone from the jeans he wore. As a small tease, Stretch pressed his fingers against the bones that the clothe kept separate from him, smiling at the twitch and gasps from Papyrus. He teased him for a few seconds then pulled out the phone and popped the back off. Soon his was joined next to Papyrus’, back off so he could look for the small card that the royal scientists had made for the skeletons.

Suddenly, Stretch scoffed. Papyrus grabbed the phone and examined it just as Stretch had but nothing popped out to him.

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus felt like it was an unneeded question but he couldn’t help but ask it, especially when Stretch was so irritated all of the sudden. Was it something he had done?

The phone was taken back and Stretch pointed to a blank slot in Papyrus’ “See that reader right there?” he asked with a slight growl “That reader is where the special card that the scientists made for us goes. It’s how we all communicate with each other, how we talk through the universes.” Stretch sighed, willing himself to calm down while talking to Papyrus. It wasn’t his fault after all. “Yours is missing Paps, that’s why you didn’t get any of the messages we’ve been sending you.” Papyrus wanted to question that. Wanted to fight that there had been some other reason as to why he wasn’t able to talk to them all, but he knew the truth. Sans hadn’t gotten better after all, so why wouldn’t he take away the one real opportunity Papyrus had to remember the weekend.

His posture slumped a bit. They may have found out the reason behind the issue but that didn’t mean that they found a solution. Sure he could ask Alphys to make him another, but if she asked what happened to his he would have to lie. Papyrus didn’t want anymore people involved with the mess his brother had made, especially not Alphys. Because Alphys had the potential of involving Undyne and involving Undyne meant no matter what there would be a fight. Stretch sighed, returning the phones to their proper state then leaning his head back against the couch cushion. He felt Papyrus’ arms wrap around him against, the whispers of apologies against his skull.

Stretch flopped an arm over Papyrus’ shoulders and did his best to return to his lazy drawl, “We’ll worry about that later, okay Paaah haaa!” Stretch moaned out at the tongue that went across his neck, the bite that followed making Stretch twitch against him. Each bite trailed down his vertebrae until Papyrus began to nip at his clavicle and trail his tongue back up they way he just came and repeating “S-someone’s a bit forward.” The hands at the hem of his pants slipped beneath his hoodie, caressing and squeezing the curves of Stretch’s pelvis just enough to make the older skeleton groan and bite back a curse. It reminded him of the night he left when Undyne had interrupted Papyrus’ explorative endeavours or rather sent the others to interrupt for her, but now they were alone. 

Sans was gone and Red was giving Stretch constant updates to make sure he could be prepared incase the possessive brother ended up popping in on them. Not that Stretch planned on leaving even Sans walked in while he was nose deep in between Papyrus’ legs. He meant what he told the skeleton, he wasn’t going to get ran off by his petty attempts at pushing them apart.

Papyrus’ voice brought his attention back having been lost in his own thoughts and the sensations Papyrus was giving him. The request from the younger monster was an easy one, the removal of his hoodie. Hell if it meant letting Paps continue from where they left off a week ago, Stretch would let the skeleton do whatever he wanted to him. There was nothing more interesting or arousing to Stretch lately than seeing the flushed look of Papyrus’ face whenever he was involved in intimate actions. The focus in the monster’s eyes mixed with his lovely hue of magic, the tiny sparks that would come off his eye when he was completely engrossed in his lust.

Stretch tightened his hold across Papyrus’ shoulders and placed his other hand on Papyrus’ barely exposed hip, squeezing it just like he had his own. Unlike before, Stretch let his magic form, pressing himself against Papyrus’ clothed crotch and groaning at the sounds from the monster above him.

“C’mon, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” Stretch offered, dragging his tongue against Papyrus’ neck loving the sound of his bones rattling together at the feeling. When Papyrus agreed, Stretch blipped them into his room and right on the bed. Stretch noticed a bit of apprehension on Papyrus’ face at the room around them, a sudden unease settling in his bones. He grabbed hold of Papyrus’ face, staring at his shimmering sockets while looking for any sign that Papyrus was just a bit too uncomfortable with the progression of things.

Instead Stretch got a small kiss on the tip of his nasal cavity, “Would you mind terribly if I continued where we left off?” The older monster smiled, leaning back and placing an arm over his eyes and keeping the other on Papyrus’ hip just like he had before.

“Not even a little bit. I got a little carried away already, heh.” Almost instantly Papyrus had Stretch’ shirt lifted up to reveal his ribs and spine, the dark pants he wore shining a golden orange as the cock that had formed pressed against the fabric. He repeated the same motions he had before, licking and sucking at the lowest floating ribs until Stretch keened and arched against his body, his voice nothing but a hoarse moan on his tongue before moving onto a different part of the skeleton’s body.

But Papyrus had a new card to play today, or rather a new toy to play with.

The buttons that connected the jeans came undone with ease, the tremors in Papyrus’ hands barely noticeable as he pulled the clothing away. Papyrus simply ran his hand up and down the shaft in slow, even motions at first, watching Stretch closely to see what exactly the skeleton liked the most and what made him moan out the loudest.

“Fucking hell, Paps.” Stretch groaned when Papyrus squeezed the tip, adding more force as he went back to his casual stroking. He flicked his eyes up to Stretch for a moment, seeing that his sockets were still completely covered by his arm and decided to take a chance. His next series of motions were short and controlled, trying not to give way to what he was doing until he could actually act. Papyrus slowed his hand down, swirling the bead of precum that formed at the tip and smoothing it across the rest of Stretch’s cock.

Between the sounds and the motions that Stretch was making, Papyrus found it hard to keep his own composure. Each sound from the monster beneath him made him want push his touches further and further but knew it was safer, for himself at the very least, to go at the pace he was comfortable with. Once he had himself where he wanted to be, Papyrus opened his mouth and gave the cock a single lick.

“Ooh! Ahh, hah!” Stretch cried out as Papyrus continued to lick him, clinking his jaw tightly to keep his sounds somewhat more controlled than his earlier outburst. Not that Papyrus was making that task any easier. What the skeleton lacked in experience he made up for in pure desire to please, each pass of his tongue pressing a little bit harder while his hand continued its slow strokes. When Papyrus took him fully into his mouth Stretch yelped out again, his hips twitching forward sharply before he could stop himself. He heard the small choking sound Papyrus made and pulled himself back, his own inflamed eye catching sight of the completely flushed, hazy look over Papyrus’ face.

Stretch groaned, the lewd expression not helping in matters of control and helping even less when Papyrus began moving again. Taking him back into his mouth and moving as far down as he could, each time going just the smallest bit further.

“Fuck...fuck, Paps…” Stretch bit down on his hand to muffle himself, the nervous suckling against the magic flesh making his body twitch in all the right ways just at the worst times. “S-so good, Paps. Just like that.” Papyrus followed the little instructions that Stretch gave him, moving his hand down to Stretch’s sacrum and scratching his fingertips along the holes like he was going to trace them. Each hole got a little attention, trailing down to the pointy stub of Stretch’s coccyx, stroking and squeezing the heated bones while Stretch twitched in his mouth. Stretch was closer than he wanted to admit he was but the thought of having their entire session focused on him was more of a mood killer than upper for him. 

Stretch didn’t really have a preference on giving or receiving most of the time, but when it came to Papyrus, he wanted to make sure that he got every bit of pleasure and care that he was neglected while Sans was keeping him in the dark.

Hands pushed up against Papyrus’ shoulders, the mouth moving off his cock leaving a string of saliva from Papyrus’ tongue. The look he got from the small skeleton similar to a pout “No, no don’t do that to me. You were fucking amazing, Paps.” He panted, pulling the skeleton up a bit so he could kiss him, the mixing of their magic on his tongue making him groan into the kiss. Stretch pulled them both up into a kneeling position, trailing his kiss down Papyrus’ neck as he laid him down, positioning himself between the skeleton’s legs. “You were too amazing, I didn’t want to stop but I wanted to pay more attention to you.” Papyrus couldn’t do more than whimper as the skeleton went to work over his body. Every sensitive bone was fondled and stroked, whether it be by his tongue or hands, his magic formed quickly, the already sleek lips of Papyrus’ conjured vagina shining through his pants.

Stretch pulled the pants down, watching Papyrus intently as he exposed him, mainly for anything that wasn’t just natural shyness. Once the pants were pulled down enough for Stretch to see the conjured cunt, he slid a finger over the dripping lips and thumbed the swollen nerve bundle, biting at Papyrus’ clavicle as the skeleton cried out. 

“Shh, I got you, Paps.” the words came off as a purr against Papyrus’ skull but still the younger skeleton arched up against Stretch’s hand, moving against him in tandem. He felt Stretch move again, the head of his cock just barely touching the heat of his entrance “You okay? I’ll go slow, alright?” Papyrus couldn’t help the nervous whimper he made, his hands tightened on around Stretch as a means to ground himself. Stretch would be gentle. He would go slow and it be as bad as Sans always made it out to be.

He just wants to fuck you, after that he won’t want you.

No...no that wasn’t true.

He barely gone a week and he’s just trying to fuck you again.

No! Papyrus wanted this! He initiated this!

He won’t even officially say you’re a couple? Why should he care?

“NO!” Hands pressed against Stretch’s shoulders and with unexpected strength shoved the skeleton back, almost toppling him to the floor. “Liar..you’re a liar!” Papyrus’ body curled into itself, the nervous arousal in his voice turning into confused anger as he scrambled to cover himself up from sight.

Fear gripped at Stretch. Had he moved to fast? Probably...shit. Papyrus was hunched over, hands clenched at his chest blocking the faint glow coming from his chest. A new feeling of dread ripped through Stretch’s bones and the brighter the glow got the worse that feeling got. However, when his fears were confirmed and he saw Papyrus’ soul form between his hands, fingers squeezing the malleable lifeline while he gasped, Stretch lunged forward. He grabbed Papyrus’ wrists tightly and wrenched his hands from soul, letting it linger in the air dripping magic from Papyrus’ arousal.

“Papyrus, what the fuck?!” there was no ounce of care in Stretch’s voice, his tone completely consumed by fear of what Papyrus might have done “Papyrus, that was your soul. Your soul, Papyrus! You can’t just mess with that!” Stretch didn’t know he had tears in his eyes until Papyrus tried to wipe them away, his own eyes teary as well. Stretch wrapped his arms around the skeleton tightly. He continued to talk, asking Papyrus what he thought Stretch would do if something happened to him, what Sans would do if Papyrus had hurt himself. “You can’t just mess with your soul Paps...please, never do that.” Papyrus whimpered into the hug, guilt radiating off of him as Stretch talked with him.

He had to explain, he had to tell Stretch the truth before he assumed he was trying to hurt himself. “I...it wasn’t...I wasn’t trying to hurt myself.” Papyrus muttered as he squeezed Stretch back “I’ve learned how to, um, mess with my soul without hurting myself.” Stretch pulled away from Papyrus and stared at him with wide sockets. Wide sockets filled with disbelief.

“You...how do you know? Paps that isn’t safe! Even for an older monster like me or your brother!” Stretch wasn’t sure whether to be angry that something pushed Papyrus to go to that method of affection or if he should be impressed that Papyrus was able to do something that he had only seen Red do successfully before. “Who showed you, Papyrus?” The tone in his voice made Papyrus shy away from Stretch. He knew why he was upset, he knew the negative connotation that soul play held in the monster community when it was not being used for bonding purposes. The list of things you could do to a monster by messing with their soul was long and many were actually pretty horrible, but Papyrus didn’t know how to do those things.

Well, most of them.

“No one! Please, just listen for a moment Stretch.” He begged, “W-when I went into heat for the first time, I tried to please myself but it wouldn’t go away. Sans was gone that entire week, and I was desperate.” Papyrus laid his hand over his soul again, the intense build up of magic having dispersed greatly from the fear he had caused Stretch. “I’ve worked through every heat like this since then. Please Stretch. Please believe me.” Stretch stared at the light orange soul, the feelings going through him clashing at his core. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch the soul, to connect with Papyrus in a deeper way for just a moment but a stronger part of him was scared to have anything to do with it. He had seen monsters’ souls shatter by misconduct and the thought of it happening to Papyrus bothered him more than anything.

A slightly larger hand pushed against Papyrus’, directing the soul back against his chest cavity where it belonged. He wasn’t fully ready to delve into something that serious, not yet. 

“Okay Papyrus, just please don’t do it for a bit okay?” He asked hesitantly “Just...until I get a grip on this.” Papyrus nodded but kept his gaze down. He felt like he had ruined everything. Their evening was going so well up until he freaked out. Which seemed to be happening a bit more than he liked. It seemed like every time he thought of moving further with Stretch Sans’ voice would just pop up and ruin the moment by filling Papyrus’ head with doubts and fears. He knew it was his own mind projecting his fears in Sans’ voice, minus a few of the words that were actual things that Sans had told Papyrus, but he wondered if it had something to do with the entitlement. He would be lying if he said that the lack of officiality between the two of them wasn’t something that bothered him but Papyrus also felt they were close enough without intimate aspect of things to not need such a title like “boyfriend”.

Papyrus jumped when Stretch pulled him into another soft hug. Tears trickled down his face and onto the black shirt that Stretch wore. He was shushed, reassured. Reminded that Stretch was more scared for him than he was mad at him, in fact he wasn’t mad at all, he was only scared. He just didn’t want to see Papyrus dust when things should have been so good. They were on the surface after all, and even though Sans was making it rocky, they had each other.

Phalanges wiped away the tears, “C’mon hun, let’s go to sleep.” Papyrus nodded numbly. He followed Stretch down to the bed, curling into him as soon as the larger skeleton got comfortable. The room was quiet for a while until Papyrus spoke up in a meek tone.

“Stretch?”

“Hm?”

“What are we?”

Stretch made a sound of slight confusion, “Like are we a couple?” Papyrus pressed his face further into Stretch’s chest and nodded fervently. For some reason the action made Stretch smile like a madman “Heh, Paps I’ve been thinking your mine since that movie night.” That declaration alone made Papyrus squeal into his chest, the warm breath getting absorbed into the fabric and expanding out. It was all he needed to hear to push a lot of the negative feelings that had been clouding his mind as of late, easing him enough to close his eyes and fall asleep in Stretch’s arms.

The weekend with Stretch ended way too quickly for Papyrus. After the soul ordeal, Stretch was a bit reluctant to initiate anything, worried that whatever was stressing Papyrus out might rear its ugly head again, but Papyrus was persistent in his reassurance that he truly wasn’t going to hurt himself. It wasn’t that Stretch DIDN’T believe him, he honestly did, but there were some fears that were just a bit more overpowering than his natural trust of Papyrus. Like anything about the resets.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Papyrus pouted, some of his face hiding behind his scarf “Especially since I can’t even contact you.” Stretch sighed a little, hugging Papyrus and kissing the top of his skull before pulling away and grabbing his phone. Just like before he took apart the back of his phone only this time he removed the chip from his and gave it to Papyrus, chuckling fondly when the skeleton tried to refuse.

Stretch closed his hand over Papyrus’ and trapped the little chip in his hand, “I’ll tell Blue whats going on. We’ll tell Fell and Red as well, okay?” Papyrus huffed, making it very clear that he did not like the idea of Stretch being without their special chip for communication. The young monster worried that something would happen and no one would be able to reach him, but Stretch countered with the same argument. He sighed, knowing he was right. Unless it was something dire, Sans would wait until little to nothing could be done to aid the situation. As much as Papyrus didn’t like it, this was really the best solution to keep him in the loop and still able to communicate with his friends. 

As soon as the chip was placed in his phone, Papyrus received the backlog of messages. There were...quite a few in general but the skeleton was more surprised by the amount that were from Stretch. Always figuring he would be too lazy to communicate regularly, it was a pleasant surprise to see Stretch was also worried about Papyrus’ well being and lack of contact.

“Yeah, yeah so I was a bit worried.” mumbled Stretch with a light blush but it was the best thing to the skeleton. Stretch’s genuine care meant more to him than anything. The older held his hand out, tearing open a rift in the dimensions and sighing. Neither wanted to leave but Stretch had important work in his universe that was going to be taking up a lot of his time.

“I’ll have Blue message you okay? Keep your phone on silent so Sans doesn’t know what’s going on okay?”

Papyrus nodded his head, trying to conceal his actual disappointment of Stretch leaving. “So, I’ll see you soon?” A kiss was placed on Papyrus’ teeth. There was no rush or sense of urgency, just a comfortably slow pace with gentle caresses paired with it. As he pulled away, Stretch placed his forehead against Papyrus’ for a moment then pecked it too.

“Count on it. I’ll see you soon, hun.” Papyrus waved as he stepped through the rift. Waiting until it clamped closed to pull his phone back out and switch it to silent. He let his gaze linger on the empty spot for a moment longer then turned to begin the walk home. Before he was out of the clearing, Papyrus heard the shredding sound of the rift reopening. Papyrus felt his hopes skyrocket, he knew better than to allow that to happen but there they were, enlightened and eager to see Stretch walk out from the portal.

But deep down, he knew that wasn’t who was going to be coming through.

The figure caught sight of him and cocked his head in confusion, “Papyrus…?” Papyrus did the only thing he could do. The only thing that wouldn’t let in that he was not only sad that he was wrong, but disappointed.

He pretended.

“Sans! I was waiting for you brother!” he cheered, running over to his smaller brother and hugging him tightly. Sans gave Papyrus a dubious look. Yeah, he had told his bro when he would be coming back but he didn’t really expect him to be waiting for him, not after everything that had happened anyway, but then again Papyrus was pretty forgiving and naive most of the time. It made Sans smile. Of course he was right, all he needed was a bit of time. Sans returned his brother’s enthusiastic hug with his own lazy one, teleporting them home to much of Papyrus’ displeasure.

Sans immediately began to ask Papyrus about his weekend, asking about the games and if he did anything outwardly fun. A nervous chuckle filled the room before Papyrus began to talk of the baseball tournament that he and Undyne were part of. He exaggerated the details, extending them to make the event seem like it lasted the entire weekend instead of the one day that they actually did. Sans seemed content with the answer or at least his lounging in apparent disinterest made Papyrus feel like he did.

“So good weekend for ya bro?” Papyrus couldn’t see the look on Sans’ face, his attention focused on the cooking in front of him. “Nothing else happened at all?” Papyrus shouted back his answer, yet again claiming nothing happened. Sans looked at the couch then at his brother’s back. There was something...off about everything. There was a smell that lingered in the air, one that didn’t belong to Papyrus but was too diluted for Sans to really tell what exactly it was. But it was familiar and that’s what bothered him. Papyrus dismissed his worries again and again, but Sans couldn’t let it go. A sick feeling sat in his soul. 

Someone was in the house...with his little brother.

The small skeleton took a shortcut up the stairs and opened Papyrus’ door. The room was in slight disarray which made Sans feel unease. Papyrus was too proper of a monster to let a room, or house for that matter, be left in any condition other than perfect. His room was no exception. It was the furthest from that exception actually. Sans began to look through Papyrus’ room, checking each nook and cranny of the room to ensure that things were at least somewhat in their proper place. His phalanges brushed against an oddly fluffy fabric. It was too straggly to be part of a piece of clothing, similar to...fur, maybe? Sans grabbed hold of the fabric and pulled it out.

He felt betrayed, at the very least. Papyrus had told him that he got rid of this, that it was nothing but a reminder of the rift that had been caused between them. But Papyrus lied...he lied to Sans about getting rid of a stupid stuffed animal, and then a thought hit the skeleton like a truck. If Papyrus had lied about the stuffed animal then what else was he lying about? Did that mean that the presence he felt in the house was actually Stretch? Would Papyrus go that far just to see their friend?

Maybe...but wasn’t that was Sans was for? Wasn’t he supposed to be the most important thing to Papyrus? Wasn’t he Papyrus’ main goal of attention?

“Brother? Where did you-” Papyrus rounded the corner and saw Sans holding the stuffed animal, his sockets void of their usual eyelights “...go? What are you doing in my room?” Sans laughed a bit at the statement, dropping his arm that held the stuffed animal as he turned. He was angry, hurt. How long had Papyrus been lying to him? When did it start up, since they’ve been on the surface? Before that?

Sans sighed, “I thought you had more of a spine than this Papyrus, but you aren’t even capable of telling me the truth.” Papyrus knew what Sans was talking about but still tried to play innocent. He deflected the accusation with a unconvincing smile.

“W-whatever do you mean brother?” Sans rolled his sockets, clearly not in the mood for Papyrus’ games.

“Look, bro, I get that scapholding info is something that people do but lying? Heh, that’s really messed up Papyrus.” For some reason the way Sans spoke bothered Papyrus, like Sans was trying to blame HIM for the rift that was caused between them. Surely he wasn’t helping much by ignoring Sans’ wishes but if his wishes directly impeded on Papyrus’ quality of life then why should Papyrus immediately bow to his whim? Brother or not it felt wrong. “Ya know, I thought we had some kind of, I don’t know, bond or something bro. Why couldn’t you just calcium the tru-”

“Oh would you stop!” Papyrus shouted “Enough of the puns and enough of this act, brother!” Sans stared at Papyrus for a moment, trying to keep his voice even while they spoke. 

Sans rose the stuffed animal, “I’m not the one lying to my brother’s face, Papyrus! I’ve been trying to help you! You know as well as I do that Stretch doesn’t care about you.” The cat was thrown on the floor “All these things? The gifts and the compliments. They’re there to make you feel safe and comfortable enough so you give in to him!” A small gasp came from Papyrus as the plushie hit the floor, taking the necessary steps forward to scoop the plushie into his arms and cradling it like a child. Sans continued to rant at him about the dangers of letting people close, more specifically of PAPYRUS letting people close. He reminded the skeleton about how his friendliness had kept him out of things, the royal guard being one of his examples. While Sans reminded him that he didn’t want Papyrus to change the way he was, that he loved that his brother was so trusting and loving but that he was also never careful. He was so overly friendly and optimistic that he expected so many other people to be the same.

“Nyeh!? Is that really what you think?! That I act like this for my own benefit?!” Papyrus was taken aback by the accusation. This was so far from his benefit that he was getting hurt just trying to keep up the facade! “I can assure you, Sans, NOTHING I have done has been purely for my own benefit.”

“Oh really? Then please, enlighten me bro.”

Papyrus glared at his brother. It was so frustrating that yet again Sans was underestimating Papyrus’ capabilities and capacity to handle things, he might have been struggling with things right now but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t learn to see the reality of things. But Sans seemed to only want to hold him back.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me?” Papyrus asked, defeated. “I have a someone who genuinely cares about me Sans. Why can’t you just be happy for me? I was happy for you when you started dating Red!”

Sans’ pupils flashed for a second then disappeared again, “That situation isn’t even close to this, bro.” And to that Papyrus exploded.

“AND WHY THE HELL NOT?! WHAT MAKES YOU SO MUCH MORE EQUIP TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS!?!” Sans took a step back, it was becoming scary how quickly he could anger Papyrus when they talked about these things “I care about Stretch, Sans...I honestly do and I know he cares about me too…” A sad smile curled over Sans’ face. He eyed Papyrus with pity and a sigh, sitting down on Papyrus’ bed and scratching his head. Papyrus eyed him suspiciously. There was a change in his demeanor that made Papyrus uncomfortable.

“Paps, you're my little bro, I'm looking out for ya just like I always have." Sans smiled, a sweat drop going down his face as Papyrus' body shook slightly "I mean, I'm always protecting ya aren't I? Why would I be steering you wrong here?" The taller skeleton’s eyes narrowed at Sans. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t continue to lie to his brother over all of this time and time again. Whether Sans wanted to believe him or not, Papyrus really did still love him but he just...couldn’t.

Papyrus took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever it was that would happen, “Because you’re selfish brother. Just like in the Underground. You kept things from me, hid things from me. You kept me from learning the truth until the truth came and quite literally killed me.” Sans flinched at the eerie calm behind Papyrus’ tone, the anger was coming off him in waves but the calm was what bothered the brother more “Even though I don’t remember everything as perfectly as you, I remember Sans and I refuse to let myself return to the way I was in Snowdin. I got a glimpse of that this week and I can not do it again, brother. I am sorry.” 

Sans didn’t know what to say at that point. What was there even to say?! Papyrus had just told him that he was selfish and holding him back from living. What was sans supposed to say to that? Was he really so selfish that he was going to still try and argue with Papyrus when, down in the dark corners of Sans’ soul he knew Papyrus was right? Could he really make his little brother so absolutely miserable that he would just give up? No...no he couldn’t do that to Papyrus, but he didn’t want to give up either. He wanted his brother to stay with him the way he was before all of this. When he was excitable and easily flustered by everything, so eager to please yet almost too shy to follow through. 

But what was there left for him to do?

The door softly clicked closed, followed shortly by another gave Sans his answer…

Absolutely nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the continued support guys, I really am sorry about updates being once a month lately and hopefully come the new year that changes.  
> Take care everyone!


	10. A Monster Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I got really really sick and had a whole plethora of horrible RL things happen x_x this is a little shorter than normal but please enjoy!

There was a law that humans had, Papyrus couldn’t remember what human said it, but he was starting to really believe that this “law” was the more than just a saying that the humans used. 

 

After the argument with Sans, Papyrus had went to Undyne’s. In hindsight it was not the best of ideas as his best friend grew more and more worried about the events that lead up to him being suddenly at her door step with sodden sockets and refusing to talk. At first, the skeleton thought that the questions would end and Undyne would leave it alone but really, why would that have been the case? Undyne was always involved if he was, especially if it was something that was affecting him as this was. 

 

Still Papyrus had done well to not say anything about the argument or the many that had come after. He had contemplated staying with Undyne until Alphys finished whatever device she had been working on for him, but even that was met with complications, pushing the development that was only supposed to take four days to almost four weeks.

 

**Knock, knock.**

 

The skeleton nearly jumped at the sudden rapping at the door, he probably would have if it wasn’t so soft.

 

“It’s open.” the door opened to the small lizard scooting her way into the room quietly. Papyrus gave her a sad smile. He felt so intrusive being here for the third time this week,let alone all the weeks prior. “Oh, hello Alphys. I am sorry for intruding...again.” Alphys returned his smile and shook her head, letting him know he was always welcome. Papyrus sighed, wishing he could tell himself that.

 

Alphys walked further into the room, sitting beside him on the bed and smiling wide once more, “You know, i-if it’s easier on you...you’re m-more than welcome to just stay here.” The offer didn’t really take Papyrus by surprise. The shy monster had hinted at the option more than a few times and Undyne had told him in far less subtle ways that if his home life was too stressful that he could, and should, stay with them as well.

 

But he couldn’t do that. He needed to find some way to get through to Sans before he just ran off with his tailbone between his legs.

 

Even though he was kind of already doing that…

 

“Thank you Alphys. I appreciate the offer but I can’t allow myself to be bested by this.” The lizard sighed, respecting Papyrus’ wishes but not really agreeing with them. He had opened up a bit more about his situation with her since he had been staying there so often and Alphys even tried talking to Sans in the younger monster’s place, but nothing really seemed to appease the older brother. In his eyes Papyrus belonged with him, not hiding away at his friends’ house just to avoid an argument with him, even if the argument was unjustified and, at least in Alphys’ opinion, childish.

 

The lizard noticed a subtle movement from the skeleton and gave Papyrus a giggling smile. He had been trying his best to hide it, but she could see his hand twitching over his cellphone. Papyrus was eager to call Stretch before the lazy monster went to sleep for the night, so Alphys excused herself from the room with a quiet goodnight, leaving Papyrus alone for the phone call.

 

Once the padded steps from his friend couldn’t be heard anymore, Papyrus rose the phone to his skull, the number already dialed and ringing.

 

The phone barely got to the second ring before it was picked up.

 

“Oh! Heya Rus! Brother! Papyrus is on the phone!” Blue exclaimed into the phone, the smile evident in his tone “One second, Papy is coming down again.” Papyrus waited, smiling at the small exchanges from the two brothers as the phone was passed between the two.

 

“Hey there babe, wasn’t sure I would hear from you today.” Stretch yawned as he spoke but Papyrus couldn’t help but smile. The little pet names always made him smile. He answered back with his own happy greeting, starting their conversation with Stretch as the focus. There had been little positives that had happened in Papyrus’ life the last few weeks, the talking with Stretch and Blue and the occasional messages from Red and Fell being the main highlights.

 

Plus, Papyrus enjoyed listening to the slow, drown out words of his significant other. Since coming to the surface, Stretch had actually been extremely active in his universe. He got a construction job and was a surprising favorite in the workplace.

 

Which was one of the reasons why Stretch hadn't been able to come visit as of late. The older monster had been elected to spearhead one of the biggest builds to happen in the city in the last thirty years. It was an honor for someone as new to the job as Stretch to be chosen for something so important, but it often left him even more drained than he already was. 

 

“Well?” Stretch asked suddenly after a few long moments of content silence.

 

“Well what?”

 

Stretch chuckled on the other end “C’mon Paps, we can’t only talk about me.” Papyrus stumbled over his words in search of a way out of his portion of the conversation. They were smiling and laughing, he didn’t want to ruin the mood with his disaster streak. But Stretch wasn’t having it. With each deflect Papyrus gave Stretch gave one right back and it took no time at all for the older to win the back and forth. 

 

Papyrus didn’t know where to really start. He tried his best to lace together the good and bad, starting with the bad and finishing with the good to try and lessen the blow; however, he was quickly running out of good thing to talk about. Another yawn from Stretch caused Papyrus to pause. It wasn’t terribly late but it was late enough for the construction worker to feel the exhaustion that was coating his bones. Papyrus whined that he should sleep but Stretch brushed it off and urged the monster to continue.

 

“I just, um, don’t have much to talk about.” Papyrus shrugged, immediately regretting how it sounded “About me! I mean! Not you, I would enjoy listening to the exciting things you’ve been doing.”

 

“Paps. Slow down, babe.” Papyrus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The younger apologized, sinking into his bed a bit more as he sighed. The apologies repeated, becoming increasingly heartbroken with each cycle “No, no hey, I’m not mad. Paps, I’m not mad. You don’t have sugar-coat things with me. I wanna know what’s really going on.” Papyrus sniffled into the phone, doing his best to keep his tears at bay as he explained the horror that had been his last few weeks. Papyrus explained how he and Sans could barely be in the same house as each other without one of them saying something hurtful to the other so he had been staying at Undyne and Alphys’ for the majority of the time.

 

How he had been “laid off” from his job due to a complicated scenario that the studio manager could only give vague details about, which only added to the fighting between him and his brother. Whenever Stretch interjected with words of comfort it helped calm Papyrus down but it did little to alleviate the growing pit of disappointment that the younger skeleton was feeling.

 

“I wish I could be there babe, I really do.” Stretch sighed, the phone crackling his voice a bit. He did his damnedest to make sure Papyrus couldn't hear the frustration in his voice, it would only add to the poor monster's stress. He could hear the little chagrin filled hiccups on the other end, blanketed by mumbled words. Stretch continued to comfort as best he could through the phone and after a few more minutes Papyrus stopped his cursed mumblings and returned to the light sniffling.

 

It wasn't ideal but it was better than the monster degrading himself.

 

When Papyrus spoke again, his voice was hoarse and low “I miss him, Stretch.”

 

“Who, babe?” he asked without thinking.

 

“Sans! I miss him! I miss my brother!” Despite the raise in his voice it wasn't more than a harsh whisper. Stretch felt the familiar pang of guilt press against his soul at how broken Papyrus sounded. He should have thought before saying something but he was so tired that it just slipped his mind...and tongue. The older cooed softly into the phone, reminding Papyrus that while things were waist deep in shit creek at the moment that eventually they would get better, but only if the skeleton didn't give up. 

 

It brought a smile to his face when he heard Papyrus’ little laugh and the promise that he wouldn't.

 

“Good, now try and get some sleep okay? Let me know as soon as Alph finishes that gift for you too.” 

 

Papyrus nodded then quickly answered verbally since Stretch couldn't see him, “Um, Stretch? Can I ask one for last thing?” The skeleton on the other side made a small notice of affirmation so Papyrus knew he could continue “Would it be too much to ask if you could stay on the phone?” the request took a minute for Stretch to process. He didn't understand why Papyrus would want to stay on the phone of they were going to be asleep, but once he thought about it for more than a fraction of a second it made a lot of sense. 

 

He didn't want to be alone.

 

“Not even a little, Paps.” There was some rustling in the background and a sharp click of a light going off before the younger settled back into his bed, his voice immediately laden with his repressed exhaustion.

 

“Good night, Stretch.”

 

The older chuckled at the soft, even breathing coming through the phone “Good night, Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus awoke to the obnoxious beeping that was his phone crying about its low battery life. Groggy sockets glared at the device, the call long since lost, likely due to Stretch’s own phone dying. The phone did another series of beeps and finally ripped Papyrus from his peaceful limbo. Now that he was keen to his surrounding he could hear the muddled sounds of people talking down the hall. Undyne’s naturally loud voice was far more clear that Alphys’ hushed one, but she was at the very least trying to be quiet for Papyrus’ sake.

 

Feeling the hold of sleep dissipate a bit more, Papyrus swung his long legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his sockets to remove the last reminisce of sleep from his body and got up, stretching his bones until the light pops let the blocked off magic flow again. Papyrus let his long strides carry him down the hall in a smooth, gliding fashion, coming up on the conversation between the couple’s conversation a bit faster than he anticipated. The little lizard bounced excitedly in front of a groggy but smiling Undyne, congratulating her on some accomplishment.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to tell...P-Papyrus!” the sudden turnaround into the skeleton shocked the lizard into her normal stutter but her smile gave way to her true emotion on the matter. Papyrus was ushered into the kitchen where Undyne and Alphys had been talking. There, the ex-royal scientist broke down the problems she had been facing with her gift to Papyrus and how she had corrected them.

 

Each passing word made a sparkle of excitement form in Papyrus’ eyes. If the conversation was going where he thought it was then that meant that Alphys was able to actually finish the device.

 

“T-t-the only thing left to d-do is test it!” the friends all cheered at the announcement.

 

Finally! Actual good news! Overcome by his emotion Papyrus bent down and crushed the scientist in a tight hug, pulling the chuckling Undyne in after only a few seconds.

 

Papyrus began to quickly get himself ready for the day. With Alphys’ rift opener finished ideas of all kinds were flashing through his mind. He was no longer limited to seeing his friends whenever one of the older brothers was feeling up to it. Now if he wanted to see Blue and hang out, he could. If he wanted to make sure Red was taking care of himself and not overly stressing about things as he usually did, the anxious copy of his brother was just a click away. Even Fell who was always on edge trying to make sure he and Red had everything they’d ever need was no longer out of Papyrus’ reach!

 

But most importantly, now he could see Stretch whenever he wanted. The realization made Papyrus pause in front of his borrowed bed. They hadn’t seen each other in four weeks, since Stretch surprised Papyrus at his home. While true they had talked most nights, there was just this fluttering feeling in Papyrus’ absent stomach that he couldn’t understand.

 

“Yo Paps, you ready to run to your place?” Undyne asked from the doorway, her face taking a sudden shocked look when she took in the pensive look on the skeleton’s face. “Uhh, something up? You were all sappy a moment ago.” Papyrus gave his friend a nervous chuckle but wasn’t really sure how to explain what was going through his head at the moment. He didn’t want to burden the fish anymore than he already had, especially after Alphys had taken the time to complete this device for him, time that was likely supposed to be spent with Undyne. The lanky skeleton shook his head, dismissing the feelings with a simple wave of his hand and a smile.

 

The last thing he wanted was Undyne worrying about him. Well...more than she already did. However now there was a new issue on his mind: should he tell Sans or not? As he followed his best friend from the room, Papyrus thought long and hard about this little dilemma and if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t think of a positive outcome to telling Sans. In his mind, while Sans might mean well, the things he has done in the past month concerning Papyrus’ relationships have been less than appreciated.

 

“Uhh, Actually Undyne,” Papyrus had to make a choice. There was no true right or wrong here anyway, right? “We do not need to go to my home. I would rather just go straight to the testing.” The fish woman gave him a weary look. Yellow eyes flicked at him then down the hall where he had been staying with them. She remembered when he first showed up, and the multiple times after that. Each visit partnered with the same words: “Sans and I need time away from one another.” 

 

What a change from the brothers that couldn’t be separated back in the Underground. The development actually bothered Undyne a little, but it wasn’t her business unless Papyrus, or more unlikely Sans, asked her to get involved. Not that something as stupid as that would stop her if she felt she NEEDED to be involved, but she would at least respect Papyrus’ privacy on it for now.

 

The same couldn’t be said once the lanky skeleton was out of this universe though.

 

Alphys decided to take some time to do some last minute tweaks to the rift opener since Papyrus passed on the chance to speak to Sans about all of this. Undyne had left the two alone to start her morning workout and Papyrus sat at the kitchen table, his phalanges typing away on the keyboard of his phone. Stretch and Fell didn’t have access to their phones at these hours, but he knew Blue and Red did. He sent out a text to both of the Sanses and waited. Getting a response from the energetic alternate first.

 

**B: It’s finished?! That’s so cool Rus! We need to get together then!**

 

Papyrus smile, responding back in agreement to the suggestion. He and Blue responded back and forth for a bit before Red finally answered. The young monster laughed loudly as he could almost hear the grumbling through the older’s texts.

 

**R: I swear 2 fuckin Asgore u2 need hobbies**

 

Simultaneously, Blue and Papyrus chided Red for his language, leading to more laughs into the empty space. Blue had the day off and Red worked on his own nightly schedule, this was already looking up for him!

 

**R:  N E way, Boss n I r meetin w/ Undyne fer their training BS. U should get Blue n come with Paps**

 

**B: Mwhehehe! That would be great!**

 

Papyrus damn near yelled out his answer to Red’s offer, his fingers not typing nearly as fast as he had wanted them too. It had been a long time since he had met the edgier version of his best friend but he was more excited about seeing her and Fell fight. He had only ever seen Fell fight seriously once and to say it was impressive was an understatement. Though the training session would likely be less tense than the before fight, Papyrus was still looking forward to the event.

 

Alphys popped her head in to tell Papyrus that everything was set up as good as it was going to get and the young monster beamed with excitement. Moving his glass of water into the sink to be washed later, he grabbed the backpack full of his things and followed Alphys to her basement where she had set up a bridge for the universes to connect to. 

 

She went over the odd quirks of the device like it's one hour recharge time and how it was locked to the only two universes they knew. None of that mattered to Papyrus, if anything it made everything just a little bit better for it. The timer meant he got to spend an hour with his friends practically guaranteed and he only knew the duplicates from the “Swap” and “Fell” universe anyhow so it being locked to those two really had no actual effect on him.

 

With everything set up Alphys smiled up at Papyrus with the device in her hand. “W-well, the only thing I can t-tell you now is I hope you have an am-mazing time, Papyrus. You deserve it!” The young monster could barely nod his head fast enough to keep up with his own excitement. There were only three buttons on the remote: a deep blue one, an off gold one, and a deep red one and each were marked with the letter of the universe they represented. An eager phalange smashed into the off gold button with a black “S” engraved in it, triggering LED lights beneath it to further signify that it had been pressed.

 

Low whirs and rumbles echoed from the remote, the light on the end flickering at increasing speeds. Once the flickering was too fast to distinguish as anything but a constant stream of light, a surge of magical energy shot forth like a knife. Alphys instructed him to thrust the knife forward to sever the veil of this reality and then drag down to open the rift between the universes. The rippling portal sprang to life before the skeleton’s socket and after giving one last hug to Alphys he stepped through with his backpack clenched tightly in his hand.

 

The “Swap” universe was much like Papyrus’ own but the first thing he always noticed was that it was just a tad warmer. Alphys’ device opened the dimensional portal in a different location than Papyrus was used to. It plopped him in an alley near a busy street. Blue’s number was quickly messaged to let the little skeleton know where he was, which was apparently only a few blocks from the skeleton’s home.

 

“Rus! It’s so good to see you!” Blue smiled as he welcomed his approaching friend. “Red said he would meet us here soon but I doubt he has the same definition of soon as we do.” Papyrus made a small pout knowing for an absolute fact that the lazy skeleton’s definition of soon would be as absolutely close to late as possible. He and his brother held much in common in that respect. Still neither of the younger monsters minded that too much. The older skeleton being gone meant they got more time to spend time with each other, something they haven't really been able to do since Sans had gone off the deep end. 

 

Blue had a plethora of stories to share with his best friend and Papyrus found himself just content sitting and listening to the eccentric monster yammer away with little encouragement from Papyrus to continue.

 

“So...Papy told me things haven’t exactly been going well for you this last month.” Papyrus sighed. Blue was often spared his drama only because the optimistic skeleton was set to keep Papyrus on the positive vibe of things but he knew after his conversation with Stretch last night that the little brother was bound to find out in the morning, especially since Stretch likely went to sleep downstairs.

 

Papyrus shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sure Sans will understand eventually.” He and Blue shared a dubious look between each other “Nyeh heh, okay maybe not. But still, I have faith in him. He is my brother after all.” The small skeleton nodded his head just as his phone chimed loudly.

 

It was a text from Red saying he was here to take them to meet up with Fell and Undyne. Blue skipped over to his door, opening it and waving to his grumpy alternate in one smooth motion. Red gave the little monster a pat on the head before leaning up against the frame and giving Papyrus a lopsided smile.

 

“Your brother is losing his mind.”

 

Papyrus furrowed his brows in concern but held his stance on his choice, “I do not need to check in with him whenever I wish to do something.” Red guffawed harshly at the younger monsters, tears immediately collecting at the corner of his sockets at Papyrus’ tough but not tough reaction. It was obvious he was still worried about Sans’ well being, which wasn’t a bad thing, but Red found it almost adorable how he tried to stand his ground with him. Maybe it was because he was Sans’ boyfriend yet still took Papyrus’ side on most thing.

 

Eh, it didn’t matter.

 

Red waited by the door while Blue got the last bit of things he would be needing for the day in the slightly less hostile universe. Stretch would normally be coming as well but with his workload he was stuck in their own home until much later into the day. Once Blue had finished checking all of his things for the third time over, Red grabbed hold of both skeleton’s arms and teleported them to the normal choke point of the universes. The rift was open and waiting, allowing the trio to enter quickly and teleport to the large open plains where Undyne had received permission from the city to do large scale trainings.

 

“How did she get permission for this again?” Blue asked, his cyan blue eyes scanning the expansive field. Red walked ahead of them, glancing over his shoulder to look at his double while moving.

 

“I dunno and I don’t wanna know. It keeps her and Boss happy and that’s enough for me.” Papyrus and Blue shared amongst themselves all the different ways that they thought this universe’s Undyne could have secured a permit to designate this field for monster training only, and each one usually ended with her screaming about humans being soft and unable to keep up with her.

 

There was a chill that ripped through the air. Red’s universe usually ran a bit colder than the other two but there was just something...wrong about this air. It was like they were being watched from afar and whatever was watching them had its eyes focused on nothing else. Red directed them near the treeline that acted as the boundaries for the grassy arena, pulling out his phone once they were able to safely lean and sit along the trees. A number was quickly dialed but whoever Red was trying to call didn’t seem to be picking up. The sharp smiled skeleton cursed quietly under his breath, redialing the number and irritatingly tapping his foot.

 

Blue heard an echoing crack from the tree line and slowly walked toward it. Out of them all, Fell was the biggest stickler about being on time and if his hunch was correct than that was exactly who Red was trying to call, not that it was a really far stretch.

 

A weary feeling was taking hold of the group, “Hey Red? Where are Fe-!”

 

A figure landed harshly in front of Blue from the trees above, lunging up to grab hold of the skeleton and rolling out of the way. Red and Papyrus called out to their friend with magic flowing out of each of their sockets, ready to defend themselves if this was a threat.  Pale red spears suddenly rained down on the spot where Blue was once standing, shredding through the freshly grown patch of grass that was there.

 

“I should have your head, Undyne.” A voice growled out followed by loud boisterous chortling from somewhere deeper within the thicket. A crimson bone spear was thrown in the direction of the laughing, the pang of it being deflected and shattered the next sounds the group heard. Blue was set down gently by Fell while Undyne approached with her jagged fangs and maniacal grin. The long, metallic red lance was bounced on her shoulder as she stared over the group, her red and yellow eyes stopping on Papyrus.

 

"Oh stop being a bitch about it Fell,” the fish woman laughed “they knew what we were doing here, they shouldn’t be so laxed!” From the tip of the lance shot a translucent version of the weapon. Red’s left eye flashed for a moment but before he could summon a shield for himself and Papyrus he was grabbed and moved off to the side by the taller monster. As feet touched the floor more spears shot out, only to be shattered by a large bone jutting from the ground. Undyne eyed the pair with intense interest, her smile getting wider as the dirt and dust cloud to show Papyrus holding Red close to him while the older summoned the bone.

 

There was a pause in the attacks that Papyrus took to question the fish woman’s motives. There was no killing intent in the attacks but it still could have been very serious.

 

“Blue and I had no intention of joining your training session today.” He told her sternly “and it’s incredibly rude for you to just assume we are here to fight! You could have seriously hurt one of us!” Undyne’s smile dropped as her single eye rolled at the hero-esque monologue from the skeleton. She didn’t really care much about whether the two of them were prepared for this or not, they had stepped into her arena and it was her rules now. 

 

And the she-monster was sure to let the mouthy skeleton in on that fact. Another attack was shot toward the duo but Papyrus deflected it with his own bone shield.

 

“You’re like Fell was when he was a kid...annoying and blind to the facts in front of him.” She sneered, walking passed the separated groups into the openness of the field beside them. Papyrus felt himself unable to look away from the insulting copycat of his best friend. It was hard to believe this was another Undyne sometimes. His Undyne was aggressive sure but she was never downright insulting to her underlings.

 

This Undyne wasn’t deserving of the name.

 

Papyrus stood his ground as this copycat continued to throw petty insults about his optimism and naivety at him. It was nothing he hadn’t heard but hearing them from an Undyne, especially THIS Undyne made the words sting a bit more than he was 

 

expecting them too.

 

“You may have Undyne’s face and name,” Papyrus ground out, genuinely offended by the things she was saying “but you are nothing but a sad imposter of her. The real Undyne would never have to resort to such tact to prove a point! You don’t deserve the name and I will never call you it!” Everyone stared incredulously at Papyrus. That was the closest thing to an insult that they had ever heard the skeleton say, let allow damn near scream, at someone and it was clear that Undyne was not pleased by it at all. The angered monster laughed a spear at Papyrus causing him to flinch.

 

“Take it back.” 

 

Papyrus gulped slightly, “No! You’re nothing but a bully!” Another attack launched at his feet, the results from before happening again. Fell yelled something to Undyne but his friend was too far gone to listen.

 

Take! It! Back!” each word was accented with an attack, one after another. A ding rang out as her soul was grabbed and she was pulled back away from Papyrus. Red made a snarl about Undyne needing to take a dip to cool her hot head but Papyrus didn’t hear it. “You are so fucking pathetic. Why are you even here?! Your waste of life brother abandon you or something?” Now that...Papyrus heard.

 

And it stung. 

 

“That’s it! We’re leaving!” Fell snarled loudly. He didn’t care that Undyne was his friend, that was over the line even for her. Her little tantrum was no longer his concern. Heavy stomps approached Papyrus telling him that they were leaving but it was clear he wasn’t really hearing Fell. He could deal with Undyne insulting him but what she said about Sans struck a cord. It didn’t matter that Sans had been difficult lately! That was his brother!

 

Magic pulsed from Papyrus, his sockets fixated on Undyne. He repeated her own words to her but the edgy fish woman simply spat them back mockingly. 

 

Her voice came out in a taunting grind “Why don’t you make me?” Papyrus pushed away from Red, not harshly but enough to make sure the older monster knew not to try and stop him. “Oh? Are you standing up for yourself like a...what do you call it...big bones?” All the skeleton’s narrowed their sockets at Undyne and were ready to sling insults of their own at her when Papyrus spoke up.

 

“Yes.”

 

Undyne scoffed, assuming the skeleton was merely bluffing and being boisterous as he was known for but when a sword and shield formed in his hands it became clear to everyone that the cheery skeleton was anything but bluffing. Even he knew you didn’t brandish a weapon without the intent to use it, so it could only mean one thing.

 

“Well...how about that.” Undyne purred excitedly “Alright punk! Bring it on! The ex guard captain started the bout by lunging forward, lance aimed right at the center of Papyrus’ chest. The bone decor shield rose up to block, pushing Undyne off with a quiet grunt. The tip of his sword dug through the ground and sent a shockwave of magic crashing against Undyne’s chest followed by a wave of bones.  Dodging the attack was easy enough for the experienced monster, retaliating with a crude punch to the skull that sent Papyrus reeling down toward the ground.

 

Blue flinched, holding tightly onto Fell as he watched the fight unfold “Oh, Papyrus...what’s gotten into you. You never try and fight.”

 

“He should though. His form his slacking.” Fell commented absently, observing the fight as if it were a normal, sanctioned fight instead of the emotion driven matchup that it was. Blue chided the fanged skeleton for his disconcern for Papyrus while up against someone like his universes Undyne but Fell waved off the concern “You’re not giving him nearly enough credit.”

 

Both of the short skeletons opened their mouths to say something about Fell’s comment but an echoing boom cut through in dramatic interruption. Undyne had summoned a shower of harpoons from multiple sides and all aimed at Papyrus. Dodging would have been ideal but just before the attack the guardswoman altered the skeleton’s soul to green, anchoring him in place and forcing him to take the hit except instead of colliding with the skeleton the spears buried their heads into the floor as an expertly timed swing of Papyrus’ sword and summoned bones.

 

Undyne straightened her posture with her lance lax and pointed down. She still wore her smile and it grew blow by blow.

 

“Fuhuhu, you’re a little tougher than I thought you would be.” she complimented before lunging forward suddenly, taking Papyrus by surprise and knocking his shield away and headbutting him “For a cream puff anyway!” The headbutt didn’t hurt much but it sent him off balance.

 

“Rus! Stop this! You proved your point there’s no point in fighting anymore!” Blue called out from behind him

 

“Yea  _ Ruuus _ , you can’t honestly think you can beat me.” Papyrus lowered his head. Could he beat her? Maybe. It had been a long time since he was in a real fight and even though Undyne was not trying to kill or really even hurt Papyrus, her tactics were crude at best. It was like a street fight only the fighter had formal training. 

 

A sudden wind kicked up the dirt around them, air whistling as it passed them by. Their weapons clashed over and over, magic sparking from each in violent bursts. Undyne forced Papyrus on the defensive with strong flurries of thrusts and jabs from her lance, shifting her weight into a swipe to throw Papyrus off balance. While the skeleton fought to straighten himself out, Undyne rose her hand and summoned a torrent of small spear heads to crash down on Papyrus. Blue tensed, turning away when the spears grew too close.

 

The air in the field grew hot in a flash. A roar of energy exploded with a partnering howl, the low but distinct hum of the floating skull behind Papyrus ever persisting even after the blaster launched its deadly attack. For a moment the monsters looked at Red, thinking he interfered with the duel, but once the dust cleared and the design of the blaster came into view gasps could be heard all across the field. 

 

The cumulative shock as the feline skull hissed and snapped its jaws at Undyne, who backed off a few jumps.

 

“I don’t know if I can beat you, but I don’t care.” came the slightly panted voice of Papyrus “You are trapped in your views and you don’t care that you’re pushing everyone away because of it!” Red felt himself shrink at Papyrus’ outburst and he noticed the contemplative looks on the others’ faces, they could hear it too. The frustrated words coming from their friend weren’t really meant for Undyne, but for Sans. It was everything he wanted to say to his brother without the confusing emotionally barrier that being brother’s applied to them.

 

“So what? If people can’t handle it then I don’t need them!”

 

The cat blaster hissed as it floated higher above Papyrus “What if they need you!?” Undyne flinched at the sudden cry from Papyrus. She felt sweat bead across her head, completely caught off guard. Why did this kid care so much?! Undyne shook her head free of the awkward thoughts that had intruded her mind. Boots dug into the ground before she lashed forward again, her lance stabbing through the blaster’s massive skull and using it to vault herself, landing behind Papyrus. Her pummel struck him square in the spine and hit in tandem with a backhanded swing from Papyrus’ shield. 

 

As both monsters were pushed away from each other, counter attacks were launched, Undyne summoned spear where Papyrus was to land while Papyrus conjured a bone attack to side swipe the skidding she-monster. Papyrus was able to twist himself to avoid the deadly spikes, rolling away from the attack and throwing a volley of blue bones to stall Undyne a bit longer.

 

“Pfft, really? You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that!” Undyne shouted as hse stood still. Who did this skeleton think she was?! Did he just decide to forget that she knew Fell and knew exactly how blue attacks worked!? It was insulting! “I’m ending this...RIGHT NOW!” A green wave of magic zipped through the air, changing Papyrus’ soul green as soon as it touched him. Undyne weaved deftly through wave after wave of bones that the skeleton launched her way. Papyrus waited until she jumped in the air to execute his counter, his eye flaring for the briefest second before the ex-captain plummeted to the floor under the weight of her blue soul.

 

“Wowzers, Papyrus is doing great!” Blue cheered from the sidelines “I’ve never seen him fight before. How did he never end up in the guard? He’s a natural!” Fell nodded his head, not even trying to hide the excitement he felt at watching Undyne and Papyrus duke it out. Wind picked up again this time creating a howl instead of the light whistle from before. Red covered his eyes from the dirt that got picked up and swirled around, a look of apprehension on his face.

 

“Yeah but this is ‘bout to get a whole lot worse.” Both younger skeletons gave Red a confused look but the sounds from the fight quickly drew their attention back. Since the constitutions of their had been shifted, both combatants had shifted to ranged attacks, slinging constructs back and forth until the soul effects wore off.

 

Undyne was quicker to recover than Papyrus, lunging forward with a strong knee to his chest followed by a magically enhanced pummel strike that broke apart Papyrus’ shield when he tried to raise it to defend himself. He could hear the cries of his friends, worried that the hit might have cracked his ribs or worse. The sensation of magic forming around him, spears circling his body as Undyne straightened up to glare imposingly down at him.

 

Papyrus knew this stance, his Undyne did it often back in The Underground.

 

He lost.

 

“Oh get up, dammit.” Papyrus’ skull shot up with wide sockets, was she...pouting?! “Stop looking at me and get up!” Papyrus scrambled to his feet as quickly as his bruised body would let him, further surprised when Undyne helped him up. The confused monster wasn’t sure what to say. Undyne scratched her head and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at Papyrus “You still need practice, but it’s been awhile since someone gave me that much of a workout.” Papyrus smiled wide, forgetting for a moment that this was not his Undyne and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, which earned him a familiar yet harsher noogie to the skull.

 

Blue was the first to approach them. His smile sat cartoonishly wide on his face as he praised Papyrus for an excellent display. Fell was the next to step forward, mocking Undyne for how much she struggled against someone she was so fired up that she could beat. The fish monster scoffed and shoved Fell aside while motioning the group to follow if they wanted food. Red had stepped away from the returning group under the cover of the trees.

 

“You ever seen him fight like that?” he asked aloud with his gruff voice. “Last time I did was when Fell almost offed you.” the slouched figure flinched at the memory, flicking his hood up before sliding down the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. Silence fell over them for a moment before the figure spoke.

 

“He’s not my Paps anymore is he…?”

 

Red sighed, moving over to the figure and pulling their hood away from them, “Sans...just cause he’s not that bumbling twerp that he was when we first met doesn’t mean he’s not your bro. Despite everything that’s happened, he’s still YOUR Papyrus.” Sans made a soft scoff and tilted his head back to the group of monsters behind them, spotting the newcomer that joined in. Sans watched as his brother excitedly curled into Stretch’s arms, how he blushed at the mere sight of the alternate. How he smiled…

 

He missed when that smile was strictly for him.

 

“I miss him, Red.” Sans hiccuped quiety “I miss my brother.” The anxious skeleton creased his brows sadly. He didn’t like seeing either of the brothers struggling the way they were. He and Fell had been there before, albeit a lot more violent most of the time, but they had gotten to where Sans and Papyrus were. Red had been purposely avoiding Fell because of the ornery skeleton’s overbearing nature until it got to a breaking point and the realized what life would be like without each other. Or, as Red liked to call it, Fell started to remember passed resets. 

 

Seeing his brother go through that was something Red never wanted to see but once it happened he couldn’t do anything except rectify his past mistakes to make sure his little bro never suffered like that again. It forced him to be serious and start caring about things again.

 

Red moved over to his boyfriend and sat down behind the massive tree, “I know, sweetheart. I know.” Red spared a glance behind him and Stretch looked back with concerned eyes. He was the one that called the two of them here  because he needed them to see what this was doing to Papyrus from different angles, though it didn’t seem to work with Sans too well. 

 

“I guess I am the one who’s hurting him.” Sans commented glumly after a few minutes of silent sitting. Red didn’t say anything for a while, wanting to tell him the truth but not wanting to push Sans any closer to the edge than he was. Suddenly, Sans stood up with his hands shoved harshly into his pockets “Welp, there’s nothing for me here.”

 

Red’s sockets shot open “W-what?! You’re just gonna leave? What about Papyrus?” Sans turned to his lover with a sad smile. “Babe…”

 

“Hey it’s okay, Paps deserves some time ya know? I haven’t made things easy on him.” While Red was proud, and frankly astonished, by the swift change of heart from Sans it just seemed too sudden. “Look after him, yea?” The red clad skeleton nodded numbly and watched as Sans blinked away just as Stretch walked over to him. The taller skeleton didn’t say anything, just simply reached his hand down to help lift Red up from the grassy floor. As they walked back to their younger counterparts a knowing look was shared. Stretch knew the look enough to know that Red’s conversation with Sans was not quite as pleasant as the skeleton had hoped. 

 

“Oh! There you are Red!” Blue waved happily from Fell’s lap “Where’d you run off to?” Red’s skull shot in Blue’s direction a lot faster than he had meant to, immediately forcing himself back into his old deflective habits and waving off the little skeleton’s question with a playful but snide comment. Blue puffed his cheek at his counterpart, mumbling something about being rude then turning back to listen to whatever “grand adventure” Undyne was boasting about this time. Red sat himself between Fell and Stretch, his head resting against his little brother’s side while looking at Stretch and Papyrus.

 

“Well since you’re here, you’re gonna keep the kids company yea?” Red asked with a mocking smile. Stretch chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Papyrus’ skull that made the younger one blush.

 

“Sure, I was able to steal away from work so why not.”

 

Red smiled and nodded at the answer. It meant he got to catch a few more “Zzz’s” since Blue and Papyrus had woken him up earlier than he usually prefered. The increased snuggling into his side pulled Fell’s attention down to his older brother, his normal scowl melting a little at the utterly peaceful look on Red’s face and instead rested his clawed hand over Red’s sternum, lightly rubbing the bone in small, relaxing circles. 

 

It was a really cute sight, Stretch would have to try and snap a picture when he had a moment.

  
“So, how about it Papyrus? Wanna spend the day out here?” the question lingered in the air for only a few moments before the young skeleton turned to face him with an eager expression blooming in shining sockets. Stretch had felt Red’s apprehension earlier, and though he didn’t know what the two Sanses had talked about, he figured that a happy Papyrus was always a welcome sight to behold. “Heh, alright then babe, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the "texting" part was a bit weird, if people would prefer them in italics please let me know ^^ Also, if the story is hard to follow due to no scene breaks and people would like me to change that and start doing them, please let me know as well and I can start doing that!
> 
> Have a good one guys, see ya around!


	11. Fourth Times The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red treats the group to a very special date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I want to say I'm sorry and that I'll get on a set schedule but nothing likes to go as planned so I won't make that promise.  
> I am sorry this is late though :( I hate not being consistent
> 
> BUT! We get some fun in this chapter :D as well as some back story as to why some of the events seem to be happening as quickly as they are

Red and Stretch sat beneath the tree watching as the younger brothers sparred with Undyne. Stretch had missed the early exchanges of the bout between Undyne and Papyrus, and though he got to see the amazing middle and end, he was a bit bummed that he missed Papyrus’ big start. Not that he really could have seen it either way. Red hadn't told him to get there until Undyne and Papyrus had begun arguing...speaking of Red.

 

Stretch glanced down at the relaxed skeleton, Red still hadn’t explained much to him in the way of what Sans had talking about and that had made him anxious. Not knowing whether the conversation was good or bad weighed on his mind.

 

“That expression looks weird on you.” Red murmured. He was leaning mostly against Stretch, his head nestled comfortably on the taller skeleton’s legs and his arms crossed lazily over where his stomach would be. Stretch looked down with a furrowed brow and urged Red to explain. “That...guilty look. It doesn’t fit ya.” He stretched back and took in the smaller monster’s words, not really sure how to take them. In Stretch’s mind, he had every reason to feel guilty.

 

The more Sans pushed at him and Papyrus, the more he felt like he had forced something on Papyrus that he wasn’t really ready for. Not that he didn’t care deeply for the younger skeleton! He was falling for him a lot faster than he anticipated, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for causing the rift between the two brothers. Before Stretch could think of a way to respond, a small bone flicked against his forehead.

 

“Stop it.” Red growled

 

“What am I stopping?” 

 

Red flicked another bone into his face before repositioning himself to watch the brothers spar. Blue was taking his turn against Papyrus while Fell and Undyne practiced new “super cool” magic attacks. Red chuckled at the sight, especially whenever an attack from either of the monsters somehow backfired or didn’t form correctly. Stretch cheered Blue and Papyrus on while expertly dodging the younger skeletons’ offers to join in their fun.

 

“Aww, Papy! Aren’t you curious on how strong you are?” Blue pouted when Stretch refused to join for the third time. Stretch smiled, summoning a small bone attack under Blue’s feet and throwing his little brother off balance. Blue was able to steady himself quickly though and shot a glare back to his brother “Fine, lazybones.” the small skeleton turned back to Papyrus who was trying his best to hold in his intense giggling. 

 

Stretch winked at them both then snuggled back into his tree trunk, carefully not moving Red anymore than he had to. There was comfortable silence for a while then suddenly Red’s voice grated out from his semi conscious body.

 

“Have you and Paps fucked yet?” the question was so sudden and blunt that Stretch almost shouted out his confusion, thankfully refraining at the last second “I mean without anyone else. Have you two just been with you two?” even with Red explaining his question more clearly, it still didn't make much sense to the larger monster. Was it something Sans had said? Was it something to do with what happened between Undyne and Paps before Stretch could arrive?

 

He didn't know.

 

“Well, no. Not for lack of trying, though.” came the honest answer. Red asked for more details, if Stretch was comfortable with it, in case it was something he might have noticed during all of his extended stays at his lover's household. Stretch explained the last real intimate encounter he had with Papyrus, how close they had come before Papyrus’ doubts ate their way to the surface. Red made a soft, apologetic noise, mumbling something about preventable issues but Stretch wasn't paying attention anymore. His mind was set on the memory of Papyrus’ soul.

 

That beautiful, fragile soul...how was Stretch supposed to forget the way Papyrus’ fingers were coiled into it's surface. Though the younger claimed to have done it to calm himself down, Stretch just couldn't get over the risks of soul play.

 

He needed to understand. For Papyrus’ sake, Stretch needed to understand.

 

“I need your help, Red.” The skeleton in his lap turned his full attention upward “Papyrus...knows how to manipulate his soul, like you do, and I can't get the thought of him dusting out of my mind.” A nervous chuckle echoed from Red as he sat up, still leaning on Stretch, and taking in a deep breath.

 

Where was he to start? The pros? The cons? There was a lot to go over for something like soul play and Red wasn’t going to act like an expert. He just knew how to pleasure himself without damaging the fragile object. No one needed to be taught how to harm their soul though...that...that was easy enough.

 

“Look, I get what you’re scared of...but I really don’t think Papyrus is gonna hurt himself Stretch.” Red tried to sound as confident as possible but there was always risks “He’s been doing it a while now yea? Then he knows what hurts and what doesn’t. Ya gotta trust the kid though.” The answer was...not the one Stretch was hoping for but Red had made valid points. He did need to trust Papyrus.

 

He sighed, dragging his bony hands down his face, “It’s just...what if he does something on accident? I mean, you see how accident prone he is, what if…”

 

“Your what ifs ain't what's important here.” Red snipped with a flick to Stretch’s head “Paps was pushed to do some scary shit to keep himself safe and sane. What is important is that you don't push him away.” Dull eyes gave the younger brothers, who were now resting on the floor, a quick look before focusing back on Stretch’s worry scrunched features. As much as Red knew the larger monster wanted to hear him say that it was horrible for Papyrus to be doing what he was doing and give him all the ways that Stretch could stop him, Red just didn't agree.

 

There were only a few reasons he could personally think of as to why Papyrus would teach himself soul play and, despite the shark toothed skeleton’s reluctance of wanting to admit it, the majority came from neglect on Sans’ part. Red has little to no doubt in his skull that it was because of an early heat that Papyrus first played with his soul, it wasn't uncommon if relief couldn't he found in easier, far more simple means. 

 

Still, Red could feel the tension in Stretch’s bones. His normally languid body was tense with pent up energy and though the canopy shrouded his sockets from view, the lounging monster could see the look of apprehension in his sunken gaze.

 

“Is it normal...is it normal to feel like you have to touch it?”

 

Red cocked his head at the question, “Touch it? The soul?” Stretch nodded slowly

 

“I wanted to. It looked so beautiful, yet fragile. And Paps looked so scared and I just wanted to comfort him but I couldn't pull my eyes away from it” Red asked what he did since it was quite obvious that he hadn't touched Papyrus’ soul “He was holding it so I just, guided it back.” Red held in the sigh of relief a bit to not bring attention to himself. Stretch didn't touch the soul, but he didn't reject it either.

 

There was hope for the two lugs yet, they just needed a place to relax without the constant looming of Sans. It kind of amazed Red that Stretch was so enraptured by Papyrus. The monster always seemed content being a swinger, never settling for a set relationship the way the others had despite their own physical enjoyments outside of them. Stretch was just...always there for them if things went astray.

 

And at one point, so was Sans. 

 

“Heh, it’s funny ya know?” Red sighed, his fingers idly tapping along “Years ago...when Sans and I first started messing around, I asked if we should include Paps. He always looked at us with that sad puppy look he has, but man...Sans did not like that.”

 

Stretch cocked his head to the side, “What are you going on about Red?”

 

“What do ya like about Paps?” Stretch paused at the odd question “C’mon humor me. What do you like about Paps?” Stretch chuckled and allowed a smile to bloom on his face. He started simply enough with small quirks Papyrus was known for: his exaggerated disdain for puns and his flamboyant, superhero esque confidence when he spoke of himself, growing quieter as he went on to talk about the bigger things Papyrus had unknowingly done for him. Stretch reminisced of his first real memory of Papyrus, the first real secret they kept from their brothers.

 

_ The icy wind whipped around Stretch it was his second day with the “original” brothers since his world went to shit and back...again. Why was it that he always ended up here when he fell through time’s veil? Why couldn’t he just dust away like his Sans did? _

 

_ Sans...that was an awkward topic. The Sans of this universe had kept a respectful distance from him whenever he suddenly showed up on their doorstep. They spoke briefly about their first encounter one of the earlier times he had landed here, and both agreed it would be best to just forget it happened. Stretch didn’t mind. It hurt to look at his brother afterwards anyway. _

 

_ “Stretch?” the shockingly quiet yet far too familiar voice called out from behind him. He sat on a rock beside the bridge overlooking the Snowdin forest with his head buried deep within his knees, barely letting his sockets see past his patellas “Do, do you mind if I sit with you?” Stretch shrugged, giving Papyrus a semi rude response and keeping his gaze away from the alternate version of himself. Papyrus continued to try and talk with Stretch, to bring up some kind of cheerful point that would bring Stretch out of his mood. Despite knowing that Papyrus was trying to make things better for him, Stretch grew angrier and angrier as Papyrus spoke. _

 

_ As Papyrus mentioned his brother, he snapped. He just couldn’t take it. _

 

_ “Just shut up! What the hell do you even know! You won’t remember shit!” Stretch’s voice exploded from him. He jumped up from his rock and towered over Papyrus, but the smaller monster didn’t even flinch “My Sans, my little brother dies again and again! And I get stuck here with a bunch of fucking copy cats!” Papyrus nodded his head, as Stretch screamed at him. He brought up the resets and how everything he was crying about wouldn’t matter because Papyrus and his brother wouldn’t remember anyway. “So don’t you fucking dare sit here and act like you know how I feel because you-!” _

 

_ “I do.” Papyrus interrupted quickly “I thought they were just nightmares at first...things that I feared most coming to life in my dreams, but Sans he...he began to mention bits and pieces and I started to put the puzzle together, so to speak.” Stretch couldn’t control his emotions any longer, his head dropped and his knees collapsed beneath him. The full weight of his body crashed down into the snow with tears cascading down his face. Papyrus followed only he wrapped his arms around Stretch’s neck. _

 

_ The sad mumbles from the older skeleton crashed against Papyrus’ soul. His undying love for his brother evident in his panicked words as he cried for the pain to get easier to deal with instead of harder. _

 

_ “At least...at least you can tell your brother you love him and he knows what you really mean.” Papyrus said with a soft sniffle “Sans he...I’ve lost my chance to tell him. So, never give that up, please...it means so much more to your Sans when he can hear those words from your mouth and know their true meaning. I promise it does Stretch.” _

 

_ “I won’t Papyrus.” Stretch said with a sudden feeling of hope in his soul “Thank you, Paps...thank you.”  the younger monster smiled and held on to Stretch as he cried. _

 

_ Papyrus stayed with him until Stretch felt calm enough to return to town, stroking his skull and whispering reassuring nothings to ease the ever present pain. _

 

“We promised to not say anything to either of our brothers, to just keep the little moment between us.” As Stretch finished explaining his reasons, Red was left dumbfounded. They all had horrible reset memories but none of the brothers would deny that the earliest ones were the worst and hardest to deal with.

 

It was just too new back then. Dying and coming back just to die again, and Asgore help them when the “survivors” started getting ported out of their universes and into the others. Red still remembered the first time Sans had came to his and Fell’s universe...that wasn't pretty.

 

The story did beg the question of how many resets the original brothers had gone through if Papyrus started to remember after the handful of times Stretch had landed there. Red got dumped there shortly after Stretch’s fourth or fifth time of the same treatment, so if Papyrus was already remembering…

 

“Damn…” Stretch chuckled and nodded along even though he didn’t know the true context behind why Red spoke. “You two planning on ever saying anything? I mean, you and Sans’ dirty laundry is out after all.”

 

Stretch scrunched his face in consideration. While true that his and Sans’ little secret had been outed, despite his best attempts to forget those early resets, for some reason that moment with Papyrus just felt special.

 

Plus, Stretch wasn't even sure if Papyrus remembered the incident.

 

“Probably not. There's no reason to.” he finally answered “There's enough on the plate right now, I would rather work passed the current issues then worry about the past.” Red shrugged and returned his gaze to Fell who was giving Blue some kind of stance pointers. The two older skeletons rambled on for a bit longer, mostly with Red listening to Stretch express some of his own feelings on the things going on as of late. Red apologized to him on numerous accounts Of Sans’ behaviour but Stretch always just smiled and reminded him that just because he was Sans’ lover didn't mean he was responsible for the snippy monster’s actions.

 

“I dunno, I wonder sometimes if-”

 

“You're not good enough? Like you had something stumble onto your lap that you just didn't deserve or were ready for?” Stretch interrupted.

 

A sharp grin got turned up to Stretch, “Heh, it's like you can see right through me.” the taller snorted at the comment and shook his head, smiling at Red before looking back at the winding down training session.

 

“I guess it's just cause I've been wondering what could I have possibly done to deserve this.” Half lidded sockets stared intently at Papyrus “Paps, all of you, even Sans when he's not a brat. You guys kinda give me ho-!” before Stretch could finish, Red reached up and grabbed his hood that was loosely resting on his skull, pulling it down to cover those half lidded sockets and force Stretch's head down with the motion. When the phalanges released his hood and a curse laid ready on his tongue, a new voice interrupted the confession.

 

Papyrus stood a few steps away from them, staring down with a worry stricken look. Blue and Fell were close behind, both with varying levels of concern on their face as well. Papyrus quietly called out to him again, repeating the same questions about his well being. He kneeled to the ground beside them and rested a hand on Stretch’s cheek bones and allowed his thumb to almost nervously caress the smooth bones.

 

“Aww, ain’t that cute.” Red chuckled earning a blush from Papyrus and a flick in the head from Stretch. Blue rounded Papyrus to make sure his brother was okay, sitting in Fell’s lap when Stretch ensured everyone that he was fine “Yeah he was just being a little sap, huh bud?” Stretch rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the younger skeletons, noticing immediately that Undyne was not sitting with them. When her whereabouts were questioned Fell mention some arrangement she had with Alphys that required her attention. 

 

“So, a date?” Blue asked with a little smile. Fell shrugged, whether it was or wasn’t really wasn’t his care, or concern “Oh, Papy! Didn’t you want to go on a date?” Red made a happy, yet shocked gasp and then turned to the group with a large smile.

 

“Oh, have I got the perfect place for us all to go then.”

 

Papyrus had only been to Fell and Red’s universe a few times and since each time was under Sans’ watchful eye exploring the rugged world was pretty much nonexistent. So now that he was free to do as he liked, within reason of course, Papyrus roamed the streets with childlike enthusiasm. A large smile over his face at every store front they passed, soft giggles whenever someone on the streets commented about the skeletons being extremely lively, his excitement completely overtaking the puns from Stretch and Red.

 

On their way to wherever it was that Red wanted to take them, Papyrus and Blue pulled the others away to the stores. Mostly just to look around and appreciate the scenery differences but one store in particular caught their attention. It stood at the back of an alley, one Fell was slightly apprehensive to go through because of the part of the city that it was in, with  **Trinkets And Knacks** written in bold, crude letters. Fell agreed to going into the shop easier than Papyrus thought he would, only to find out once inside that the shop was owned by this universe’s Gerson.

 

“You need to rename your store old man! It sounds like you’re from a video game.” Fell groaned, earning a gruff laugh from the store clerk. The turtle was a darker olive green than the Gerson that Papyrus was used to seeing, but he still had the same friendly disposition as Papyrus’ own Gerson, which was shocking to see from someone of this universe. The store was rustic and homey, the ambience of the Underground flowing seamlessly throughout its small aisles.It was like a home away from home, back when things were so much simpler.

 

Far in the back, there was a small trinket that grabbed Papyrus’ attention. It wasn’t an extravagant piece, humble in its design. There was a notch on it that looked like it could be modified to wear as a piece of jewelry. It was small, barely bigger than the tip of Papyrus’ distal phalange but the shimmer its pale surface gave drew the skeleton’s sockets to it.

 

“Wa ha, fine lil’ trinket ya got there, boy.” Gerson said, chortling as Papyrus jumped at the sudden company. He nodded his head in agreement as he returned his eyes to the piece “Ya know, it holds a monster’s magic inside, changes based on yer emotions too, wa heh ha.” Oh, Papyrus had heard of magic items like these but never had the chance to see one in person. The thought excited him. Gerson spoke more about the magical item, explaining how the trinket worked as he noticed Papyrus interest grow. 

 

From the front of the store, Fell and the other’s called out to Papyrus. They were all ready to leave and needed the younger skeleton to hurry along so they could get to Red’s “super secret” location that he still hadn’t disclosed to anyone. The chuckley turtle shook his head at the others’ impatience and pushed Papyrus’ fingers closed around the trinket.

 

Gerson smiled a half crazed smile up at the skeleton, telling him to keep the old piece thing since he was the first person to show any interest in it. Papyrus cheered excitedly and bowed his head in thanks to Gerson before hurrying to catch up with the others. Stretch saw how Papyrus kept his hands clamped over each other one would if they caught a butterfly and didn’t want it to fly away and felt his curiosity get piqued, but when he tried to get Papyrus to tell him what he was hiding the interest was deflected and the mysterious object shoved into Papyrus’ pocket. The behaviour was odd for him since he was normally so open, especially with Stretch, but this was something he wanted to keep secret. Just for now, at least.

 

The group returned to walking for a while before Red stopped them, “Alright, we’re here.” Everyone looked up at the building. It had a plain front with large, outlined letters in a different tongue than most of them had seen. “Well kiddos, welcome to Da-”

 

“Das Dampfende Wasser?” Asked Papyrus with an inquisitive look “That’s quite the charming little name.” Everyone gave Papyrus the widest, most shocked looks they could muster.

 

Red was the first to regain his composure, coughing out a low mumble of the peppy skeleton always surprising people, “Heh, anyway, I know the owner. Good monster, wants everyone to have a good time.” Those words brought smiles with ease to each of the skeletons’ faces. Even without the training session Papyrus, Blue, and Fell did today, the  tense grip of emotions as of late had taken a toll on all of them. Whether it be lack of sleep or just constant worry, the chance to just sit and relax, free of the daily frustrations was far too appealing to pass up.

 

“Well, well, well! Sans, my dear friend.” A tall, lean monster called out from across the lobby. He had two horns coming out from the side of his head and a large smile on his face “I was not expecting to see you so soon.” Red greeted the monster, asking him to call him by his moniker for now then he turned and introduced the others with their respective monikers as well. The smiling demon like monster introduced himself as Nacarat Jester, the proprietor of the Das Dampfende Wasser Spa Pools. Red turned to face Papyrus as the name sunk in, the blush striking the younger’s skeleton’s cheeks as he suppressed the grumbling sigh, even teasing him for admiring the pun of a name. 

 

Nacarat was a very fluid monster. He stood a bit taller than Stretch but the large, blood orange cloak, at least that’s what the monster believed it to be, left much of his actual body to their imaginations. The biggest inquiry being, was there even a real body under it to begin with?

 

The silky voice of the monster brought the group’s attention back to what really mattered, “Now, who are the lucky ones today, Red?” Nacarat asked with an even larger smile than normal. Red pointed at Stretch and Fell when they turned their eyes away for a brief moment and Nacarat nodded “Oh? And the significants?” Red wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ waist and Blue’s shoulders and the smile on Nacarat’s face somehow grew even larger.

 

With a wave of his hand, Nacarat’s assistants ushered Stretch and Fell into a completely separate room then turned to Papyrus and Blue and motioned for them to follow.

 

“Um, Mr. Jester? Why aren’t we going with my brother and Fell?”

 

“Don’t worry, little one, I have something special in place for your significants, but I still wish for you both to enjoy as well.” The jester monster spoke with a silky, reassuring voice that was almost hypnotic in tone. Nacarat directed them to the massage beds, asking Papyrus politely to lay down with his shirt off. Once Papyrus was prone, the spa owner instructed Blue to pay close attention to everything Red did.

 

It all started slowly at first. Red gave Papyrus feather light touches along the outer curves of his thoracic vertebrae, enough to make him jump at the feeling but not feel much else except a calming feeling. Once Papyrus got used to that; however, Red gripped the magic cartilage between the vertebrae tightly making Papyrus groan out. It felt good, not necessarily arousing either, just good. Red continued up the spine, rubbing his phalanges between each rib a few times then settling just before the crack in his shoulder.

 

Off to the side, Nacarat was explaining what Red was doing to Blue in greater detail, showing the skeleton how to execute the technique without hurting the recipient.

 

“Does it still hurt?” Red asked while the jester monster was distracted. Papyrus felt Red’s blunt distals smooth over the scarred scapula.

 

Papyrus gave a slight shrug and turned to try and look at Red, “Not often, really. If it gets too cold or too warm it gets slightly irritated though.” He could see Red nod slightly but even with the older monster being mostly out of his view, Papyrus could feel the shift in the magic he was tracing him with. The once comforting and relaxing waves turned sorrowful and apologetic. “Red? Red, please don’t…” Papyrus slowly turned to sit up and face Red, who was keeping whatever emotions he was feeling cleverly hidden from his facial features. Before Papyrus could try and comfort him, Nacarat and Blue returned.

 

A dark hand was reached out to Papyrus and helped him stand. His cross shaped eyes creased in what Papyrus assumed was a happier than normal smile. Blue took Papyrus’ spot on the massage table and Red repeated the same motions from before. Just like Blue was told, Papyrus paid attention to Red’s motions, the jolts in his magic to pulse into and through Blue’s own magic lifeline just as he had Papyrus’. Nacarat walked Papyrus through the technique by having the skeleton practice on his hand to make sure he understood the dangers of forcing too much magic into another monster in a controlled setting. 

 

“I must say, your control is absolutely amazing, Papyrus.” He complimented “But, if I may of course, you seem a bit...distracted.” Papyrus rubbed his hands together. This wasn’t the Nacarat Jester he was used to but just like Gerson he seemed to be one of the few monsters of this universe that hadn’t lost hope to a better life after so many years underground, remaining very similar to his original counterpart. 

 

“Nyeh heh, is it that obvious?” Unfortunately Nacarat nodded. “L-let’s just say...I am very thankful to Red for setting this all up.” Again the jester monster nodded, his smile feeling incredibly contagious to Papyrus. The two returned to the lesson at hand until Nacarat was sure neither Papyrus nor Blue would hurt themselves or someone else with the magic pulses. The owner guided them into a separate section of the spa house where an open spring of steaming water laid empty. Through a different door, Stretch and Fell were lead out by one of the spa hands, their normal clothes removed and replaced with a towel around their waists.

 

Despite everything they had done, Papyrus still found himself blushing at the sight of the bare bones before him. Was that silly? He felt like it was silly. He had been in so many...far more intimate positions with both Stretch and Fell yet he was blushing...because they were in towels.

 

“Oh stars help me…”

 

Red chuckled beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Well, since these two are all ready, you two need to get into the right attire.” Papyrus stumbled over his words while Blue jumped right in. The small skeleton removed his shirt again and carefully folded his handkerchief with it. Nacarat walked up with large towels and handed one to each of the skeletons. By the time Red and Blue were both wrapped in the towels, Papyrus was still standing with his clenched tightly in his hands.

 

“Papyrus?” Nacarat asked quietly “Papyrus if you’re not comfortable..”

 

“It’s not that.” he interrupted, “I’m just...I’ve never been fully...bare in front of him. What if he does not like what he sees?” Nacarat rose a brow and followed Papyrus’ gaze to Stretch who stood half slouched speaking to Blue while Fell and Red sat with their feet touching the hot springs. Apparently feeling their gaze on him, Stretch looked up and waved at Nacarat and Papyrus, his dull, blank sockets flashing small white pupils while he acknowledged Papyrus but leaving them vacant again when he turned away.

 

That was enough for Jester to know that Papyrus’ fears were unnecessary. He gently laid a hand on the young skeleton’s shoulder and directed his gaze to look at his cross eyes. He spoke softly so the others wouldn’t hear him in the quiet setting, reassuring Papyrus that while everything he was feeling was completely natural, that he wouldn’t have to worry about it with Stretch. He knew that the skeletons had very different personalities, but he could see the small similarities between them and for Nacarat, the care was evident in Stretch’s eyes.

 

Papyrus nodded and whispered a thank you, giving the monster a hug before he left them on their own. It still took him a little while longer than normal, but after a few more soft words of reassurance for himself, Papyrus stripped his clothes from his bones and wrapped the towel around his waist. Stretch greeted him with a smile as soon as he approached, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek as he hand led Papyrus to the water where the others were already entering.

 

The moment their bones touched the water, each skeleton gave a long sigh of relief. The steam danced up around their bones, pushing the bubbled up stress out with each deep breath that they took. 

 

“Why have you been hiding this part of the spa from me, brother?” Fell asked with long drawn out words. Red shrugged and leaned back against the edge of the spring.

 

“Just saving it for a special occasion, Boss.” Fell shook his head and mumbled something beneath his breath but the others paid it no mind. They knew Fell wasn’t actually mad anyway. Blue and Papyrus sat close to each other, talking in hushed whispers about what Nacarat had shown them, each bouncing ideas off one another to best maximize the relaxation for their boyfriends. Red was sure to watch Fell and Stretch carefully. He had texted Nacarat about his idea before they had left Gerson’s shop and the monster was all too happy to oblige.

 

Red had used the sap before so he wasn’t worried about it hurting Stretch or Fell, but he was worried that both skeletons would pass out in the water if they stayed too long. 

 

And that would ruin Papyrus and Blue’s fun.

 

Because of this, Red had the group moving outta the water after only a few minutes of soaking, which seemed to be just enough since Blue and Papyrus had to help them out of the pool. Once they were out, he carefully lead each couple to separate rooms. 

 

Red stopped with Blue and Fell first, watching as Blue ran his hands along Fell’s femurs and spine while sending light pulses of magic into the skeleton. Red didn’t really need to see Fell’s face to know that his brother was already pretty heated. He could hear the panted breaths, see what he was sure Fell hoped were subtle twitches in his bones whenever Blue’s hand dipped a little too low on his pelvis. And oh how he loved it.

 

“How ya feeling bro?” Red asked with a slightly smug tone. Fell made a few low groans in place of actual words, and it brought an even bigger smile to the already grinning skeleton’s face “See what happens when ya loosen up a bit, Boss? Blue gets to take care of ya.” There was a small nod from Fell before he was reduced to moans again. Blue squeezed at the cartilage just before his pelvis, the short bursts of magic jump starting his own. Red traced his brother’s scarred hands as they flexed, staring intently at his hazy red eyes and the faint smile on his face. Red couldn’t remember the last time he was this relaxed, doubted that Blue could either, and he knew that it meant a lot to his little doppelganger to make the edgy monster this calm.

 

Blue reached a hand forward and caressed the vertebrae that made up Fell’s neck, knowing the scarred bones there were extremely sensitive. There was a cocky smirk that Red could see that was a give away to how much Blue was enjoying this. He knew the chances were going to be few and far between that he could get Fell to fully relinquish his control, so Blue held nothing back.

 

“Damn...that feels amazing, love.” Fell mumbled into the pillow. Groaning out a bit louder as his restraint withered away. Red knew his brother was in good hands with Blue, they had been together long enough for Blue not to be wilted away by his nerves, unless their play called for it. But he knew he should probably check on Papyrus and Stretch, especially after what Stretch said happened during their last intimate little session.

 

Before leaving, Red lifted Fell’s head enough for him to give his brother a sloppy, demanding kiss that caused the taller monster to moan in delight. Red wasn’t expecting that and it made leaving just that much harder.

 

“Damn it all, remind me to bring you back here soon. I need to hear that again.” Shocking enough, instead of the slap to the head he was expecting, Red got a deep rumbling chuckle from Fell. Even more smooth and intoxicating than his normal one.

 

That was it, Red needed to leave before he couldn’t. This was Blue’s time, not his but damn if his brother didn’t look absolutely fucking delicious right now. Naked, aroused, willing...yeah Red would definitely be bringing Fell back for this section of the spa soon.

 

There were a lot of things Red was expecting to see when he pushed in the door to the room Papyrus and Stretch waited in. He hadn’t told them they couldn’t start without him rather he urged Papyrus to at least poke and prod a little while he had the overly relaxed skeleton to himself but instead he walked into what was probably...the most adorable thing he had seen.

 

While the massage bed sat slightly off from the center of the room, a series of long couches against the wall. Papyrus sat on the end cushion of one of the couches with one leg dangling off the cushions and in between his legs laid Stretch, practically purring against Papyrus’ sternum while the younger gently scratched around the crown of his skull in swirling motions. Red could hear the soft mumblings of their conversation, completely oblivious to his entry, and the light clinks of bones tapping against each other.

 

“So? When are you gonna tell me what you got from Gerson’s?” Stretch asked, sprawling out so he could rest his head against Papyrus’ bare clavicle bone. A giggle echoed from Papyrus’ vibrant face. Red could practically feel how shy the skeleton was with Stretch so closely cuddled, the towels wrapped around their waists the only thing keeping the heated bones from touching.

 

“Nyeh heh, um, later? But not today!” Papyrus countered “I still, uhh, have to fix...something..on it?” It was adorable to see one of them still so...innocent when it came to intimacy. Red could only guess that the way he was seeing Papyrus now, that innocent and vulnerable aura he gave off, was part of the reason that Sans was so against the idea of Papyrus being “tainted”.

 

Even from here the unsure spike in his magic wrapped around Red’s body. He was so eager to please but his inexperience left him timid and unsure of whether or not he would actually be able to.

 

Which was why Red wanted to give him and Blue this chance to really let themselves go and do the things they were doubtful that they could do. Even though he didn’t know entirely what was going on with Stretch and Papyrus, he hoped that the chance to be on the giving end of things with Stretch instead of the receiving might boost his confidence.

 

“Damn if that’s not something I never thought I would have to think about…” and it wasn’t. Confidence and Papyrus went hand and hand, just like angry and Fell did, hell if not more. Red hated to think about it, but Sans had really done a number even if he didn’t mean too.

 

But enough of that. Red knocked on the door, making the illusion that he had just appeared into the room to keep his lurking hidden from the couple. Papyrus jumped a little when he heard the knock, moving, and failing, to get up when he saw Red’s small body moving through the threshold with that large smirk directed right at them. He apologized for interrupting their cuddle fest, but he wanted to make sure that Papyrus was comfortable with everything going on. He directed Stretch to the table but forced himself not to roll his eyes when the taller skeleton pouted about having to move away from his comfy spot snuggled against Papyrus.

 

Stretch complied with Red’s orders to lay down when he was told and Papyrus was pulled away so Red could make sure, no matter how obnoxious he was being, that he was actually okay.

 

“I know it's annoying Paps but bear with me alright.” He said placatingly when Papyrus groaned at the question. 

 

Realizing his mistake, Papyrus grabbed him and pulled them away from Stretch “No, no, I’m sorry. It’s just…” his hands clenched at his sides as he tried to figure out how to explain what was actually bothering him “While my control of my magic is top notch I feel I can’t, um, control it when it comes to the things Stretch and I have been doing.” Red...hadn’t thought about that, or rather he had forgotten about it since there really wasn’t much Papyrus really could do about it as a whole since he wasn’t the one usually initiating. 

 

“Don’t worry about that, Paps.” he grinned wrapping an arm around his waist again “Lover boy over here isn’t gonna judge ya for any poking or prodding you do, accidental or otherwise.” Even though Papyrus hid his face behind his hands and a loud sound of embarrassment, Red’s blunt words seemed to give him the little push he needed to walk over to his pleasantly humming boyfriend. He remembered what Nacarat had showed him, how he praised him for the immense control over his magic that he always had. 

 

He could do this. It would be just like before.

 

His distal phalanges started at the base of Stretch’s spine, just above the towel that covered his sacrum, and traced upwards to his ribcage, stopping before getting to the first pair of floating ribs and wrapping his fingers around the magic cartilage that was spaced in between each vertebrae. He kneaded the padding gently, pulsing his magic into Stretch instead of against him as he had before, reveling in the immediate spike they both felt. Papyrus continued up the spine, stopping at Stretch’s neck to play with the bones there before lacing his fingers around and through each pair of the bare ribs laid out before him.

 

“How ya feeling big guy?” Red asked as he watched Stretch quickly get to the same state Fell was at before he left. Stretch gave his normal, lazy grin, only this time a bit more hazed, and flexed a hand to keep his words coherent.

 

“Something so simple...shouldn’t feel so damn amazing.” Red and Papyrus both shared a giggle in agreement, it really was extremely simple. To most any monster it would be just a massage but since skeletons were bone and no muscle, they always had to get a little creative.

 

Nothing wrong with that though, it made it more fun for them anyway.

 

Papyrus moved one hand down to Stretch’s long femurs, keeping another stroking along his vertebrae, and squeezed as he pushed down to the cartilage that made up his patella. He let the warmth of his magic embrace the bones, melding with the magic of the cartilage, and linger there; creating a sort of pulsing bubble that continued to vibrate sensations through the larger monster while he moved onto other parts of his body. 

 

Even though he knew it was part of the plan, Papyrus still asked if he could move Stretch’s towel so he could see his hips and once given the all too eager okay, he moved the towel so that instead of laying across the pelvic girdle to cover everything it now only covered Stretch’s sacrum and pubic arch. Stretch wiggled his hips in slight anticipation. He didn’t know what Papyrus planned on doing but if it was anything like what he had done already then Stretch was already looking forward to it.

 

Fingers tapped gently against the head of Stretch’s femurs, stroking the rounded bone in a sort of circular motion. Papyrus listened closely as he normally would, paying attention to what pulled the sharpest gasps or longest sighs from his boyfriend. A particularly strong pulse of magic from his thumbs into the connecting cartilage at Stretch’s hips made him jolt and moan, biting back a small curse of pleasure as the familiar buzz of magic collected beneath the towel.

 

The magic swirled against Stretch’s sacrum, heating the already warm bones enough to make him begin to squirm in slight need.

 

“Heh, gotta sit still there, bud.” Red purred against his skull, leaning down against the head of the bed where Stretch’s arms were crossed. The smaller monster laughed when Stretch shot him what was meant to be a glare only to turn into a pleading look. “Paps, you should look at what you’re doing to your boy.” Papyrus took the few steps needed to stand beside Red and his sockets widened at the expression on Stretch’s face, flushed with his golden orange magic and panting a bit. Papyrus could feel his own face grow hot at the sight. Stretch was even trying to keep himself quiet by partially covering his mouth with one of his hands.

 

“I-I did…?” Words fell in fragments as Papyrus rose a nervous hand and traced Stretch’s prominent cheek bones. They were so warm to the touch! “But...I am not...I don’t know what I’m-!”

 

Stretch grabbed hold of Papyrus’ arm and pulled him down to his level, moving his other hand to the back of Papyrus’ neck to clink their mouths together in a rough kiss. The shocked whine quickly shifting into an eager moan as the magic making up their tongues mingled, the familiar sparks of intertwining magic surging through both their bodies. Stretch pulled away long enough to drag his tongue across Papyrus’ neck before returning to the sloppy kiss he initiated.

 

“Paps, I know it’s hard.” Stretch stated quietly after pulling away from him again to prop his body up on his elbows.

 

Red stepped to the side and placed a calm hand on his shoulder, “We both know it is.” Papyrus shot his gaze between both of them, feeling incredibly small all of the sudden. “But ya gotta remember bud, you’re the Great Papyrus and all of us believe in you.”

 

“Just like you believed in us, babe.” Red nodded along with Stretch’s words, winking as he inched closer to plant a kiss Papyrus on the side of his skull and letting his hand linger with gentle caressing pats “I know you’re shy, but your inexperience doesn’t mean anything to me Paps, so never worry about that.” Stretch could tell that Papyrus, as much as he surely wanted to, wasn’t fully convinced by his words, but that was okay.

 

It was a step in the right direction and that’s all Stretch truly cared about. Papyrus apologized for the same things he had been for the last few weeks, but Red shrugged and directed his gaze at Stretch, who’s face was still horribly flushed.

 

Red placed a hand over Papyrus and Stretch’s interlocked ones, “I think the only thing you would need to apologize for is if you leave Stretch here hanging.” As if on queue, Stretch let out a sharp gasp. Every bone went tense and his back arched up.

 

He glared at Red, “Asshole…” but Red flashed an absurdly wide grin as he feigned innocence. “You are the farthaaah! Hah, fuck!” Stretch opened his mouth to snip back at Red for his earlier jolt only for another to bend him back into moans. This time Papyrus pulsed his magic, sending far more gentle surges through Stretch’s bones and urging the magic that had been swelling in his pelvis to coalesce into a more defined shape. Papyrus couldn’t see what shape the magic took and felt his curiosity taking hold. He quietly requested Stretch to lay on his back and couldn’t help but be surprised when his eyes travelled down the smooth, lightly colored bones making up his boyfriend’s lovely body.

 

While there was a soft mound to the towel, there was no prominent bulge from the cock Papyrus assumed Stretch would form. Red grabbed hold of Stretch’s arms and gently pulled them over his head.

 

“All yours Paps.” The towel was lifted, revealing the glistening golden orange folds dripping slightly onto the laid out towel. A phalange pressed against the lips and Stretch immediately reacted, twitching and biting back a moan. Papyrus moved his finger upward to the bundle of nerves and rolled it gently.

 

“Ahh hah!” 

 

Eyes looked up to Red, teetering between the fluttering folds and Red’s growingly flushed face. The fanged skeleton noticed the look and bent down to whisper into Stretch’s “ear”. Papyrus didn’t know what was said but when Red pulled his head back up, sockets half lidded, Stretch tried to move his hips against Papyrus’ hand getting very little of the friction that he was craving. Low begs to continue came from Stretch and spurred Papyrus to continue. The phalange that stroked along the eager lips pushed into the tight entrance and moved in a “come here” motion. Stretch cried out as he thrusted his hips up to meet with Papyrus’ shy motions.

 

Every sound, every motion built at Papyrus’ confidence. He pushed his finger  deeper with every thrust, even added a second one and eliciting more pleasured noise from his trembling boyfriend.

 

“Fuck, Paps! Ahh, stars...more, babe. Hah, hah, please...” He couldn’t ignore the sheer, unadulterated desire in Stretch’s voice. He wanted him. Stretch...wanted him! It was the most encouraging feeling he could have after their last little tryst.

 

Papyrus lowered himself down to rest between Stretch’s femurs. He thrusted his fingers deep inside Stretch a few more times, shifting the position of his hand just enough so that his thumb could rub small circles into the moaning skeleton’s clit. His unoccupied hand gripped Stretch’s hip and pushed down to keep himself balance in the hunched over position, pinning him down in the process. 

 

Red muffled Stretch’s moans with a firm kiss and tightened his grip on Stretch’s wrists to keep his squirming down to a minimum. Papyrus moved  closer to the dripping cunt, poking his tongue out and giving the golden folds a long, leisurely lick.

 

“Mmmm! Hnnhhmm hmmm!” The taste was surprisingly sweet to Papyrus, much like the honey the skeleton was always consuming. He moved his fingers out to spread the lips more and continued licking, pushing his tongue inside to taste him better. Stretch’s walls fluttered and tightened around Papyrus’ protruding tongue as he tried to move against Papyrus. The hand on his hip kept him from moving as much as he wanted to.

 

Stretch didn’t want to admit it, but he could feel that familiar coil tightening in his pelvis. Between Red completely dominating the kiss and Papyrus eagerly licking and sucking at his cunt, his fingers pistoning in and out the more he felt Stretch’s walls squeeze against him. Another cry was pulled from his throat when Red moved from his mouth to snip at his neck and collarbone, which spurred Papyrus to speed up his own motions, letting out short moans that tingled against Stretch’s folds, giving a whole different feeling in and of itself.

“C-close! Hnng gah, fuck! Paps!” His mouth free from the death lock that was Red’s kiss, Stretch’s words coated the air with their begs for release. Papyrus pushed deeper into him, moving the hand on his hip to Stretch’s spine and quickly stroking the vertebrae. He wasn’t able to concentrate enough for the direct pulses that he did earlier but the magic lacing his hand as he jerked at his boyfriend’s bones seemed to do the trick.

 

Shallow, quick ruts moved in unison with Papyrus’ thrusts and licks now that the hand was no longer weighing him down. Each motion made Stretch moan louder and louder and Papyrus was able to hit every sensitive spot along his inner walls. The tension that coiled in his pelvis tightened until Stretch cried out Papyrus’ name. The younger monster gave his clit one last hard suck and all the tension snapped, coating Papyrus’ tongue and fingers with his sweet reward.

 

“Damn…” Red groaned as he licked Stretch’s neck, causing him to whimper quietly “that was probably the hottest shit I’ve seen recently.” Papyrus continued to thrust his appendages in and out slowly, drinking in the fluids until he felt Stretch jerk slightly. His head slowly lifted from between Stretch’s femurs, blushing at Red who was still teasing the sated skeleton after his words really sank in with him. Papyrus quickly, but gently, cleaned off Stretch’s pelvis and his mouth, grabbing a clean towel and covering the skeleton up again as he slowly sat up, his breath still in short pants.

 

Papyrus wrapped his arms around Stretch with his head nestled just below his chin. He whispered words of thanks and encouragement, grateful to both him and Red for letting him do this. He moved an arm over to Red and pulled the small skeleton into the hug.

 

Papyrus hummed, content “Thank you both so very much.” 

 

They chose not to respond feeling that the skeleton being able to hold them without any need to worry about who was around the corner was more than words would have been able to explain.

 

“Soo, good date?” a raspy voice Stretch asked. Red looked over both skeletons, sated and genuinely happy with where they were and smiled.

 

“Heh, I would say it was pretty good.”

  
Papyrus shook his head, “Not good.” he locked eyes with Red one more time before pecking him on the forehead “The best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's stuck with me through all these absurd update times!  
> I will be trying to get more consistent but again I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep, all I can say is that I will try my best <3  
> Thank you for the support guys and I will see you soon!


	12. All Good Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finally had the time to update this, I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than normal, but this chapter is a bit heavy so hopefully that makes up for it.

There was a lot that Red could tolerate. In his “humble” opinion, he was a pretty laid back and easy going monster but even he had things that just downright pissed him off, and Sans was definitely pushing the line here. After Papyrus and Stretch’s cuddly little afterglow session, Red had stepped away to call Sans. He knew his boyfriend was trying to accept Papyrus’ love for Stretch in a romantic setting, failing but trying, so he wanted to be there for Sans as much as the jealous skeleton would allow.

 

Which was an extremely difficult thing when Sans was pointedly ignoring his calls and texts. He had gotten a single response from the sea of messages he sent. Red wrote that Papyrus was still worried about him and wanted to know if he was at least kind of okay, Sans sent a smiley as an answer.

 

Red tried again before he checked in with Fell and Blue one last time but Sans had either turned his phone off or hit the ignore button. Red growled. He hated that shit. How was he supposed to know if Sans was okay if the little fucker wouldn't answer!? It was frustrating but Red tried his best to push it from his mind once he was with Fell and Blue.

 

Even in his delirious, aroused state, Fell noticed the intense and frustrated aura that was fuming around his brother, calling him over so Red could get some much needed stress relief like the others were, flicking his tongue to further push his point. It was a delicious offer and not one that came often, despite Red’s praising on Fell’s ability. Fell wasn't one to relinquish control much unless he knew his partners really needed it, which apparently he felt Red did.

 

But Red refused.

 

“Nah don't worry bout me, bro.” he said with a grin “I got a nice lil show earlier with orange duo, I just wanted to make sure you two were getting along.” Fell went to speak but the words got cut off by a sharp inhale and a curse. The gold toothed skeleton had hardly taken his brother’s precarious situation until then, his legs spread and cock out while Blue ran his smaller hands all along the scarred bones that made up Fell’s body. There was a small ring around the base of Fell’s cock and a tendril of magic slowly pumping along the sleek, precum coated surface.

 

Damn...he was a sight to see, even more so than when the older brother left the first time. Red had to give it to Blue, he really knew how to break his bro down. His face was flushed the deep crimson of his magic and his breaths were short, pant-like moans. His body twitched as he was edged along by his boyfriend, who was smiling at Red.

 

Blue asked if Red was sure he didn’t want to join and damn was it getting harder to resist. Seeing Fell so eager to please was a sight that Red would always be excited to see and while it did push away the doubts and fears that began to flood his mind, there was just too much he felt he had to oversee to keep putting them on the backburner. A part of him felt a bit guilty for not setting time aside for his brother and Blue as he had Papyrus and Stretch, but this whole thing had been about them in the first place, so it was okay...wasn’t it? Feeling his hands tighten into a fist out of his own frustration, Red walked over to his brother and Blue and pulled the taller skeleton down.

 

Teeth clinked together in a quick but desperate kiss, Fell’s previous panting leaving him open for Red’s tongue to dominate his mouth.

 

“Be safe, I won’t be there to watch you.” Fell commanded lightly, the worry in his voice there but masked.  Red pulled away to rest their foreheads together for a moment When he didn’t respond to Fell’s order the ex-guardsman’s voice dropped to a low threatening tone “I’m serious, Sans!” Red chuckled and pressed a far gentler kiss to his head.

 

He moved away and gave both skeleton’s a smile, though not missing the worried look on Blue's face to match his boyfriend's. Red promised Fell, and Blue, that he would be careful and back soon.

 

Once he was out of the V.I.P room, Red saw Jester sitting on one of the lounge couches in the lobby with a small mouse monster sleeping with their head in his lap while Jester read. The monster looked up from his book at Sans' approach.

 

“Leaving so soon?” He asked with his naturally silky voice a bit quieter so the sleeping monster would not be jostled. Red nodded, taking the same concerns into consideration.

 

“Yeah, some...stuff came up. Have to take care of it.” Jester made a small motion that could have almost been a nod before he leaned over to place his slender elbow on the armrest and then rest his head on the coiled fist. It was very obvious that Nacarat hadn’t believed a damn word Red just said. The skeleton sighed and readied to explain himself to the overly kind monster, but Nacarat rose a hand to stop him.

 

The horned monster smiled at Red and shook his head. He was well aware that whatever reason Red had in such a demanding favor was well above his need to know. Of course, he was curious but he didn’t want to push Red to talking about things that he wasn’t ready to fully deal with. 

 

There was one question he did wish to know the answer to though, “How is Papyrus doing? He was very torn before I left.” Red snorted and reassured Jester that Papyrus was just fine. His cross patterned eyes squinted in a happy smile "Excellent! I'm glad to hear it. I can tell you all mean a lot to each other. I'm glad I could help.” The skeleton wholeheartedly agreed then bid farewell to his friend. He didn't necessarily want to leave. Red would have much rather stay with his brother and company enjoying the spa amenities, but he was more useless as he was now then when he was sleeping.

 

Fucking Sans. He knew Red didn't like not being able to get ahold of him. Countless reset memories of Sans breaking down, screaming at him for not being there to help him or of Red calling again and again to only receive a busy tone. He wouldn't eat or really even sleep until he heard back from skeleton, or until Fell made him do either.

 

Thankfully, Red wasn't nearly at that worry level yet.

 

His teleport was a bit of a long one, jumping nearly half way across town to one of his closest friend’s establishments. He was just thankful that he would be able to replenish some of his spent magic here as well.

 

“Yo, Grillby.” He greeted casually as he pushed through the night club’s doors. It was a few hours before they actually opened, but Grillby never skimped on the chance of letting someone come through early to get their fix. “If they want to drink their lives away, who am I to stop them?” He used to always say, hell he probably still did if Red really thought about it, but he decided it wasn’t his business to think about something as mundane as that just like it wasn’t back then.

 

The elemental quirked his head up from glass he was eternally cleaning and gave a smirk in the skeleton’s direction. “Sans, what a surprise.” While the greeting was friendly, the underlying tone was not. Red couldn’t miss the slight bitterness in Grillby’s tone, it had been quite a while since he was last in. “What could a humble elemental such as myself do to earn your esteemed presence?” Okay, so he was really bitter. Great…

 

Red tried his best to act like he hadn’t caught on to Grillby’s childish actions, which even for Red was proving to be one of the most annoying tasks he was currently juggling in his mind. He knew that quitting Grillby’s nightclub to join up with one of the many MTT ones was a slap to his friend’s face but there were too many things to consider.

 

Grillby didn’t take moving to the surface seriously like most of the other monsters had. Where everyone else focused on keeping relations between humans and monsters at the very least civil, while some naturally went above and beyond, Grillby kept his prejudices against humans and even some “human sympathizers” as he called them. Red understood, given Grillby’s history but that didn’t make it okay...at least not in Red’s mind. There was always going to be tensions but Grillby just added to them and Red nor Fell needed the aggravation so Red took it upon himself to work Mettaton’s love for success and managed to talk the four-armed killing machine into letting him be a bouncer at his new club.

 

Thank the stars for having blasters.

 

The stout skeleton took a seat at the bar, right in front of Grillby. The elemental rose a fiery brow at him for a moment then sighed, smiling.

 

“You never answered my question.” Grillby hummed as he started to pour a small glass of firewhiskey, only for Red to stop him and ask for water. The displeased look didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Red took a hearty gulp of the water and smiled cheekily, “What? I’m not allowed to see my oldest friend without needing a specific reason?” Another fiery brow was raised as Grillby stared incredulously at Red, questioning if he meant oldest knowing or oldest living. The statement made Red chuckle but he didn’t give an answer in response to it. “On the serious side, I just needed some company.” To that Grillby’s doubted looked turned sour.

 

“Things not going good with the copycat?” Red shook his head and sighed. Grillby knew of Sans, how could he have not at this point, but it still was awkward talking to Grillby of all people about it. The fanged skeleton was all too aware of Grillby’s “you could do better than a less edgy you” stand-point with Sans after countless fights over some of the smallest things mentioning his double. Grillby was jealous. Red knew it, he knew it, but he refused to admit it. It suited Red just fine, he didn’t want to talk about that. He just wanted someone to keep him company who just might be as miserable as he was right now, and Grillby fit the bill.

 

Shockingly, Grillby tried to be civil. Asking if there was anything that Red wanted to talk about to help get his mind off the bullshit that his copycat, Grillby refused to call him anything else, was putting him through. Red jumped at the chance to just TALK with Grillby instead of argue with him. Their conversations varied from topic to topic, effortlessly weaving together for just a steady stream of sentimental memories of a time when Red wasn’t trying to be a responsible monster. When his habits were borderline destructive, while some where depending on the ones you questioned him about.

 

Laughs filled the club, “Man, Dogamy was so mad at me after that. Paps had to talk him down from using me as a chew toy.” Grillby chuckled and shook his head, grabbing another case of clean, but spotty glasses and polishing them clear. They were quiet a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the rhythmic squeaking of the glass being polished. It was Grillby who broke the silence with a sigh.

 

“Do you think this was worth it?” He asked with an almost dark tone. Red didn’t like where this was going but decided to urge Grillby to continue “The surface. I mean...what’s so different about here compared to the underground? At least there we didn’t have to deal with many shit eating humans.” Red sighed and finished off his water slowly. He knew that’s what Grillby would bring up eventually. He was hopeful that it wouldn’t happen but Grillby was a monster of habit and his habit of hating humans on a daily basis was one that was ingrained in his soul for a long,  _ long  _ time.

 

“Heh c’mon now Grillz. You didn’t want to live with a rock over ya forever did you?” Red smiled “It would snuff out your pretty little flames.” Grillby flipped the skeleton off with an intense sneer marring his face, mumbling something under his voice about Red always being “soft” for humans. Red ignored the attempted jab and motioned for the bartender to refill his water.

 

Silence fell over them for a while after that. Not quite comfortable but not directly tense either, though the emotions in the air were still painfully present. Yet again, Grillby broke the silence.

 

“Color me surprised though, the ‘Great and Terrible Papyrus’ bested by a child…” There was a growl that Grillby took it upon himself to ignore “No wonder he never made it to captain, but then again Undyne lost too as did Asgore. Makes you wonder why the kid didn’t just du-!”

 

“S H U T U P !” the sudden shout from Red pulsed dangerously through the whole club. Bottles and glasses flirted with falling from their perches as the small skeleton sent out waves and waves of magic, his left eye flaring angrily at the elemental’s words. “You don’t get to talk when each time you fled with your fucking tail tucked between your fucking legs like some wounded mutt!” Grillby sneered at the insult ready to lash back with one of his own but Red rose a hand up to stop him, his bones clattering against each other as the magic infused adrenaline coursed through him.

 

It was then that the bartender saw the real hurt on his friends face, the pain from countless nightmares that plagued him again and again and again. Never letting the skeleton sleep, never letting the skeleton forget. Red knew that Grillby didn’t remember the resets, his confusion further pushing that fact, but that knowledge did little to really ease the pain that took over his soul.

 

“Sans..”

 

Red interrupted him quickly. “Fuck...just forget it.” He couldn’t be here, not after all of that. He had to leave, had to get away. Stars, he wanted Sans, no he needed him. Red needed that embrace, those kisses, those words. He needed…

 

Without another word, he got off from the stool and flicked his hood over his head, completely showering his face in shadows. Grillby tried to call out to him again but Red shook his head and pressed passed the threshold of the club. He didn’t need this shit.

 

Red wandered the city aimlessly after his blowout with Grillby. His mind raced with horrid thoughts of resets, of why Sans really wasn’t answering his phone. Red tried, stars he tried, but the longer Sans’ silence fell on him the more his nerves grew taut with worry. Despite knowing it would be fruitless, Red pulled out his phone and redialed his boyfriend’s number.

 

One ring, then two, then three. On the fourth it clicked.

 

“Yo…” But Red knew better than to get his hopes up at that familiar voice. “Guess ya really wanna talk to me huh? Well, leave a message, I’ll check my pigeon coup.” Red sighed with a newfound level of frustration. Sans had checked his voicemail, had even emptied it of at least one lingering message so another could take its place. he chose not to bother leaving one though, instead growling loudly and shoving his phone violently into his pocket. A better result than what he had originally planned to do, which was throw damned device as far as he could.

 

Red sulked against the wall with a defeated huff. Arms curled around his middle as he strung curses together. He chanted to himself to calm down, to take deep breaths to ease his racing mind.

 

_ Sans is okay...Sans is okay...Sans is okay… _

 

The more he repeated it the less he was beginning to believe it. Fucking Sans. Fucking anxiety. Fucking resets! Just fuck all-!

 

The hyper chirp of his phone broke him out of his mental rant. Everyone had a special ringtone in his phone, it helped him appropriately gauge how much sarcasm and snark would be needed to deal with the person on the other end. He knew this chirp better than he knew anything else.

 

"Where the fuck have you been?!” Red couldn't bother being polite. He was too angry, too scared. The monster on the other end was quiet and Red hoped that the silence was to avoid his boiling ire "Do you know how many times I called?! Do you know how fucking worried I was when you wouldn't answer!?" Still there was silence on the other end and Red let out a frustrated huff of air. He let the awkward silence flow over them while his emotions, very slowly, died down.

 

After several minutes that felt like hours a meek voice squeaked out from his phone's receiver "I'm sorry I rattled your bones.” It wasn't supposed to be a joke. It really wasn't and stars above Red knew it wasn't, but he just couldn't stop the quick upturn of his neutral grin nor the soft snicker that escaped.

 

"I know...damn I know.” Red sighed. He felt bad for Sans but the anger and worry he felt was still extremely present. Red gave Sans a chance to explain himself and his actions, knowing that the odds of him finding them actually agreeable were slim to none. As the words began to fall from Sans’ mouth Red was happy he didn't have a whole lot of hope for Sans’ reasoning. It was the same excuse he always gave...he just "wasn't thinking about it”. Red knew it was bullshit, Sans knew it was bullshit, but neither decided to bring it up.

 

Sans stuttered on the other end, teetering between coherent words and baby bones babbling so broken that Red had to ask him to repeat himself a few times to finally figure out what he was trying to say.

 

He wanted to know if Papyrus was okay. 

 

Red grumbled quietly that, as always, Papyrus was completely and totally fine with there being nothing for Sans to worry about, but as the soft whimper came through his phone, Red knew that was exactly the problem. There was nothing for Sans to worry about. 

 

“Babe...you gotta let it go.” he whispered, a hand over his face and a sigh behind his teeth.

 

Sans choked back a sob, “Heh, yeah guess I do. To think that's actually an option.” There was a bitterness to his tone that Red had become accustomed too since this all started, not that he cared for it. Sans went quiet again before chuckling “Hey...Red?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Make sure Stretch takes care of my bro, alright?” Before Red could challenge what Sans meant by that, the phone clicked again and the line went dead. It felt...final. Like Sans had just given up and accepted things. But there was no way. Not so soon and definitely not with Sans. The skeleton sighed and pocketed his phone. There wasn’t anything he could do now that Sans had hung up and likely wouldn’t be calling back anytime soon, so with a bitter taste on his tongue Red teleported back to the spa.

 

Teleporting ended up being a horrible idea. The moment his feet touched the ground, Red felt his body threaten to collapse into a bony heap. The ground approached at a horrifying rate, but the hit never came. Strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him easily.

 

Fell stood with Red in his arms, a hand gently against his skull with fingers gently caressing it. Fell didn’t say anything as he straightened Red out, helping him stand before walking him to the group. They were all dressed in their normal clothes, no longer decorated with the towels around their bones, and worried sockets all fell on him. Red hid from Papyrus’. He wasn’t ready to face him after the conversation with Sans today.

 

“Red?” Blue asked cautiously. It took only a moment for the older skeleton to school his features and flash a strained but unsuspecting smile. He waved off the concern to overexertion and turned the group back to what they would be doing for the rest of the evening. There were countless options thrown between them, but Papyrus cut in with a fairly timid request.

 

"Would it be okay if I go home for a little?” The request, while understandable to the group, was unexpected. The relationship was strained, obviously, but Papyrus was a devoted monster. He wanted the best for everyone he loved even if whether they deserved it or not. Fell was apprehensive to put it nicely and Red couldn't say he blamed his brother after the corner sat on with Sans today.

 

Apprehension or not; however, they couldn't tell him no. Well, they could but it wouldn't be right. 

 

Stretch stepped forward with a smile," 'Course babe. Need someone to go with you?” Blue squinted his eyes at his brother, noticing the subtle tension in his voice. The young skeleton knew it must be hard on his brother, caring so much about both brothers for different reasons. Having Sans practically denouncing him as a friend was the hardest thing Stretch had gone through since they had reached the surface, and that was counting all the reset nightmares. 

 

Which only added a bit of salt to the wound when Papyrus shook his head slightly. His voice was painfully quiet as he stumbled over his words to try and defend why he needed to see his brother alone. It was clear that he didn't really have a reason, or if he did he didn't feel it was a valid one. Red gave a slight barely noticeable shake of his head. As much as he hated to say it, it didn’t matter. If Papyrus didn’t want someone with him then they couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t force him to.

 

Fell also made it loudly known that he didn’t like the idea of Sans being alone with Papyrus after everything that had been happening, going as far as to say that the skeleton was misusing his brother’s loyalty to him. Everyone saw the flash of hurt that crossed Papyrus’ face but his silence felt almost like an unwanted agreement to the statement.

 

“C’mon, let the kid go home for a bit.” Red said almost firmly “We had him all day, he can want to chill alone for a bit.” Red motioned for Papyrus to follow him and the others watched with mixed reactions as they walked away, though apologizing for not quite having the energy to teleport immediately like the young skeleton probably wanted to. As expected, the apology was dismissed and replaced with thanks.

 

Papyrus knew the others were still extremely upset with Sans and his actions and while he didn’t blame them for those feelings, it made it hard for him to worry about his brother without feeling like he was offending them.

 

“Stop it.” Red said harshly. Papyrus jolted at the tone but simply fell back into pace behind him with nothing but a quiet “i’m sorry” muttering from his teeth. Red didn’t mean to snap at him, he just didn’t want to see that look on Papyrus’ face. That guilt...that sadness. It didn’t belong there. “Just...never apologize for being worried about your bro, alright?” The older monster was happy to see some of the light return to Papyrus’ sockets as he nodded excitedly and walked beside him instead of behind him. 

 

The day’s events played through Papyrus’ mind again and again. There was no denying the way he felt about Stretch and even with Sans’ constant negative presence, whenever Papyrus found himself with his double he just felt...better. Like the stress of the day was batted away the moment his arms wrapped around him. Papyrus enjoyed that his actions today were so well received however, especially seeing Stretch so undone.

 

Papyrus wanted to see that look again.

 

As he opened the front door to his and Sans’ home Papyrus gave the living room a quick look around, taking in the oddly immaculate room. Gone were the countless socks that Sans would toss off like one would trash, the lights were all off instead of illuminating the home like the sun, and even the dishes were stacked neatly at the side of the sink drying.

 

“Sans?” He called out cautiously. He didn't know what it was about the home being so quiet. He didn't like not hearing soft snores coming from San's room, or the gentle humming Sans would do when he found a new science article he really enjoyed. A smile curled over Papyrus’ mouth at the thought. 

 

There were times back when things were much more civil that Sans would just sit with his head in Papyrus’ lap with a larger than usual grin, talking on and on about some scientific discovery or another. Or when he and Sans used to go stargazing after a big storm, where the clouds would split into a curtain and slowly reveal each cluster in the shimmering sky. Those were the nights Sans would hold Papyrus close and tell him how happy he made him, how happy it made him that they were here and they still had each other…

 

Papyrus sniffled, “Oh Sans, what went wrong?” it broke his soul to think that he and his brother could go from cuddling together on their couch, talking about all the different hopes and dreams their new lives on the surface could allow them to fighting the moment their sockets laid eyes on each other regardless of how good the day might have been prior to their interaction. Such a drastic change in a cartoonishly short amount of time, it was out of Papyrus’ reign of control before he really even knew what hit him.

 

Humans always told him “everything happens for a reason” and at first Papyrus believed the saying. He believed that everything he felt, everything he had gone through was all small steps to a greater goal in his life, but what was the point of a goal that his brother was absent for? He felt his legs carrying him up the stairs one measly step at a time, his normal stride taking almost three of them, and the pace only increased the ever growing weight on his chest. He missed Sans, he fought for Sans, but Sans...Sans wasn’t here for him. Not anymore. Whatever trials his brother was going through were tearing his personality apart bit by bit and without reverting back to the torturous, childish acting he had done before, Papyrus didn’t know how else to be there for him.

 

Once he finally reached the top of the stairs, Papyrus glanced between the doors that separated his room from his brother’s. There were no sounds from either, not even the faintest sounds unnecessary breathing that all the skeletons did. He knew he should just go into his room and wait for Sans to come home, Papyrus knew he shouldn’t snoop in Sans’ room even if he was curious as to where the older monster had gone, but the humans also told him another saying, “curiosity killed the cat”. He never really understood quite what that meant until he opened Sans’ door.

 

It was clean. Spotless even. There wasn’t a single personal trace of his brother left in the room, not even the disgusting trash tornado he insisted on making again after they left the Underground. Tremors racked through Papyrus' bones. On Sans' nightstand was a large blue luminescent flower with six slightly drooped petals, a whisper of a sound coming from it.

 

After a moment the message repeated, "Hey Paps, guess you know I'm not there…” Papyrus clamped hands over his mouth to keep his sobs as quiet as he could. The flower sighed in Sans’ voice then continued "I...I won't be there for a while Paps.”

 

No. No, no, no. Not like this! This wasn't fair! This wasn't, this isn't how this was supposed to be!

 

"Red was right. you're growing up, no, grown up and l need to stop living in the past and do a bit of growing myself.” It hurt to hold back the groan of pain at Sans' words. This wasn't how he wanted Sans to accept things. He was supposed to be by his side and support him! He wasn't supposed to run away. "I am so proud of you, Papyrus. And happy. You got a soul mate that loves you bro, I'm sorry I almost ruined that."

 

Sans wasn't supposed to leave him. He was supposed to be by Papyrus' side until the very end...so why was he leaving him!?

 

"Hey...don't cry. Okay? You're the Great Papyrus! And my loving bro…” 

 

“Sans...please don't…”

 

"We'll see each other soon. Goodbye Papyrus, I love you.”

 

Papyrus broke out into a fit of shrieks and tears. He fell to his knees as he cried, screamed, letting his brother's once soul touching message become erased from existence by his uncontainable sorrow. He felt selfish. This was what he wanted, Sans to accept that he did love Stretch, that it wasn't some naive phase that Sans thought he was going through, but he didn't want it like this. Papyrus didn't want one without the other. Sans was as much a part of Papyrus’ life as Stretch was now and the fact that he now had to move on without his brother's support, no matter how small it had been recently, was too much.

 

“You said you'd always be there!" he seethed "You said I can always count on you!” Papyrus lifted his head from the floor, eyes flaring with magic as his emotions grew to volatile levels "Yet you abandon me when I need you most?! How could you do this brother!?” Papyrus could feel his magic fight against his outburst. Years and years of practice to control his magic with pinpoint accuracy battling the natural need to vent. 

 

His fists slammed against the floor just as arms wrapped around him. Papyrus flinched, not able to hear or sense the newcomers because of his crumbling outburst. The arms were familiar but that only served to hurt him more.

 

"I... l thought I said I thought I said I wanted to come alone?" it was a struggle to get the words to form, his soul crying out for him to turn in the embrace and consume the comfort that was offered to him. He didn't deserve it. He forced Sans away, he should be alone. The echo of the flower repeated his words again and again as if trying to drive the point across "Please...please leave.”

 

Arms tightened around him, "No." and the flower repeated it as it had Papyrus’ "I'm not leaving you. Not now, or ever.” Papyrus bristled at the words and choked back his sobs. With every repeat from the flower, Papyrus felt his body's nerves tighten. He hurt all over and while he tried to tell himself that he deserved it, the pain, the flower repeated some of the most important words he could hear right now.

 

"I'm not leaving you, Papyrus." he finally turned to face Stretch, letting the tears cascade down his face as he stared into the sunken in sockets that belonged to his boyfriend "I'll never leave you.” The flower could only repeat Stretch's words once before the only thing that filled the room were the cacophony of sobs from the younger monster and the flower that mocked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your patience. We're nearing the end guys. Still have a decent handful of chapters left, but my planned end is in sight. I hope I get to see you guys in the future updates. Thank you again.


	13. But It Refused

The vacant home echoed his emotions through its halls. The pain and the guilt like thorns over his soul each time the memory of what had happened came crashing down. 

 

How many days had it been? 

 

Had it been weeks?

 

Maybe months?

 

Papyrus couldn't fully recall anymore. His days blended together, repeating again and again in almost the same torturous patterns. He remembered Stretch coming to his aid in the beginning, holding him and letting him know that everything would be okay, but Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to believe that right now.

 

Sans was gone. Not just out, gone. Papyrus hadn’t heard from him since the echo flower’s message, which now scattered across the floor after the initial outburst. It didn’t matter how often he was told everything would be okay or that people still wanted him to smile and bounce back from this because Papyrus just wasn’t sure if he could right now. 

 

“Hey, Paps?” He didn’t turn when he heard the familiar voice though it wasn’t who he wished it to be. Papyrus made a soft noise that was meant to be a greeting to the small skeleton, it didn’t sound like one but he wasn’t gonna try and make the soul-broken monster communicate more than he had to. “I’m just gonna sit with ya for a bit, that alright?” Red kept the door open as he stepped into the room, closing the distance between him and the bed Papyrus had been laying on for...Red wasn’t even sure how long anymore.

 

Papyrus gave him another whisper of a sound and shifted over so Red had more room to sit on the bed if he so wished. It crossed his mind to ask if he had talked to Sans but the subtle feeling of dread emitting from Red kept him from silent. He could feel Red’s soul crying out for its mate, even if the gruff skeleton tried to hide it, he missed Sans just as much as Papyrus.

 

Hell, perhaps even more.

 

“Boss wanted to come with, but some bigwig is in our town today so he’s been working doubles all week.” Red said absently, the idle scrapping of his phalanges against his radius and ulna replacing the silence in the room “I told him it wasn’t a big deal though that we could come visit together once Fancy Pants left. Sound good to you, Paps?” Red looked over to him with a curious eye, watching for any kind of movement to give him the comfort of Papyrus still being responsive. A few seconds passed, then a minute. Red went to turn away when Papyrus just barely gave him a nod before curling tighter onto himself. It was more than Red expected if he was honest and that made him smile a bit.

 

Red continued on like that. He would let Papyrus sit in silence for a little while then ask him a question to try and coax an answer out of the younger monster, each time hoping that Papyrus would speak to him but never being really upset if he didn’t.

 

“Oh, and Blue wanted to get together and try and make some new food recipe he found. Something about it being fun the more people you had to make it? I dunno, he kinda lost me honestly with all that cooking mumbo jumbo.” Red wasn’t sure what exactly a “flat taco bread” was and trying to explain it just wasn’t making whatever the dish actually was any more clear in Red’s mind than it had when Blue initially mentioned it to him. Still, Papyrus nodded and made a noise that almost sounded like words in acceptance of the proposal. Red and Blue both knew not to expect this to all happen quickly, knowing Papyrus was not doing well on the whole “coping alone” method that he was seemingly going for, but Red wanted to make sure Papyrus wasn’t forgotten either.

 

He promised to take care of him and he was going to do that. Not that he needed a promise to care or worry about Papyrus, the promise just added that next level of commitment, which was just another one of those reasons he hated making them.

 

Caught in his own thoughts, Red jumped when he felt something slowly and hesitantly wrap around his middle. The soft, childish nuzzling of bone against his extra large, fluffy jacket reminding him of happier times both in the recent and distant past, of his brother in a far more innocent light and his soulmate’s loving and sated smile. Red looked down at Papyrus and chuckled at how his face was hidden within the dingy fluff of his coat. He rose his hand and placed it on top of Papyrus’ skull in gently pets, his normally gruff voice whispering small compliments and reassurances to Papyrus as sobs slowly started to shake the younger’s body.

 

Red knew it didn’t matter how many times he whispered that it was okay, or that it was going to be okay, that he wasn’t upset about Sans leaving over Stretch and Papyrus’ relationship because he knew Papyrus could feel what his soul truly felt.

 

That it was hurt, hurting. It longed for its mate and while Red knew it wasn’t truly Papyrus’ fault that he left, it still called out to him. Resonating with Papyrus’ own cries for his brother, blending together to make a sorrowful song.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Papyrus repeated again and again, burying his face further into Red’s coat.

 

“Paps, I don’t-”

 

“You should! I made him leave you!” Papyrus cried out with a scratchy, guttural voice raw from the long period of silence “If I would have just fell back into my role you would be...you would be happy, Red. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault…” Red felt the tightening on his coat from Papyrus’ trembling hands and froze. He didn’t know what to do for him, how to make him feel better about all of this. Was there even something that could be done?

 

No...no probably not.

 

An arm wrapped awkwardly around Papyrus’ shoulders and gently slid down the trembling humerus in comforting pats while tears soaked into his jacket. Red sighed and leaned his head back, gritting his teeth almost painfully to stop the wet spots from forming at the corner of his eyes. As Papyrus’ arms tightened around him again Red felt himself give in. Slowly he slid his frame down the bed and pulled Papyrus into a proper hug, the other curling his lanky limbs around him as a result.

 

Neither spoke nor made a sound that wasn’t a sniffle or a sob. They laid there in the comfort of each other’s arms until their souls’ cries was nothing more than a whisper to their unconscious minds.

 

Papyrus woke up with the same numbness he did every morning since Sans had left. He could feel Red toss fitfully in his sleep against him, mumbling something that could barely be considered words. He wondered if he slept so restlessly because Sans wasn’t there with him or because Fell wasn’t there to ground him. Papyrus sighed, he wasn’t really in a position to judge since he could barely remember what day it was.

 

The young skeleton tried to keep his movements as subtle as possible so Red wouldn’t get jostled too much, a tasking proving to be more difficult than Papyrus had anticipated. Red’s still trembling hands clung almost desperately to him.

 

“S...Sans...I...I miss you, sweetheart.”

 

Papyrus froze. He stared down at the whimpering Red who continued to mumble in his sleep the things he refused to say the night before. They were all about Sans. From how much it hurt that he was gone to how hard it was for Red to keep going without him. Papyrus quietly cleared his throat and reminded himself that it was rude to listen in on someone’s private thoughts, especially ones that were so personal but with each mini confession mumbled out from Red, Papyrus found himself trapped in place waiting for the next.

 

Waiting for the one that would reveal the truth...the truth Papyrus knew would bring him crumbling to the ground like a home with no support.

 

He was waiting for Red to say that he blamed him.

 

It was the truth, Papyrus knew it was, it had to be, but he needed to hear it. He needed to hear it for himself that Red blamed him for ruining one of the few good things the survivor had going for him. He needed it so he could validate all of this and prepare himself.

 

Suddenly a far more rough voice echoed into the room “It’s not gonna happen.” Papyrus jumped up, ripping Red’s hands from his night clothes and surprisingly not waking the him. Sunken sockets shot to the door and stared wide at his friend and doppleganger, Fell. His large fangs were closed tightly and his brows were furrowed but also slightly upturned to show his mostly hidden concern.

 

“F-Fell...what are you doing here?” Papyrus hated the brief stutter when he tried to speak. He had barely spoken lately and it showed in the hoarse rasp of a tone his voice took. Fell stepped further into the room and sighed. His eyes toggled between Papyrus and Red, their vibrant crimson shimmering bright in the dark room.

 

“He’s not going to blame you because you’re not the one to blame.” Fell was in the middle of the room now, tall and imposing as he stared down at the two of them, entangled in each others limbs once again despite Papyrus just freeing himself from Red’s hold. “And as for your second question, Red didn’t tell me he was still coming, so when I returned home and found him not there...” Fell’s eyes softened when he said that. He would deny it if someone said something about it but Papyrus saw it; the worry, the fear, and the helplessness. He saw it all in that one brief pause to stop himself. An apology was mumbled and Fell shrugged as he clicked his teeth in a tsk. He took the short, by his standards, steps he needed to be at the bedside and pulled the blanket over his brother’s shivering frame allowing his hand to trail up from his shoulder to his skull, soothing the sweaty bone with the same pats Red had used on Papyrus the night before until Red stopped moving and relaxed in his sleep.

 

It shocked Papyrus to feel the smile forming on his own face at the sight. To see the normally arguing brother’s caring for each other held more of an impact than he thought it would after everything that had happened. He let the smile grow wider before he noticed that Fell was back at the door with his foot tapping impatiently as he waited for Papyrus to break from his trance and turn his attention back to him.

 

“Well, are you coming or not?” He asked gruffly

 

Papyrus cocked his head slightly, “Coming to what exactly?” Fell crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe with an annoyed but also amused expression.

 

“Wouldn’t it be more interesting to you if you simply followed?” Fell was out the door before Papyrus could really process his comment. With his interest piqued, Papyrus carefully crawled out of his bed to follow, looking back at Red one last time and smiling before simply letting the skeleton sleep off whatever nightmare his brother had scared away; however, Papyrus hadn’t realized how truly unprepared he was to walk down those formidable stairs, knowing full well what awaited him at the bottom. 

 

He knew full well that he wouldn't see Sans lounging lazily on the couch, or standing in the kitchen with his ketchup or coffee or whatever he felt like drinking that morning and it made each step feel more heavy than the last. Around half way, he could hear Fell clambering about in the kitchen and even soft, angry rambles of locations of things being different than what he was used to. It eased some of Papyrus’ anxiety but his steps still remained hesitant and slow.

 

Fell turned just as Papyrus made the final step down. He wore a small, proud smile before tapping the metal utensils he was cooking with against the countertop to get Papyrus’ attention.

 

“Well?” he asked cooly “Are you going to assist me or not?” Papyrus’ tired sockets scanned the kitchen to see all sorts of breakfast essentials: pancakes, fruit, eggs. On one counter Papyrus saw a waffle iron with its own assortment of goodies beside it, the far counter had the pancake batter with much of the same set up.

 

It all seemed like a lot for just the three of them but Papyrus refused to turn away from the chance to try and bring things to the way they used to be, and what a better way for him to start then cooking. The first step into the kitchen; however, felt heavy and foreign. It was like the first time he felt the sun’s warm rays only not nearly as joyful. He wasn't sure if he made a noise or if it was just his plan sluggish pace that drew the other monster’s attention but when he looked back at Fell he was already moving toward his hesitating frame. With an apron in hand, Fell knelt and wrapped the strings of the garment around Papyrus’ slender waist, giving him a once over as he stood before turning back to the ingredients.

 

The cooking started without Fell missing a beat. He didn’t pause to explain or wait for Papyrus to announce a state of readiness, he just started and expected Papyrus to follow. Ingredients were called out, instructions read aloud for each of their respective dishes and doubt was no longer something Papyrus had time for. He couldn’t let Fell down. 

 

He couldn’t falter.

 

He had to keep up so he wouldn’t be left behind.

 

Phalanges wrapped around the handle of a knife. Fell asked, or rather told, him to dice up the vegetables and fruit while he prepped a new batter. It was a simple request, one he’s done more times than he cared to recall for the sheer redundancy of it, but as he took the knife in hand he felt his carpals lock up. A surge of magic akin to a human’s nerves pulsed through him.

 

Papyrus gulped and whimpered, he didn’t want to get left behind.

 

But he couldn’t move.

 

His sockets shifted to look for Fell. His back was facing him, measuring cups in hand to get those all too perfect measurements that he wanted. Papyrus couldn’t bother him, not with something so absolutely dramatic. He shifted his mind to memories of such dramatic flare being a good thing, back to the times he spent with Mettaton where they would both dramatically posed while doing anything and everything together. But all dredging up those memories did was send fierce tremors through his bones.

 

What was wrong with him?! Why was this affecting him so much?! He felt so stupid as he clenched the knife but couldn’t move it. He just wanted to do something right! Why couldn’t he just DO.

 

SOMETHING.

 

RIGHT?!

 

Papyrus yelped when Fell’s raspy voice growled in his ear “Stop it.” The skeleton was flush against him, his hands laid perfectly on top of Papyrus’ and stilled the shaking almost instantly. “Stop thinking, just do. You’re trying to prove yourself and you don’t need to. You never needed to.” Papyrus nodded a bit frantically before taking deep, long breaths again. He let Fell’s words bounce around in his head for a bit, absorbing them again and again because he truly wanted to believe that he didn’t have to prove himself of anything. 

 

But Papyrus was tired. He was tired of trying to push himself to prove something that he had already proved time and time again, tired of feeling down on himself for his feelings, but mostly he was tired of feeling alone.

 

He wanted his friends, his life, his brother. He wanted them all back. Papyrus wanted things to go back to the way they were but even as Fell’s hands slowly guided him into cutting the vegetables, he knew that things couldn’t go back. 

 

They had to go forward.

 

“You okay to continue?” Fell asked with his chin resting against Papyrus’ shoulder. The young monster let himself ponder for a moment then turned to Fell with a slight smile, the worry still on his face but still more confident than he was mere minutes ago.

 

He nodded once, then twice, and turned to Fell “Yes, I think I am.” Papyrus to turn back to his vegetables and fruit and begin cutting them with ease. “Thank you, Fell.” He could feel the confidence he had lost bubbling back within his bones, and the silence that Fell offered helped more than his words. He didn’t force him to talk or explain himself, he kept himself present and alert when needed but otherwise allowing Papyrus to move on at his own pace.

 

By the time they were done, Fell and Papyrus were both covered in the messy remains of their ingredients. Tomatoes, flour, milk, and eggs, nothing was safe from the explosion of the breakfast feast they had prepared for themselves and Red. And much like his original suspicions when he first saw the expansive showcasing of ingredients, Papyrus felt the end result of food was quite excessive for just three skeletons.

 

“You don’t think we made too much, do you?” Asked Papyrus from behind an oven mitt covered hand, boofing the dusting of flour over his face on accident. Fell scanned over their setting and shrugged.

 

“Perhaps, but Stretch and Blue are supposed to be coming over as well.” Papyrus hummed quietly at the explanation before beginning the painful task of cleaning up the aftermath of their cooking tornado. Fruit bits splattered the countertops and the floors while flour decorated most of the walls and utensils. Eggs and vegetables had found their ways onto the glass windows and their panes, some of it even crawling toward the ceiling, their RAISED ceiling…

 

How had they even managed that?!

 

A tired yawn echoed from the stairway followed by the soft thumping of sock covered feet. Papyrus watched as Red clumsily ventured down the stairs, hands rubbing at his eyes as he yawned and grumbled about Fell not being there when he woke up. As he reached the bottom, Red tilted his head at the table set up before him, the wide arrangements of food becoming tantalizing as their aroma finally hit his nasal cavity.

 

“Going all out for lil ol’ me, Boss?” Red asked with a large grin pulled over his face, eyes gleaming with a renewed, playful vigor. Fell rolled the crimson eyelights and waved a hand dismissively at his older sibling. As the two sat down, a knock sounded from the front door. Red lazily called out that it was open but Papyrus walked, or rather jogged, over and opened it quickly.

 

Decorated in a pair of simple, dark grey jeans and a heavy blue coat, Blue stood at the door, a smile on his face and a wave on his hand. He greeted Papyrus eagerly, wrapping arms around the skeleton’s waist and burying his face against his lower chest.

 

“It’s so good to see you, Rus!” He chirped with his ever friendly demeanor. Papyrus returned the greeting with a smile of his own, lacking Blue’s enthusiasm but still genuinely happy to see his friend. Sky blue eyes scanned over the loaded breakfast table and widened in shock “Jeez, don’t you think that’s too much guys?!” A hand slapped against Fell’s forehead in defeat. Red laughed at the shared thought, earning a light slap from Fell before the younger sibling gathered food on his plate and began eating without his brother and friends. Blue and Papyrus looked at each other and shrugged, returning to the table and serving themselves extra large portions in attempts to make a dent in the buffet.

 

Breakfast remained rather quiet compared to the the usual meals with the skeletons. The normal jokes and banter dropped down a significant amount with the absences of both Stretch and Sans. Red tried to jab at the others but the overall somber mood made the inclusions of jokes a bit awkward and inappropriate, and sadly not in a good way. So instead he kept himself mature and respectful, keeping the conversations light and away from anything to possibly bring Papyrus’ mood off the cloud it seemed to be on.

 

“Hey Blue?” Papyrus asked quietly, forking another expertly cut piece of pancake before dipping it elegantly into his syrup dish. Blue turned his eyes from Fell to him, providing his full attention to his friend. Papyrus paused for a moment. His face contorted into a grimace for a moment before settling back into its neutral smile “How come Stretch didn’t come?” Beside him, Red gave Fell a panicked look. The hoodie clad skeleton hadn’t been brought up in fear that it would make Papyrus upset, but the edgy brothers were quite curious as to why exactly Blue came alone. And how for that matter. Blue on the other hand frowned deeply. His sockets creased into a scowl and his smile pressed itself straight as he sighed.

 

He crossed his arms across his chest, “The stupid company Papy works for has been working him like a dog!” The anger in the small skeleton’s voice made the other three jump “They fell behind on some big project because of weather in our world and now everyone has to work thrice as hard! Papy’s been working for days on end! He only gets one day off if he’s lucky and the shifts are so long!” Fell nodded in understanding, he knew damn good and well how hard those shifts could be, unlike him however, Stretch’s job was manual labor. He could only imagine how rough that got after a while. Blue continued to explain the difficulties of the work and how the workers reacted to the information. He was lost in the anger of the situation, ranting and raving like a mad monster before realizing that he had completely derailed and recovering with a polite cough and an almost sad bow of his head.

 

“He’s really sorry, Papyrus...honestly he is.” Papyrus cocked his head in consideration before shaking it and telling it was okay. He missed Stretch, that was no secret, but even as he were now, Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to blame anyone. Beside Red had been pleasant company when they weren’t both crying their sockets out over their losses, and to that Papyrus was grateful.

 

As they four began to finish up, Fell looked around the home and sighed. It really was a rather large home for one single monster to be living in. The living room alone could hold five times as more people or monsters than were currently present, give or take a few naturally.  The kitchen was symbolic of those one would see on those cooking shows where the chefs would show step by step recipes to their viewers, which was likely something that Sans did on purpose for his brother. And while at the time it would have been considered a nice thought for the younger, Fell couldn’t help but wonder if the space was yet just another factor in Papyrus’ slow recovery. Everything here was a memory. A shared, cherished memory between the two brothers in far better times. He had seen the effects of memories like that in his own relationship with Red, and while he didn’t want to destroy the home per say, Fell couldn’t help but feel a change of scenery was something that Papyrus could quite possibly need if he wanted to truly recover.

 

A sudden nudge against his shoulder made Fell jump. He hadn’t noticed how lost in thought he was until Red stood beside him, empty plate in hand and gazing down in almost worry.

 

“Boss?” the voice was hushed more than Red intended but the look on his little brother’s face had him bothered. Fell was scowling and while normally that would be normal, the scowl was laced with a dark, overbearing worry that perhaps Red only truly noticed because they were brothers. Regardless of the reasons, it bothered him “You doing okay in there?”

 

Fell nodded and returned to his contemplation with a bit more care. Blue and Papyrus were rinsing off their dishes in the kitchen and the water would provide a perfect drown out for the idea he was going to propose. 

 

“I want to take Papyrus home with us.” Red bristled at the bluntness of the idea. He asked Fell to explain what exactly brought that up and Fell explained as quickly as he could. He motioned around the home, bringing to his brother’s attention all the things that he caught on to in his own personal musings and while Red felt the plan needed to be more than a “you’re coming home with us.” he couldn’t help but agree that perhaps such a drastic change may be just what their friend needed.

 

Blue and Papyrus came back out and gave the two brothers off looks. Both had their hands on their chins, faces clearly in a thinking expression. The two young monsters looked at each other then back at the brothers before asking if everything was okay. Red tsked and gave the two a sharp toothy grin and Fell curled a hand against his skull, leaning on it while his other tapped idly against the wood of the table. The scene screamed “villainous plotting” and the brothers knew it.

 

“Quite actually.” Fell finally answered with a chuckle. He rose and walked over to Blue and Papyrus, wrapping his long arms around each of them as he spoke in a cool, confident tone “In fact, I...we were just thinking of a little something that would likely be a benefit to us all.” 

 

Red nodded his head, hands shoved into his pockets, “Yea, we figure since Stretchy boy is so upset about not being able to see ol’ Paps here…” Fell tapped clawed phalanges along Blue’s neck, feeling the shivers go through the little skeleton’s body.

 

“We should just bring Papyrus to Stretch.” 

 

It...wasn’t nearly as bad of an idea as Blue thought the two had cooked up. He liked it. He actually really, really liked it. Despite his positivity towards Papyrus, Blue hated that he was stuck in such a large house all by himself. He couldn’t visit as much as he wished he could, but the few times he had, the home just felt oppressive and weighted. Like the air was poisoned and every breath that Papyrus took made it harder and harder for the skeleton to want to leave. It kept him caged and sedated, unable to fight for his own well being and Blue wanted nothing more than to find a way to make it stop.

 

And now Fell and Red had found a perfect one!

 

“That sounds wonderful! Papy would love that!” Blue’s cheers brought a smile to all of their faces, although Papyrus’ was slightly more subdued than the others. The idea sounded wonderful, it really did, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the thought.

 

What if he had an episode with Stretch?

 

What if he didn’t actually get better and instead got worse?

 

What if he pushed both Blue and Stretch away?

 

Red stepped forward when he noticed Papyrus’ mulling thoughts. He made a small cough to bring Papyrus back to reality. As his eyes came back into focus, the young monster took in everything that was around him. He took in his home, much of its charm lost. He looked at himself, disheveled and unsteady, slouched and stressed. But lastly he looked at his friends, each of them here supporting him despite their own lives and responsibilities. 

 

Red...oh Red. Papyrus couldn’t begin to count the countless responsibilities the skeleton took on after everything that had happened. It was strange seeing the normally lazy and withdrawn monster so involved and concerned with the world around him, but Papyrus appreciated Red’s company these last few weeks more than words explained.

 

Fell was always a comfort to be around. With his underground being so hostile, it was like watching yourself go through the “what if” trials and tribulations of life without the consequences. Papyrus enjoyed the lessons Fell could give him and he hoped whatever company he gave Fell showed how much it helped him.

 

Then there was Blue, who was always positive with everyone, wearing a smile even when Papyrus knew sometimes he just wanted to scream. Papyrus connected with Blue the most in that respect. They both knew what it was like to play a part, to fake how you felt for the benefit of others. They had both been through it and he hoped they could both continue to grow stronger as they learn from it.

 

“I…” Each of these monsters meant so much. To him, to each other. Papyrus loved each of them and loved what they all meant to one another. They were a family. For better, for worse. Through thick and thin. Come hell or high water they were there for each other and the special attention Papyrus had been getting since all of this began only reinforced that feeling of importance to one another.

 

They hadn’t given up on him when he gave up on himself. They hadn’t left him when he and his brother had pushed one another away. And the thought of that filled Papyrus with something he hadn’t felt in a long time, something he worried was lost to him when he and Sans began to lose each other. 

 

Confidence soared through him for the first time in weeks “The great Papyrus would love to!”

 

He was determined.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All I Need is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214019) by [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh)




End file.
